At the End of the Day Things are Still Insane
by Havok's Girl
Summary: After the fight on the beach, four kids with wings find Max and the flock. And all four claim to have siblings inside of the flock. And everything from there changes. Wanna know more? Then read and you'll find out.
1. Twins

** Hey everyone I know this is like my sixth fan fiction, but I just started randomly dreaming about Maximum Ride and then I had an urge to write them down. So here they are. This is in the first book after the fight between Ari and Fang on the beach. Max and Fang are alone and the rest of the flock is somewhere else on the beach.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

_Chapter 1_

_Twins_

Max's POV

The rough sand was beneath me as I sat on the beach. Fang's had was in my lap, he was covered in scratches,blood, and burises. I sent the rest of the flock off to scout the ares, none of them have returned yet. Fang started to stir, thank God, he wasn't dead. He finally opened his eyes after five minutes. After talking, I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Ow," he murmured.

"Wow, what a way to tell a girl thank you. I wish I had my camera here to document this, but sadly I don't. But at least I get to witness your first kiss in person," someone was with us.

I looked to see a girl around our age standing right in front of Fang and I. She looked exactly like Fang, but with darker skin and was a girl. I looked down at Fang and he had an impassive expression on his face, but was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Fang, Max, nice to meet you I've been searching for you. And Fang, take a picture it will last longer," she said.

"Who are you? How do you know us?" Fang asked.

She chucked, "I know about you guys, because I am also an avian American. And so are the rest of my flock. But if you want more information ask the leader, which by the way isn't me," she explained.

"You didn't answer my other question," Fang raised an eyebrow.

"How rude of me. I'm Nina, your twin sister," she said smiling.

Fang, was in shock. Usually he had an impassive expression, but that was one of the things that he would go into shock for.

"There is no freaking way you and Fang are twins. You guys are nothing alike," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She expanded her wings they were long and dark , just like Fang's.

"Okay, but I still don't believe you. You aren't Fang's twin."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

We got so close we were at least one inch apart, "Yes, I am!"

"No,you're not!"

And we continued this for a while. Finally Fang said, "Okay, enough! I believe you're my twin sister, I just had to remember why I recognized you. We were stuck in the same cage, when we were young. Now I understand why we were together, you were my sister."

"Give the boy a prize!" Nina said,"took you a while to figure it out bro."

"Hey, where is the rest of your flock?" I asked.

"Right next to your flock up in the sky," she replied.

The flock came in, with three others: two girls and one boy. The tree walked over to Nina and the were all around the same age.

"Nina, I would like you to meet the rest of my flock..." I started.

"Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel," Nina interrupted me, " now this my flock Hayden, Izzy, and Amy. Hayden, is the lead, but he sometimes asks me for my opinion."

"Any thing else you would like to share Nina?" Fang asked.

He walked over to his sister and stood beside her. They look very similar. They had the same dark eyes, long dark hair, impassive faces, and the long, dark wings.

"Yep, I found out that Fang, Max, Iggy, and Nudge have siblings," she said proudly.

"WHAT!?!?" my flock yelled.

"I'm Fang's twin sister, but I you guys figured that out on your own. But Izzy is Iggy's twin sister. Amy is Nudge's older sister," she said.

Amy went to stand by Nudge, and Izzy went over to Iggy.

"Then who am I related to?" I asked.

"Max, I would like you to meet your twin brother Hayden," Nina smiled.

**Guys this was my birthday treat to all of you. Today February 26 is my b-day! Yay! Tomorrow I get to finally see it with three of my buddies. And by the way all of you people who read my other stories, they will not be updated as often, because I have to finish the Maximum Ride series. Then I have to start the fifth Vampire Diaries book. So not that many updates.**


	2. What!

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000031235 StartFragment:0000000489 EndFragment:0000031218

** All right people here is more of my fanfic/dream. And I will be skipping around the whole book series, just to let know.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

_Chapter 2_

_WHAT!! _

Max's POV

Things that have happen in the last five minutes:

Fang got in a fight with Ari and lost.

I kissed Fang

Fang and Iggy have twin sisters Nina and Izzy

There is another flock of avians

I have a twin brother named Hayden

"How can me and Hayden be twins? I don't remember having a twin," I tried to protest, but Hayden shook his head.

"Max, we have got in and out of the institute many times. We have papers from, computers, desks, and files. Every time we go in, nothing tracks us. But when we do get tracked we can fend them off. But if you want yo talk to the leader.. well lets just say you're looking at him,"Hayden explained.

"Well if you have gone inside the institute show us the papers," I challenged him.

He took the backpack off of his shoulder and pulled out at least ten files. He gave a file to Nina, then tossed one to Amy and another to Izzy. Hayden, threw everyone a file, he picked two up and walked over to me. He had the same that I did, and the same grimance on his face.

He handed me a file, "What's this?"

"Everything about you. Birthday, name, parents, and all that other crap," he told me.

I was about to open my file, when I heard a strange bark. I looked over to Fang. He shrugged.

"Look Max. It's a dog! A flying dog!" exclaimed Nudge.

"Total, I thought I told you to stay at the Empire State Building and wait for us," said a very ticked off Amy.

"Well I was bored and erasers were coming after me anyway, so I decided to track you guys down," the dog muttered.

"Max, can we keep the doggie? Please please pretty please with Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy on top?" asked Angel.

Why are we top?" Fang asked still kind of injured from his fight with Ari.

"Because I said so," Andel replied sweetly.

I looked at Fang and he tried to talk to Angel, but she gave him bambi eyes. And we all know that Fang or any of us can resist that. He fell into the trap. Nina, just rolled her eyes.

"God! Fang, you are an idiot. I don't understand why Max loves you," Nina exclaimed.

"What!?!" both Fang and I yelled.

"Well, you see, one of my powers is... I can read peoples emotions. Every single one you are feeling at that time. Right now Max, you have confusion, love, and shock. Fang, you have the same," she smirked and gave Total to Angel.

I was blushing so much that I looked away from everyone. I heard someone sit next to me. Hayden.

"You won't like our dad. But you've met mom," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

He looked at me, "I've read all of the files. And Max, I know that you're my sister, trust me," I nodded.

"Hayden, come on, we have to go find some food," Amy said.

He helped me stand up, "Oh, and by the way twin avains are telepathic. If you focus real hard , you might be able to read Fang's mind because he's a twin. I did it with Nina, and she's very Fang like. And I know you love Fang and he loves you, so just tell him," he winked at me and flew off.

What just happened?

**So what did you guys think of Chapter 2. If the flock is OOC then sue me. Remember I will be skipping around the series and adding stuff that wasn't in the books. Review please or I will find you.**


	3. Off yo DC Ya'll

**Hey guys here's more. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 3**

**Off to D.C. Ya'll**

Nina's POV

Ah, the sky, it's so beautiful. I love flying around the cotton balls, we call clouds. And I like the color of the sky, royal blue. My mini-flock and I were waiting a few feet above the beach. I then saw Hayden, flying towards us.

"Dude, your happy glow is on ultra high," I told him. He tried to punch my arm, but I moved away.

We flew into the city and went to McDonalds. All of us tucked in our wings and we went inside. Amy went to the register and did her cool mind control thing. And we got everything we wanted. Everything we ordered went into our backpacks. Then we went to Wal-Mart.

We got a whole bunch of stuff, like: Clothes, electronics, shoes, books, and best of all candy! Each of us grabbed stuff for the other flock too. And we gathered everything we had, and the other three crowded around me. They put the bags with stuff in them and I teleported all of us to the beach.

When we arrived Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were playing in the water. Iggy, was watching them even though he's blind. While Max and Fang were off talking. And I remembered something: twins are telepathic. So I focused.

I sent a message to Fang and when he heard it he jumped. I laughed. Hayden did the same with Max and she looked annoyed.

'Who is talking to me? Angel? Or do I have a voice in my head like Max?' Fang thought.

'No, I'm not Angel,' I thought back.

'Great now I have voice in my head,' he thought.

'Yeah Fang, I'm your personal voice named Carol,' I responded.

'Okay then, why are you here? And I know your name isn't Carol, Nina,' he thought I saw him deep in thought and Max looked the same.

'How did you know it was me? Wait... don't answer that. But why don't you tell Max how you feel I know you like her. Now wait you loooove her,' I laughed mentally.

'No, I won't tell her, because I'm a big emotionless rock. And did you guys bring?'

'Yes, we did bring food. Now if you want it come and get it. And tell the others,' and I stopped talking to him.

By the time I finished talking with my brother, I saw that Izzy was talking with her brother and Amy was showing Nudge some clothes. Hayden, was still talking with his sister so I kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" he yelled at me.

I shrugged, Max came over and asked, "Hey, where's the food, I'm hungry?"

"Let's get everyone together so we can eat and discuss something," I said.

We all gathered around in a circle and started talking.

"But guys where are we gonna go?" asked Angel.

"Well I think we should go to D.C. to find our parents," Max said.

Then Amy exclaimed, "We're going to D.C. ya'll!" and we all laughed.

**Review or else.**


	4. Finding Home

** In this chapter it's post SOF and in the beginning of STWAOES.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 4**

**Finding Home**

Max's POV

Well you all know about what happened in Virginia. But if you don't, well then screw you! Because that was one of the greatest times in Iggy and Izzy's lives. They found their parents and found out what their real names are: James and Jessica Elizabeth. It was cool.

But our flock is on the road again. We escaped from Itex once again. We found our that Anne Walker is a jerk. *cue the song "You're a Jerk"*. Now the ten of us are somewhere in Texas, hiding in a little cave. Izzy, Iggy, Amy, and Nudge went to look for food. Angel and the Gasman went to look for firewood.

In the cave now is Nina and Fang, the two twins that are just sitting there. But my brother and I are out flying. I have my mind on everyone, wondering on how they're doing. Hayden, notices, but keeps quiet.

He then starts descending into the woods, by a babbling creek. He took a handful of water, snapped his fingers and the shot out of his hand. And made an image of Fang and Nina, just sitting there impassively. They started to talk, and they mostly talked about me.

"You should tell her how you feel Fan. It would be good for you to get off your chest. I know you love her," said Nina.

"How many times do I have to say to you, NO! What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Fang said annoyed.

"Okay, how did you feel, when she went on her date with Sam?" Nina asked.

"I felt like I should be the one taking her on the date. And that Sam, should go live in a hole. I hate him," Fang said angry.

Nina snickered, "You were jealous. Now remember I can read your mind and emotions. So you can't lie to me. Ha ha ha."

Fang glared at her, "Fine you win. I do have feelings for Max. But what if something happens between us?"

"Then we'll deal with it as best as we can," she said.

The connection broke and we flew back to the cave, Nina, was either sleeping or just lying down. Fang, was just tending the fire. We landed and went inside.

About five minutes of awkward silence late the other six arrived. We ate and conversed about staying in a permanent home. It was eight against two. Only me and Hayden were thinking straight.

"Alright here's the deal me, Hayden, Nina, and Fang will go tomorrow and find a place," I told them, "Izzy, Iggy, and Amy will be in charge here. Everyone got it."

And with that we finished our discussion.

**And all you people who read PJO should know that Hayden's power is like an iris message but somewhat different. Review please.**


	5. Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 5**

**Mixed Emotions**

Max's POV

The four of us set off early that morning. We traveled until twilight came upon us. So we settled in a small cave. But the one thing I regret saying is, "I hate you," to Fang. But he was being an idiot right there.

But now I'm sitting in a small a cave with a fire glowing. Hayden, is outside thinking, and Nina disappeared to someplace. So I'm alone with Fang. We talked, then he kissed me. After I tried to run away, but guess who was in my way? No not Fang, but Hayden. I forgot he was out there. Oh, well.

Nina, came over and made us talk.

After our little embarssing chat, we all decided to hit the hay. I was acting like I was asleep. After a while I got bored, so I peeked through my lashes and looked around the cave. Fang, was still awake on first watch. I watched as he suddenly punched a wall and someone gasped.

"Fang! Why did you almost punch me?" Nina appeared to sitting a couple of inches below where Fang punched the wall.

"I didn't know you were there. And I need to tell you something," Fang started. " You're right I really do have feelings for Max," Max said quietly.

"Dude, do you like, hate, or love Max?" she asked.

"I love her. I really do, and I can't deny that," Fang said. "Nina, what do I do?"

"Tell her how you feel. Don't show her, and I bet that when you tell her she'll love you back," Nina reassured him.

Nina's eyes widen because I think Fang told her something bad.

"No, Fang I don't know if I have feelings for him, right now I'm just focused on you and Max," Nina said.

"Nina, you look like you could use a hug," Fang said.

They hugged, and I was shocked that Fang would even ask someone if they wanted a hug. Is this world ending. Then I remembered what Hayden told me about reading Fang's mind. I tried and it worked.

"You guys know she's still awake right," Hayden said.

They all turned to look at me. I smirked and got up it was about five in the morning. And we flew off after getting our stuff. We arrived in Arizona soon, and when I was heading toward Dr. M's house two guys came up to us.

"Hey I'm Ben and this is Sam, we're just like you guys," and the guys smiled.

Uh-oh.

**No it's not the Sam from SOF it's a different Sam. And I let you guys see some brother/sister bonding with Fang and Nina. So review. **


	6. More of Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 6**

**More of Us**

**Nina's POV**

Okay, this day can't get any weirder. Two more bird kids with wings! How people with wings are there in this world!?!

"Nice to meet you guys, but we have to go," Max said. We started to fly off, but the guys got our way again.

"We're coming with you," Ben said. God! Is he always annoying?

"No, you're no," Hayden said annoyed with them as well.

"Yes, we are," Sam said.

"Let's just go already," I said impatiently.

"Ha, Ha. You're being followed," Sam said.

"SHUT UP!!" the four of us yelled at him.

We all flew and I was bugging Fang.

'Tell Max how you feel,' I said telepathically.

'No,' he easily responded.

'Tell Max how you feel'

'No!'

'Wait! She already knows how you feel,' I remembered.

'So...'

'Tell her how you feel yourself'.

'No!'

'Shut up. You can be as annoying as Sam sometimes!' I said irritated.

'Which Sam?" Fang asked out loud. Everyone turned to look at him. Then Sam said, "What?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. And Max, where are we going?" asked Hayden.

'Really Fang, you need to shut up,' I told him.

'Fine,' and with that we ended our conversation.

"We are going to Dr. Martinez's house," Max said.

********

Sometime later we arrived at Dr. Martinez's house. Max, went to Dr. Martinez's front door while the rest of us stayed in the woods. About three and a half minutes later she motioned us forward. We all introduced ourselves.

"Fang? Are you- like Max?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Nope," he was bored. "I'm the smart one."

"Max, wants to kick him the shin," Hayden whispered in my ear. So I kicked Fang in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" Fang yelled.

"For being an idiot, and almost punching me last night," I explained.

"Nina, I wanted to kick him," Max pouted, out of character much?

"Hey Max, guess what?" Hayden asked.

"What?" she replied.

Hayden started to smile, " You loooove Fang."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

I looked Fang, 'Laugh on three.' He told me. I nodded. 'One... Two... Three.' And we both burst out laughing.

"Yes, you do!" Now Sam and Ben started laughing.

"No, I don't!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do! Wait a second, oh yeah I do," Max said.

"Ha! You finally admitted you love me," Fang said.

"I do you love you Fang," he looked pleased. "But I love the rest of the flock as well." And that pleasure faded.

'It's okay you'll get her next time,' I thought.

'Can you manipulate emotions?'

'I can try, but I can't guarantee any thing,' he nodded.

And with that we went in some yummy chocolate chip cookies. The homemade kind.

** So what did you guys think? I got the being followed part from the movie version of TLT. And yes these are dreams my dreams, but I shorten them up a lot. And trust me it's longer on paper. So please review. **


	7. Split in Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 7**

**Spilt in Two**

Nina's POV

Okay people I'm skipping the part where Max is all loopy for her sake. And right now we just escaped from the evil school. YAY! But now my idiot of a brother Fang, is making Max chose. Him or her brother Ari. Not good. Now it's time to choose Max or Fang's side. Iggy and the Gasman are with Fang so far, and Nudge, Angel, Total, and Ari are with Max.

"I'll go with Max," said Amy.

"I'll go with Fang," Izzy said bored.

Now Hayden and I had to choose.

'Fang, if I go with Max, I can tell you where we are and when we're in trouble,' I told him. He nodded.

"I guess I'll go with Max," I said.

"Then I'll go with Fang," Hayden said.

"Good," I said.

"Good," he said.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?" asked Hayden.

"We're so good," I replied.

"I'm going with Fang and Sam's going with with Max," said Ben.

"Why?" I complained. I don't want to be stuck with Sam.

"Cause you have the talking dog," said Sam.

"My name is Total and dude, screw you," said Total.

We all started laughing and my group flew east toward Europe.


	8. Hollywood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 8**

**Hollywood**

Hayden's POV

After Max's group left us, we decided where to go. while we were flying a bird was following us west.

"Dude," I said to Fang, "why is there a bird following us."

"I don't know," he replied.

"It's not a bird guys," Iggy said. We looked at him like was loco. "It's Izzy. One of her powers is that she can turn into a bird."

"How do you..." Fang said the stopped, " oh right twins are telepathic. I forgot."

I rolled my eyes. We flew for a while,but when we got to L.A. it was already dark. So, we camped out by the Hollywood sign. The next morning we went to the beach. Iggy, was trying to get Fang to describe the girls, so instead Ben did it. I was laughing at Izzy's expressions they were funny to watch. She was disgusted at what Den was doing. After a while we go t attack by flyboys. Great, what a way to ruin a perfect day. We finished them off quickly. When we did, we headed over to the publisher of People magazine.

We got thrown out. Good job Fang! That night guess who showed up at Starbucks? The weird hacker dude from New York. We sent a world-wide email to everyone in the world.

'Hayden! Help us, we're in Germany. You better come and help if you don't and I die I'll haunt you,' Max said in my head.

I looked to Fang, it seems like he got the same message, but from Nina.

"Boys and Izzy. We're going to Germany," Fang said.


	9. Escaping is Hard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 9**

**Escaping is Hard**

**Nina's POV**

Europe, the best place to be captured. We did go to Europe, and yes the flock is split. But hopefully the other half is on their way. I was laying down listening to my new iphone, that I randomly found in my back pocket. I knew I was fading into the background, but apparently Max didn't.

She stomped her foot on my gut, "OW! MAX WHY DID YOU STOMP ON ME!" I yelled.

'Sorry! I didn't know you were there. And you're getting text," said Max.

It was from Hayden:

_Nina, we're in front of the castle in Gremani. Tell the others._

_ Alright thanks Fang :)_

_ How did you know it was me?_

_ You spelled: Germany wrong. Just hurry up._

_ Okay._

And we stopped texting, "Hey people," I started," the guys and Izzy are in front of the castle now."

'By the way tell Max, she loooooves me,' Fang told me.

"Hey Max, guess what," I said.

"What," Max said.

I grinned evilly, "You looooove Fang," I held out my arms wide, " you love him this much."

She screamed, "What is with you and Fang!?! I was drugged when I said that!"

I started to laugh, " We love to make fun of you," I also added. "You guys might want to back up."

Max tore the bars off part of the door. She then crumbled to the ground. I laughed harder, and I doubled over. Suddenly I felt like thousands of volts, passed through me. I started to fall, then I felt someone catch me.

Then I blacked out.


	10. Not Her!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 10**

**Not her**

Hayden's POV

The guys and I walked quietly into the castle. Izzy, was in bird form looking around the perimeter. We crept through the dark gloomy hallways. I was think about my sister and what they could do to her. Then Nina, came to my mind. What were they going to do to her. I could stand it if she die, it would be horrifying. I don't think I could live without her. I think that I might be in lo-.. what am I thinking she's my best friend. I should really stop watch movies with Amy. Or maybe I'm thinking like this cause I read Twilight. I don't know. But I should try to talk to Max.

'Max, are you there? Hello?' this is weird, she usually answers.

Fang touched my should telling me to go to the right. I slowly opened the door, and inside it looked like a jail. I saw different people in different cells. I looked at all of them, none had the flock and Ari. I then heard someone scream.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND FANG!?!? I WAS DRUGGED WHEN I SAID THAT!"

That was Max. And it came from the left. Stupid Fang, he took us the wrong way. I ran the other way and threw the door open to find a another room full of cells. I then saw the flock in one on my left. Max, was about to rip the bars off the door. Oh boy! And Fang came up next to me and we watched in amazement as Max ripped off the bars of the cell and then crumpled to the ground. Fang, ran over to Max and tried to wake her up. Nina, was doubling over laughing her head. She suddenly stopped and gasped. She started to fall and I ran over and caught her. Her eyes then closed. NO! She can't die, what did she do that would make her die. I looked at Fang and he was trying everything he could to try and contact Nina.

"Hayden, she's not dead, just unconscious. She was the cause of this ruckus, so the director had to shock both Nina and Max. Because Max ripped the bars off the cell and Nina because she said the stuff to Max to provoke her," someone said.

I turned around to see Jeb, he was just standing by the door watching me and Fang trying to wake Max and Nina up.

"What do you want Jeb?" Fang snapped.

"It isn't everyday that I get to see my sons, and my daughter in the same place," I rolled my eyes already knowing he was my dad.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Max and Nina have lovers how nice. Now I get to torment my son, how good," a lady that looked almost exactly like Max walked in. She was the one who did this to Max and Nina. She was sooo going to pay.

"Wha? What happened?" Max mumbled. Thank God! She lives. But what about Nina.

"Wait if Max woke up, then why isn't Nina waking up?" I asked frantically.

"She was shock with more electricity than Max was. Max had a level 3 shock which is about 500 volts. And Nina here had a level 5 about 2500 volts. So she may be dead if she hasn't experienced that much electricity," the lady said.

NO! Not her. Nina can't die. She has never been shocked in her life and no one ever dares to shock her. Now I feel real bad, sometimes I wish that she would just drop dead. And now I don't, I just saw her basically drop dead. I don't want to lose her now.

"Now all of you come with me. Oh, and bring the girl she might wake up," the lady said. So I carried Nina to a big arena with a whole bunch of our clones and other experiments. And let the battle begin.

** So guys tell me if you want Nina and Hayden to be together. My subconscious wants them to be together. So Review. **


	11. I Love Confronting People

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 11**

**I Love Confronting People**

Nina's POV

I awoke in the middle of a battle. How interesting. Then I saw the director trying to escape. I ran over there as fast as I could, and I got there right before she did.

"Hey dick-head. Don't worry," Hayden walked over. "Nobody wants to kill you, we just want to talk."

She tried to run away, but we snapped out our wings and flew after her. We grabbed her by the wrists and went really high up.

"Screw you," she snapped at me, but I started to let her wrist slip through my hand. "Wrong answer," I told her.

"Who's my real mom?" Hayden asked.

"Something Martinez. But I know she lives in Arizona," she said quickly. I let her slip a little.

"You know Dr. Martinez?" I asked confused.

"You thought you were the only ones," she said

"Why do you want to kill us?" asked Hayden.

"Cause it's fun," now Hayden let her slip a bit.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm part Galapagos tortoise, and I'm a hundred and seven years old," she said proudly. I rolled my eyes and we both let her slip a bit more.

"How do we destroy you, the school, and Itex?" I asked.

"You know you're going to have to kill me," she said. Then Hayden said, "You're right we do."

And we both let go. She fell all the way down and died.

"See you never mom," Hayden mumbled.

We flew back down to see Max, looking at what we did. She shook her head and glared at us.

"Why did you kill her? How are we going to get the answers now?" Max asked frantically.

I saw that everyone was either scattered or dead. I saw Jeb, looking at a very expired eraser Ari. And the flock is together now. Let's go back home, or to Dr. Martinez's house.

**Now all you people who watch Vampire Diaries. Do you remember in the episode Unpleasantville where Stefan and Damon interogate Noah? Well I used the way they did it but changed it a bit. Instead of staking the person, they dropped her from way up high. The questions are different. And Nina and Hayden do it. Review.**


	12. Reunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 12**

**Reuniting**

Max's POV

After all the fighting and killing was over. It was finally time to officially reunite the flock. There were many hugs. But the on thing that surprised me was: Fang showed emotion! Finally! Nina, ran over to her brother and hugged he didn't stiffen up. He picked her up and twirled her in the air, he was even smiling. When he put her down, they noticed all the staring and they both shrugged, impassive again. Then I saw that Nina wasn't by Fang anymore, she was in a big hug with Hayden. I heard the conversation they were having in his head.

"I missed you," Hayden said.

"I missed you too. But I want to know what happened when I wasn't awake," Nina said.

"Well the guys and I got in, then we heard Max scream and then she got shocked, Fang helped her. That's it," he said.

"What about me? Who help me?" Nina asked.

"Well... I was the one who helped you. Fang and I tried our hardest to wake both you and Max up. But nothing would work. And when the director told me that you might've died, I was in shock. But you're here and alive. So I'm glad," Hayden explained.

Nina was shocked. I knew she would, I know that I am. Fang helped me. That was kind of him. But I saw that Hayden and Nina were still hugging I sent a very loud message to him and he jumped ten feet in the air. I stiffed a giggle. We did an up and away. The little kids went first. Then Amy, Izzy, Iggy, Ben, and Sam. After them Nina and Hayden. Fang and I were still on the ground.

"Thanks for coming, we couldn't have done it without you," I told him.

"You're welcome," Fang said, then he came up and hugged me. "I really missed you, Max. I was worried, when Nina told me you guys were in trouble. And when I got here and saw you getting shocked," he stopped and shook his head, "it gave me a heart attack. Again. And I promise, that I won't leave you. Ever. And the flock will never split."

I pulled back in shock, "For an emotionless rock, you talk a lot."

We both laughed and hugged again.

"I really missed you ,Max," Fang said.

"I really missed you too Fang," I said. I missed Fang way too much.

'That's cause you looooove him,' Hayden told me telepathically.

'SHUT UP!!!!' I replied.

After our little embrace, we did an up and away. We rejoined the flock and flew back to the states.

** There's some Fax for ya and some of Nina and Hayden. Really you guys need to tell me who you want together. And no there will be no Eggy. **

**Iggy, will get together with someone though. So review.**


	13. The Emotionless Rock Shows Emotion Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Emotionless Rock Shows Emotion! Again.**

Nina's POV

Flying is easy, expect when you have a fourteen year old guy talking about, God knows what. And no it's not Fang, Iggy, or Hayden. So I just tuned him out and was talking to my brother. In my head of course. We were arguing, as usual. He's still to stubborn to tell Max, exactly how he feels. When we got to Arizona, it was already dark out. So we decided to stay in a tiny cave. Kidding, we didn't stay in a cave. We stayed in a hotel. Amy and Nudge shared, Angel and Izzy shared, Iggy and Gazzy shared, Sam and Ben shared. And they left.

"Okay here's the deal I'll share with Fang, and Hayden you'll room with Nina," Max said orderly.

"Wait a second. Why do I have to room with Hayden?" I asked.

"Because I said so," said Max.

I took the room key and dragged Fang with me.

"Big brother you really need to tell Max, how you feel," I told him.

"I told you no," he said calmly.

I grinned, "Fine then I'll get Angel or Amy to control you and that way I can get you to tell her how you feel."

His eyes widened a bit, "Fine. But watch her run away from me again."

I rolled my eyes, "Dude, she already knows how you feel."

We kept talking until Max and Hayden showed up. And I walked into my room and saw that there was only one bed. Crap. Then I turned on the T.V. cool, Vampire Diaries is on.

"Whatcha watching?" Hayden asked, just coming out of the bathroom from taking a shower and in his pajamas.

"Vampire Diaries, episode ten. The Turning Point," I told him.

"Look Damon's getting shot," we laughed when got shot. Let me clarify this for you who don't know: Both Hayden and I  HATE  Damon Salvatore. We think that Stefan Salvatore, is the best. We heard a knock on the door and I opened it. There in the doorway was a girl about my age standing, there with her wings out. And she had a guy with her standing next to her with his wings out also.

"Hi my names Alaina and this is my brother Andrew. But I call him Drew," the girl said.

"Hey my name is Nina and this is Hayden," I said to him, still watching T.V.

"You can come in. But don't worry I'll be right back," and I left.

I went to Fang's room and the door was open. And inside Max and Fang were making out. WOW!

"Oh.. Max, Fang I just found two more avains if you guys are listening," they both stopped and looked at me. "I'll just go now." And I walked out.

*****

Well last night was interesting, but now we have 14 kids in our flock. And now we're on our way to save the world. One bird kid at a time.

** And for all of you people I Alaina is like the name Elena, so there you go. Review.**


	14. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 14**

**Truth or Dare**

Nina's POV

Washington D.C., one of the most historical cities in the United States. Another reason this city is cool, is because Nudge discovered a new skill. Well we are in this cool house and everyone is all clean and such, but right now I want to go on youtube. Sorry, but that was really random. I walked out into the hallway and saw Ben.

I walked over to him, "Hey Ben, who has the laptop right now?"

He looked up at me, his blue eyes were looking up at the ceiling, "Um.... I think Fang does."

"Thanks Ben, " I told him.

I walked down the hall to Fang's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" he calls from inside.

"Fang, I need to come in," I called back.

Too bad you can't," he said.

"Well too bad I'm coming in anyway," I said and opened the door.

Inside he was dripping wet and in a towel. And he was glaring at me.

"I thought I told you not to come in," he said very angrily.

"Well I said I was coming in anyway and I need the laptop. By the way you should really put some clothes on," I smirked and found the laptop on the desk. "And I'm your sister I don't have to listen to you."

I walked out of the room and closed the door. I went to my room to find the idiot of a Sam listening to my iphone.

"Why are you listening to my iphone?!?!" I yelled at him,

He winced, "Well I was watching VH1's Top 20 Countdown and saw that TiK ToK, was a song there. Then I remembered that you had that song on your iphone, so now I'm listening to it," he said.

I took it from him and kicked him out, literally. The laptop was already on youtube when I opened it. So I watched random videos. After I finished watching videos I had to go to a boring meeting with the government.

*****

"Well that went well," Amy said on the way back from the meeting.

Yeah, the meeting was terrible. And now we were heading back to have pizza. Yum! And we got home in like four minutes. While we were wait we playing truth or dare. But we mostly did dare so yeah. And it was awesome. Amy went first.

Amy: had to be in a room for ten minutes just listening to Hannah Montana and Lady GaGa. Because she hate both of them. ** (I do like them but she doesn't.)**

Sam: had to wear pick for the rest of the day.

Alaina: had to make out with Total.

`Drew: had to copy Hayden for the rest of the day.

Nudge: couldn't talk for an hour.

Iggy and Gasman: had to give all their bombs to Max.

Izzy: had to be a bird for the rest of the game.

Angel: had to prank call Justin Beiber.

Hayden: had to watch Elmo for five minutes straight.

Max: had to make out with Fang for ten minutes.

Fang: had to be shirtless for the rest of the game. And after he took off his shirt Max was drooling over him.

Ben: had to act like a hippie for the rest of the game.

Mine: Ben had combined them, cause I'm special.

"You have to french kiss Sam for five minutes, then Hayden for five minutes. Then tell us which had the most sparks," he said.

"WHAT!?!?" I exclaimed.

** That was a fun game, but after it I killed Ben and Hayden helped me. Review if you want to see more.**


	15. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 15**

**Fireworks**

Nina's POV

Okay making out with two different guys then telling is wrong. But if you are playing truth or dare with your flock, you have to do it or... bambi eyes. Sam, I had to french kiss first. Even if he is an idiot I have to kiss him. And the award of who get my first kiss goes to... Sam! I hate Ben now. We both stood up and went into the middle of the circle that our flock made. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We leaned in and his lips touched mine. His hands were tangling themselves in my black hair. And my hands were doing the same with his hair. He licked my bottom lip and I had to give him entrance, our tongue wrestled and mine won. Soon Ben said time was up. Thank God! Now I had to kiss my best friend. Not good. Hayden stood up and walked in front of me. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. He started the kiss this time, and we started slow, building up the passion and intensity. My hands were moving through his brownish blonde hair. We also had a tongue wrestling match, but Hayden put up a bigger fight and we had to call it a draw. I think we went past our five minutes, but no one said anything. Hayden, pulled me in tighter and we deepened the kiss even more.

'You looove him,' Fang told me.

'Shut up, you're ruining the moment,' I said.

We kept kissing for a while. And let me tell you, this boy really knows how to kiss. I then heard a gasp coming from the doorway. We stopped kissing for to look at who was there. And sure enough it was Dr. Martinez and Jeb. How nice of them to drop by.

"So, Nina, how were kisses?" Ben asked grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, who was the best out of the two?" Nudge asked.

"It's kinda shocking but Hayden was the best. Sorry Sam," I admitted.

"What were you guys doing anyway?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Oh, this is what happened. We were playing truth or dare, and it was Ben's turn to ask someone. So he asked Nina, and she couldn't decide. So he combined them for her. And what he came up with is that Nina had to french kiss Sam and Hayden. Then tell us which was the better kisser. And when she was kissing Hayden, we could tell they didn't want to stop, so we let them keep going for a half an hour," Nudge blabbed.

No way! We kissed for a half an hour, thats... wow. Now I really hate Ben. Then I smelt pizza. So I went over to where the pizzas were and I opened the box and do you know what was sticking up? Well it was a wire, for a bomb. And it was sticking up from the crust.

"Uh... guys the pizza is a bomb," I told them.

"Nina, you must be imaging that pizza is not a bomb," Max said.

"She's not kidding look," Gazzy said.

We all ran to find hiding spots away from the bomb. Sam, was throwing- no trying to throw the pizza out the window. And it was the window closest to me. Hayden and I were in the corner.

"What the heck are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" I yelled at him.

Right when Sam was about to reply it exploded. Hayden, tried to protect me. But the wall behind us fell. ANd we were right below it. And once again I blacked out.

** You guys really need to tell me, who you want together. And if you haven't guessed yet I'm in book four. Review please. Or no more story.**

**Kidding, but I won't update for a week.**


	16. Debris

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 16**

**Debris**

Max's POV

I was behind the couch with Fang protecting me from the debris. I saw someone getting thrown into a wall. And then a wall fell down.

"Report!" I yelled.

Everyone but three people reported in. I got up and checked the Sam-sized hole in the wall. And what do you know it was Sam. That makes twelve people good.

"Where's Nina and Hayden?" Nudge asked worried.

That's who was missing! I searched around, high and low, left to right, basically everywhere. The debris covered everything, and the dust made it kinda hard to see. No sign of them was there. And no one knew where they were. If Nina were here she would be teasing me about how worried I was right now.

"Max! I think I found them!" Fang called me.

I ran over to him and he was digging some of the wall away. I helped him and soon we were done digging. And both Nina and Hayden were there. She was laying on top of him and he had his arms around her. She also had her head buried in his chest. And they both were unconscious. We dragged them outside and tried to wake them up. About ten minutes later they both woke up. Thank God!

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them both.

They both nodded and got up. Mom came to us and said to meet her at her hotel tomorrow. So we went to find a place to stay.


	17. Disappearing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 1**7

**Disappearing**

Nina's POV

We stayed in trees close by to Washington D.C. Some of you may be wanting to know why we like to stay in trees. Well the reason is because dear readers is: well we are 2% bird. We were about to retire for the night, when Fang started to blend into the background. Yes! Finally my brother got a new skill. Took him a while too.

'Dude, you just disappeared and if you stay still for a while you'll stay like that,' I told him.

'Okay. Wait is this why I almost punched you that one night?' he asked.

'Yep, thats why. Now stay like that then you'll freak out Max. I did it with Hayden and his face was priceless,' I said to him.

About five minutes of awkward silence I had also disappeared. Finally Max noticed someone important was missing.

"Where's Fang?" asked a very worried Max. And I would know cause I read emotions.

No one responded. Then Fang reappeared. I was a little disappointed that he did , I want to see how long it would take before she would cry.

"I'm right here. And your face looked really worried," Fang murmured.

"She was sooo worried and a little scared too," I said. And she was still in love with my brother. I looked over at him and he rolled his eyes. That jerk, he read my mind. Well it's time to hit the hay cause Drew's got first watch.

**So now Fang has his blending power. And the next chapter Iggy get a girlfriend. So Review.**


	18. British People are Weird

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 18**

**British People are Weird**

Nina's POV

Well we met with Dr. Martinez in the morning and we were about to get shipped to Antarctica. When we arrived at the dock, I saw two giant bird things in the sky. They spotted us and started to descend. There were two of them a boy and a girl. The boy had brownish wings with brownish blonde hair like Max and Hayden. And the girl had pure white wings, black hair and looked nothing like any of us. She must of known we were coming or else they weren't be in front of us right now.

"Iggy? Is that you?" asked random #1.

"Becca? Yeah it's me. God, you look... well the way Angel's showing me is wow," said an amazed Iggy.

"Ig, who is this?" Max asked.

"Max and our now very big flock this is Becca, my uh pen-pal," Iggy said.

"Let me guess, Becca is your girlfriend," I guessed.

"Yeah, she is," he replied.

"I knew it! That's who you were writing to. Fang, Gasman, Hayden, Sam, Drew, and Max you all owe me ten buck. Now, pay up," I told them. They all gave me ten bucks each. Sweet! Now I'm rich with 60 bucks. Hey for a bird kid that's a lot.

"Oh, before I forget this is Stefan. And no not Stefan Salvatore," Becca said, "And he can read minds."

Great another mind reader. We don't need another. I already have Angel and Fang in my head. But it must worse for Max. Oh, well.

"Nice to meet you too Nina. And yes you do need another mind reader. It just makes it more fun to torture you," Stefan said. Now I have no comment.

We went aboard the ship and were greeted by some of the scientists aboard. There were a bunch of them, but the one I think I hate the most was the red head. Red heads alway flirt with my brother. And I have no idea why, they just do. And it's annoying. Seriously.

"Hello, my name is Brigit," she said with a British accent.

"Hey I'm Nina, Fang's twin sister. Nice to meet you. Hope you don't mind me asking, but are you British?" I asked.

"No, I am not British. I just recently saw Alice and Wonderland. The new one of course and I started randomly talking British and can't stop. By the way I really like your brother," she told me.

"Ew, you're gross, he's 14 and you're 21. And he looooves Max and not you," I told her and walked away.

** When I had this dream, was the day I saw Alice and Wonderland. And you should all see it, it's way better than the first. And this story isn't even half over. And yes Iggy and Becca are dating. My friend Rebeca really likes Iggy and asked me if she could be in my dream and I said sure. Plus she had a special request and I had to do it. And I have a full list of who is who in my dream. So review**


	19. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 19**

**Conversations**

Nina's POV

Well after my little scene with Brigit, I went to my room that I share with Fang, Max, Hayden, Izzy, and Iggy. And guess who there. My brother. This will be fun. We hung out on my bunk and talked for a while. I was lying on my stomach and Fang was sitting up and typing on his blog.

"So, how's your blog doing?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Fang looked up at me his dark eyes staring into my dark eyes, "It's doing really well. I have more than 500,000 viewers."

Then I remembered something important, "Oh, watch out for Brigit. She likes you, even though your 14 and she's 21."

"That's just wrong. I don't like her, I love Max. And there's nothing she can do about it," said Fang.

We kept talking for a long time. And we laughed at random comments people put on the blog. And we played stupid music from youtube. And we talked about people in the flock. And our histories. Like I told him about my time in Wisconsin and being a small town girl. And I told him how when we were twelve me and Hayden pretended like we were together and High School Musical 2 had just come out. People thought we were acting like Troy and Gabriella. He laughed at this and then reminded me about my kiss with him.

"You two, looked you were about to have sex dude. I read Hayden's mind and he had to restrain himself from deepening the kiss even more. Trust me he loves you. And you don't know how you feel I read your mind. But I feel someone else reading your mind. And I think it's Stefan," Fang told me.

"Yeah, right. But wait, were you reading Hayden's mind when we were in Germany?" I asked and he nodded. " Can you tell me what he was thinking when I fell down after being shocked?" I asked.

"Okay when he saw you unconscious he thought you were dead and all he could think was 'not her' it was terrible. That's one of the reasons I know he loves you. He really cares about you," he told me.

I was shocked about this. This was the first time I've ever been told that someone loves me. It's freaky.

"Fang, do you remember the file I gave you back in New York?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do. What about it?" Fang asked me looking into my eyes trying to find a hint.

"Well you know how you named yourself," he nodded, " you actually have real names. Like mom named you and me. My real name is Nina, but I won't tell you what I named myself," I told him.

His eyes went wide, "Wow, wait Nina what's my real name?"

"You'll be in shock, but our mom named you... Max," I said to him.

"What!?!? My real name is Max! That's wrong," he yelled.

"No, it's funny. If no when you and Max get together it'll be Max and Max," I smirked.

"Did you make this up?" he asked me.

"Nope," I popped the p, " why would I make this up?" I asked him.

"I don't know. But I think Max is coming. I should go talk to her. And maybe I'll tell her how I feel," he jumped off the bunk.

"Good luck Maxy," I called him. I swear I heard him snort.

I was on the laptop for a total of three minutes and then an angry Max walked into our room.

'Fang, what did you do now!?!' I thought.


	20. Skinny Jeans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 20**

**Skinny Pants**

Nina's POV

Well after Max got out all of her anger, I got the full story from Fang. Max, says some of the weirdest stuff. We were on the ship for about another couple of days. Finally we docked. We all had assigned cabins. Four per cabin. And I stayed in on with Fang, Max, and Hayden. When we went outside to look at penguins Iggy said he could see! Then he had a big make out session with his girlfriend. But then the shock that could see was replaced with even more shock.

"Oh my God! No way! Guys they have a Kohls here no way!," Nudge exclaimed and all the girls but, Max, Izzy, and I followed.

'Tell Max they have cute shoes in there and she'll go rushing in,' Fang told me.

"Hey Max, I be they have cute shoes in there," I told her.

Max rushed inside the store and I laughed. Soon all the girls that went into the store came out with bags. Then I noticed a tall guy coming out of the same store. When I saw his face I immediately recognized him. I remembered him from Wisconsin.

"Ricky? Is that you?" I walked towards him.

He turned around to face me, " Yeah it's me and Nina.... wow yo look older. And I see you found your brother," Ricky said.

"It's been what two years? And the last time I saw you, you were going to college at Gateway. And trying to become a cop like your dad," I said.

"I work here as security and I should go. Renee and Reanna will be waiting. Oh, and if you see Ryan or Ross tell them that I'm at our cabin will you," he nodded and left.

We walked back to our cabins in awkward silence. Then when all of us were in the cabin Max fell down.

"Oh my Gosh! Max are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I can't feel my legs. The reason why is cause of these stupid skinny jeans, that are way too tight! I blame Nudge," Max yelled.

"Hayden, get Max on a bunk now," I ordered. " And Fang get me some scissors and hold up a towel so you guys can't see."

I cut off her jeans and gave her a different pair . Then we went to Nudge's cabin to cut hers and everyone else's jeans off. And I'll make sure Ricky knows about the super tight skinny jeans.

**Okay yes I got the skinny jeans from Sonny With A Chance. I had this dream on the day this episode premiered. And review. Okay tell me Hayden and Nina or Stefan and Nina. Pick one and review.**


	21. Oh, Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 21**

**Oh, Boy**

Nina's POV

I was walking around the area with Renee, telling her about all of my adventures with the flock. Then we started talking about her life. And lastly we talked about God and how we've been witnessing to people. I have been witnessing. I told the whole flock about Christ and they wanted to know more. And they all gave themselves to God. And Renee was happy that the whole flock is saved. We kept walking around, until I heard sad music playing in the distance.

"Hey Renee, I have to go. I talk to you later," I said to her.

"Okay well bye Nina," we hugged and we went separate ways.

I jogged over to my cabin. I heard "My Immortal" playing and I also heard someone crying. Oh, boy, not a sob fest again. I opened the door to find Max lying face first on her bunk. And she was sobbing. I went over to her and turned down the music coming from the laptop. I had all of the songs from my iphone on the laptop. Because it had itunes.

"Max, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I slowly and calmly asked her.

She looked up at me, "Brigit... she .. said... really.... horrible... things about.... me," she said in-between sniffles.

We talked about it for a while and came up with a plan. I then saw something that was very wrong with the room. There were only two beds instead of four. Fang and Hayden walked in and noticed this right away.

"Uh girls, where did our bunks go?" Hayden asked.

"I don't know. I just noticed they were gone just now," I said.

"How about we just share the two beds that are left. I bunk with Max and Hayden you can bunk with Nina," Fang said.

We all agreed and that night was very soft and warm. Sorry, but it was. That night I saw Max and Fang sleeping in each others arms. Awwww.... how cute.

'Say a word and I will kill you,' Fang said and he read what I was just thinking, jerk.

I then felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and I notice that they were Hayden's. I turned on my other side so I could face him. He was still up, and was also watching our brother and sister. I wrapped my arms around Hayden and I layed my head on his chest. Did I mention he was shirtless. No, well I just did. He kissed the top of my head. And I looked up to see him smiling at me and I gave him a half smile back. Then we kissed. And it was just a small kiss nothing big. Kidding, it was like a mini silent make out session. Then I layed my head back on his chest. Oh, boy.

"Good night Hayden," I whispered.

"Good night Nina," he whispered back.

"Love you," he said so low I could barely make it out, but I did.

Fang was right he did love me. This is wow.... but do I return the favor? Maybe? Most likely I do.

**Right there was a little Hayden and Nina. And really tell me Stefan or Hayden. Which with Nina. They are both Max's brothers, how weird. Review. And tell me what you think.**


	22. Voices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 22**

**Voices**

Max's POV

That morning I woke up in Fang's arms. I looked over him to see Nina and Hayden sleeping peacefully in each others arms. It was kinda cute, if you think about it. But then I realized that I was the only up. So I tried to go back to sleep. And it worked. The next time I woke up it was to someone shaking me.

"Max, wake up now, we have to go talk to Gazzy and Iggy," Nina whispered in my ear.

I noticed that the guys were on the other bed looking at something on the laptop. And they were fully dressed and so was Nina. Crap! I got up and grabbed my clothes. And I changed in the bathroom that we had connected in our cabin. I came out and everything was still the same, but Nina was with the guys looking at something.

"Nina, I'm ready let's go," I said to her.

"Right, let's go. See you guys later," Nina got up and we left.

Nina and I walked over to the cabin that Gasman and Iggy were staying. We knocked on the door and Iggy answered it.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Gazzy here?" he nodded and let us in.

Gazzy was sitting on the bed looking at us. We walked over and told him our "evil" plan. He thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, I'll do it. But why do you want to get Brigit in trouble?" the Gasman asked curiously.

"Because. Stupid Brigit likes Fang and we... well I do anyways want to get Fang and Max," Nina explained.

Gasman, did a couple of voices until he did Fang's voice. This is going to be good. While we were talking Iggy, went to sit on the desk chair. When he was almost there Nina, moved it. And Iggy fell on his butt. He cussed very loudly.

"What the heck! Who moved the chair?" Iggy asked angrily.

Gazzy, then imitated Fang's voice, " I did. And Ig, maybe you should go talk about your problems with your girlfriend."

"Alright then, I'll just go. Thanks for that nice comment Gasman. If you need me, I'll be with Becca," Iggy said and left.

"So the plan is going to take place tonight. Gazzy, meet us in front of Kohl's at midnight. You got that," I said to him.

He nodded and Nina and I left. We walked back to the cabin to be tackled and pinned down by Fang and Hayden. Then they started to interrogate us.

"Where were you guys?" Fang asked, his breath was blowing on my face.

"Someplace," Nina answered.

"Do we want to know?" Hayden asked.

"No, you don't. Why do you want to know anyway?" Nina asked.

"Iggy came over before he went to Becca's, he told us about some plan you guys were planning," Fang said. "Is there something we should know about?"

"Fang, you know we won't crack. And you don't know what we were doing or what our plan is," I said. Hopefully Iggy didn't tell.

They kept asking us questions until.... let me think. We left the cabin at ten in the morning. Came back at four. They tackled us at four forty-five. And they had us like that till nine at night. And so me and Nina pretended to fall asleep. The guys let us go and walked to the other side of the room. We quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. We lock the door and they were yelling at us.

"Max, why couldn't we have told them, we were at Kohl's trying to find jobs?" Nina whispered.

"Why couldn't you have thought of that earlier?" I whispered/yelled at her.

We heard a loud noise and flyboys were trying to brake through the window. And there were about ten of them. Both of us could take them down. With we had help. That's when I remembered the guys.

"Nina scream as loud as you can," I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"If you do Hayden and Fang will bust the door down and we'll be saved," I explained to her.

"Alright I'll do it. At the count of three," I nodded.

"one.... two... three," and Nina screamed as loud as she could. And man that girl could scream.

I heard the guys yelling at each other," Dude, the girls are in trouble. We have to save them."

Suddenly the door bust down right on top of Nina. Crap! I should of told her to move. Oh, well. Fang rushed in and saw the flyboys.

Hayden was the only one who said anything, "Fang, Max let's go fight them."

We ran outside, extended our wings and flew out and saw that Stefan and Becca were taking care of the flyboys.

"Nice of you join us. If you guys would have noticed earlier, we could have been done by now," Stefan said.

We help the two finish up the flyboys. Then we went back into our cabin. That's when I started to panic, because Nina was still under the door. Crap, again!

"Guys! Nina. She was behind the door when took it down. She's right under it on the floor now," I told them.

Hayden ran to help her, but Fang just started yelling at me, "Why didn't you tell us earlier? She would be fine by now."

Hayden then came back in the room with Nina in his arms. She was fine, just unconscious. We set her on her bed.

A few minutes later she woke up and told us that she was fine. We all got ready for bed. I climbed into bed after making sure Nina was fine. Then she crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep. I turned off the light of the cabin. Then Hayden, went to sleep next to her. Lastly Fang came into our bed.

"Night Max," he said to me.

"Night Fang," I told him.

And it was already 10:30 and we had to meet the Gasman at midnight. I was not going to get any sleep tonight. That's for sure.


	23. The Plan worked!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 23**

**The Plan Worked!**

Max's POV

It was about 11:30 p.m. and Nina and I had to meet the Gasman in a half an hour. Great! But something that I had to figure out was: how are we going to sneak out without Fang or Hayden waking up? The thing is, we got all of our stuff together while the guys were in the bathroom. But one thing we forgot to plan was: how are we going to get out of sleeping in their arms? I have no idea. But I saw Nina slipping under and putting an extra pillow in her spot. And I did the same. They didn't wake up. Yes! The both of us got dressed into warmer clothing and grabbed our stuff.

We double checked for everything and went over the plan super quietly. Then we set off. A few minutes of flying later, Gazzy was already there. He saw us from a distance and waved us over. Then I went over the plan for the very last time. We then set off for the cabin Brigit was staying in. It wasn't that far from where we were though, so we decided to walk. Right in front of the door is where we stopped. I gave Nina the signal to start our "evil" plan.

Nina, crept inside super quietly and took her place in the middle of the dark room. She looked over the area and motioning us forward, meaning everything was safe. Gazzy and I walked inside. We took out the camera and handed it to Nina. We had to find a good place for Nina to get a good picture of everything. After a few minutes we were ready. Nina, sat down with the camera recording and blended into the background.

Phase 1: Complete

Now it was time for phase 2. I slowly went over to Brigit's bed and Gasman came with me. Iggy,- who was also in on the plan, - was flying above in the black arctic sky, waiting to get Fang. I woke up Brigit. Gazzy, then imitated Fang's voice. And she was, then really really freaky. After like ten minutes I went out, made sure I was against white and gave Iggy the signal. He left quickly. But let me tell you the Gasman is really good at provoking people.

Phase 2: Complete

I then tried to get Brigit to act even more freaky. And it turns out she that she was stalking Fang. Now that's just gross. I read Nina's mind and she was really really grossed out. I looked over to Gazzy and he looked really confused. I bet you he didn't even know what a stalking means. Brigit, was still trying to find where Fang was. She's a weirdo. I turned to the window to see to big bird figures coming toward this cabin. Iggy and Fang.

Phase 3: Complete

I signaled the Gasman to stop and hide. Then I signal Nina to stay very still and keep shooting. Gazzy and I went quickly toward the bathroom. The only place that would be safe. But I kinda felt bad for red-head in there. Not! Ha! I then heard Fang waking in. Also I heard Brigit waking toward someplace. And I bet she said something pretty funny, but also really weird at the same time. The Gasman, then threw me out of the bathroom. And I landed on the floor, in front of Fang's feet. Suddenly Nina, burst out laugh and fell out of the chair she was sitting in.

I looked up at Fang and he was glaring down at me, "Hey Fang, how's it going?" Oh, boy we're in trouble.

*****

After our little prank, we had to suffer the wrath of Fang. Well that's how Nina puts it. We flew in silence, but every so often I would see Nina, kinda wince. She had to have Fang yelling at her in her head. We went inside the cabin to see Hayden, just laying on the bed with his ipod. Nina, went over and ripped the headphones out his ears. Hayden, opened his mouth to say something, but notice that we were up to something. So I, with the help of Nina told both the guys what we were up to. Hayden just laughed, but Fang was mad at me and Nina. Then we showed them the tape. We kept teasing Fang, about his stalker and he got even more mad.

After telling them I went to the bathroom to change, and when I came back Nina and Hayden were fast asleep, in each other arms. I went to my bed and Fang came into our bed. He put his arms around me.

"You know Max, I'm not mad at you anymore," Fang told me.

"Thank God! I thought I was going to have to bribe you to stop being angry at me," I said sarcastically.

"Very funny. Well good night," he whispered.

"Night," I whispered back.

I have to admit that tonight was one of the funniest nights of my life.

** That was too much fun to watch. I'm serious, if you were there, you would have burst out laughing right away. Review. **


	24. We Meet Gozen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 23**

**We Meet Gozen**

Nina's POV

I woke up in the morning with two warm, strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up and Hayden was watching me. He had a small smile on his face. Then he gently kissed me and I kissed him back. Someone across the room cleared there throat. We looked up and Fang and Max were watching us kiss. That's not good.

'Nina, can you meet me in ten minutes by Kohls,' Stefan asked me in my head.

'Sure,' I replied.

I arose from the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready to meet Stefan. When I came back out Fang and Hayden were in a deep discussion. And Max was listening to itunes on the laptop. I snuck out quietly and closed the door slowly. Running, I met Stefan there in time, thank God. He was standing in front of the door and waved me over to him.

"Nina, I wanted to tell you that, I don't approve of you and my brother Hayden getting together. The reason why is because... I like you. A lot and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime," Stefan told me, his brown eyes hopeful.

"Aw.. thanks Stefan. And yes I will go out with you. But can I still be friends with Hayden?" he nodded.

"Let's go for a fly then," he held out his hand and I took it.

We flew around for a while and we then when we reached an island, we landed. I layed in the sand and Stefan came next to me and put his arms around me. My head rested on his chest and then Stef lifted my head. He kissed me gently and that made us official.

'My little sister has a boyfriend. How cute,' Fang teased me in my head.

'At least I got one before my older brother,' I told him.

We stayed on the beach for a while. The sand was getting in my hair and it was a little warmer so I took off one of my jackets. A while later we started back for the where the rest of the flock was. The flight back was good, but it was starting to storm. The landing I had deserved a ten, but I noticed that everyone was at my cabin. Stefan and I walked there hand in hand. When we arrived Hayden was the one to open the door and when he noticed we were together, he glared at me. I wanted to tell him, but I will soon. The whole flock was there watching the video I took of Brigit being an idiot.

"Hey guys have any of you seen my sister?" Alaina asked.

"No, we haven't seen Angel, Total, or Akila today," Becca said.

"Alright, Hayden, Nina, Fang, and I will go after Angel. Stefan and Becca you two are in charge," Max explained.

We all got packs together, and when I finished Stefan dragged me outside. He said, "Be careful Nina. I don't want you to come back dead or almost dead."

"Don't worry about me I have been fighting Erasers for years. And Flyboys for months. I know how to take care of myself," I kissed him softly.

His lips crashed onto mine and he tangled his hands in my black hair. And soon I had to pull back. I said, "Stefan I have to go, but take of the flock for me and your sister. We'll be back. And don't fall for the bambi eyes."

I walked over to where Fang was. And what do you know he was spying on me. Great! I have an overprotective older twin brother. Max and Hayden came over and we started to fly. We flew for a really long time. But a snow storm hit us badly. We had to stop and continue by foot. I saw that Max and Fang were walking hand in hand so they knew where each other were. I saw that Hayden was keeping pace with me, so I grabbed his hand. He looked at me with narrowed eyes and ripped his hand away. Now I was on the verge of tears, because my best friend hates me.

Walking took longer than we expected, but we reached the crevasse. And Angel was in there with Total and Akila. We got them out and them out, but the thing was the storm got really bad that we had to stop. After building our shelter for the rest of the storm, I started to get really tired. That's hypothermia for ya. Someone must have noticed that I was getting tired, because they wrapped their arms around me, and it was Angel. I grinned. A while later I was warm enough for Angel to let go and she did. Suddenly a net was thrust upon us and I landed in-between Fang and Hayden.

Then a very ugly dude came out and he was really tall. Let me tell you that. He said his name was Gozen and that we were the bad guys. Then he said more things that I can't remember cause of hypothermia. And then he said something Yoda would say.

"Oh great Yoda captured us, " said Fang and I laughed.

"Stop laughing now or else," Gozen threatened me.

"Sure ugly," I kept laughing.

He then grabbed me by the left arm and chucked me at a wall. It hurt so much that I yelled in pain. And I also landed on the ground left arm first, how does that happen!?!

"Hayden, help her!" Max yelled at him.

"Why should I she betrayed me for my brother," he yelled back.

I felt like I was going to pass out. "Hayden help her now or I will take your phone and ipod away from you," Max threatened him.

"Fine," grumbled Hayden and he came over to help me.

I couldn't get up, so he had to carry me. Gozen, put the net over us when we got back. Then he took us to someplace and do you know who was there? The rest of the flock thats who. Stefan, rushed over to help me and took me from Hayden.

"I thought I told you to come back in one piece?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well this wasn't my fault it was Gozen's he threw me into a wall. No he chucked me into a wall," I said.

Then they took us someplace we didn't know. So far my day has been so peachy.

** I'm sorry all you people who want Nina and Hayden together. But my subconscious has a plan and I have to go by it's rules. So don't worry they will get together all in good time. **

**So review.**


	25. Miami, is Not the Best Place For Avains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 23**

**Miami, is not the Best Place for Avains**

Nina's POV

Well we ended up in Miami. And we were locked up in a big room, that over looked Miami. But guards were posted outside of the door. We couldn't escape, even if we tried. I have two choices right now. Talk to Hayden and beg him to forgive me or have him be mad at me fro the rest of our bird lives. I chose option #1.

I walked over to him, he was talking with Izzy. And I grabbed his arm and took him to the other side of the room. He glared at me and crossed his arms over his chest. I looked at him with kinda sad looking eyes. I could feel the hate and anger radiating off of him. But then again I could read emotion.

"Hayden, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're mad at me. And I'm sorry that I choice your brother over you, but please I'm begging you just forgive me. I promise I'll make it up to you someday," I pleaded.

He looked at me his eyes flaring with hatred, now were soft, "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have over reacted. I forgive you, just why? Tell me why him? Why did you pick Stefan?"

"I honestly don't know. He just.. I don't know just something compelled me to go to him. But between you and me. You're the better kisser," he smirked.

We hugged and went over to Fang ,"Bro, can I post something on the blog please?"

"Sure, but no blackmail," I rolled my eyes.

After posting little embarrassing stories about Fang and Max, Hayden and I were looking at a funny video of Justin Bieber. Man, we hate that kid more than we hate Damon Salvatore. I looked around the room for Stefan, and he was talking with Becca and Nudge. Well, at least he has Becca to have for his best friend. But he can't get together with her, cause she's Iggy's girlfriend. Finally the people gave us some food. And do you know what it was dear children?

Birdseed!

Once, we all saw the food, we were all on the floor laughing, with tears rolling down our faces. Man, we are not 98% bird, just 2%. These people are idiots. The guards took us to a big conference room, with only two people. One was Gozen and the other was another man made of boxes. I saw that Stefan was next to me. I took his hand. And we just found out we were on sale thanks to the Uber-director. BUt before anyone could bid anything, a hurricane came to our rescue. Thank God! We all snapped out our wings. And my black ones touched Stefan's brown ones.

Well we all escaped, the so-called "hurricane proof", building. And we ended up getting stuck in the eye of the storm. Great. After the storm was over we went to Dr. Martinez's house again. But sadly we had to go to D.C. for the second time. When we were there Max had to give this speech in front of congress. And guess what? She rocked it. But after that we went to help the CSM.

**In the next chapter we get to book five. And Nina and Hayden are on good terms again! But there is going to be some humor in the next few chapters. Review. And it's spring break. Here's some easy math that even I can understand.**

** Me + Spring Break + No Homework + Fan Fiction = More Updates!**

** There is your equation. And the answer was already given to you. That's how nice I am. You're welcome. Don't forget to review.**


	26. Blah, Blah, Blah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 26**

**Blah, Blah, Blah**

Nina's POV

I love flying, I have ever told you that? I if had well sorry, I can't remember. But, right now I'm flying in an air show with the rest of the flock. We were doing this for the CSM. And I think that doing this is not safe, but my brother agrees with me. Everyone else: not so much. I'm really bored right now. That's another reason I don't like these things. I grabbed my iphone out of my pocket and therew it at the DJ. Because he was playing very sad classical music.

I didn't even know what was play. "Hey play whatever song is currently playing,"I yelled at him. I flew back over to the others. And we continued the routine, until I heard different music playing.

_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah_  
_Just zip your lips like a padlock_  
_And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox_  
_I dont really care where you live at_  
_Just turn around boy and let me hit that_  
_Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat_  
_Just show me where your dick's at_

_Music's up_  
_Listen hot stuff_  
_I'm in love_  
_With this song_  
_So just hush_  
_Baby shut up_  
_Heard enough_

_Stop ta-ta-talking that_  
_Blah blah blah_  
_Think you'll be getting this_  
_Nah nah nah_  
_Not in the back of my_  
_Car-ar-ar_  
_If you keep talking that_  
_Blah blah blah blah blah_

_Boy come on get your rocks off_  
_Come put a little love in my glove box_  
_I wanna dance with no pants on_  
_Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox_  
_So cut to the chase kid_  
_'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is_  
_I wanna be naked_  
_But your wasted_

_Music's up_  
_Listen hot stuff_  
_I'm in love_  
_With this song_  
_So just hush_  
_Baby shut up_  
_Heard enough_

_Stop ta-ta-talking that_  
_Blah blah blah_  
_Think you'll be getting this_  
_Nah nah nah_  
_Not in the back of my_  
_Car-ar-ar_  
_If you keep talking that_  
_Blah blah blah blah blah_

_Your always talking that shit_  
_But never laying the bitch_  
_Yeah_  
_I don't care who you are_  
_In this bar_  
_It only matters who I is_

_Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah_  
_Think you'll be getting this_  
_Nah nah nah_  
_Not in the back of my_  
_Car-ar-ar_  
_If you keep talking that_  
_Blah blah blah blah blah_

It was "Blah, Blah, Blah," by Ke$ha. How weird is that. But then we started laughing and having a blast. Angel stopped all of a sudden and said, "I think I'm supposed to do something, but I don't know what." Then I heard Max yell. And she was grabbing her left shoulder. Angel then said, "That's what I was supposed to do. I had to save Max from being shot. Stupid me." And she continued flying. I looked over at Hayden and he shrugged. I then felt pain coming from my right shoulder. I yelled really loud. I pulled in my wings and started flying.

**When my friend Nico first read this he got confused. He didn't know what was going on in this chapter. I told him this was in book five this chapter was starting to go into book five and then he understood. I know Angel is OOC, but that's how she was in my dream that night. Sorry. Review please.**


	27. Falling Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 27**

**Falling Down**

Nina's POV

I was loosing altitude fast, and I couldn't spread out my wings or more pain. I closed my eyes ready for impact, but I noticed that I wasn't falling fast. I was falling **_really_** fast. God, please help me. I prayed to God, that he would would let the pain of dying be non-painful. And I prayed that he would keep everyone safe for me. I just hope that dying will be quick and painless. And guess what, the music was still playing and it was playing "Falling Down," by Selena Gomez.

_Oh-oh oooh ooh-ooh-ooh_

_You walk and talk like you're some new sensation_  
_You move in circles you don't need an invitation_  
_You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction_  
_You play it right so you can get the right reaction_

_It won't be long my darling,_  
_Pick up the phone, nobody's on it._  
_Where are your friends now, baby?_  
_Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for_

_[Chorus]_  
_You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round._  
_You, you're falling down, now which? look all around._  
_You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around._  
_You're falling down, falling down_

_(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down)_

_Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror_  
_The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer_  
_You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic_  
_You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic_

_It won't be long my darling_  
_Pick up the phone, nobody's on it_  
_Where are your friends now, baby?_  
_Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for_

_[Chorus]_  
_You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round._  
_You, you're falling down, now which? look all around._  
_You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around._  
_You're falling down, falling down_

_Laugh/Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya_  
_Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you._  
_Smile for the camera (camera, camera) _  
_Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you?_

_You (you)_

_[Chorus]_  
_You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round._  
_You, you're falling down, now which? look all around._  
_You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around._  
_You're falling down, falling down_

_Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you,_  
_Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you_

My iphone must have been on shuffle, because I just Ke$ha playing. But this song playing, me falling down, and the song's name is Falling Down. That is just weird. I heard people screaming. Oh, joy, I always wanted people around when I died. The screams started to get closer and soon they were getting farther away. Now I felt like I was being pulled up, by two people. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that both Hayden and Stefan were trying to get me back up. But my shoulder hurt like heck.

I looked up to see Fang, helping Max with her shoulder. I felt a lot of worry radiating off of him. Man, he really loves Max. And I felt worry radiating off Stefan and Hayden. That's just weird. I know that Stefan would be worried about me, but Hayden I didn't understand. Is Fang right? Does Hayden really love me? I don't know. I looked at both of the guys and they were struggling to get me up.

"Guys, I can't open my wings, if I do there will be more pain. Trust me I've tried," I told them.

After our little scene, the flock took Max and me to the hospital. They said that our wounds weren't deep, but they would have to take the bullets out. And they had to give us Valium, so we wouldn't feel the pain. And of course Fang and Hayden had to come. The reason why is because: Fang, is my twin brother and Hayden, is Max's twin brother. Let's hope Max and I don't say anything embarrassing. They strapped us to tables and I almost started to freak out.

Fang, went over to Max and held her hand. Then Hayden, came over and held my hand. I immediately felt better, maybe cause of the valium. I don't know. I looked over at Max and she was already calm and saying stupid stuff. Now I felt soothed, it was the valium. I started saying weird things. But I'm not going to tell you what I said or what Max said. But I will tell you the sutpidest thing we said were.

First: Max said the I loove you thing again. But she said that she wanted to be with Fang forever.

Second: I told Hayden that I think that he should marry me, so we can run away together. And that we can have sex together.

Yeah, this day is horrible.

**This was one of the chapters where I laughed my butt off. I just thought that Max and I talk really weird when we're drugged. Review. **


	28. I Really Need to Talk to Fang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 28**

**I Really Need to Talk to Fang**

Nina's POV

Well after Max and I got out of the hospital, we went to go meet this weird dude, who wanted to make us stars. And before we could make a deal, we left. Just like that. We went to this hotel and we had to get like 4 rooms for all of us. That means at least four in a room. Max, was being stubborn and wouldn't let us stop the air shows. Fang and I tried to get Max, to stop. But we all agreed to one more air show. In Mexico City. Great.

I'm mad. Because I can't fly for one more day. That sucks. Right now Fang and I are playing chess. And we don't even like chess! I'm beating him and I've only played like twice. One day, till I'm home free. Check-mate, I beat Fang. We went to do the M.C. show yesterday and I had to be carried by the same two guys who caught me. They were tired when we got there. Ha Ha.

M-Geeks crashed the air show, but Max and I couldn't help at all. That also sucked. But right exactly now Max is cooking with Dr. Martinez in the kitchen. I'm kinda scared cause one time Hayden tried to cook and it didn't turn out so well. The flock came in and were scared out of their socks. It was fun to watch how they reacted. After dinner,we ended up watching: _The Princess And The Frog_. I swear I saw Fang crying. I read his mind to be sure and I was right.

'You're becoming soft,' I told him.

And he glared at me and said, "Stay out of my head."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to cause, I'm your sister."

A few nights later we went to Jeb's Day and Night School. If it was up to me I wouldn't have gone. But everyone was impressed that Hayden, Izzy, Amy, and I could read. We had an over the chart reading level. Math, we had at least a fourth day level. Vocabulary, we had a colorful vocabulary. Angel, did a little better than we did. But the five of us were higher than everyone else. But the night after all of our testing I saw Max and Fang leave the house we were staying in. I was about to follow them ,but Stefan stopped me.

"Get out of my way," I snarled at him. Aren't I the perfect girlfriend.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"Will that get you out of my way," he nodded. "Fine, but be quiet."

We flew for a while and found them in a desert . Both of us hid behind some brush, that was close to them. I heard every single word they said. Then they started making out. Oh my gosh! But one thing's for sure: I really need to talk to Fang about this.

**Sorry about not updating the past two days. My dad told me to get off before I could update. Review. Please.**


	29. Maria and Lauren

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 29**

**Maria and Lauren**

Nina's POV

I stared at Max and Fang with wide eyes. And yes I'm still aware that Stefan is still with me. I heard something walking toward us. I turned around and almost screamed. Almost being the key word here, because Stefan put his hand over my mouth before I could. There were two teenage girls one with black hair swept up in a pony tail but her bangs were in her eyes. She also had black wings. The other had blonde hair down to her fore arms. And she also had brown eyes and brownish-white wings.

"Hey my name is Lauren and her name is Maria. I'm Max's older sister. And Maria is Fang's older sister, " the blonde one said.

My eyes were wide, but then Stefan said, "My name's Stefan and this is Nina. I'm Max's older brother. And Nina is Fang's twin sister."

"Wait, how do you know about us? And I didn't see you guys at the school at all?" I asked them.

"Well, we asked our parents and we ran into Jeb. We asked him questions about you guys. And the reason we weren't at the school was because, the government got in the way when the eldest subjects were about to be tested again they took Lauren, Stefan, Becca,me and a few others. But you guys were kinda forgotten, but you guys escaped anyway. But our families lived in Wisconsin, so we stayed there. When I saw you Nina, at youth group when you first came I knew you were my sister. So Lauren and I told our families that we had to go and find you guys and we did," Maria explained.

I looked back and saw that Max and Fang were gone. Crap!

"Lauren, Maria, we need you to go, just follow us and you'll meet the other fourteen," I told them.

And we flew back to the house.

**Here ya go. It's another chapter. And I'm tired, but I have to finish typing one more chapter and then I can watch 10 Thing I Hate About You. Review.**


	30. Hawaii

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 30**

**Hawaii**

Nina's POV

Well just to speed things along, we did get in trouble by Max. Dr. Martinez is kidnapped. And Max and Fang are still in shock over Lauren and Maria. We were about to leave the day and night school, when Max told me the Amy, Stefan, and Nudge were staying. No! I almost started crying. Almost being the key word. We were in a big Hummer and I was sitting next to my best friend Hayden. And I was really tired, so I fell asleep on Hayden. Aren't I so nice.

I woke up to someone shaking me, so I punched them in the face. And I punch my brother, cause he was shaking both Hayden and me awake. Apparently I fell asleep on his shoulder and his head was on my head. Oh, boy. We went into a jet to San Diego to go to this stupid meeting and then we went onto a different jet to Hawaii. But now we're heading to Hawaii to save Max's mom. I was sitting down reading : _The Last Olympian_ again. Chapter 14 Pigs Fly is very amusing.

Just then Hayden sat next to me and took one of my hands and held it in his. I blushed just a little bit. Then he told me, "I just read what the voice said told Max and I'm thinking you would like to know."

I looked up and nodded. He went on, "It told her that Fang was her soulmate."

Now that was shocking. Hayden froze right there and I read his mind and he had a voice of his own and do you know what it just told him. It told him that I was his soulmate. His brother is not going to like that.

**Okay there you go. People look at chapter 30 in Max and you'll see that the voice tells Max that Fang is her soulmate. And it tells her the same thing in this chapter and this is chapter 30. My friend Nico first noticed this and we laughed at that. So review.**


	31. BS's are Boring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 31**

**BS's are Boring**

Nina's POV

I _hate_ khaki. I just plain hate it. It's just as worse as pink. Those are my two least favorite colors. My all time favorites if you haven't guess yet are: black(duh), purple, and gray. I lost my point. Oh, right I hate khaki. Have I ever told you that? No, well I just did. But the only reason I have to wear it is cause of the stupid Navy test. The "BS" as Max calls it. I swear we'll be out of here, by the end of the day. Well things are much quieter without Nudge, Stefan, and Amy around. And no, I'm not lonely, because I have other friends. Plus I'm not one of those girls who miss their boyfriend every second of the day. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to tell him I miss him, even if I lie to him. But now it's show time. This is going to be a very interesting day.

********

Well that was boring. We basically did what we do on a regular basis. And I beat the all-time record on the obstacle course. Yep, I'm a beast. I hate the person they put in charge here. Because we finished the test in one day and they make us wait a day to go on a freaking submarine! But _tomorrow_ we get to go save Dr. Martinez. Right now we are on the white sandy beach, having fun. I'm talking with Max, one of my new best friends. Then Fang and Hayden walked over to us.

"Whoa, khaki much?" asked Max and I laughed.

"Uh-huh. And I dig your military hair. It fits you both," and Fang winked. I rolled my eyes. I don't have anything against my brother, but can not flirt with Max in front of me. And I don't have anything against french braids. But what my brother just did was stupid.

Someone, then cried for help. Their son was swept out into the sea. Crap! Max and I took off. Fang, was going to come, but got sidetracked by Drew and both of them got hit in the head with a coconut by Hayden. I looked at all of that while flying, cool, I can multi-task. We got the kid out of the water and back to his mom. Brigid, came over just to glare at me. That stupid stalker. I was walking away, from the flock. But then someone came behind me and threw me over their shoulder. And they started running in a different direction.

**Well, what do you think? Review please. Today my other best friend Emily gave me the Lady GaGa cd, for a late B-day present. Isn't that cool BTW the next chapter is going to kinda short. And SB (spring break), is almost over. Boo that. And next week school, school, school. youth group, more school, and to top it all off homework! Next week is gonna be awesome. So remember review, and I'll send you something. **


	32. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 32**

**Kidnapped**

Nina's POV

I was over the shoulder of an M-Geek. And I kept punching and kicking,but he wouldn't budge. He took me all the way to the other side of the island and, bound and gagged me. I couldn't feel my wrist or ankles, because he tied them so hard. Now I missed the flock, even the idiot Sam. But I miss Hayden the most, he would help me get through this. I tried to contact him, but I couldn't he was too far away. Fang, had mind blocks strong enough to keep me out. And Max, wasn't paying attention. I could still feel their emotions though. And Hayden missed me the most, and I could feel a lot of emotions coming off of him.

I then remembered Angel, 'Angel! Are you there girl?'

'Nina? Is that you?'

'Yeah, it is. Come and help me please. I'm close to dead, now.' I couldn't feel anything now, I think he put me on drugs.

'We're on our way now. Just try and stay alive. Hayden is going crazy you know that right, he's going to kill himself if you don't come back alive,' Hayden will not kill himself out of guilt. Wow, he sounds like Edward Cullen.

'Tell him that sounds like something Edward Cullen would do if Bella died. And tell him that I miss him like crazy, please sweetie.'

'He laughed. He said to stay strong and try not to get yourself killed.'

'Alright I'm gonna stop talking cause if continue I'm gonna pass out or the M-Geek will wonder what the heck is up with me. And tell them to hurry or I'm gonna die and I'm on drugs.'

'Okay they're still wondering where you are,' and I stopped talking with her.

Well this day couldn't get any worse. But I really hop the flock comes to rescue me soon.

**Well that was a fun chapter to type. Doesn't Hayden sound like Edward Cullen? Well to me he did. Review, please or Angel will die. Kidding she won't. Just review.**


	33. Guns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 33**

**Guns**

Hayden's POV

I can't believe that stupid dick of an M-Geek took Nina! He just came out of the blue and took her! Man, I'm going crazy. If she dies I die, that's how it'll go. Dude, I sound like Edward Cullen, but I like his sisters Rosalie and Alice more than him. Jacob's okay, but he's kinda boring. Nina's absolutely hates Jacob, and she loves Edward. I miss her, it's like Europe all over again. Wait, maybe I can contact her. Nope, she's busy. I looked over at Angel who's sitting next to me, and she looked like she was talking to someone. But who? Hopefully it's Nina.

"Angel, who are you talking to?" I asked her and she looked up at me.

"Nina, she's alive, but not okay. She's close enough to dead. She's in pain and every part of her is being numbed by drugs," she told me.

This is bad. She's alive, but not okay. What the heck is that suppose to mean!?! I want answers! Where is she? Why is she close enough to dead? Why is she drugged? I can't stand this. I just want to die. I should have been the one taken not Nina. Why do they want her anyway?

"Nina says you sound like Edward Cullen," Angel told me and I laughed. Well, at least she has some humor in her. "And she says that she misses you like crazy." She misses me wow. That I wouldn't have expected, well she is my best friend.

"Tell her to stay strong and try not to get herself killed," hopefully she would listen to me.

"She stopped talking to me. But how? She must've passed out already," Angel said to herself. And _"21 Guns,"_ by Green Day, started playing.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_  
_When it's not worth dying for?_  
_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_  
_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_  
_And you look for a place to hide?_  
_Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, 21 Guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_You and I ..._

_When you're at the end of the road_  
_And you lost all sense of control_  
_And your thoughts have taken their toll_  
_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_  
_Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass_  
_Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, 21 Guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_You and I ..._

_Did you try to live on your own?_  
_When you burned down the house and home?_  
_Did you stand to close to the fire?_  
_Like a liar looking from forgiveness from a stone_  
_When it's time to live and let die_  
_And you can't get another try_  
_Something inside this heart has died,you're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, 21 Guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_You and I ..._

Right now the whole flock, not including Nina, Amy,Stefan, and Nudge, was trying to find her. But sadly we weren't flying. Cause John and Brigid wanted to help. We drove to the other side island with no luck. Soon we spotted an M-Geek, close by a cliff. Everyone got out of the SUV, that we were riding in, and we walked over to it. And what do ya know, the M-Geek had Nina. He also had a gun to her head. Crap! I can now see what Angel meant by alive but not okay.

"Shut down the CSM or she dies," the M-Geek said. Nina, was bound, and gagged. She was also bruised and bleeding all over her body.

Angel, stepped forward and was using her mind control thing on him. He put the gun down and pushed Nina into me. Then he shot Brigid and killed her.

"There I didn't kill any bird kids," and then he shot himself.

I looked at Nina and she looked like she was abused by a child molester. She looked up at me and I took the gag off her mouth.

"Thanks, I think they put a drug in that thing and I didn't want to risk it so I breath through my nose. At least I didn't get myself killed. By the way you have to stop thinking like Edward Cullen," we both laughed and I gave her a hug.

Well it turns out we have to take Brigid back to the Navy headquarters here, and she still gets shotgun even if she is dead. I sat next to Nina and Max who sat next to Fang. Then I heard the song "Telephone," playing.

_Hello hello baby you called_  
_I can't hear a thing_  
_I have got no service_  
_In the club, you say? say?_  
_Wha-wha-what did you say huh?_  
_You're breakin' up on me_  
_Sorry I cannot hear you_  
_I'm kinda busy_  
_K-kinda busy_  
_K-kinda busy_  
_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

_Just a second_  
_It's my favorite song they're gonna play_  
_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_  
_You shoulda made some plans with me_  
_You knew that I was free_  
_And now you won't stop calling me_  
_I'm kinda busy_

_Stop callin'_  
_Stop callin'_  
_I don't wanna think anymore_  
_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_  
_Stop callin'_  
_Stop callin'_  
_I don't wanna talk anymore_  
_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

_E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_Stop telephonin'_  
_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_Stop telephonin'_  
_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_Can call all you want but there's no one home_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_'Cuz I'm out in the club_  
_And I'm sippin that bubb_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Boy why you blown up my phone_  
_Won't make me leave no faster_  
_Put my coat on faster_  
_Leave my girls no faster_  
_I shoulda left my phone at home_  
_'Cuz this is a disaster_  
_Calling like a collector_  
_Sorry, I can't answer_

_Not that I don't like you_  
_I'm just at a party_  
_And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_  
_Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station_  
_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_  
_'Cuz I'll be dancin'_

_Stop callin'_  
_Stop callin'_  
_I don't wanna think anymore_  
_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_  
_Stop callin'_  
_Stop callin'_  
_I don't wanna talk anymore_  
_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

_E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_Stop telephonin'_  
_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_Stop telephonin'_  
_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_  
_Can call all you want but there's no one home_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_'Cuz I'm out in the club_  
_And I'm sippin that bubb_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_  
_My telephone_  
_Ma ma ma telephone_  
_'Cuz I'm out in the club_  
_And I'm sippin that bubb_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

Then I heard a another song playing, it was _"Hard,"_ by Rihanna, that means my best friend had their phone with them. I looked next to me and I was right Nina had her iphone. And she was texting Amy everything that happened.

"You had your phone with you the whole time?" I asked Nina.

"Hey, I didn't notice till Amy texted me. Plus I was talking to Angel to past the time. And I think the M-Geek would notice if I was talking to no one, he would think I had a phone. So that's another reason," she smirked and put her head on my shoulder.

"I really missed you. And I'm glad you didn't get killed," I whispered to her.

"I missed you too. And that reminds me, " she stopped whispering. "Hey Fang, your stalker is dead now." And Max, Nina, and I laughed.

And we went to the headquarters with an almost full flock. The good thing is that Nina is safe with the flock now.

**Brigid's dead! Yay! All of you who hate her can be glad, but another red head is going to show up soon. And guys did you know that the new characters like Nina, Hayden, Amy, Izzy, Becca, Sam, Ben and all of them are based on real people? Well if you didn't then you do now. **

**Say yes or no if yo want to see pictures of the real people, with your review. It's up to you.**


	34. No Way!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 34**

**No Way!**

Nina's POV

Well I'm happy that I didn't die, but I'm sad that Brigid had to die. Wait... I'm not sad, I'm glad! Right now I"m to Maria, my awesome older sister and Fang my cool twin brother, and we're having a _"family"_ meeting. Yes, you heard me right family not flock. Then Max, came in and ruined it. Maria and I left the room, close the door,and put our ears to the door. Did I just hear Fang ask Max out? Yes, yes, I did. I looked at Maria and her dark brown eyes were wide. Even with her makeup her eyes will still be dark brown.

And we both said, "No way!"

We walked on the beach and talked for a while. Then Maria said, "Nina, do you have feelings for Hayden?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her.

"I asked you first," Maria said.

"Well, I don't know. He's my best friend and he's always been there for me when I need him. I've known him since we were at the school, and I think I like him but I not sure. I'm dating Stefan his older brother. And I don't know if he stayed at the day and night school. But he's been getting closer to Nudge. I just don't know anymore. But soon and I mean soon I will break up with Stefan, I just don't like him. But if I had to choose I would choose Hayden, because he's the much better choice," I told her basically how I feel right now.

"I wanted to know is because I'm your older sister I think I need to know these things. And if you ever need to talk to someone about your love life you can come to Lauren and me. We've been through a lot. And I think the next time you, me, and Fang get together we should talk about this. We all know that Fang is trying to get Max. So I think we should. Plus I can read emotions and turn invisible now," she explained to me.

"Thanks Maria. You are the best big sister ever," I gave her a hug. What can't a little sister give her big sister a hug?

We kept talking and walking for a while. Then this fish popped it's head out of the water and said, "Hi! I'm Greg the magical pony-fish!"

No Way!

**Well now there is a pony-fish named Greg how cool is that. He was made by a special request by one of friends named Greg. And there will be another key character coming in the next chapter. Review.**


	35. Magic Mustard Jar?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 35**

**Magic Mustard Jar?**

Fang's POV (Finally!)

I was walking with Max on our date and I was having a three-way with Nina and Maria in my head. And they were telling me to kiss her. I looked next to me and Max was spacing out. After a few trys to bring her back, she came back to reality. And after the second time she came back, I kissed her. And she kissed me back. Awesome!

"Excuse me please don't kiss in front of me," someone said.

"Huh? Who said that?" Max asked.

"Down here you idiots," the person said.

I looked down and right there was a mustard jar. Really! Have the white coats gone just a little too far. I mean this is stupid, why would they send a mustard jar after us? A mustard jar can't do anything, but give you mustard!

"All I see is a mustard jar," Max said.

"Yeah, thats me. Now I'm not just a plain mustard jar.."

"I can tell your not a plain mustard jar," I interrupted it.

"Anyways, I'm a magical mustard jar that flies and talks to fish," it said.

This is just way too weird," Do you have a real name?" I tried to interrogate it.

"Yep, my name's Scott, and my best friend Greg is a pony-fish. He told me he met two teenage girls with black wings. Their name's are Nina and Maria," Scott told us.

"Wait... how did Greg meet my sisters?" I asked.

"They were on the beach talking about two people on a date. I heard brother, Max, and date. The Greg showed up," he said.

"Cool, can you speak Japanese?" Max asked sarcastically.

And he did. Wow, that was cool. He said, "hello" and ,"where are the public restrooms?". This was fun.

**Scott plays an important part in the the chapters coming up. Review.**


	36. A Magical What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 36**

**A Magical What !?!**

Hayden's POV

I was walking on the beach just thinking about what's happened the past couple of months. I've thinking about the flock and how we have grown to how much I hate my brother Stefan. Yes, I do hate him, one is because he's dating my best friend and he's cheating on her. Yep, you heard me right Stefan is cheating on my best friend with Nudge. How weird is that. Nina, is really going to get hurt by this. When she does get hurt, I'll be here for her, I always will be. Well, I kept walking, until I saw two figures kneeling close to the water. It looked like they were examining something.

I walked closer and saw that the two figures wee Maria and Nina. And I had no idea what they were doing. I kept walking closer and I quietly snuck behind them.

"Whatcha doing?!" I asked them. Maria, jumped a few feet in the air, but Nina just kept kneeling down listening to the thing. i looked to see a fish, that looked like a pony. Okay this is just too weird. Am I being punked?

"What is that?" I asked them again.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Greg, the magical pony-fish. And over there," he pointed to a mini deck place with two people and a jar. "Are where your siblings are."

"Wait, how did you know that Max and Fang were there?" Maria asked confused.

"Why are Max and Fang there?" I asked also confused.

"They are on a date and Greg's best friend Scott interrupted them while they were making out," Nina explained, the only one other than Greg who was not confused. "And Greg and Scott have a telepathic connection like Fang, Maria, and me."

"Max and Fang are on a date!?! And who's Scott?" I kept asking Nina.

"Fang asked Max out, she said yes. They start making out, and Scott the magical mustard jar that flies and talks to fish interrupted them. God, Hayden you're slow," Nina said.

Okay, now I'm sure I'm being punked.

**This was one of my favorite chapters ever. Hayden, was so confused, man you had to be there. Well review.**


	37. I Hate Being A Claustrophobic Bird Kid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 37**

**I Hate Being A Claustrophobic Bird Kid**

Max's POV

Well Scott, ruined my date with Fang and that ticked me off. But now I'm going to fast forward. Only one out of the three that chose to stay at the day/night school, came back which was ,Amy! Brigid is officially pronounced dead, yay! And we are going to find my mom. Right now I'm mad cause Lissa, the red haired wonder, you all should remember that demon is taking Brigid's spot. Great! And she thinks that my older brother ( it's not Hayden, cause he's my twin), Stefan is cute. And he's not even here with us now. That's just wrong.

Now I'm listening to Lissa ran on and on about something. I not paying attention, cause I'm listening to Nina's iphone with Nina. And we're listening to _"Trouble,"_ by NeverShoutNever!

_I'm in trouble _  
_I'm an addict _  
_I'm addicted to this girl _  
_She's got my heart tied in a knot _  
_And my stomach in a whirl _

_But even worse _  
_I can't stop calling her _  
_She's all I want and more _  
_I mean damn _  
_What's not to adore? _

_I've been playing too much gigs _  
_I, I've been listening to jazz _  
_I called so many times _  
_I swear she's going mad _  
_And that cellular will be the death of us _  
_I swear, I swear _

_And oh _  
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh _  
_Ooooh _

_I'm running my mouth _  
_Just like I got her _  
_But I surely don't _

_Because she's so _  
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh _  
_Rock 'n roll _  
_And out of my league _  
_Is she out of my league? _  
_Let's hope not _

_I'm in trouble _  
_I'm so cliche _  
_See that word just wears me out _  
_Makes me feel like just another boy _  
_To laugh and joke about _

_But even worse _  
_I can't stop calling her _  
_I love to hear that voice _  
_And honestly _  
_I'm left with no choice _

_I've been playing too much gigs _  
_I, I've been listening to jazz _  
_I called so many times _  
_I swear she's going mad _  
_And that cellular will be the death of us _  
_I swear, I swear _

_And oh _  
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh _  
Ooooh

_I'm running my mouth _  
_Just like I got her _  
_But I surely don't _

_Because she's so _  
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh _  
_Rock 'n roll _  
_And out of my league _  
_Is she out of my league? _  
_Let's hope not _

_And oh _  
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh _  
_Ooooh, oooh_

I love this song so much. The voice then told me to go lie down, because I'm about to have a panic attack. I'm not gonna do it cause I love this song too much. I then felt claustrophobic, and I started to sweat. Yep, I'm still not gonna down lie down. I'm a rebel. But I'm feeling really lightheaded. And think I'm about to pass out. Stupid claustrophobia making me have a panic attack.

**Review. And Rick the werewolf vampire will not go after you. I promise you that much.**


	38. C'mon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 38**

**C'mon!**

Nina's POV

Well today is terrible. That's what Max, told me anyway. But right now Max, is really pale and looks like she's about to pass out. Well, I wonder why. Everyone else is listening to Lissa talk about something. Seriously if I wanted to know what she was talk about I would ask Fang, he would know. But I don't feel like asking, cause I'm too lazy to ask. Not really, I just plain don't care. Now Max, is sweating like crazy man. She's gonna pass out.

'Fang, you should probably should take Max to our room. She looks like she's going to pass out,' I told him. And Max, passed out on top of me. C'mon! She weighs a ton, what has she been eating rocks!?!

Fang, got up and took Max to the room we were sleeping in. Lissa, was glaring at me, and was yelling something. But I only heard the beginning of it, because I put in my headphones. Cool it was _"Live Your Life,_" by Rihanna featuring T.I.

_(Rihanna):_  
_You're gonna be a shining star, and fancy clothes, fancy car-ars._  
_And then you'll see, you're gonna go far._  
_Cause everyone knows, who you are-are._  
_So live your life, ay ay ay._  
_Instead of chasing that paper._  
_Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay._  
_You got no time for no inters._  
_Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay._  
_No telling where it'll take you._  
_Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay._  
_Cause I'm a paper chaser._  
_Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)_  
_Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)_

_(T.I.):_  
_Nevermind what haters say, ignore them 'til they fade away._  
_Amazing they ungreat for after all the games I gave away._  
_Safe to say I paved the way, for you can't get paid today._  
_You still be wasting days away, nah had I never saved the day._  
_Consider them my protégé, how much I think they should pay._  
_Instead of being gracious, they violated and made you wait._  
_I never been a hater still I love them, yeah I graze the way._  
_Some say they so yay and no they couldn't even work on Labor day._  
_It aint that they black or white, their hands of area in shades of grey._  
_I'm West side anyway, even if I left the day it fades away._  
_Some move away to make a way not move away cause they afraid._  
_I'll go back to the hood and all you ever did was hate away._  
_I pray for patience but they make me want to face away._  
_Like I once made them scream, now I could make them plead their case away._  
_Been thuggin' all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break._  
_If you ever see me catch a case, and watch my future fade away._

_(Rihanna):_  
_You're gonna be a shining star, and fancy clothes, fancy car-ars._  
_And then you'll see, you're gonna go far._  
_Cause everyone knows, who you are-are._  
_So live your life, ay ay ay._  
_Instead of chasing that paper._  
_Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay._  
_You got no time for no inters._  
_Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay._  
_No telling where it'll take you._  
_Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay._  
_Cause I'm a paper chaser._  
_Just living my life._

_(T.I.):_  
_I'm the opposite of moderate, immaculately polished with the spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid._  
_Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics._  
_Articulate but still would grab a nigga by the collar quick._  
_Whoever had problems, they reckonsile they just holla 'til._  
_If that don't work and just fails, then turn around and follow 'til._  
_I got love for the game but ay I'm not in love with all of it._  
_I do without the fame and the rappers nowadays are comedy._  
_The hootin' and the hollerin', back and forth with the argueing._  
_Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in._  
_Seems as though you lost sight of whats important with the positive._  
_And checks until your bank account, and you're about poverted._  
_Your values is a disarrayed, prioritized are horribly._  
_Unhappy with the riches cause you pis-pone morraly._  
_Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning._  
_And we might be full of ourselves all of a sudden aren't we?_

_(Rihanna):_  
_You're gonna be a shining star, and fancy clothes, fancy car-ars._  
_And then you'll see, you're gonna go far._  
_Cause everyone knows, who you are-are._  
_So live your life, ay ay ay._  
_Instead of chasing that paper._  
_Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay._  
_You got no time for no inters._  
_Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay._  
_No telling where it'll take you._  
_Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay._  
_Cause I'm a paper chaser._  
_Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)_  
_Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)_  
_Got everybody wathin what I do_  
_Come walk in my shous_  
_And see the way I'm livin if you_  
_really want do_  
_Got my mind on my money_  
_And I'm not goin nowhere_  
_So keep on gettin your paper_  
_and keep on climbling_  
_Look in the mirror and keep on shining_  
_Till the game ends,till the clock stops_  
_We gon post up on the life_  
_Livin the life,the life_  
_In a brand new city got my whole_  
_team with me_  
_The life,my life_  
_I do what I wanna do_  
_I'm livin my life my life_  
_I will never lose,I'm livin_  
_my life,my life_  
_And I'm not stopping_

_So live your life._

I got up and almost tripped over a jar. Wait if that's a jar then it must be Scott! And why is he on board ,anyway? Shouldn't he be on land in Hawaii? With Greg? I have no idea. That's why I'm asking myself all these questions.

"Hey, Scott, can you be human while you're here. And the same with Greg, please," I saw the pony-fish swimming in mustard.

I unscrewed the lid and Greg came out. He was a medium height kid with red hair and green eyes. He looked a lot like Shawn White, but with shorter hair and green eyes ,not blue. I popped the lid back on and Scott turned into a kid with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. They were about thirteen years old each. We smacked fists and walked around the super small submarine. We made fun of Justin Bieber. Man, today isn't that terrible.

**Thank you all for your reviews, I love you all. Rick the vampire werewolf also says thank you. And might I suggest if you haven't read Twilight or seen Vampire Diaries, to watch and read them. Because they are mentioned many times throughout this story. Review please.**


	39. He's Gay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 39**

**He's Gay?**

Max's POV

Well I did pass out, but somehow I ended up on my bed and I have a feeling that someone is watching me. I opened my eyes to see Fang, watching me, okay then. I sat up and man I had a headache. Why didn't I listen to the voice? Oh, yeah I know, I was listening to one of my favorite songs ever. Well I did end up talking to Fang and yes we did make out. And it felt good. Until, a certain jar interrupted us. Again.

"Guys, I thought I told you not to make out in front of me," Scott said.

But wait isn't Scott supposed to be a mustard jar?

'He's a magical mustard jar, Max,' Angel told me.

Oh, right.

"Hey guys if Justin Bieber and Lady GaGa were in a relationship. Who would be the man?" Scott asked us.

"Justin Bieber," I told Scott.

"No way. Justin Bieber is gay. I say Lady GaGa," Fang said.

"Fang's right, sorry Max, but Justin Bieber is gay,' Nina said walking in the room.

"Wait he's gay? I didn't know that," I said.

"Wow, Max. You're just as slow as Hayden," said Nina.

"I am not slow," Hayden walked into the room. And so did Greg.

"Yes, you are and why are you here?" Nina asked.

"Can we listen to Poker Face?" asked my very slow twin brother.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I like Lady GaGa. She has good music," Hayden told me.

"Well I still have to put Poker Face on my iphone, but I have Just Dance by Lady GaGa," Nina said.

"Good enough," and Nina started Just Dance.

_Red One  
Konvict  
Gaga  
Oh eh_

I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
caught in a twisted dance  
Can't find my drink oh man,  
where are my keys I lost my phone

What's going on, on the floor  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club  
I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright

Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay  
Da da da  
Dance, dance, dance  
Just, just, just, just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
How'd i turn my shirt inside out  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say  
And were all getting hosed tonight

What's going on, on the floor  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club  
I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright

Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay  
Da Da Da  
Dance Dance Dance  
Just, just, just, just dance

(Colby O'donis)  
When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady try to pick it up like a car  
Ima hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah.  
Show me I can see that you got so much energy  
The way your twirlin up them hips round and round  
There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down and…

(Gaga)  
Dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay  
Da da da  
Dance, dance, dance  
Just, just, just, just dance

I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic

Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'

Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay (Babeee)  
Da da da  
Dance, dance, dance  
Just, just, just, just dance

"That was awesome!" Greg exclaimed.

We all burst out laughing. But then I heard a crunching sound and the lights went out.

**Okay so here's your chapter and pictures of the characters that aren't from the series are going to be up soon on my profile. It will have Everyone from Nina to Greg the pony-fish. And even some characters that are coming in chapters ahead. Review and Rick will not come and eat you.**


	40. The MGeeks Have Arrived

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 40**

**The M-Geeks Have Arrived**

Nina's POV

Well let's just say if you're in a submarine, the lights go out, you hear a real bad crunching sound, and you get knocked over. Don't fall on the floor. Because your twin brother, his girlfriend, her twin brother, a mustard jar, and a pony-fish end up on top of you. I was on the bottom of a dog pile and let me tell you that it's not a good place to be. You can barely breathe and it hurts.

"Guys can you get off of me!" I yelled at them and they got off.

I was still on the floor catching my breath. Then Becca, came in the room, "ZOMG! Nina did you just fall?"

"No Becca, the floor just came up and smacked me in the face!" I shouted sarcastically.

I got up and it turns out the whole flock was outside the door in the hallway. We all agreed that we have to go out and destroy the M-Geeks that are trying to break into the submarine. The people that are going in are: Max, Fang, Gazzy, Hayden, and me. Maria, and Lauren, stayed with the flock. The five of us walked into the min sub.

"Do you think they have a radio in here?" Hayden asked.

"Mostly likely not. Why?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to know," I gave him a look."Okay so I lied. I just wanted to listen to Kiss F.M. real bad."

I rolled my eyes, "The next time its your birthday I'm getting you a portable radio."

Well we did get the M-Geeks to leave. Thank God! And Angel got the yelling of her life. And that was fun to watch. Finally we got out of the submarine, and we flew all the way to another Navy station. It felt nice to stretch my wings. Yes, we did get onto another boat. Boats are way better than subs. By Far. They had enough rooms for all of us. The catch was, we had to room in pairs of four. I had to share with my brother, his girlfriend, and my best friend. But our room had only two beds. It's just like old times. My brother, Hayden, and I walked back up to the main deck. The red haired wonder was there. Great!

"Fang, can I talk to you?" Lissa asked.

"NO, you can't Lissa. Fang doesn't love you, he loved Max. So leave him alone. If you even try to make a move I swear, that I will kill you," I threatened her.

She got scared and ran below deck. Silly girl. Fang, rolled his eyes. Hayden, gave me a high-five. My brother went to go talk to Drew about something. Then John came up to us.

"Hey guys, tonight we're going to do some karaoke. Do you guys wanna sing tonight?" John asked us.

"Yeah, we'll both do. So will Max and Fang," Hayden said to John.

"Alright then. Tonight just tell what song you're going to sing and then we'll find the song. You guys have to do duets too, just to let you know. It starts at eight tonight," and John left.

"Why did you sign me up for karaoke?" I asked ticked off at my best friend.

"Because I know you can sing really well. And I kinda..." and he mumbled something under his breath.

"You kinda what?" I asked him.

He said something, that I couldn't make out.

"You kinda what!?!" I raised my voice this time.

"I listen to you while you sing in your bedroom. And sometimes I spy through the crack you sometimes have in your door, when you forget to close it," Hayden confessed.

"Why?" I asked really ticked off.

"I don't know. I remember when we were on the run you didn't sing as much, but when we settle down you sang a lot. And I missed hearing you sing," he also confessed to me.

"I remember. Whenever you got scared or frighten I would sing to you to calm you down. Same goes for Izzy and Amy. But why did you sign up our siblings?" I said.

"To have some fun. And to see how well they sing," he said.

"Well what song are you going to sing anyway?"

"I'm gonna sing _"What Hurts the Most,"_ by Cascada. And I have no idea why. What are you singing?" Hayden asked me.

"I'm singing _"Animal,"_ by Ke$ha. Let's choose what Max and Fang are going to sing," I said.

"Max is going to sing _"TiK ToK,"_ and Fang is going to sing _"A Different Side of Me,"_. This is going to be awesome,." Hayden told me.

"We also have to do duets. I do one with you and Max and Fang can do one. Now we should choose theirs first," I told him.

"Okay, they can do _"Starstruck,"_ by Lady GaGa and Flo Rida," Hayden told me.

"Then what are we going to sing?" I asked him.

"We can sing a Disney song," he said.

"Fine, we sing, _"Make A Wave,"_. We are on the ocean so we might as well," I said.

We kept walking around the deck, talking about stuff. Then I saw a figure n the sky moving toward us. And it landed gracefully on the deck of the boat. It was a guy with wings. Oh dear God! Another one. I looked at Hayden, he was just as annoyed as I was, but I didn't show it, he did.

"Sup, my name's Charlie," he said.

"Nice to meet you Charlie. I'm Hayden and this is my best friend Nina," Hayden told him.

"Amy!" she walked over to us. "Can you talk to Charlie for a bit?" I asked her.

"Sure, I can see a reason why not," she said.

"Thanks," and Hayden and I walked away.

I almost tripped over Scott again. But this time he was in human form. Hayden, went down to talk with Fang and Max about something. Greg, then showed up.

"Sup Scott, Greg. Is there anything else I should know about you guys?" I asked them.

"Yeah, my mustard, it's really cool. You see it's mustard of immortality. It will make you immortal. But you can still get hurt, but you won't die. The process itself, for a kid like Angel, about five month. One like Nudge, five weeks. And one like you, about five days. And I can change my mustard, it can be normal or immortal. And I can make it taste different," he explained.

"Cool. Hey that's a cool thing to give someone for their birthday. You should do thing," I told him.

And we kept talking a while.

**Review. And the pictures are up and it works. So look. Review. Rick still hasn't had dinner yet.**


	41. Maybe, Maybe Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 41**

**Maybe,Maybe Not**

Hayden's POV

I was in my room, that I was sharing with my sister, her boyfriend,and my best friend. Well right now I'm hanging out with Fang, we were talking about stuff. And I told him about what my brother Stefan was doing, well about him cheating on Nina, anyway. Fang, was ticked. We both ended up talking about our sisters, for some reason I don't care about.

"Dude, you should tell her how you feel," I told him.

"You sound exactly like Nina. You two should be together," Fang said.

"No! No way! Nina, is my best friend, there is no freaking way I am going to get together with her,"I said.

"Sorry, to bring this up again, but... how did your kiss with my sister feel like?" he asked me.

"Which one?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The one.. wait you kissed my sister more than once?" asked Fang.

"Yep. Now which one?"

"The kiss, in D.C., that kiss." Ugh! Why did he have to bring that up again?!?!

"Well it felt, I don't know good, bad, awesome, terrible, take your pick," I said. It was actually amazing. I just felt like I wanted to stay there forever. With her in my arms for the rest of our bird kid lives.

He started to focus, and then he smirked I'm guessing he just read my mind. Crap! That means he heard everything I was just thinking. Oh, boy.

"Dude, really? That's just, wow. But you probably not think like that when your sister or me are around. But don't worry I won't tell her. You'll have to tell her yourself. But maybe you should tell her how you feel. Please your free to think about my twin sister any way you want ," he snickered and put in his headphones for his ipod.

I took them out, "Maybe I'll tell her. If you tell my sister how you feel. I'll tell your sister how I felt during that kiss," he rolled his eyes and put his headphones back in.

I thought about all the good times I had with my closest friends. And everything we did back in Midwest. All the friends we made, the classes we took, and all the fights we had. Man, those were the good old days. Great, now I'm talking like an old person. I then thought about all the fights I had with Izzy and Nina. I lost most of the time. But I was taller than both of them, that's the only advantage I have. Amy, she joins the fights or breaks them up. Nina, is the one who starts them most of the time. Some people thought she was bipolar, but she's not. And sometimes she stood up for the littler person. And she's the only one who can face my wrath. Plus she's the one who stops the wrath too.

Nina, was like the mother we never had. Fang, told me that Max, was like their mother. Max, would help them out whenever they need her. Same goes with Nina. She would help us out, even if she wasn't the leader, she would help out. I usually let her be the leader once in a while. But I remember when we released from the terrible school, we really escaped with the help of this nice lady named Lucy. She took us away to the mountains in Colorado. Lucy, left us to go stay with her own stayed there until Erasers attacked and we voted to go find out more about ourselves. During the time we were on the run we stayed in some hotels and most of the time I would stay with Nina. But sometimes she would stay with Izzy and Amy, if we were in a fight of course. But sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night to find Nina outside, just looking at the sky, even if it was raining. I then started to have a flash back **(These will happen more often)**:

_We have been flying for about a day and we were all tired. All four of us decided to stay in a hotel here in Chicago. So Amy and Izzy shared a room as always. So Nina and I shared. We were in a big fight and Amy refused to have Nina in her room this time. I went to bed around ten after taking a shower and Nina was wake looking at a magazine that Amy gave her. She was always giving Nina, stuff so we wouldn't start fighting. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.I woke up and checked the time it was 1:45 A.M. in the morning. And I just had another nightmare. I looked over at the other bed, no one was in it. And it was storming outside. _

_I walked over to the balcony to see if Nina was there. She was sitting on the ground with her head on her knees soaking wet. I couldn't tell why she was out here. I grabbed both of our sweatshirts that were black, I put mine on and headed outside. I crept outside quietly,sat next to her, and draped her sweatshirt over her shoulders. I could hear something like whimpering, but I couldn't tell. I looked at Nina, and her eyes were black, but there was something different about her eyes that was different. Her eyes were red around her irises, like she was crying. That's not possible, Nina never cries. _

_"What are you doing out here in the middle of a storm?" I asked her softly._

_"Nothing. Just thinking that's all," she said really quietly barely a whisper._

_"You know I don't believe you. Have you been crying?" I asked her._

_She nodded and I hugged her. And she hugged me back surprisingly enough. Then she started crying again. This isn't like Nina at all, she would never cry, especially in front of me. She never shows weakness or emotion. Her clothes were clinging to her and her hair made a black halo around her face. Nina, looked absolutely beautiful. Wait... did I just think that. Just forget I thought that. Her, sobs grew quieter and if it wasn't rain my shirt would be soaked, but either way it is. _

_She looked up at me and said, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to see that."_

_"It's alright. Remember I'm always here for you, no matter what," I told her kissing her forehead. "Why were you crying anyway?"_

_"I don't know. I just came out here and started crying. I didn't want anyone to know that I was so I kept quiet. I've been coming outside every night ever since we left the school. Sometimes I just go out flying and other times I watch the moon," she told me her eyes were back to normal._

_I don't what made me do it. But I kissed Nina. I just did, I crashed my lips onto hers and just plain out kissed her. Great, now how am I going to explain this. Um.. yeah two thirteen years olds just were kissing on a balcony. Yeah, that's what people will be thinking. But I thought Nina, would slap me, but she kissed me back. Should I be concerned about the water, making you not act like yourself. This is both of our first kisses and it's in Chicago and we were in the middle of a fight before this._

_"Are we still in our fight?" I asked her._

_"About trusting Lucy? No, we are long past that. We should go inside before the girls notice us not there," Nina said._

_She helped me up and we walked back inside. Turns out no one noticed we were gone._

_"So we tell no one what happened out there. And you will tell no one about me crying," Nina said._

_"Yep, forgotten and long gone. No one will know. Not even Amy and Izzy," I said. We hugged one more time and Nina kissed my cheek._

_"Thank you. For tonight," she whispered in my ear. _

_I nodded, it was already three in the morning. Great. And now let's just hope I can have a good dream tonight._

*****

"Hayden? Are you still with us?" then I felt something hard hit my head.

"Ow! Who hit me?" I demanded.

I heard someone chuckle and two people laugh. I saw Nina with a book in her hands and standing closest to me.

'Nice flashback by the way. And I will mention it to your best friend,' Max told me.

'If you do I'll kill you,' I threatened my sister.

'That sounds more like the brother I know,' Max smiled.

"Hey Nina. Do you remember two years ago in Chicago when you had your real first kiss with my brother on a balcony in the rain?" Max smiled mischievously.

Nina's eyes went wide, " H-how do you know about that?"

"My dear brother was having a nostalgic feeling and remembered it. And I was reading his thoughts, so I watched the flashback with him. And it was really cute," Max said.

Nina, looked at me. That look basically told me to tell them about Max and Fang singing tonight.

"Max, you should probably practice your singing skills," Nina said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Your singing karaoke tonight. Congrats!" I said.

"Nina! Hayden! You both are dead!" Max screamed.

We both laughed and ran for our lives. Max, didn't catch us, because we hid in a very small closet. My back was facing the back of the room and Nina was facing me, almost on touching me. That's how close we were. Suddenly someone opened the closet door and Nina crashed into me. And our lips touched. Crap! Not good, whoever did that will die. And it was Max, what do you know.

"Guys, you are both going to pay. After dinner and karaoke of course, but you will," and with that she left.

"Well that was pleasant," Nina said.

****

Well it's time for Karaoke and my sister hates the song we chose for her and she's first. She's singing _"TiK ToK,"_ by Ke$ha. Oh, wow.

"Hey, everyone I'm gonna sing _"TiK ToK,"_ by Ke$ha." Max said and got ready.

_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)_  
_Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)_  
_Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack _  
_'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back_

_I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes_  
_Tryin on all our clothes clothes_  
_Boys blowin' up our phones phones_

_Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's_  
_Goin up to the parties_  
_Tryna get a little bit tipsy_

_[CHORUS]_  
_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Im'ma fight_  
_Til we see the sunlight_  
_TiK ToK, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Im'ma fight_  
_Til we see the sunlight_  
_TiK ToK, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_  
_Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_  
_Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_  
_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk_  
_Boys tryna touch my junk, junk_  
_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_  
_Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out_  
_Or the police shut us down, down_  
_Police shut us down, down_  
_Po-po shut us - (down)-man_

_[CHORUS]_  
_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Ima fight_  
_Til we see the sunlight_  
_TiK ToK, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Im'ma fight_  
_Til we see the sunlight_  
_TiK ToK, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_[BRIDGE]_  
_You build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds_  
_Yeah, you got me_  
_With my hands up_  
_You got me now_  
_You got that sound_  
_Yeah, you got me_

_You build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds_  
_Yeah, you got me_  
_With my hands up_  
_Put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up_

_Now, the party don't start till I walk in_

_[CHORUS]_  
_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Im'ma fight_  
_Til we see the sunlight_  
_TiK ToK, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Im'ma fight_  
_Til we see the sunlight_  
_TiK ToK, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

She had a round of applause. That's great for her. Nina, had to go next. Always ladies first. And she was singing another Ke$ha song.

"Sup, I'm going to sing _"Animal,"_ another song by Ke$ha," Nina grabbed the mic out of the stand.

_I am in love with what we are_  
_Not what we should be_  
_And I am, I am starstruck_  
_With every part of this whole story_

_So if it's just tonight_  
_The animal inside, let it live then die_  
_Like it's the end of time_  
_Like everything inside_  
_Let it live then die _

_This is our last chance_  
_Give me your hands_  
_'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light_  
_The night is fading, heart is racing_  
_Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die_

_I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight_  
_Into the magic_  
_And I don't want the concrete_  
_I am alive comes with the tragic_  
_So if it's just tonight_  
_The animal inside, let it live then die _

_This is our last chance_  
_Give me your hands_  
_'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light_  
_The night is fading, heart is racing_  
_Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die_

_This is our last chance_  
_Give me your hands_  
_'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light_  
_The night is fading, heart is racing_  
_Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die_

I sat there with my mouth open. I knew she could sing, but not that amazingly. Everyone sat there slack jawed. Soon everyone stood up clapping. Nina, had a standing ovation. Now I had to sing, then Fnick. Nina, handed me the mic and sat down in my seat. Jerk.

"Hi, I'm singing "What Hurts The Most," by Cascada," I said and put the mic back in the stand.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_  
_I'm not afraid to cry_  
_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days_  
_Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watchin you walk away_  
_Never knowing, what could have been_  
_And not seein that lovin you_  
_Is what I was tryin to do_

I locked eyes with Nina. She didn't know that I was singing this song to her. She took my brother instead of me.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But i'm doin it_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone_  
_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

I wanted to tell tell her to pick me not him. But I couldn't.

_What hurts the most, is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watchin you walk away_  
_Never knowing, what could have been_  
_And not seein that lovin you_  
_Is what I was tryin to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry_  
_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days_  
_Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me_

Sometimes I would fly away to get away from everything. And I would at times cry.

_What hurts the most, is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watchin you walk away_  
_Never knowing, what could have been_  
_And not seein that lovin you_  
_Is what I was tryin to do_

_What hurts the most, is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watchin you walk away_  
_Never knowing, what could have been_  
_And not seein that lovin you_  
_Is what I was tryin to do_

I finished the song still having my eyes locked with Nina. She looked away and she must have notice why I picked this song. But she didn't run away. Now Fang, was up to sing the song we chose for him. He better have fun.

"Yo, I am gonna sing "A Different Side of Me," by Allstar Weekend," I took his seat.

_I'd be living the dream_  
_If my life switched_  
_With the football team_  
_I'd be praised by my friends_  
_If I was driving a Mercedes benz_

_What do I know?_  
_What do I know oh oh_

_I wanna be_  
_A rock star_  
_A superhero_  
_Living the dream_  
_Doing the things that_  
_I always wanted_  
_I wanna see_  
_My face on the T.V._  
_With my picture, _  
_On the cover_  
_For my friends to see_  
_A different side of me_

_I'm barely five foot eight_  
_No muscle man but I can roller skate_  
_Not the biggest sports fan_  
_But the band drives a mean mini van_

_What do I know?_  
_What do I know oh oh_

_I wanna be_  
_A rock star_  
_A superhero_  
_Living the dream_  
_Doing the things that_  
_I always wanted_  
_I wanna see_  
_My face on the T.V._  
_With my picture, _  
_On the cover_  
_For my friends to see_  
_A different side of me_

_I know everything_  
_Is gonna change for me_  
_If I can make it then you'll see_  
_That there's a different me_  
_I won't be waiting_  
_For my life to pass ahead of me_  
_So I know you'll see_  
_A different side of me_

_I wanna be_  
_A rock star_  
_A superhero_  
_Living the dream_  
_Doing the things that_  
_I always wanted_

_I wanna be_  
_A rock star_  
_A superhero_  
_Living the dream_  
_Doing the things that_  
_I always wanted_

_I wanna be_  
_A rock star_  
_A superhero_  
_Living the dream_  
_Doing the things that_  
_I always wanted_  
_I wanna see_  
_My face on the T.V._  
_With my picture, _  
_On the cover_

_But you'll never have to wonder_  
_Cause I'm not like all the others_  
_But my friends will see_  
_A different side of me_

_A different side of me_  
_A different side of me_  
_A different side of me_  
_A different side of me_

What is with both the emotionless twins being able to sing so awesomely? Well now it's duet time and we told Max and Fang their song. They didn't want to sing Lady GaGa, but they had to. Ha Ha.

"We are going to sing "StarStruck," by Lady GaGa and Flo Rida," Max said.(_Max is like this_** and Fang is like this)**

_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track._  
_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track._  
_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track._  
_Gaga in the room. So Starstruck Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry Boom Boom._

_Rollin' up to the club on the weekend_  
_Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin_  
_Fantasize I'm the track that you're tweakin_  
_Blow my heart up Put your hands on my waist pull the fader_  
_Run it back with original flavor_  
_Cue me up I'm the 12 on your table I'm so Starstruck..._

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'm so Starstruck_  
_Baby cause you blow my heart up_  
_I'm so Starstruck_  
_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

_I'm so Starstruck_  
_Baby cause you blow my heart up_  
_I'm so Starstruck_  
_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

_Baby now that were alone gotta request_  
_Would you make me number one on your playlist?_

_Got your Dre headphones with the leftside on_  
_Wanna scratch me back and forth back and forth?Uh huh_

_Put your hands on my waist pull the fader_  
_Run it back with original flavor_  
_Get the breakdown first_  
_Up until the chorus_  
_To the verse_  
_Re-ke-re-ke-Reverse_

_[Chorus]_

**Hey lil mamma like really, really is that him**  
**I done seen you before what you got on them big rims**  
**Enter that cash flow, I'm like baby you dont trip**

**So shawty say hand over your signature right here**  
**Like adjust the dotted line and I suppose to sign**  
**How she at it, a fanatic and I think it's goin down**  
**She so star struck, the gal all stuck**  
**I should have had an overdose too many Starbucks**

**Ain't never seen a balla, paper that stack taller**  
**Notice who let the top back on the Chevy impala**  
**Hummers and all that fully loaded with two spoilers**  
**What did you call that when you showed up with two dollars**

**But that's another chapter, son of a bachelor**  
**All on me, just spotted a baby actor**  
**Complete swagga, they go the dagga**  
**Got what she wants, shawty happily ever after**

_[Chorus]_

_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track._  
_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track._

_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track._  
_Baby now that were alone gotta request_  
_Would you make me number one on your playlist?_

_Got your Dre headphones with the leftside on_  
_Wanna scratch me back and forth back and forth?Uh huh_

_Put your hands on my waist pull the fader_  
_Run it back with original flavor_  
_Get the breakdown first_  
_Up until the chorus_  
_To the verse_  
_Re-ke-re-ke-Reverse_

_[Chorus]_

Nina, looked like she was about to burst out laughing when she heard her brother rap like that. I almost did too. Great, now it's our turn to sing.

"We're gonna sing _"Make A Wave,"_ by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato. _(Nina is like this _**and Hayden is like thi,. _This is both_)**

**  
They say the beat of a butterflies wings,  
Can set off a storm in the world away  
**_What if that ride in the smallest of things_  
_Can power the strongest hurricane?_  
**What if it all begins inside?  
**_We hold the key that turns the tide_

**[Chorus:]  
****  
**_Can set the sea in motion (ohh)_**  
****  
_Can stir the widest ocean_  
_If we show a little love_  
_Heaven knows what we could change (oh yeah)_  
_So throw a pebble in the water (oh yeah)_  
_And make a wave, make a wave_  
_Make a wave, make a wave_**

_The single joys that you take and send_**  
And we touch your hand to someone in need (hold somebody)  
**_Don't pull yourself and say you can't_**  
You never know what can grow from just one seed (yeah)**

_So come with me and seize the day_**  
**_This world may never be the same_

**[Chorus:]  
_Just a pebble in the water,_  
**_(Just a pebble in the water)_**  
_Can set the sea in motion,_  
(Can set the sea in motion)  
****  
_Can stir the widest ocean_  
(Stir the widest ocean)  
_If we show a little love,_  
(If we show a little love)  
_Heaven knows that we can change,_  
**_(Heaven knows that we can change)_**  
_So throw a pebble in the water,_  
(So throw a pebble in the water)  
**_Make a wave, **make a wave**_**  
**_(Make a wave, make a wave)_**  
Make a wave, make a wave **_(Yeah, yeah)_**  
_(Make a wave, make a wave)_  
_Make a wave, make a wave_  
(Show a little love and make a wave, seize me)  
**_Make a wave, make a wave_

_So let's show a little love_**  
**_You never know we can change_**  
So throw a pebble in the water  
_Make a wave, make a wave_  
_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh..._**

That was awesome. We were having a ball. And we had a standing ovation. Everyone was watching us, sing. Even Iggy taped it. Wait.. hold up. Iggy, video taping it. I'm gonna kill that kid.

"Iggy, video taped us singing," I whispered in Nina's ear.

We ran off stage and went over to Iggy.

"Hand it over Ig," I said.

"I don't know what you two are talking about," he said.

"Just shut up and give us the camera," Nina snapped at him.

"Fine, ruin my fun why don't you," and he gave us the camera with the tape.

We went to our room to find Max and Fang already there and ready to sleep. Both Nina and I got ready and hopped into bed. We were sharing a bed again. Because I didn't want to get killed by Fang or my sister. And I know that Nina won't kill me. Hopefully.

"I have two questions," Nina whispered to me.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Why did you remember Chicago? And why did you pick that song by Cascada?" she asked.

"I was just remembering all the good times we had before find the flock and that scene popped into my head. And I picked that song, because, well I have a few reasons but one of them is: I wanted to tell you to pick me not my brother Stefan. I have to tell you something but I don't know how you're going to take it," I explain.

"Shoot," she said.

"Well I can read my brother's mind suprisingly and I found out that he's been cheating on you with Nudge at the school he's attending with her," I told her.

"It's okay I was going to break up with him anyway," she told me.

And on that happy note I will now go to bed. Big day ahead.

**This is one of the longest chapters ever. Now good night. It's already 1:22 A.M. and I have church tomorrow. My youth pastor's speaking in service. Oh, yeah. Review, Rick is still hungry.**


	42. Swimming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 42**

**Swimming**

Nina's POV

Last night was the best ever. I had sooo much fun. But seeing my own brother rap, was hilarious. Almost did I laugh, great I'm talking like Yoda now. Today hopefully we'll find Dr. Martinez. I really miss her. And guess who just heard that. My drear brother. Isn't he so kind. I know right. Great, now I'm talking like a really preppy cheerleader.

'Please stop. You're making my ears bleed!' Fang shouted in my head.

'Stop yelling in my head. You're giving me a headache!' I yelled at him.

'Fine then. I'll yell at you in person!' he said.

"Stop talking really preppy! It's so annoying I already get it from Nudge and I don't need it from you!" Fang yelled at me and was still typing on his blog. Multi-tasking much.

"Gee, thanks Fang. Way to boost her self-esteem," Hayden said.

"She can speak for herself you know. You don't have to stick up for your girlfriend," Fang said.

"Shut up, just because you can't get my sister doesn't mean you can talk like that to me," Hayden said glaring at him.

"Guys! Stop! I don't want you two to fight. And Fang, knock it off," I yelled at both of them and ran out.

I could still hear them arguing. Man I feel like I'm the Titanic. And I have no reason why, maybe it's because of all the drama here. Running to the deck, I looked for a place to hide. Good thing they had an upper deck no one knew about, unless you're me anyway. Keeping my mind block I found a space where I could fit myself and still have room to move. It was midday when I hid and now it's about four in the afternoon. I thought about the first time Izzy, Amy, and Hayden got into a fight and I was in the middle. I can't take stuff like that, and they know it. But Hayden put me in the middle again with this argument.

Flashback:

_We were all twelve and were arguing about if we should leave or not. Persie_**(short for Persephone)** _and Kiyra thought we should stay, but Shadow said we should go. I just walked in the room and everyone noticed me._**(Just to let you know this is before they found out their real names.) **

_"Luna, are we going to stay or leave?" Persie asked me._

_My face was still impassive, just like the boy in my cage taught me how to do, "I don't know. Ask Shadow. I'm not the flock leader, he is."_

_"But he says we should go," Kiyra said._

_"Luna, whose side are you going to choose?" Shadow asked me._

_"I.. I'll be back," I ran off to find a place to hide._

_Finding a place closed off on the roof I hid there. I almost started crying, the flock was making me choose. This is mad. I can't do it. Just there I noticed I hated being in the middle. It's a bad place to be. I heard footsteps getting closer to the hiding place, someone found me._

_"Luna, you shouldn't be in there. It's dangerous," someone said._

_"I don't care. And leave me alone," I said trying not to cry._

_"Come out of there, Luna. Now," the person said._

_"No. I won't," I said._

_"Fine then. I get you out myself," the person told me._

_I felt two arms coming in, moving back wasn't an option, because there is no back. Just a mini door, three tight walls,floor, and ceiling. The person pulled me out. This guy must be really strong then. Suddenly I saw his face. It was Shadow. Oh my gosh._

_"Luna, Lucy said she has something to tell us. It's about us," Shadow said._

_We walked back down stairs. Lucy was sitting in the living room with Kiyra and Persie. They were talking about something._

_"Luna, Shadow sit down," we sat down and she started, "Okay guys. I went back to the school and did some snooping around and I found out something important. You guys all know you had to share a cage with someone right," we all nodded. "It turns out, that the person who you stayed with is your sibling. That means you have a brother or sister, depending on who you shared with. You also have real names and your families all live in the same area surprisingly enough. Now who wants to go first."_

_Persie, raised her hand first, " Okay Persephone. Your real name is Amy. And you shared a cage with a girl right," Persie nodded. " Then you have a sister named Monique."_

_Kiyra raised her hand next, " Kiyra, your real name is Jessica Elizabeth. You can have a nickname like Liz, Lizzy, Beth, Liza, or Izzy."_

_"Izzy, sounds the best. And I shared a cage with a boy," Kiyra said her blue eyes sparkling._

_"You have a brother who's name is James," Lucy smiled._

_"Luna, your real name is Nina and I know you shared a cage with a boy. And his name is Max," Lucy said her green eyes were filled with excitement._

_"And lastly Shadow. Your real name is Hayden and your sister is Maximum. I know that for sure," Lucy said._

_"Do you know where our siblings are?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes, I do. They live near here, with Jeb. I plan this with him. He would take your siblings and I would take you guys," Lucy said. " I should be going to check up on Jeb, now."_

_"Lucy, can we go with you?" Izzy asked._

_"Next time I visit you guys I'll take you. Don't worry," Lucy left now._

_"We should call each other by our real names now. And if you call a person by their nickname you owe them a quarter," Hayden said._

_"Okay Hayden. That's sounds easy enough," Amy said._

_"Nina, are you okay? You don't have to choose anymore we're staying, cause Lucy's gonna take us to see our brothers and sisters," Izzy said._

_"Yeah, I'm just going to bed," I said and left._

****

"Nice flashback. I didn't know your old name was Luna. It's kinda sweet, unlike you," someone said next to me. I looked and it was my brother.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be fighting with Hayden?" I asked obviously ticked at him.

"Finding you, is what I'm doing. Come on you, me, Max, and Hayden have to go find Angel. Underwater," Fang said and help me out.

"You know when she said Max, she meant you right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I know. But she let Max have her name. That's not fair," Fang complained.

We kept talking while putting our scuba gear on. We met up with the other four coming with us. And we went into the dark waters of the Pacific ocean. I kept swimming with Hayden and Fang. Soon I noticed that Max went into a cave. I followed her and met up with her being chocked to death without air. Then I was being strangled by an octopus. It took the air right out my mouth and I held what air I had left in.

The thing kept chocking me, but soon I felt the hold on me slacken a bit. In my sight were Fang and Hayden punching the lights out of the octopus killing Max and me. I saw that my regulator was busted. Crap! Now how am I going to breath. Hayden, came over and took my hand in his and swept our hands up my neck. There were little pores blowing out bubbles. Touching his neck with our hands, I noticed he had the same thing. We developed gills.

Angel was there grinning like a fool. I'm gonna kill her. Soon Max was blast twenty feet, by a torpedo. She told us to leave, now. Pushing Dr. Akana and John up was kinda hard, but Angel was easy. The four of us were left and we swam all the way up to be blasted right into the sky. Spreading my midnight black wings that looked purple in this light, felt good. Soon we were on the boat with busted ear drums and hopefully dry clothes.

**Thank you all for your reviews. I keep forgetting to put that at the beginning. Oh, well. Most of my notes go at the end anyway. Okay I won't be posting as much for two reasons.**

**1. School started back up**

**2. I have to write my story for Literature and I have ten out of fifty pages done. And it's due Friday typed and written **

**When I type the story I'll put the first chapter as a preview for you guys. Now review or Rick will find you for his dinner.**


	43. Oh My GOD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 43**

**Oh My GOD!**

Nina's POV

All right just to let you guys know I'm gonna skip ahead a while to where, we save Dr. Martinez and she's in the hospital. We're all sitting around a table having ice cream and fanta. Dinning like kings and queens, oh yeah. Oh, right I have to tell you that my brother is now officially together with Max. Now I'm all happy, and my brother's acting like an idiot trying to get me together with my best friend. Doesn't that suck or what.

"I'm gonna walk around," I told my brother.

"Well, stay in the building, no flying, and no pranks," he told me.

"Now where's fun in that?" I asked.

"The best kind," he said saracastically.

So I started walking through the hallways and I heard someone walking close behind me. They placed a hand on my shoulder. Grabbing the hand I flipped them on the ground.

"God, Nina, do you have to always flip, punch, or slap me when I sneak up on you?" Hayden asked.

"Oh, my God I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. I thought you were someone trying to kill me and yeah," I said.

"It's okay," he got up." I was gonna ask to walk with you anyway. So can I?"

"Might as well," I said.

We walked through the long corridor. Two shadows were coming up on down the hall. One was a young woman and the other was an older gentleman. Hayden and I walked closer.

"Mr. Chu, always an honor to see you," the woman said.

We walked close enough to see who was talking. It was Lissa and Mr. Chu. I looked at Hayden and he locked eyes with me. Looking away we walked to see what they were up to.

"Lissa, we're they a success?" Mr. Chu asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Sadly, yes they were. Two of them were almost eliminated. But two others saved them. We don't know what to do next," Lissa told him.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have failed me. Have a peaceful death," and Mr. chu pulled out a gun and shot Lissa in the head.

I almost screamed, but Hayden put a hand on my mouth and pulled me into him. "What are doing trying to get us killed?" He asked kinda angry.

"I.. I didn't know he was going to kill her," I responded.

"And now you two are next," Mr. Chu said coming closer with the gun. And I hid my face in Hayden's chest. Wow, I'm finally showing emotion. But Hayden's seen me scared before, so it doesn't count.

"Nina, run. I can hold him off," Hayden said

"No, I'm not leaving you," I said, my voice rough.

"Why don't I kill the little lady first, making this young man suffer," Mr. Chu said. I looked and he had the gun to my head.

"No, if you're going to kill Nina, you're going to have to kill me first," Hayden said pushing me behind him.

"That can be arranged," and he shot Hayden in the leg making him fall to the ground in pain.

"Hayden! No, kill me not him," I yelled at Mr. Chu.

"You're friend here insisted to kill him first," Mr. Chu told me.

"Nina, run. Now!" Hayden grunted on the ground. He looked up at me, pain was on his face.

"No!" I grabbed the gun out of his hand and pointed it at Mr. Chu.

"Good thing I always keep a spare," he pulled out another gun and pointed it at Hayden. "Now, put the gun down or I will kill your friend."

I had to choose to either to save Hayden or have him and I both killed. Man, such a hard choice. I started to put the gun down on the floor and then Chu shot my arm. Falling on the ground and screaming my brother and Max came into the hallway.

"Chuie, nice to see you again," Max said.

"Ah, Maximum. Nice to see you just came in time to see your brother and your friend's sister die," Chu said.

Mr. Chu, was about to shoot me, when he ended up on the floor dead. How the hell did that happen?

"Are you two okay?" Fang asked coming over to us.

"No, not really," Hayden said.

"Get Iggy in here," Fang said.

"I'm already on it," Max said.

"What happened?" Fang asked me.

I told him what happened and he looked at me with a look that said, "Do you always attract trouble?". Rolling my eyes, I saw that Iggy and Max just got here.

"So what do you need me for?" Iggy asked.

"Both Hayden and Nina got shot. We need to know how deep the wounds are," Max told him.

"Alright, who's do you think is the worst?" Iggy asked.

"I'm thinking Hayden's he got shot in the leg. But Nina got shot in the arm," Max said. Iggy examined my arm and then he did Hayden's right leg.

"If Nudge were here she could take Nina's out. Because it's not that deep. But Hayden's is really deep," Iggy said.

"Hey Max, Amy has the same power as Nudge. She's had the metal power for a while. For three years actually," I told her.

"Well, let's get Amy in here," Max said and Fang went to go get her.

Amy, came in with Fang and she was talking like mad. Iggy, showed her where my wound was and took it out. I felt just a little pain when she took the bullet out.

"Are you sure, it didn't hurt?" Amy asked me for the tenth time. And no I'm not exaggerating. I counted.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now let me get up," I got up and I stood up perfectly straight.

"Now what about me? I'm not just gonna sit here am I?" Hayden asked us.

"No, a doctor is going to come in and take you to get the bullet out. Don't worry it won't hurt because you'll be on Valuim," Max said smiling at the last part.

"What!?! NO, no way. I'm not going on Valuim. No way in hell," Hayden said.

I put my hand over his mouth and he bit it, "Ow! Hayden, don't bite me," and I hit him on the arm.

The doctor came in the hallway and saw that Hayden was the only one on the floor. She took him in one of the operating room and told him to choose a person to stay.

His eyes narrowed at me, "I pick Nina."

"Why me?" I asked myself.

'Good luck. You're gonna need it,' Fang told me.

'Gee thanks what a good way to boost my self esteem,' I told him.

Fang, chuckled and I went inside. Taking a seat next to the operating table where Hayden was, I grabbed one of his hands. He looked at me.

"If I say anything stupid will you tell anyone?" Hayden asked.

"Of course I will," his eyes widened and I laughed. "I'm kidding. If you do say anything it will come back to bite you in the butt, though."

"Well it's going to be a really hard bite then," and we both laughed.

Obviously Hayden said stupid things, when he was on Valium. But it's only payback for earlier, he deserves to be on it. I had to say stupid things to him when I was on the stuff. And let me tell you it bit me really really hard. Now he's telling me that he looves me. A lot. Just as much as Max loves Fang. How weird is that?

'Fang, Hayden just said he loooves me. Just as much as Max said she loves you when she was taking her chip out,' I told Fang.

'That's odd. It must be a sibling thing. Let's just hope I don't have to go on the stuff. But then again, I might have too,' Fang said.

After the operation, Hayden fell asleep. Typical. Tracing the back of his hand I noticed that he had a lot of scars from previous battles. I remembered every single one of these. But one thing I don't know is how Chu died. He must shot himself. Oh, well. Hayden started to wake up. His brown eyes opened and he saw me.

"Did I say anything stupid?" he asked me with worried eyes.

"Yup, tons. But you might to know something. You loooove me. You loooove me this much," I held out my arms while laughing.

"I said the same thing as my sister. That's bull-crap. Well at least there is no more pain in my leg anymore," Hayden looked to the brighter side of things.

"We should go back to everyone," I said.

Our hands were still together and our fingers were intertwined. I tried to pull my hand away but Hayden would let go.

"Let go of my hand," I groweled.

"Nope," he said popping the p.

"Let go before we get interrogated," I told him.

He let go, I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want to let go. So I put my hand back in his and squeezed it a little. He looked at me with shocked eyes, I smirked. We walked back to the others and they didn't notice our hands. Thank, God! But Max gave us startling news.

"Guys, the CSM, wants us to go help out in Africa," Max said.

"Okay, why don't the six of you guys go and the rest of us stay here," Sam said. I smacked him upside the head with my free hand. He glared at me.

"All of us are going Sam. Now stop acting lazy. Or I will kick your ass to next week," Ben told his brother.

"Fine, let's go to Africa," Sam said sadly.

And we got ready to go. But first we went to the beach.

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews. Now I would like to show you some of my story. It's all of it. But the next chapter will be the story. And sorry about no updates lately. I had to :**

**1. Work on my itunes**

** _ALL _of my literature story**

** to my friend Klaires birthday party**

**4. Meet up with my friends Emily and Elizabeth to work on our trio for Music Fest. It's a choir thing for my school.**

**And those are why I haven't updated. Now have any of you seen the Key of Awesome video's on youtube? Well if you haven't look up: Telephone key of awesome, Adam Lambert key of awesome, Glitter Puke key of awesome, Twilight sucks emo vampire song key of awesome, Lady GaGa and Lord GaGa. Look those up they are hilarious. Now REVIEW or Rick will eat your brain.**


	44. Africa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 44**

**Africa**

Nina's POV

Well I'm not going to bore you with talking about Hawaii. But my favorite part was when Max and Fang go together. And that was the same time my brother could start reading emotions too! How weird. Scott and Greg are meeting us there. So now were about to land. We just got out of being shot to death. Great!

And now I see a lion and a mustard jar. Together, talking, weird. Anyways, we tried to restrain Hayden from getting mustard of immortality. And now we are feeding little kids. Yay! A little girl in a yellow sundress comes up to me. I give her some food. I touch her fingers and see some of her past. She works for Chu!

"Evil," I mumbled.

And I ran off. Am I going crazy or what?!?

I ran quickly, to find Patrick. Maybe he'll let me set up our tent. I found him over by the medical tent talking to some natives.

"Hey Patrick. Can I set up the flocks tent? If you don't mind," I asked trying not to show that I was about to have a panic attack.

"Sure go ahead," he said.

I grabbed the stuff for our tent and went out to put it up. The blistering sun was beating down of me. Man, is it really supposed to be this hot. I put up the ten and went inside to think. Putting my head on my knees, I thought about what just happened. Someone came into the tent and sat down. I looked up and Hayden sat there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you. Everyone is searching for you. Why did you run off?" he asked me.

"No reason. I just felt like running off," I lied smoothly.

"You know I don't believe you. What is it?" Hayden put a hand on my shoulder. I saw his future and it was scary. When I saw a certain part of his future involving me, I moved away from him.

"What is it?" Hayden asked moving closer to me.

"Nothing. Leave me alone," I snapped at him.

"No, I'm not going to leave," Hayden was really close this time.

"Please go," my voice was small.

"No, I won't leave you," I could feel his breath on my face.

"Please," my voice was barely a whisper.

"Nope," and he pressed his lips to mine and I saw everything. I was a big part of his future and I just wanted to scream everytime I saw myself in his future. I kissed him back though, and soon I was laying on top of Hayden, his arms around my waist. Then I saw in his future that scared me the most. And I pulled away, but I could still see everything.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, my voice getting stronger.

"Because I didn't want to leave you," he admitted.

"Just leave me alone," I said getting up.

"Why should I? Do you hate me or something like that?" he asked me.

"No, I don't hate you. It's just that...ugh why do have to make things so difficult?" I was mad.

"Fine I'll leave," he said.

"Good. Now stay the hell away from me," I shouted after him.

Now I feel really bad. I just pushed my best friend away. Soon I started to cry, and I don't cry much. Since I found my siblings, I've been acting different. But then again everyone is acting weird. I heard someone outside the tent and I guess that Hayden is still out there.

"Are you just listening to me?" I asked my voice rough.

"Yeah I am," Hayden called from outside.

"Leave me alone," I yelled, I started to cry again.

"You're the one that's crying, maybe you shouldn't be pushing me away. Maybe you should talk to someone," Hayden said, mad.

"When you find someone, tell me," I said, my voice cracking.

"Ugh, I'm coming in there," Hayden said, his voice was closer than it was before.

"Hell no. Stay away," my voice was still cracking.

Two warm arms wrapped around me.

"Tell me what's going on," Hayden demanded.

"No, I don't want to," I said, crying still.

I kept crying and then I suddenly stopped.

"Will you tell me now?" he asked.

"No," I looked down at the ground.

Hayden grabbed my chin, making me look at him. "Tell me. Now."

"Fine you win," I told him about what I saw.

"Your really are a big part of my future. Do you know where it starts?" Hayden asked me.

"I think it starts in a place up in California, at like a school talent show or something," I said my voice getting stronger.

"Well I should go tell Max your here," Hayden said getting up.

Now I'm glad, I told him.

** Sorry I've been gone for a while. I forgot to come back on. And I was grounded for a week. And I was writing a story for no reason. It's about vampires. **

**Now review or Rick will get you.**


	45. New Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 45**

**New Girls**

Nina's POV

Max and I were walking to dinner, in the hot African evening. Everyone else was already there, probably stuffing their faces in food. Then two girls flew in front of us. One was a slender blonde with white wings. The other was another slender girl but with brown hair down to her shoulders, and gray wings.

"Hi I'm Meaghan, and this is Klaire," the blonde said.

"I'm Max, and this is Nina. Nice to meet you girls, welcome to the flock," Max said, walking them over to the dinning tent.

Two shapes were in the distance and they had wings. When they were closer I noticed it was Nudge and Stefan. They're back!

"Nina! ZOMG! I can't believe it's you! You look kinda older and your hair is longer and you're still wearing black. You have to get a makeover," Nudge kept babbling on and on. Stefan landed behind her and I took him aside.

"Stefan, Hayden told me you were cheating on me with Nudge. Is this true?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"My brother was telling the truth. I'm sorry but Nudge just got to me," Stefan said.

"Yeah, well get this through your thick head. We're done," I smirked and walked away.

When Nudge and I walked into the tent Fang came over to me and said, "I didn't know that you would be the one to break up with him."

"Yeah, well if you weren't paying so much attention to Max, maybe you would know these things. Like I would be the one to break up with Stefan," I said and took a seat next to Drew.

Klaire and Alaina were talking like crazy. Becca and Meaghan looked like they were getting along as well. But at times Klaire would glance at Hayden and that made me mad. Drew, noticed this.

"You like Hayden don't you?" Drew asked me.

"Please don't tell anyone. But yeah," I ruffled his blonde hair.

"I won't," Sam sat down next to me.

"Hey Nina," Sam said and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you trying to make a move?" I asked.

"No, I was just making a friendly gesture," Sam said.

"Idiot," I whispered to him.

"Bitch," Sam said loudly.

Everyone looked at him. He shrugged, and said, "Yeah I called Nina a bitch. You all have a problem with that?"

"I do," said a blonde kid who just walked into the tent.

"So do I," Hayden said.

"Well Nina, looks like you have three admirers," Drew said.

"I heard two, but who's the third," Iggy asked.

"Me, I wouldn't mind dating the bitch from hell," Sam said.

Everyone said, "ooh."

"Take it back,"Hayden stood up.

"Take what back?" Sam said.

"About what you said to Nina. She is not a bitch from hell, you asshole," Hayden growled.

"Well my bad," Sam said and he kissed me. Just to amuse everyone I kissed him back.

I felt a lot of anger and jealously coming off of Hayden. Someone was pulling me off of Sam and dragging me out of the tent. I let them drag me too, when we were outside I just glared at the person.

"Why did you let him call you that stuff?" Hayden asked me. He was furious.

"Because I didn't mind it," I admitted.

"Well I heard enough of it. I couldn't see you being treated that way. Not with him or anyone," Hayden said, walking up to me.

"What about you? Do you just want to stand around saying things about me when I'm around? Bad things like calling me a bitch. I bet that if you were around Klaire she wouldn't mind you calling me a bitch," I said, tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Nina, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Ever. But seeing you take all that stuff just hurt me. I never want to see be treated like that, "Hayden grabbed my chin making me look up at him.

"Yeah, well what about..."I never finished that sentence because Hayden kissed me. Everything slowed down with that one kiss, I just felt everything.

Someone walked out of the tent and said, "I guessed that you broke up with me because you wanted my brother. And it seemed to be true. I still don't approve, though. Even if it makes Hayden happy."

We both stopped kissing and looked Stefan was standing there. So was Max and Lauren.

"Hayden, we need to talk,"Lauren said, and she grabbed her brother by the wrist.

I walked back into the tent and took my seat next to Drew again. This time Sam kept his distance and Fang took his spot.

"I never thought Hayden had it in him," Drew said.

"I know. I just thought that he was good guy," Fang said. I got up and took Sam outside.

"What do you want whore?"Sam asked me.

"You little bastard, I wish you would be damned to hell. And I don't want to hear it dick. If you say one word I will personally kick your ass to next week you slut," I shouted at him.

"I never thought that you would be the one to cuss someone out Nina!"Sam yelled at me. Everyone came out and saw us yelling.

"UGH!" I ran off. No one came after me. Sometime later, I came back and saw that Klaire and Hayden were gone.

I checked behind a tent and they were there. Klaire had herself all over Hayden and he just stood there. I could hear everything. Alaina was there too, and she was like a bodyguard. Then Klaire kissed Hayden and he let her! I tried to go over and break it up but Alaina pushed me onto the ground.

"Let them be you whore. Just because you can act all tough, doesn't mean that you can have everything in the world," Alaina growled at me. Klaire smirked at me and I didn't even look at Hayden. I just got up and ran off.

Max and Maria found me hiding and crying. They brought me back and I was still crying. Klaire was laughing and Alaina was apologizing for what she said to me. And I forgave her. Lauren was yelling at Hayden and I kinda felt better.

"Hey what happened?" Fang asked putting an arm around my shoulders.

I told him everything and he went to talk some sense into Klaire. When Klaire came back she was pale to the bone. That cheered me up a bit. We decided to go back to the states that night. Good thing too.

"Hey Nina. Did you see the two new blonde kids?" Alaina asked me.

"No I didn't," I replied.

"Well their names are Bryce and Dylan I like Dylan he's cute," Alaina said.

"Good for you," I told her.

Let's hope, I can just get through the rest of this day without breaking down crying.

**What did you think. Good huh? Well I have to go take a shower and then maybe while I'm watching America Story of Us I can update again. And yes I'm watching that. It's a good show, so review. Please.**


	46. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 47**

**Home**

Max's POV

Well when we arrived to the U.S., we visited my mom. And she told us that the C.S.M. had given the flock a house. So we now have a house. In California. Now we're just flying to the house. But I'm concerned about Nina, she's been, well not acting like herself lately. I didn't hear the whole story of what happened, but I know what ever had happened, hurt Nina.

I flew over to Nina and asked, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You don't need to know anything," Nina said, her voice showed no emotion.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Now leave me alone," Nina said, and she started to glare at me.

I flew over to Lauren, "What's wrong with Nina?"

"Our brother hurt her. And Nina is just taking it terribly. He was her best friend Max. How would you like it if Fang hurt you?" Lauren said.

"I wouldn't like it. So how did Hayden hurt Nina?" I asked still confused.

"Well it looked like they were together, but they weren't. Klaire thought they weren't so she started to... um get together with Hayden. And she knew that Nina would come looking, so Klaire picked the right time to kiss Hayden. Alaina helped Klaire out by making sure Nina didn't get in the way. So now because of that Nina is being so different," Lauren explained.

"Poor Nina. I'm going to talk to our brother. Maybe I can get him to apologize," I said.

"Good luck. I tried. He says it's not his fault," Lauren flew over to Maria.

Fang, looked like he was trying to talk some sense into Hayden and it wasn't working. So I flew over to them.

"Fang, I'll take it from here," I said, and he nodded. Once Fang left I said, "Hayden, you know as well as I do, that it is partly your fault that Nina is like this."

"No, it isn't. It's all Klaire's fault," Hayden said.

"Yes, it is. If you would have pushed Klaire off of you, maybe Nina wouldn't be like this and Klaire would be. It's your fault and you should apologize to Nina," I told Hayden.

"I said I would never hurt her and I did. This sucks, I do have to apologize," Hayden flew over to Nina.

"You know how to talk to people," Fang said coming next to me.

"I know. But I can't believe Hayden would do something like this. It's not like him," I said, shaking my head.

"Well looks like Nina isn't going to accept your brother's apology," Fang said pointing to where Nina was yelling.

"What did Hayden do this time?!" I said.

"Well Nina didn't want to talk to Hayden at all. She thinks it's his fault and that he should just stay away from her," Fang said.

"Why can't Nina just accept a simple apology?" I asked.

"Because she's too stubborn. She usually will if it's about something simple. But this she thinks is over the top, for just a simple apology,"Fang explained.

The house was coming into view and we landed. The house was huge, but it didn't have enough room for all of us to have our own rooms. So we decided to share rooms. And this time Maria was staying with Nina, just to calm her down. So that meant Hayden has to stay with Stefan, poor him. I know he hates Stefan to death.

I walked by Nina and Maria's room and there was crying coming from it. She's crying again. How many tears does Nina have?

"A lot. She cries a lot too," Hayden said coming over.

Maria came out of the room and she glared at Hayden.

"Hayden you caused my little sister a lot of pain. You know that right?" Maria asked.

"I know. And I regret it," Hayden said hanging his head.

"I say if he doesn't apologize for what he did. Then he should leave, I think it's best for my sister," Maria said.

"What!?! No, I'm not leaving," Hayden protested.

"Then you have one chance to apologize to my sister. If she doesn't accept, then you leave. Don't worry Nina will come after you," Maria went back into her room.

"I can't leave," Hayden said and pulled me into a room close by. And it was my room.

"Hayden, if Maria wants you to leave. Then you should, it's what's best for Nina. She needs to recover from what you did," I said.

"I can't leave. I love Nina, and if I do leave then I'm just going to be a wreck," Hayden sunk to the floor.

"Wait, you love her?" I asked.

"Yeah, ever since Klaire kissed me and Nina saw I've been just pained by that. I wish she never saw and if only she would accept my apology then I could tell her," Hayden said.

"If she takes you back, then you should tell her. Don't bottle it in," I said and left.

Fang, came out of his sister's room and I walked over to him.

"How she doing?" I asked and we walked down the hall.

"Not so good. She won't do anything, she says that she just wants to die," Fang said.

"Well I talked to Hayden again. And he says that he can't leave," I told Fang.

"Why not?" Fang faced me.

"Because he loves Nina. He won't leave her," I said.

"I tried telling Nina that Hayden wouldn't do anything to her, because he loves her. And she doesn't believe me. I've been telling her the truth and she won't accept it," Fang said.

"You tried. That's all that matters," I said.

"Yeah, I know. I wish that Nina would just get over it already," Fang said.

"Wishes don't always come true," I said.

"But one of mine did," Fang said coming up to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Being with you," Fang then kissed me.

At least one of my wishes came true too. I get to be with Fang. Thank you whoever makes wishes come true.

**What did ya'll think. Today I got out of school early, because I'm not in the local track meet. So I don't have to run. Today. But no updates on Friday, I'll be gone all day. Just letting you know. Now Review, or Rick will get you.**


	47. Hate You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 48**

**Hate You**

Nina's POV

I've been hanging out in my room for days. And the only people I let in are Maria, Fang, Max, and Lauren. Amy at times, but usually when the door opens I see Hayden just sitting there across the hall. And I just hate him for causing all of this. And Maria tells me he's going to leave. So I'm glad, Hayden needs to leave me alone. For good.

"Nina, you need to at least talk to Hayden about this," Max said.

"No, I don't. I hate him and I never want to see him again," I yelled and I start to cry again.

"You're just overreacting. You are going to talk to him. If you can't accept talking to him for five minutes Hayden will leave you and the flock alone. Until your ready for him to come back of course," Fang said.

"Alright. But me and Hayden alone," I said, wiping my tears away.

Everyone left and the door opened. For the first time in days I see Hayden's face. It looks the same, but there's something different about it. The emotions I feel coming off of him are regret, sadness, pain, and love. I don't know about that last one, but he should be feeling the first three.

"Nina, I'm sorry for what I did and right now I want you to forgive me. Klaire is the one who wanted me and kissed me. She planned this out and I never liked Klaire, I really like you. And I never want to leave you," Hayden came really close, we were almost touching. "I need you. Please."

Hayden kissed me and I just sat there like stone. When he finished I slapped him. My anger was flaring inside of me. He should not have done that.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to put up with your crap. You're just using me, I don't believe that Klaire planned this out. And you should just leave, I hate you. And I never want to see you again," I shouted at him.

"Fine, but you will regret this," Hayden walked out of the room. And I started crying.

Klaire walked into the room, "Nina, I'm sorry that I caused you this pain. It isn't Hayden's fault. I just wanted him for myself and I did plan this out. Hayden is your soulmate, you need to know that. And I was just being stupid getting between you two. Just know that Hayden does really like you, not me."

Klaire walked out of the room and I right then noticed that she was telling the truth. I had to find Hayden and apologize for what I said. Quickly I ran out of the room and went to his room. No one was there and the window was open. He couldn't have left already. Could he? I started to cry right there and then I heard footsteps behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Hayden asked.

"I'm sorry. Klaire told me that it wasn't your fault and she told me her plan. And I need you," I said hugging him.

"It's okay," Hayden started to comfort me. And I just kept crying.

Soon I stopped crying and then I noticed that Hayden is my soulmate. But no one will ever make me admit that.

"I really am sorry. I just was mad at you, thinking that this was your fault," I explained.

"It really hurt when you said that you hated me. I never thought that you would ever say that," Hayden said, and I looked up at him. His brown eyes were warm.

"I was just mad," I said.

Hayden kissed me and I just melted into it. Right there I felt like I was in the middle of a blazing fire. Then someone cleared their throat.

"It's really nice that you two are friends again. Just let me get into my room," Stefan said glaring at us.

Well at least I have my best friend back. And everything is back to the way it should be. For now.

**Well you got two updates today. I'm a good mood and I have nothing better to do. Wait, yes I do I have to mail my Seventeen subscription. I can do that later. But now I have to try and get my story back up. REVIEW. NOW!**


	48. Adios

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 49**

**Adios**

Nina's POV

Well I'm not going to bore you with a lot of this crap. But it's after the party and now I'm officially fifteen! But I'm just sitting on the roof avoiding Bryce. He is one of the bird kids that Dr. GH made and I hate him. He likes me, but I do not return the favor. Dylan was supposed to be Max's perfect other half, but now he's making out with Alaina.

"I thought I'd find you up here," Hayden took a seat next to me.

"Yeah, I don't have a good hiding places do I?" I asked.

"Not really," and we both laughed.

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" I asked Hayden.

"Well I thought that you would want something for your birthday," Hayden told me.

"Well what is it?"I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Close your eyes," I closed them and feel something cool come around my neck. I open my eyes and look down.

"Where did you find this?" I asked, looking down at the golden locket on my neck.

"Well I was going through my stuff and this fell out of one of my sweatshirts. And I remember you were disappointed that you lost this locket, and I found it," Hayden said, taking seat next to me again.

"Thank you. I still remember when you gave this to me," I said taking his hand in mine.

"I remember that day too," Hayden said.

I smiled. Not like a half smile, a real full out smile. And I rested my head on Hayden's shoulder.

"Why are you so happy?" Hayden asked me.

"I don't know. Just something about you makes me happy," I admitted, blushing a bit.

"Your smiling, happy, and blushing. You must really like me," Hayden said, and I pushed him a bit.

"Shut up. I still remember what you told me a few days ago. You said you like me," I reminded him.

"What I said was..." Hayden never finished that because there was a crash in the living room.

We went down there and there were flyboys everywhere, and people were injured. And Max and Fang came back the same time we came in.

"What happened?" Hayden asked.

"We were attacked while you two and Fang and Max were out," Stefan said.

"Well it's not our fault that we couldn't hear everything on the roof," I said.

"I think that you guys should leave the flock. And let me be the leader,"Angel said.

"Oh, not this crap again," Fang said.

"How about we have a vote. If you want to leave, go on one side. If you want to stay go to another,"Max said.

Max, Fang, Hayden,Amy, Sam, Ben, Drew, Maria, Lauren, Bryce and I were going to leave. And Iggy, Izzy, Alaina, Becca, Stefan, Charlie, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, Klaire, Meaghan, and Dylan stayed. But at least I have all the people I need with me.


	49. Lotus Casino

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 50**

**Lotus Casino**

Nina's POV

After we left the flock we headed to Las Vegas and it was so cool to be there. We saw so many hotels and casinos that we were dazzled by them. Finally we chose a casino called The Lotus Hotel and Casino. Why does that name sound so familiar? I don't know.

"Try a lotus flower," a random lady said when we were walking around the casino.

Everyone took one and when I took a bite all of my feelings were washed away. I still could see everything and think and all that crap but I just couldn't control anything. The next thing I know me and Amy are in the club dancing. And far away in a corner Fang and Max are making out with a whole bunch of passion. Then I was grabbed around the waist and pulled back by someone. I looked up and Hayden was pulling me out of the club.

"What are you doing?" the flower was wearing off.

"Just showing you something," Hayden's eyes were cloudy, but still brown.

Then he started to kiss me and I really didn't mind it. Soon Amy came out and squirted us with water. I was fully awake and so was Hayden.

"Nina did it," Amy said and ran off.

Hayden turned and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and ran off and Hayden started to chase me. The next thing I know is that I'm up in the air flying and when I'm above the Trojan horse, I was grabbed around the waist again. And I started to laugh.

"Why did you squirt me with water?" Hayden whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, really telling the truth.

"You know what,"Hayden whispered again.

"You know you never finished what you were going to tell me yesterday," I told him.

"I was going to say that what I said was true and that I really do like you Nina," Hayden said, turning me around making me face him.

I smiled and said, "I like you too."

Hayden kissed me and it was filled with passion. Soon I had my hands tangled in his hair and then he put his hands up my shirt and his hands were still on my waist going up. There was an audible gasp heard. We pulled apart and Max and Fang were there.

"What were you two doing? Having sex?" Max asked us mad.

"Max, give them a break. They were just making out and they're a new couple give them a break," Fang said putting his hands on Max's shoulders.

"Fine, but you two were warned," Max said and they went back to get the others.

"Well that was awkward," I said.

"Your telling me," Hayden agreed with me.

"Well at least we have each other," I said, flying next to him.

"That's true," Hayden said. And we flew back down to the casino.

Everyone was waiting for us when we arrived back at the casino. So we decided to go visit Dr. Martinez in Arizona.

**I'm so happy that Nina and Hayden are together. But right now I'm watching Bring it On Fight to the Finish. And right now I'm kinda hungry, and I have half a gyro in the fridge from yesterday. Yes, I eat lamb and peda bread. Who cares. REVIEW.**


	50. East LA and Malibu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 51**

**East L.A. and Malibu**

Maria's POV (Yay!)

Well the Lotus Casino didn't work out so well. For most of us at least. Max, came to get us, and she was so ticked. But no ones knows why. Only Fang knows and he won't tell me. Which sucks. Nina, came down from flying and she was keeping her distance from Max. So I went over to her.

"Why are you avoiding Max?" I asked Nina, walking next to her.

"Because... well she saw..." Nina whispered the rest in my ear.

"You guys are together now?" I asked, my anger was rising.

"Yeah, we are. And I know your mad," Nina said, and I took her wrist and dragged her away.

I stopped in a spot, "Stay here. I'm going to get Fang."

I found Fang standing by Max and Lauren. Then I took him to where Nina was standing, screwing around with her phone. She saw us coming and put her phone away.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," They nodded. "Well first off I need to tell you that you guys also have an older sister named Catalina, but our dad he left us. So our mom and Catalina moved to East Los Angeles. We just need to go there and then boom you found your parents."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Fang asked.

"Well maybe we can just stay with them for a while then we can come back," I told them.

"No," both Nina and Fang said at once.

"Fine, but this is your only chance to find out what our mom is like," I said and walked away.

"Wait. Maria, I want to find out what Mom is like," Nina said running to chance up with me.

We both looked at Fang who shrugged.

"Then we leave now," I said.

"But do we get to say goodbye to the rest of the flock?" Fang asked coming over to stand by me.

"No, we leave and you can call them saying goodbye," I said and took off into the air.

Nina and Fang followed a bit after and we flew off to East L.A. The flight was short, about two hours tops. Because it's in California. Soon I heard Latino music below and the sun was shining brightly. I already knew two of Lina's friends. Gloria and Treyvonetta, they are two of my best friends ever. Seeing Trey down bellow walking, I flew down into an alley and landed. Nina and Fang were right behind me. We folded in our wings and walked out of the alley

"Treyvonetta! I can't believe it's you!" I exclaimed running over to her.

She turned around and ran to me. We hugged. "What's up girl. I haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been Maria?"

"Well I was finding my brother and sister," I said pointing to my little twin siblings.

"What're their names?" Trey asked.

"Nina and Fang," I said.

"Why do you call him Fang?" Trey asked.

"I don't know. You should ask Nina," I said, waving my siblings over.

"Maria who the heck is this?" Nina asked confused.

"Guys this is Treyvonetta. She's a friend of Lina's," I explained. "By the way, Trey where is Lina?"

"She's in Malibu. Your mom got remarried, to some rich dude in Malibu. So Gloria went up there and I'm going up their today. You guys can come with," Trey told us.

"Alright," I said.

A couple hours later we were in front of a huge mansion and Trey went to the door and some girl with really red hair answered it. The three of us were behind Trey.

"Maria!" Lina and Gloria said when I walked in.

"Lina! Gloria! And girl I don't know," I said.

"Lina que pasa?" Mom said.

"Mama!" I said and she gave me a hug.

"Mama, Lina, Gloria this Nina and Fang. They're my younger twin siblings," I introduced them.

"You mean, you left to find my other children?" Mama asked.

"Yes, mama, I did. And I'm sorry. But I had too," I said.

Mama gave Nina and Fang each hugs and then she said, "Maria, Nina, and Fang this is Sky. My your new sister."

"I can take you to your rooms," Sky said and she took us to our rooms. Lina and Gloria came in a little bit after Sky left.

"We missed you so much," Gloria said hugging me.

"I missed you too, boo," I said.

"Well I can't believe you would actually find them. Weren't they like at some weird school in Death Valley or something?" Lina said.

"Yeah, well I found them in the desert someplace," I said.

"Are you going to join the Sea Lions?" Lina asked me.

"You know I like to cheer. But I don't know. Maybe," I answered.

"Well tell me if you want to," Lina said.

"Why did you come back?" Gloria asked.

"Well I was mad that Nina started dating someone that I didn't like. So I decided to split them apart by showing Nina and Fang who their family is," I said and Nina walked in.

"You really don't like Hayden? Why didn't you say something?" Nina asked.

"Because he basically broke your heart and then you let him crawl back in. You should've let him suffer," I said.

"Well I've known him for all of my life and he's my best friend. Even though that was the worst fight I've had with him, I know that I love him. And there is nothing you can do about it. You are not my mom," Nina said mad. The emotions that were going through her were anger and sadness. She ran out of the room.

"Nina," I said, shaking my head. "I'm a terrible sister."

"No, you're not. You're just worried about her, you care about her. And being your older sister I care about you and Nina. But did you ever think about how much that boy means to Nina?" Lina asked me.

"No, I didn't and I know that Hayden means the world to Nina. And splitting them apart was one of the worst ideas I've ever hatched," I said.

"Well chica I think that you should talk to this boy Hayden," Gloria said flipping her hair back.

"Fine," I pulled out my phone and started to talk to Hayden. Does this boy have a personality? I don't think so.

"So what did he say?" Gloria asked me.

"He said that he doesn't know why he likes Nina. He just said that he's attracted to her," I said, not understanding guys.

"Well you should go talk to Nina. It would be best," Lina said.

"Alright," I walked out of my room to Nina's and she was sitting on her balcony just listening to music.

"Hey," I said softly.

"What do you want?" Nina's voice was harsh.

"I'm sorry for what I said about not liking Hayden. I was just still mad about what he did to you. I must be as bad as Stefan," I said sitting on a chair.

"You don't always have to protect me," Nina said, sniffling.

"I know. It's just that I'm one of your older sisters and I don't want to see you get hurt. And now that you know who our mom is. I know that you won't need me as much anymore," I admitted.

"Like you said you are one of my older sisters. And I will always need you," Nina said.

"But Nina, you said that you love Hayden. Don't you think that you're a little too young to love?" I asked. Nina, started to play around with the gold locket on her neck. Where did she get that anyway?

"I told you I've known Hayden my whole life and since he saved me and some of the others from Germany. My feelings about Hayden started to become questioned," Nina said.

"Oh, well. Hey where did you get that locket?" I asked.

"Hayden gave it to me. I lost it when I was thirteen. And Hayden found it, so he gave it back to me during the birthday thing," Nina said.

"Oh, well that's a beautiful locket," I said smiling a bit.

"Please don't tell Fang this but I really do miss the flock. And I bet he does too," Nina said.

"I do too. Hey what do you think about becoming cheerleaders?" I asked Nina.

"You mean me and you?" Nina asked.

"And Fang," I added.

"If we really wanted to, we could be cheerleaders," Nina said.

"Well let's Fang and practice. The first game is in two days," I said and we went to work.

**Hey people, thanks for reading. And yes I'm adding Bring it On Fight to the Finish. But I'm too lazy to add it as a crossover. But it's mostly M.R. so no. Review and thank you for your reviews. Adios. (Spanish for goodbye).**


	51. The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 52**

**The Game**

Nina's POV

Maria, Fang, and I went to go practice our little routine to do for the game on saturday. So about now we were about finished with it. All we had to do is put it with the music. And it was already time for the first game. So we went dressed as Sea Lions, and nobody noticed. But today at school I picked a fight with Avery and she was scared to death. Well the Sea Lions just sucked, so Fang, Maria, and I got up and went down. We told the people to change the music.

We started our routine and it was awesome. People were cheering like crazy, even some of the Jaguars were cheering. Avery and Kayla were just sitting there their mouths hanging open. When we finished Avery came up to me.

"Nina, I know we have our differences, but I want you to join the Jaguars," Avery offered me.

"I'd rather not betray my sister Lina," I said.

"Well then. Hope you have fun," Avery said and she left.

Then I started to walk out of the gym and toward the main hallway. Then I was smashed against the lockers, someone's lips pressed against mine. Then the person pulled away and I looked. It was Hayden.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well let's just say I traced your sister's call. And has she ever heard about facebook?"Hayden said.

"I think she has. But I never expected to see you here," I said.

"And I never expected to see you as a cheerleader," Hayden said, and I blushed.

"Well I wanted to put someone out of their misery," I said. Then we walked back to the gym and then Gloria came up to me.

"Nina, I can't believe that bruja(witch) asked you to join the Jags," Gloria said.

"I know. But I said that I wouldn't betray Lina, because she's my sister," I told Gloria.

"Ai, I hate her," Gloria said and Trey came over.

"Nina, who is this?" Trey asked me.

"This is Hayden. Hayden, this Gloria and Treyvonetta," I introduced them.

"So this is the person that.." I gave Trey a look that said "Shut up now or I will kill you." And she shut up. Then Lina and Maria came over.

"Hayden what are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"Is it illegal to visit people?" Hayden said.

"Well does Max know you're here?" Maria asked him.

Yeah, she knows," Hayden said.

"Nina, we're going to East L.A. tomorrow. You game?" Lina asked me.

"I'm in," I said. The Avery walked by and glared at Lina and I went over to her.

"What's your deal Avery?" I asked her coldly.

"You farmers you should just go to where you belong," Avery said.

"This is the first time I've seen my family together. And if you want to ruin that then maybe you should just leave," I snapped.

"Hey who's the guy with you? He's kinda cute," Avery said. And that's what pushed me too far.

"You stay away from him," I snarled.

I punched her square in the jaw, then someone pulled me back. I kicked them and got away. Then I kicked Avery across the gym, then I left the gym and flew home. Isn't this day great.

**Review. Sorry, but that's all I got today. I'm tired.**


	52. Sheet Music

Chapter 53

Sheet Music

Hayden's POV

Well everyone was out someplace I didn't know, which is a first and I'm all alone. Wait nope, I'm with Max. And she's mad that she's with me. Isn't that just nice, my own sister doesn't want to spend time with me. She'd rather be with her boyfriend. Hey, I'd rather be with Nina right now, but she's with her family and other friends.

"Well I'm leaving, this has been boring," Max told me, and she walked toward the door. Someone knocked on the door before Max opened it.

"Hey is um... Nina here?" the person said. I think I saw her at the basketball game. But I'm not sure.

"No she's with her sisters and brother. Why?" Max said, and crossed her arms.

"Just wondering, so are you here alone?" the girl asked Max. Is this girl a cop?

"No my brother is here with me," Max responded, to the girls question.

"Oh, well I should go. Bye," the girl left and then Max closed the door.

"I'm going to sneak around the house. You coming?" Max asked me. If I go Lina is going to yell at me for snooping around her house. But if I do go, then I could find out some stuff I should know.

"I'm coming," I said, and walked up one of the two staircases in the house. There were three doors the on one side and four on the other side. I went to the side with three. The first door I opened was Maria's room. It was messy and there was a picture of a girl wearing a cheerleading outfit. And there were darts on her face. Man, at least it's her not me.

I walked out of the room and went to the door next to it. It was Gloria's room. It was the same as Maria's, but it didn't have the picture with darts, so I left that one be. The last door, I opened turned out to be Nina's room. Now we're talking. The room was somewhat clean, and the desk was filled with a whole bunch of paper. I looked at one of them and it looked like lyrics. But for what?

There was a knock on the door. "Hayden, you in there?"

"Yeah, come on in," I said and Sky came in.

"I thought you were Max," I told Sky. And she slightly smiled.

"I don't hear that every day. But Maria and Nina are downstairs, and Max told me you were up here. So I came here to warn you to get out or…" Sky was interrupted by a person at the door.

"I'm going to kill him," Nina smirked at the door.

"That," Sky ran out the door and Nina walked in.

"Why do you have my sheet music in your hand?" Nina narrowed her eyes.

"No reason," I said and put the sheet behind my back. Nina tried to reach for it, but she couldn't. Ha, sucks for her.

"I heard that," Nina said. Dang it, I forgot she could read my mind if she wanted to. "Now give me my sheet back."

"I think I'm going to keep this," I smiled and Nina tried harder.

"Give me that back," Nina said.

_Give her the sheet back Hayden. You'll find out why she needs that. _Great, the voice is back! Yes, I've had the voice ever since I was thirteen. And it's so annoying.

No, I don't think I will. She had it, and now it's mine.

_Give Nina the sheet. _

I said no.

Then my head started to hurt and I gave Nina the sheet back. She took it and put it in her desk. My head still hurt, and it was getting worse. I almost fell but I caught myself. Then I fell and my head was having the worst attack of all time. I could feel tears coming out of my eyes, and then it all stopped.

I looked up and Nina was right there watching me, she looked like she was going to cry herself. I know she doesn't like to see anyone (mostly me) in pain. She came over to me and hugged me; I didn't want to let her go at all. It felt so right to have her right here in my arms. Nina, looked up at me, and she really was crying, she held on to me even tighter. Her head rested on one of my shoulders.

"What happened?" Nina asked. Her voice was quiet and rough.

"Nothing," I answered simply. I didn't want her to know about the voice. If she knew, then she would be furious, that I didn't tell her for two years.

"That was nothing, yeah right. Hayden, tell me the truth," Nina demanded. She can go from all sensitive and quiet, to mean and threatening really fast. I've known her all my life, I should know.

"It really was nothing," I said. Can't she take a hint? I don't want to tell her.

"Tell me now," she demanded me. Man, either I tell her and she gets mad, or I tell her and she gets furious. Either way she gets mad.

"If I tell you will you promise not to get mad or furious?" I asked her.

"I don't make any promises, that I might not be able to keep," she simply answered. I took that as a yes.

"Well you know that day when you tried to leave us and then both of us ended up in a cave?" Nina nodded. "Well you know how when I had that big headache, after you had your thing that gave you one of your powers?" Nina again nodded, "Well that wasn't just a headache, it was a brain attack. After I had that, I got this annoying voice inside of my head. And I've had it for two years."

Nina just sat there, and then when she looked at me, she punched my arm. "Why didn't you tell me? Two years, and I didn't know. If you would have told me earlier, I would be less mad, but now I'm just pissed. I know that you did it for the best, but if you told me it would have been better. "

She kept talking and then she started talking like Nudge would. So I kissed her. It's the best way to make Nina shut up. Man, I love this girl. I know she's for me, it's just that I don't know how she'll feel when I tell her that I love her. We've only been together for about a couple of days and I know we've shared a lot of time together, but I don't know.

_She feels the same way about you. Don't doubt yourself, Hayden._

How do I really know? That Nina feels the same about me, I mean.

_Think about it. Every time that you've kissed Nina, has she kissed you back? Do spend most of your time thinking about her? Is she always in your head? Do you always find yourself looking at her? You care about her, you care about her so much, that you love her. But your love for her blinds you. Even when the most serious of things is going on, you try and protect Nina, but you end getting someone else hurt. Try and spend one day without Nina. You'll know that you're blind. That was the name of the song that you picked up. Now stop kissing her. _

I think that was the most that the voice has ever said to me. Is the voice some kind of sprit guide or something? I pulled away and looked down at Nina; she looked like her brother, all dark and quiet. No emotions on her face, I put my arms around her. She looked like she was going to fall asleep. So I picked her up and put sat her down on her bed. I turned to walk out, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go," is all Nina said. I sat down next to her. She looked like an angel, when she's asleep. Nina still has a good grip, when she's asleep. I remember, when we were little, she would always grab my hand before she slept. It always made her feel better. But that was when the school had us in the same cage. After that, she would wake up in the middle of the screaming, and I shuddered at that thought.

I kicked my shoes off and lied next to Nina; a small smile appeared on her face. And I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I soon fell asleep.

**Sorry about not updating for a while. I just had to type all of this. Just to let you know that next week there will be no updates. I'm going to NYC for a missions trip. And if you see me then wave. I won't know who you are, but I'll wave back. Today I was texting the guy who's Hayden in this story and it was so much fun. You had to be there. Later I'll post what we said. Adios. Kel out.**


	53. Vampire

Chapter 54

The Vampire

Hayden's POV

The next morning, I woke up before Nina. She was still sleeping peacefully, and I smiled seeing the smile on her face. Soon she turned on her side and her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes locked with mine and she put her arms around me. And I flipped on my back, and she was on top of me.

"In a good mood are we? " Nina asked me and I chuckled.

"Just a bit…but I just wanted to tell you something," I said, and pushed some hair out of her face.

"What's that?" she asked me. Man, I want her so bad.

"I want you. I want no one else to have you, you belong to me and no one else," I whispered in her ear.

"No, not now," Nina said.

"Why not?" I asked. She doesn't want to do it now? Really.

"Because I'm not ready, Hayden I don't want to be rushed into doing this," Nina said, her voice was making me regret saying what I said.

"I'm sorry; I just thought that you would be ready. And I didn't know that you felt that way because the voice said that you love me like I love you," I said the last part really quiet.

"What did you say? Did you just say that…" Nina was interrupted by the door opening. Maria was standing there. She was standing there watching us with angry eyes, and steam should be coming out of her ears.

"Nina, can I talk to you alone?" Maria asked her.

"Whatever you say to me, you can say in front of Hayden," Nina said, simply.

"Nina, get off of him and come with me," Maria demanded. Nina rolled her eyes and got off of me. She left the room. "Nina, go to my room. I want to talk to Hayden for a minute."

Maria closed the door and came over to me and grabbed me by the neck.

"You ever get that close with my little sister like that again. I will personally kill you and make sure you go to hell. And I heard what you said to Nina. If you ever have sex with her, before you two are married, and she becomes pregnant I will kill you then. Stay away from my sister, and if I ever catch you with her, like that again, you will have a restraining order from me. So then you won't be able to be with my sister ever again," Maria let go of my throat and started to walk out of the room.

"You can't forbid me to see Nina. She will always find a way to see me. Nothing you do, can keep us apart," I told Maria. She turned and glared at me.

"What if I told you that I wasn't really Maria and that I'm from the school? And I took Nina, what would you do?" Maria challenged me.

"I would try and get Nina back," Maria ended up grabbing me by the throat again. This time I could barely breathe.

"I really am from the school. The real Maria is in the basement tied and gagged. And you Hayden are coming with me," the fake Maria said. She let go of my throat and I ran to the window and jumped. My wings came out and I flew to where Nina was.

"Hayden, what are you doing?" Nina asked from the window.

"You have to get out of there. It's a trap, that wasn't Maria, it was a clone sent from the school," I told her.

"How do I know you're really not a clone from the school?" Nina asked her eyes narrowed.

"Nina, I'm not from the school. You know that, now come on, the clone should get here any minute," I said trying to open the window.

"I'm not going with anyone. I'm staying here and fighting. I'm not going to run like a little girl," Nina said, and closed the window. I tried to open it again, but the clone showed up behind her. When the Maria clone saw me she narrowed her eyes at me.

"So you must be the clone of my older sister," Nina said.

"Let me guess your boyfriend told you that I'm here," the clone smiled and tried to punch Nina. She blocked, it and punched the clone in the face. Nothing happened, the clone just stood there like nothing happened. It disappeared and reappeared behind Nina, pulling her head back. Nina was fighting the clone, but nothing happened. The clone bit Nina's neck and I heard Nina scream. I opened the window and tried to push the clone off of Nina. It didn't work.

Then I pulled out my knife, and then I stabbed the clone in the heart with it. They kicked me into the wall and pulled the knife out. Man this girl is tough. A piece of wood fell on the ground and I picked it up and stabbed the clone with it, in the same spot where I stabbed it the first time. This time the clone dropped Nina and fell to the ground. I grabbed Nina, she was unconscious. I picked her up, took Nina to her room, and put her on her bed.

Then I went down to the basement and found Maria there. So I untied her and she thanked me. We walked upstairs and Maria saw her clone.

"Vampire," Maria whispered.

"You mean the school would come up with a vampire just to bring me there, "I said.

"I guess so. Wait why is there blood on its mouth? And a knife on the ground?" Maria asked me. I picked it up and put it away.

"Well I told Nina to get out of here, and she was too stubborn and tried to fight it. So when Nina wasn't looking the vampire appeared behind Nina and bit her. I got inside and stabbed it with my knife and then it kicked me," I pointed to the wall, "and then I found a piece of wood and stabbed it. Now it's dead."

"Where's Nina?"Maria asked looking around the hall.

"In her room. I'm betting she lost a lot of blood," I said.

"At least you tried to fight it. Go and check on Nina. I'll tell Fang what happened," Maria said.

I walked to Nina's room and she was still lying on her bed, but she was awake. She looked at me and glared.

"I didn't need your help," Nina said.

"Yes, you did. If I didn't help, you would be dead," I said. I pictured Nina, on the ground dead, pale white, with a bite mark on her neck. The vampire stood above her, blood on its mouth, laughing at killing another human.

"So if I died, I died trying," Nina said, crossing her arms.

"Nina, I don't want you dead. If you die, I die. I said that a long time ago. And I'm sticking to that phrase," I said and sat next to her.

"Well maybe you should stop acting like Edward Cullen and leave me alone. I want to be alone right now," Nina said. She still was glaring at me.

"No, I'm not leaving you. Damn it Nina, I'm just going to sit here," I yelled, glaring at her. She stopped glaring at me and then she looked away and she slipped off the bed and I heard a quiet sound. It sounded like whimpering.

I went to the other side of the bed to see what it was. It was Nina, she was crying. Great, I made her cry. Aren't I just the perfect boyfriend? I picked her up and set her in my lap, she cried into my chest. I just stroked her hair comforting her. Soon she stopped and looked up at me. Nina kissed my cheek and rested her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry for yelling," I told her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Please let me fight my own battles," Nina said and she slipped one of her hands in mine. I intertwined them.

"I don't make any promises," I told her and she blushed a bit.

"Well I will make one promise," Nina said, and she continued, "When I'm ready I'll tell you, then we do it."

"Really?" I asked her. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes, but let me tell see when," Nina said. She's been practicing her new skill. So now every time she touches someone, she won't zone out. She had a blank expression on her face. Then it changed, quickly.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"I found out how old," she said, her voice was shaking. Is she scared?

"How old then?" I asked. I really want to know when.

"We're seventeen, at a weird house. It looked the Cullen house from Twilight. But it was after Alaina and Dylan's wedding," Nina shook her head.

"You didn't want to find out that you were that young did you?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

"I found out what… never mind. You'll find out in two years," Nina said and she walked to her balcony.

I followed her and it was raining. What is it Chicago all over again? We were both getting soaked. I went over to Nina and I wrapped my arms around her. She pushed me away and she was mumbling about stupid teenage hormones.

"Why are you acting so weird?" I asked her. She looked up at me; her dark eyes are so beautiful.

Nina shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'll tell you okay. A week after we do it… we get captured by the school. And that same day I find out that…" she said the last part so quietly that I didn't hear it.

"What?" I asked, and Nina said something a little bit more loudly. But I still couldn't hear it. "What are you saying?"

"That same day I find out that I'm pregnant," Nina yelled at me. She looked down and the ground. Wait, did she just say? Yes she did. I'm a dead man. Maria is going to kill me. Fang might help her too. And I can't prevent this too, its set in stone.

"And we can't do anything about this," I said and sank to the ground.

_I told you that you're blind. You're going to try and prevent this, but it won't happen. Whatever she sees then it will happen. Now she won't tell you the rest. And don't make her. You know that Nina has had a troubled past. _

Nina sat down next to me and she put her arms around me. I didn't want this to happen, even if it doesn't happen for two years. Tears started to come out of my eyes and Nina was comforting me for like the hundredth time.

"Nice to have a change once in a while," Nina said, and that made me laugh a bit. "You never told me what you said this morning."

"Why do always bring that kind of stuff up?" I asked her.

"I don't know, it's just me," Nina said.

I stood up and brought Nina up with me. And I said, "Nina, what I was going to say is that I love you. I've loved you since I met you. But I was too young to notice then. But now I really know that I love you."

Nina stood there staring at me. I knew this was a bad idea; she's probably going to laugh at me and tell me I'm crazy. But she came up to me and kissed me. She pulled away and said, "Hayden I love you too, with all my heart. And you just made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world when you said that to me."

I smiled and hugged her. Even though a crazy vampire came after us, and we're both soaking wet. In the end we both confessed our real feelings for each other. And I'm glad about that.

**Aw. What a happy ending to a crazy chapter. Yes, I had to add a vampire and they do go to the Cullen's later. And Nico if your reading this then I'm sorry. You know that Shannon is very gross. REVIEW OR DIE! **


	54. The Band

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 55**

**The Band**

Nina's POV

Well today has been just terrible. I got expelled, because the principal thinks "I'm not bright enough for this school". Well I'm sitting in my room all alone. I stood up and went to my desk, grabbed my notebook, and pen. Well let's see I could write a song. No one knows about my songs expect for Hayden, the voice told him about my songs. But I started writing about things, just things.

**(I know this song is by Paramore. But in my dream Paramore doesn't exist. Yet.)**

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up_  
_Just let them think_  
_There's no place else_  
_You'd rather be._

_You're always on display_  
_For everyone to watch and learn from,_  
_Don't you know by now,_  
_You can't turn back_  
_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that your dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._  
_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._  
_You'll go out in style._

_If you let me I could,_  
_I'd show you how to build your fences,_  
_Set restrictions, seprate from the world._  
_The constant battle that you hate to fight,_  
_Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up_  
_Just let them think_  
_There's no place else_  
_You'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back_  
_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._  
_So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_  
_With every breath that you breathe in_  
_Just breathe it in._  
_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talking_  
_So now let's see you walk it._  
_I said let's see you walk it._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talking_  
_So now let's see you walk it._  
_I said let's see you walk it._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide._  
_Yeah, oh oh open wide,_  
_'Cause you'll go out in style._  
_You'll go out in style._

After I finished writing the last line, there was a knock on my window. I saw a familiar pair of wings, they were white, with black spots on them. They belonged to none other than Sam. I rolled my eyes and opened the window. He jumped in and looked around. I noticed he had a guitar strapped to his back.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. He didn't flinch. Wow, that's a first.

"Can a guy visit a flock member without being questioned?" Sam asked.

"If he calls first. But one question, why do you have a guitar?" I asked him. He went over and sat in my desk chair. Sam's eyes fell right to the notebook with my new song in it.

"I never go anywhere without my new guitar. And can you sing a few lines of this song?" Sam asked me and I sang the first verse. He started to play a few cords on his guitar after I finished. Then I sang along with the guitar, and we ended up coming up with an official song.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"How about we start a band?" Sam suggested. Let's see we start a band that's not a bad idea.

"But we only have two people," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but so does La Roux. And we can always add people from the flock to be in it," Sam said.

"What if we get discovered by the school? " I asked.

"We can have fake names. Like if people want to use our real names instead of the band name we can have different names. Like Josh, Jeremy, Taylor, and such," he said.

"Alright, what about the band's name?" I asked.

"How about Paramore?" he suggested.

"Okay. That's good. Let's work on some other songs now," I flipped to a different song in my notebook called: Looking Up. Then we worked on Misery Business, Decode, and All I Wanted. After we finished that song there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah," I said.

"Nina, it's time for dinner," Sky told me.

"Okay, I'll be right down," I said. "Oh and Sky."

"Yeah?" she said.

"Tell Mom and Dad that I have a friend over," I said.

"Can do. Just don't be late," Sky said.

We put the stuff away and walked downstairs talking about more band stuff. Max was the first one to notice we were downstairs.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Max asked him a little too loud. Fang and Maria came out.

"I came here to talk with Nina," Sam said.

"Why?" Fang asked.

"You'll find out," I said.

'Are you going to tell me?' Maria asked in my head.

'Come up into my room after dinner and I'll show you,' I answered.

'I'm coming too,' Fang joined in our conversation.

'Fine, but Max and Hayden can't know about what we're doing,' I said.

"Are you guys coming?" Lina asked us.

"Yeah, let's go," I said. I took a seat between Sam and Hayden. They were glaring at each other. This can't be good. After dinner I started to walk upstairs, but Max stopped me.

"Why is Sam really here?" Max asked me.

"He just came by for a visit Max. Take my word for it," I said and walked upstairs to my room. Maria and Sam were already in there. Fang came in after I did. Sam grabbed his guitar.

"Why are we here?" Maria asked me.

"Because earlier Sam and I started a band called Paramore. And I want you guys to be the first to know about it," I explained. Then we started Misery Business.

_I'm in the business of misery, _  
_Let's take it from the top._  
_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock._  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_  
_She finally set him free._  
_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. _  
_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_  
_She's got it out for me,_  
_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way._  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got him where I want him right now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_  
_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got what I wanted now _  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good._

After singing that, both my siblings were just staring at me. It was kind of awkward. But then Maria blinked a couple of times.

"That was amazing. Hey what if I could be your backup singer. Lauren too," Maria suggested.

"That would be cool," I said simply.

"I could play bass. I learned how a few years ago," Fang said.

"Well I guess we just need a drummer," I said.

"Doesn't Drew know how to play drums?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he does," I said. "He could be our drummer. Maria call Drew and ask him if he wants to be our drummer."

"Amy knows how to play piano, Becca knows how to play bass, and my brother Ben knows how to play guitar too," Sam said.

"Let's get to work on making this band," Fang said. Then there was a knock on my door I went to answer it. Hayden was standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just wondering what you were up to," he said.

"Well I was working on something with my siblings and Sam before you came in," I said.

"Will I find out what it is?" Hayden asked me.

"Soon, but not now," I said.

"Fine. Well I should go. Night," Hayden said.

"Night," I said and closed the door behind him.

Well that was short and awkward. But I do have a band to start, but how are we going to get discovered?

**Sorry about not updating for a long time. I've just been buisy and tired. If you go to my profile and read what's in all caps you'll know why. But hey I haven't a review in a long time so review. AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT UP HOW THINGS WENT IN SOF, WITH THE FIRST TEN FROM THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. I SKIPPED THAT PART. NOW TELL ME IN A REVIEW IF YOU WANT THAT. PLEASE.**


	55. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

Chapter 56

Bad News

Nina's POV

Well I've been bored, for the past few days, because the spirit championship was last week and we won. And now there's nothing to do, Lauren called Maria telling her that they were coming here. And I don't really want to see them again. I haven't written a song in days, which is my new record. I have no idea what my brother has been up to lately. But then again he mostly keeps to himself.

There was a knock on my door. I told them to come in and it was Sky. She's been nice to me, but I really kind of like her. I haven't told her that but I'm planning to.

"Hi. Is there anything you wanted?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I tried talking to Fang and he wouldn't say anything," Sky said. That last part made me laugh.

"Fang just likes to keep to himself. So what do you want to talk about?"

"So tell me about yourself. I always see you doing something interesting or I'm seeing you doing something with people I've never seen."

"Well there's not that much to say. I grew up at the school like my brother and I stayed at a house with three of my closest friends. Then the three of us set out to find Max and her flock. We found them in New York and from there our flock just kept growing. Most of us have powers and I still think Angel-she's seven-has the best powers," I kept telling her about myself and the flock. And I ended my story when I came here.

"That's cool. Really cool. I wish I had an awesome story like yours," Sky said.

"But you wouldn't want to live it. Trust me you wouldn't," I said.

Maria came in the door and said, "Nina they're here. We need to go. Grab whatever and come downstairs."

I nodded and grabbed something's and turned around to face Sky. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Do you guys really have to leave?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, we do. I'm sorry but we'll visit. I promise we will. I'll never forget you and you're an awesome sister," I said.

"I'm really going to miss you Nina," Sky gave me a hug and we walked downstairs.

Lauren was standing there talking with Max and Hayden. They looked like they were arguing. So I stood over on the side by Lina and Mom. Lina turned to face me.

"Bye Nina. I'll miss my little sister," Lina said and she hugged me.

"And I'll never forget one of my big sisters," I said. Then I gave Mom a hug.

"Bye my little girl. I'll miss you," Mom said.

"I'll miss you too Mom," I said and when we pulled apart my mom was crying.

Maria came over to me and put an arm around my shoulder. Sam came downstairs and he held the notebook in his hand.

"You had my notebook?" I asked him.

"No, you left it in your room. I went to check to make sure you had it. And you didn't. So I grabbed it," Sam said and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and stuffed it into my bag.

"When did… never mind I don't want to know," Lauren said.

"Why do you want us anyway?" Maria asked.

"Angel. She left on her own, the only thing she was an address. We need your help to find her," Lauren said and handed Maria the address.

I noticed the city and state. It said Forks, Washington. I looked at Hayden and he looked down.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" I asked her.

"Yeah and we need to go find her now. The others are already searching for her," Lauren said.

"Fine let's go," we all walked out of the house and I took one last look before taking off with everyone else. This isn't going to be good.

**Hey guys sorry for not updating. I just kept forgetting to. So here you go. Please don't be mad at me, I was just wait for a good idea to hit me and it did. Plus I was thinking of a good idea for the end of this story. So that's another reason why. But anyways review. That would make me kind of happy.**


	56. The Truth Never Set Me Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

**Before I go on to the chapter I would like to thank the reviewers. Especially my friend Nico, who has a story that is very similar to mine. Go check it out. **

Chapter 57

The Truth Never Set Me Free

Nina's POV

Well today has to be the worst...no one of the worst days of my entire life. And I'm not explaining why, I'm too depressed to explain anything. Everything feels like it's going in slow motion, right now. I want to just fly away and not have the future come true, it's just too... ugh! But I can't do anything to change it, the future is set in stone, which completely sucks.

"Will you stop thinking for five minutes?" Fang asked me. He looked really irritated.

"No I don't think I will stop thinking. I don't even think that you can't stop thinking," I said, thinking deeply into that.

"Just stop thinking. Your mind is really annoying," he said.

I sighed, "Your just jealous your mind isn't like mine."

Fang just rolled his eyes and flew away from me. Great, now I'm alone. And that makes me sad, I love annoying people. After I met Avery in California, I annoyed her to death. And yes she did die from me annoying her. Everyone rejoiced that day and no one cried. Five minutes of flying later we saw a whole bunch of trees and the sky was really dark and cloudy. So I'm guessing we're getting closer to Forks. Closer to my doom, what fun!

Maria came by me and said, "Are you disappointed that we had to leave?"

"Yeah, I am sad that we had to leave, but the truth is I don't want to stay in Forks," I admitted.

"Why? Forks is town that no one would expect us to live in," Maria pressed the subject further.

"I...it's complicated," I said, not meeting my sister's eyes.

"We'll talk about this later," Maria said and I nodded slowly. We flew in silence for a while, and Maria flew up front towards Lauren. Well at least they don't have to worry about anything happening to them while they're here. I have so many things to worry about, it's overwhelming. Ten minutes of flying later soft rain started to come down.

Sam came over to me this time. Great! More people I have to deal with.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Right now is not the time to deal with me.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why your keeping to yourself, usually when you fly your with your brother or boyfriend. But why not today?"

"Because the things I know aren't something that they'll like," I answered.

"You know the truth doesn't set you free. You have to do it yourself," Sam said. The never set me free, so I'd did it myself. That doesn't sound bad.

"The truth never set me free so I did it myself," I sang. "You can't be too careful anymore, when all that is waiting for you won't come any closer."

"I guess we have a new song don't we," I nodded and we went to work. I started thinking of lyrics that would go along.

_I settle down_  
_A twisted up frown_  
_Disguised as a smile well_  
_You would have never known_  
_I had it all but not what I wanted_  
_'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted_  
_And overgrown_

_You'd make your way in_  
_I'd resist you just like this_  
_You can't tell me to feel _  
_The truth never set me free_  
_So I did it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore_  
_When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer_  
_You've got to reach out a little more_  
_More_  
_More_  
_More_  
_More_

_Open your eyes like I open mine_  
_It's only the real world_  
_A life you will never know_  
_Shifting your weight to throw off the pain_  
_Well you can ignore it_  
_But only for so long_

_You look like I did_  
_You resist me just like this_  
_You can't tell me to heal_  
_And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down_

_Can't be too careful anymore_  
_When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer_  
_You've got to reach out a little more_  
_More_  
_More_  
_More_  
_More_

_The truth never set me free_  
_The truth never set me free_  
_The truth never set me free_  
_So I'll do it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore_  
_When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer_  
_You've got to reach out_

_Can't be too careful anymore_  
_When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer_  
_You've got to reach out more_  
_More_  
_More_  
_More_  
_More_

Well that was simple. All I had to do was base the song off of the advice Sam told me. And we ended up creating a song. It's so weird how I can create songs this fast. And no one noticed what we were doing.

"What's the song called?" Sam asked me. I thought about the lyrics. Maybe Truth or Set Me free. But neither of those fit. Can't be too careful anymore. Hmm...Careful sounds good.

"Careful," I responded.

"Careful, I like it. It's not too flashy, and it kinda describes the song," he said and I half-smiled.

I looked below and saw a really big white house. We're here. Time for my doom.

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in like two weeks, but I updated now. So review. And the song in the chapter is Careful by Paramore, it's off their new album Brand New Eyes. Listen to it, it's really good. And in the next chapter the Cullens come in. And there is Vampire Diaries in this story also. Just letting you OR DIE.**


	57. Twilight Land

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

Chapter 58

Twilight Land

Hayden's POV

We're flying and flying and now we're landing. Great, now bored I like flying. Waiting why am I thinking this? I don't know, I Angel's not making me think this, because she's not here. Maybe she is here. Stupid me, she is here, in Forks, the place that I now hate. I don't want to explain, because it's...you know what I'll just shut up.

"Shut up, you're giving me a head ache," Max told me.

"I don't care, just get out of my head and then we'll both be happy," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I would but you keep yelling and it's hard to tune your mind out of my head," Max said. I decided to not say anything. Silence is golden, but I know it won't last long, because a lot of fighting is going to start if we don't get Angel.

I looked back and saw Nina with Sam, it made me mad that she's spending time with him. When did she start hanging out with that guy anyway? He's no good for her, but their talking and...talking. And she's got her notebook out, and their looking through it. I should go over there, but if I do she'll get mad at me and then we'll have a big fight.

_Just leave them alone. Their just friends. They won't be anything more. _Great my voice decides to show up now!

_I don't believe you._

_Your jealously is getting in the way. Sam is dating Nina's sister Sky. And both Sam and Nina have found something they can bond with other than him dating her sister. They love writing music. Just leave them be and be happy that they can at least be friends._

_I don't think I will be happy about that. And I am not jealous. _

The voice didn't respond and I saw that Max was talking with some blonde dude. Wait, if we're in Forks, in the middle of the woods and a big white house is in front of us then that means... we're at the Cullen house. Oh my God we can't be at the Cullen house. The Cullens don't exsist, they're vampires, fiction. A few minutes later, Max told us to follow Dr. Cullen. I knew it was Carlisle.

Yes, I read Twilight, the reason why is because Nina and Amy read the books and fell in love with them. Izzy didn't want any part of it, so she didn't read them. But I decided to read it and I liked it. I love Rosalie and Alice those two are awesome. Amy and Nina tell me I'm a lot like Emmett. Maybe I am, but I'm not big and strong like him. He's like a grizzly bear and I'm not.

We followed Carlisle inside his big house and it was huge. I saw Emmett and Jasper inside they were on the couch playing a video game, wow Emmett is bigger than I thought. I was standing next to Fang, who looked uninterested in this place. He can go sleep outside for all I care. But Max wouldn't have that, unless he did something to upset her.

A small hand slipped into one of mine, I looked down and saw Nina. She looked up at me and our eyes met. God, I want her so bad. Damn it, I have to stop thinking like that. I know what will happen if we do it, and I don't want to be a father just yet. I looked away and took a deep breath.

_What's wrong with you?_ Max asked me

_Nothing, you don't need to know anything._

_Go outside and get some air you look like your going to pass out._

I took Max's advice and went outside. Footsteps followed me, I turned around and saw Nina. She looked at me, with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked me

"Nothing its nothing," I lied.

"Your lying. Tell me the truth, what is wrong?" Nina demanded.

"I just don't want to be here. In two years, everything is going to change. Everything," I said.

"Believe me I don't want to be here any more than you do. But we can't run away, Max and Fang will end up finding us and bring us back," Nina said.

"God, why do we have to suffer through this," I said.

"Sometimes the future isn't something you would want to know And I have to know the future. I wish this power would just go to hell," she said and tears were running down her face. I pulled Nina into a hug and she started to cry. Why did the world hate us? Why couldn't fate be on our side for once?

After a while, I noticed that it was starting to rain. And I guess Nina noticed too, because she said,"We should go inside."

"No, I like the rain. It just feels good," I said.

"Your crazy Hayden," Nina smiled. It's always a good day when you see Nina smile.

"But that's why you love me," I said.

"That's one of the reason why I love you," she said. I leaned down and touched her lips with mine. I kissed her softly, but she wanted more. She put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"We have to stop," Nina said against my lips.

"I don't want to stop," I said.

"I don't think you want to be a father at fifteen," Nina said.

"Good point," I kissed her once more and we pulled apart. We walked back into the house and Emmett was looking at us.

"Did you two have a nice time out there?" Emmett asked.

"We didn't do anything Emmett," Nina said.

"How do you know my name?" Emmett asked stupidly.

"I guessed," Nina lied smoothly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, okay," Emmett said and his eyes went back to the television screen.

Maybe we should do anything with Emmett around. He would just make jokes about it for the next lifetime.

**Well I have to say I don't like this chapter. And I know Nico doesn't like this chapter. But REVIEW or you will die a slow plainful death.**


	58. The Basement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

Chapter 59

The Basement

Nina's POV

We've been in Forks for about three days and I was looking for a good place to get the band together. If we didn't find a secret place, then we couldn't practice at all. So I decided to asked Esme if there were any places that no one would go to.

I walked up to her later that day, "Hey Esme are there any good places around the house where no one would go to?"

She faced me and thought for a moment, "The basement is a good place. We only go down there for Truth or Dare and Emmett only plays when Carlisle and I aren't home."

"Thanks Esme," I thanked her and went up to Sam's room. He was playing around with his guitar. He never leaves that thing. I knocked on the door and he looked up.

"Hey Nina, did you find a place?" Sam asked me setting his guitar down. I took a seat next to him.

"Yup, it's in the basement. Esme said they only go down there when they play truth or dare, so we're good,"I said.  
"Good, now let's get everything set up down there," Sam said and we went downstairs and set up almost everything. It was a lot of work, but we got it all done. Drew came down sometime later, to help us with the drum set.

"So when are we going to start practicing?" Drew asked us.

"Today. But can you get Fang, Maria, Lauren, Becca, Amy, and Ben?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, sure," Drew ran upstairs.

"What songs are we going to practice?" Sam asked.

"Um let me check," I looked around for my notebook. It wasn't in here, "Damn it, I left it upstairs. I'll be right back."

I ran upstairs and went to my room. I looked around the whole entire place, and I couldn't find it anywhere. There was a knock on my door, I turned around, and Hayden was standing there with my notebook.

"Give me my notebook back," I said.

"No, tell me why there are lyrics inside here and I'll give you it," Hayden said.

"Just give me the notebook and I'll explain later," I said.

"Explain now and you can get your notebook," he said. I tried to grab the notebook, but Hayden held the notebook higher up in the air. I jumped for it, but I couldn't reach it.

"Just give me the notebook," I said in-between jumps.

"Your not getting the notebook until you explain," Hayden said.

"No, there is nothing you can do to make me tell," I said.

"Really? You really think there is no way to make you tell?"

"Yes, there is no way you can make me explain anything,"I said.

Hayden grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to him. "Think again." He pressed his lips to mine and my mind, was beginning to go blank, but then I remember what I was supposed to get. I grabbed the notebook from his hands.

"I win," I said and ran off. It worked, but I ran into Alice on the way down.

"Hey Alice can you stall Hayden for me? I need to be somewhere right now," I told her.

"Sure, but you're going on a shopping trip with me this weekend,"Alice said.

"Fine, just stall," I said and ran downstairs. Drew was down there with everyone we told him to get.

"Took you long enough," Drew said.

"Well sorry some people in this house don't know what we're up to,"I said.

"Can you tell us why were all here?"Amy asked.

"We're starting a band you guys are all in it,"Sam said.

"That's awesome!" Ben exclaimed.

"I've writen some songs that we can do right now and we'll practice any time we get the chance,"I said. I went over to Sam and talked with him.

"So what songs are we doing?"

"I was thinking we should do All We Know, Careful, and That's What you Get," I said.

"Okay," Sam said. We got everyone in their places and started playing. We finally got to the last song which was All We Know.

_We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't._  
_We held the world out in our hands and you ran away._

_It takes some time to let you go and it shows._

_Cause all we know is falling, it falls._  
_Remember how, cause I know that we won't forget at all._

_Now we can follow you back home but we won't._  
_Is this what you had waited for? Just to be alone?_

_It takes some time to let you go and it shows._

_Cause all we know is falling, it falls._  
_Remember how, cause I know that we won't forget at all._

_You never, you never said_  
_This wasn't what you wanted, was it? Was it?_

_This isn't what you wanted._  
_This isn't what you wanted._

_Cause all we know is falling, it falls._  
_Remember how, cause I know that we won't forget at all._

"That was awesome!"Becca exclaimed once we were finished.

"I agree,"someone said at the doorway. We all looked and there stood Rosalie in all her perfect glory.

"Rose why are you down here?" Lauren asked Rosalie.

"I was making some food for Nessie, and I heard some singing and drums so I came down here to investigate," Rosalie answered.

"That makes sense," Maria said flipping some of her hair back.

"That was a really good song. You guys are one of the best bands I've ever heard,"Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rosalie that means a lot,"I said.

"By the way my school is looking for a band that represent Forks in a battle of the bands. The winning band gets a recording deal and becomes famous,"Rosalie said and started walking away. She stopped, "You guys should enter. I know you'll win."

She left and Amy said, "We should enter. It would be fun and I know we'll win too."

"Amy's right we should," Fang agreed.

"We should let Nina and Sam decide they came up with the band it only fair that they make this decision," Drew said.

"I'm all for it," Sam said and he looked at me.

"I think...we should go for it," I said and everyone cheered. Then we went back to work.

**Okay guys this is what everyone plays in the band:**

**Singing-Nina, Maria, Lauren**

**Guitar-Sam and Fang**

**Bass-Becca and Ben**

**Piano-Amy**

**Drums-Drew**

**Review if you want to see more.**


	59. School? Really?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

Chapter 60

School? Really?

Max's POV

Every single freaking day I heard loud noises coming from below the house and I have no idea what they are. But I ignore them and carry on with whatever I'm doing. But I'm seeing less and less of a lot of the 's like nine of them just disappeared. None of us know what's going on, but Rosalie just gives a small smile when she hears the noise. And when I ask her what it is, she just says:"Something" and walks away.

But later Carlisle call the flock together and said, "Since it's the middle of the school year, and you all plan on staying here, I decided to enroll you all in school." The whole room fell silent, you could probably hear a pin drop in the room.

I stared at him blankly, for a while. Then I regained focus and asked, "You can't be serious?" Is he serious? I've only been in school a handful of times and I don't know that much. So I have a good chance of failing.

"Yes, I am completely serious. You'll all start on Monday."

"School-I can't wait. I finally get to show off a whole bunch of cute-no really cute outfits that I've been planning on wearing. I bet Alice will help me get the clothes I need. Oh and we should totally go shopping. That would be so awesome I could use some new clothes. Maybe I can drag Max and Nina with me that would be awesome too! And we would have to drag..." Thank God Stefan was there to cover Nudge's mouth. My ears, are defiantly bleeding. Most of us thanked Stefan, and he smirked. I don't mind my older brother, but Lauren and Hayden hate him. And Stefan hates them too. Alice and Rosalie came into the room and started talking with Nudge. They were talking a mile a minute and I can't take it.

The people who didn't want to listen to Nudge, Amy, Maria, Lauren, Angel, Meaghan, Klarie, Alaina,Becca, Rosalie and Alice talk about fashion walked away to other places. I didn't know what other people were up to. But I did hear drums playing from Drew and Charlie's room. They love playing the drums. I heard arguing coming from another room and I checked inside and there were Izzy and Iggy fighting. Great, I have to deal with those two later. I closed the door and walked on. The next door, I opened inside Fang and Ben were inside screwing around with basses. Why? I do not know.

I closed that door and went to the next one. Inside the next one was Emmett, Gazzy and Jasper, so I quickly closed that door and moved along. Did I want to know what those three were up to? No I did not. Let's see what's behind whatever number door I'm at now. I did hear some acoustic guitar and a little bit of singing. Wait-this is some of the noise that I hear everyday. I opened the door and there was Nina and Sam, they had a notebook in front of them. Nina was singing, while Sam was playing.

"If it's not real you can't hold it in your hand. You can't feel it in with your heart. And I won't believe. Well if it's true and you can see it with your eyes, oh even in the dark..." I heard someone come behind me. I turned around and saw Hayden standing there.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I heard the singing and came to investigate," he answered simply.

"She's amazing," I said in awe of Nina's singing.

"Yeah, I know." The singing stopped and we saw that both Nina and Sam were looking at us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nina asked us.

"Listening," I replied. "Who that song by?"

"It's...uh by Paramore," Sam said.

"Who's Paramore?" Hayden asked him.

"A band, that we came up with," Nina sighed. "I guess the secrets out."

"What you guys created a secret band. Without telling us? Who all knows about this?" I asked them angrily.

"We were going to tell you, but we didn't know when. And the people who know about this are: Fang, Maria, Lauren, Ben, Amy, Becca,Drew, and Rosalie."

"How long? How long did you guys have the band?"

"The day that Sam came to Malibu was the day that the band was created. But only us and Fang and Maria knew at the time," Nina said.

"And what's the notebook for anyway?" Hayden asked.

"It has all the songs that the band uses. The song is a song that the both of us wrote just now," Sam answered.

"So are you two like the song writters?" I asked and they nodded. "What kinda songs do you have?"

"We have a lot of songs," Sam said.

"Name some."

"Let me think," Nina started. "There's Pressure, Ignorance, We Are Broken, Fences, Careful, and whole bunch of other songs."

"Do you have a love song?" I asked them.

"Yeah I think we have one, but I'm not sure," Nina answered.

"We should let them finish what they were going," I said and closed the door.  
"I can't believe the kept that from us," Hayden said.

"I know, but we can't blame them, they just were waiting til the time was right," I responded. Some guitar was coming from the inside of the door. Then some more singing.

"I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out. When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months before she set him, I told I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire, she's got it out for me, but I wore the biggest smile." And there's the singing.

"I wonder when she wrote that song," I said.

"I don't know, but it sounds like a good song," he said.

"We should go, before they get mad at us for listening in more," I said and we walked away.

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Review. Sorry but that's all I have to say now. **


	60. Brotherly Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson.**

Chapter 61

Brotherly Fight

Hayden's POV

I'm so mad I want to punch someone, like Stefan. I really hate my brother, he's a real jerk. And I just want to kill him so bad. So I'm going to, I'm planning on killing my older brother. Perfect! Well for me it will be, but I know Nudge and Max will be pissed. But I don't care. So I'm walking to Stefan's room and I know he's in there, alone. Most of the girls-not including Max, Izzy, and Nina- went shopping. The even got Bella and Esme to go. But anyways I'm going to kill my brother. Right...now.

I didn't want to simply knock on the door. So I kicked it down. I know Esme will be pissed, but as I said before I don't care. The door came down with a bang.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan yelled at me. I walked inside the room and grabbed my brother by the collar of his shirt.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago," I responded and I punch him in the face. He grunted really loud and kicked me in the gut. And God did that hurt. I let him go and we continued to fight until we were bleeding, bruised, and most of the furniture was broken.

I kicked Stefan as hard as I could and he fell back onto the bad, which groaned and spilt in two. He got up and kicked me into the wall. And that hurt, a lot.

"Give up already," Stefan panted.

"Not a chance," I replied and punched him in the face. He fell back and groaned loudly.

"Just kill me," Stefan grumbled. I smirked in victory and went over to him. I grabbed him by the neck and there was a loud scream. I looked there was Nudge. She was staring at me with shock. Nina ran next to her and looked disappointed. Man, this blows now I can't kill him. I dropped him and he landed with a thud.

Nudge ran over to Stefan and called Carlisle. I walked out of the room.  
"How could you try and kill Stefan? Sure he's a jerk and such, but that doesn't give you the right to kill him. He's your brother and Nudge's boyfriend," Nina said.

"I hate him. Even if he is my brother. I've hated him ever since I first met him. And he acted like a jerk to you and I've never forgotten that," I said.

"Just because he was a jerk to me doesn't give him the death penalty," Nina told me.

"I'm done talking," I said.

"Well I'm not."

"Why are you defending him? He was a jerk to you and you dated him anyway," I yelled at her. Nina looked at me and walked away. I heard a door slam and I sighed. I went to my room and there was Max looking as pissed as ever.

"You tried to kill our brother? How low are you?" Max yelled at me.

"I hate him. And so does Lauren. I was doing us a favor," I said.

"Well did you think how Nudge or Mom would feel if you killed Stefan? Mom would be crying for days and Nudge would be a deep depression," Max said. Mom would be sad and so would Ella. And Nudge would try and kill herself. And Max would be disappointed in me. And Nina is pissed at me right now.

"I think I just made everything worse for myself," I have to make this up for everyone. Especially Nina, if I don't do anything then who knows what will happen.

"Yup, you did. Now go apologize to Nudge and Stefan. Now," Max ordered me.

I went to Stefan's room and saw Nudge crying her eyes out. And Carlisle was checking Stefan for any fatal injuries.

"Nudge and Stefan I'm sorry. I did mean to kill Stefan. But I didn't think that a lot of the people that I care about would be affected," I apologized.

"It's okay Hayden," Nudge said.

"I don't forgive you. I hate you more than I already do," Stefan said weakly.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to forgive and I hate you too," I said and walked out the door. Now time to talk to Nina. This isn't going to go well. I opened her door and she was playing a guitar. Where did she get that? Maybe Alice bought it for her. I heard what she was singing.

"Just don't let me fall asleep feeling empty again. Cause I fear I might break. And I fear I can't take it. Tonight I lie awake feeling empty."

"What song is that one?" I asked her.

Nina glared at me, "Pressure and what are you doing here?"  
"Look I'm sorry for what I said to you. But what I said was the truth," I said. Nina put the guitar down and I sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't know why I defended him. I was just so outraged that you would do that to him," Nina said.

"I wasn't thinking about how this would affect everyone. I wasn't thinking about Nudge, Max, Lauren, my mom, and whole bunch of other people. I thought that they would all be happy that he was gone. But now I know it was a big mistake. But I still want to kill him," I said.

"I would be disappointed at first, and then after a day I would be happy," Nina said.

I smiled, "Well you sure proved that with your song."

"Shut up will you," Nina said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I have the perfect way to shut both of us up," I said.

"And what would that be?" Nina asked. I pressed my lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms went around her waist. We fell back onto the bed and she wrapped her legs around my torso. I could stay here forever, it just felt so right. But I knew what was going to happen if we went farther.

"We should stop," Nina said.

"I know but I don't want to," I said.

"I know we're not going to go farther,because Emmett's going to ruin it. And he's going to start cracking jokes about us," Nina said.

"Let him," I kissed her again and we continued making out, until Emmett did walk in.

"Oh my freaking God!" Emmett yelled. "You guys are going to end up having sex!"

We stopped and yelled, "Emmett!"

"If you guys have a kid and it's a guy name him Emmett after me," Emmett said.  
I looked at Nina,"I'm gonna kill him."

"I'm not stopping you. I'm going to help," Nina said and we started chasing Emmett while he kept cracking jokes.

**Well I love the beginning of this chapter. I do. And the Emmett always has to ruin the moment. So review if you want more Emmett!**


	61. Love Never Lasts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro do. I forgot to put that up here.**

Chapter 62

Love Never Lasts

Maria's POV

I was watching Emmett trying to get the makeup off of his face. But it was like waterproof and it wouldn't come off. Every time I looked at his face, I just started laughing. He will never learn not to mess with Hayden and Nina. If he does it again, he'll be skinned alive. And trust me, they will do that. So that's why I always keep my distance away from those two, when their...um with each other.

"Hey Maria, can you help me? Please?" Emmett asked me sweetly.

"No, you have to learn your lesson. Never mess with Hayden and Nina, when they're together or you'll be skinned alive or dead. So your lucky they didn't do that to you this time," I said.

"Well how am I going to get these clothes off. They're really tight and if I rip them off Alice will kill me. And these hurt. A lot," Emmett pointed to the tiny pink dress on him. It was a cocktail dress, that Nina found in Alice's giant closet.

"Just ask Alice if you can mess up the dress. If she doesn't let you make a deal with her that you'll be her slave for a week if she'll let you destroy the dress," I suggested.

"Alright I go," Emmett sighed and walked...more like tried to walk up the steps. The heels on his feet made it hard for him.

I smirked, he's been in that outfit for like two days and in an hour we have to go to school. Which sucks. I've been to high school and I don't like it, it's too boring. But hopefully they have a drama department, so I can be in that. And now Emmett's coming back down, with normal clothes and with make up still on his face.

"I couldn't get the makeup off. And Alice won't let me use her makeup remover and I'm upset," Emmett pouted and sat next to me on the couch.

"It's okay Em, maybe no one will make fun of you," I encouraged him. "They'll all be afraid to mock you. Because you'll hurt them if they do."

"You know, you're right!" Emmett yelled. I had to cover my ears, it hurt. A lot. Just like when Nudge talks non-stop. It hurts.

"Just keep it down," I complained. And went to my room to wake up Lauren.

*An hour and a half later*

"Because your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love," Emmett sang along to the Ke$ha song. Badly might I add. Even if he is a vampire, he sucks at singing.

"Emmett shut up!" Everyone yelled at him.

"You guys don't know talent even if hit you in the face," Emmett said and Nina hit him in the face.

"Just leave the singing to me you moron," Nina said.

"Like you can do better," Emmett challenged.

The person on the radio then said, "Okay people here's Love the Way You Lie from Eminem and Rihanna."

"Watch and learn Em," Nina said.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie," Nina sang. Everyone expect for Emmett cheered.

"Dude you just lost to a girl," Iggy said. Oh, I forgot he was even here.

"Man this sucks," Emmett said pulling into the parking lot. All of us got out and everyone (not including the Cullens) stared at us. But we walked along, as if nothing was wrong.

*In History class*

Ugh, I'm so bored. The teacher is so boring, all he does is talks to us about the Civil Rights Movement and it's so boring. So right now, I'm going to fall asleep. No one is sitting next to me, either that person is sick, ditching, or someplace else. Or maybe I'm just alone, I sighed at the thought. A lot of guys asked me out, but I said no. Reason: I swore to myself I'd never love, love doesn't exists. Even if it work out for all of my siblings the first time and my mom the second time around. I would have no one and I'm fine with that.

The door opened and a guy with messy black hair and black leather jacket came in (**Can you guess who it is?**).

The teacher then said,"Mr. Salvatore, thank you for joining us. Now go to your seat." The guys sat next to me, great I have a person next to me now. I'm so happy! Not. I took a look at him and he was staring at me. It was kinda awkward. So I looked down at my notebook and started drawing random things.

Then the guy passed me a note.

_Hey, are you new cause I've never seen you around here before._

I grabbed my pen and quickly gave him a reply.

_Yeah, I'm staying with the Cullens with some of my family. And by the way I'm Maria._

I passed the note back to him. And he hand it back to me quickly.

_I'm Damon. So what's your next class?_

_I have free period next, then I have lunch. And I don't know if I'm sitting with my brother or sister._

We passed a few more notes and then the bell rang. I got up and walked around the halls for a while. One of the girls I sat next to I think her name was Anna **(Anna from Vampire Diaries. I have her in this story. I like her character too much.)** told me that the drama people meet on Tuesdays which is tomorrow. So after a while I found a music room and no one was inside. Good. So I sat down on the paino bench and started playing.

Then I started singing.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy_  
_cry and curse at the wind._  
_He broke his own heart and_  
_I watched as he tried to re-assemble it._  
_And my mamma swore she would_  
_never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if does not exist._  
_But darling.._

_You are the only exception (x4)_

"Wow, that was good," someone said. I looked and there stood Nina.

"Do you really think so?" I asked her.

Nina had a small smile on her face, "Yeah, it really was. I think we could use that song for the band."

"You're singing it of course. I'm not as good as you are," I said.

"Maria you're my sister, I think you also have the singing gene in you too. And I know Fang does too, which is kinda weird. But I don't know about Lina," Nina said.

"I'm going to keep going with the song. Come on, you can help me," I said and patted the seat next to me. Nina came in and sat next to me. We started singing together.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in_  
_my soul that love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_to make it alone or keep a straight face._  
_And I've always lived like this_  
_keeping a comfortable, distance._  
_And up until now I swore to myself_  
_that I'm content with loneliness,_  
_'cause none of it was ever worth the risk._

_But you are the only exception (x4)_

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_but I can't let go of whats part of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,_  
_leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_Whooa.._

_You are the only exception (x8)_  
_And I'm on my way to believing.. (x2)_

There was clapping coming from the doorway and both Damon and Hayden were standing there.

"Who wrote the song?" Hayden asked.

"I did. But Nina helped me a bit," I said.

"Who's it for?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well...I um. You have to listen to the beginning for it to make sense," I sang the beginning for them.

"That was amazing. You're a singer just like your sister," Hayden said.

"Yeah, but she's better," I said ruffling Nina's hair.

"Maria don't do that," Nina said.

"So are we going to lunch or not?" Damon asked.

"Let's go," Nina said and she and Hayden walked off. That left me with Damon. And I kinda like him. But don't tell him I told you or you will die.

"So who's the song for?" Damon asked.

"It's kinda for um...you," I said looking down.

"Well come on Maria, let's go. We can talk about you're song during lunch," Damon said. And we walked to lunch. Man, I love this school.

**Well people I have Vampire Diaries in this story too. I'm sorry, but I love that show and book series. But for the record Stefan Salvatore is beast. He is though. So review. **


	62. Grrrr

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro do. I forgot to put that up here. Sorry to them. **

Chapter 63

Grrrr

Nina's POV

I hate school! I hate school! I hate school! Why am I repeating myself? I don't know.

"Quit repeating yourself it's annoying," Fang said on the way home from school. But this time Alice was driving us home. Not Emmett.

"No, I don't think I will," I smirked and Fang growled.

Amy was sitting next to me and she didn't look at me at all. She just looked out the window and said nothing. That's not like Amy, she's usually a big ball of energy. And I'm kinda missing that right now. But once we got home I took Amy down to the basement so we could talk.

"Amy what's going on with you? You're not acting like yourself," I said looking at her. She wouldn't meet my eyes at all.

"Nina, I have some news and I don't know how you're going to take it," Amy admitted.

"Well what is it? We have ten minutes before we start practicing," I said. Amy finally met my eyes.

"I'm getting married," Amy said simply. My jaw dropped. There is no way. No way in hell that Amy is getting married. At fifteen. That's crazy!

"B-b-but you're fifteen. You have to be eighteen to get married," I said.

"I know, but Charlie asked Carlisle and he said it was alright if we got married early," Amy said excitedly.

"But what about the band? You can't just bail out last minute," I protested.

"Wait-remember when we all got lost on our way to New York City and you ended up in New Jersey because we all spilt up?"

"Yeah why?"

"You told me there were two guys that could play piano. And one of them was like us. Get him to come and take my place," Amy suggested.

"But Harrison lives in Colorado. How am I going to get him to come and play in the band?" I asked her.

"Call him up. Ask one of your other friends for his number," Amy said. "I have to go talk to Alice."

I groaned and walked up the stairs. I looked up Harrison on Google and I found his Facebook page. Then I saw that his number was up there. So I gave him a call. He said he would love to be in the band and that he would bring two of my other friends from Colorado. Heather and Orry! Yay! I'm so happy. Now I have to go tell Sam about this. I knock on his door and he was asleep. Great! I went in his room and punched him in the gut. He fell off the bed and landed with a thud. I smirked.

"Nina! What the hell was that for?" Sam yelled.

"I have good and bad news. And in order for me to tell you the news I have to start with the bad news," I said.

"Fine," Sam got up off the floor and sat on his bed.

"Amy's not in the band anymore," I said.

"What!"

"She's getting married to Charlie. But here's the good news. One of my old friends Harrison is a bird kid I met in New Jersey. He's flying in with two other bird kids today. So they'll be here around midnight," I said.

"Well at least we still have a pianist."

"I know," I sighed.

"Well since Amy isn't going to be in the band anymore, I might as well tell the rest of the band," Sam said. He got up and left the room.

"Sam, you're not wearing a shirt," I yelled.

He ran back in and put on a random shirt," Thanks."

I laughed and went to my room and lied down on my bed. I can't believe Amy is getting married though. At fifteen. She's crazy! I mean if I wanted to get married I would've told Hayden by now. But we're kinda waiting until, we're seventeen to talk about marriage and stuff like that. But I'm just jealous that she gets to be the first out of us to get married.

My door opened and Hayden walked in. He didn't look too happy. Well I'm not too happy either.

"Why are you not happy?" I asked him.

"Amy told me she's getting married. And at fifteen too," Hayden said. He sat next to me and started playing with my hair.

"I know. I just thought that she would wait, before she got married. I mean til she's eighteen of course," I sighed. I so want to be the one getting married instead. And I think Fang and Maria just heard that.

_Yes we did_, Fang and Maria said in my head. I sighed again and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered. Everything of course.

"I heard what you thought. What do you mean by everything?"

"I just wish that my life was simple and I didn't have to deal with all this drama. But I know it's going to be worse," I said. I opened my eyes again and looked at Hayden. He was looking down at me. He still looked unhappy.

"I know. But we just have to learn to get through it." I gave a small smile. That was so true.

"Yeah, but I just can't help thinking about what's going to happen..." I didn't finish because Hayden kissed me. We seem to be kissing a lot lately.

"Just stop talking about that. When it happens it happens," Hayden said against my lips.

"Fine. I'll stop. For now," I said and we continued. It felt so good to be right here. But then someone knock on my door. We stopped and I let them in. It was Damon, with another guy. I recognized him as Stefan Salvatore. Oh my God! I love that guy. Not as much as I love Hayden, but you get the picture

"Hey Damon and I know that's your brother Stefan," Hayden growled when I said Stefan.

"Hey Nina and guy who is Nina's boyfriend," Damon said.

"Hey guy who is Nina's sister Maria's boyfriend," Hayden said.

I then said hello to Stefan. He was nice. He said hello back and that I was a nice person from what Damon knows about me.

"Are you guys here alone?" I asked them.

"No we're here with Elena, Anna, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Lexi (**I like Anna and Lexi too much. That's why they aren't dead.**), and Tyler," Stefan said. We got to know them better and it was fun. But when Emmett showed up and told that we were going to play truth or dare. I knew he meant trouble.

**That can't be good. If you want someone to do something. Just say so. Give a truth or dare. But Nico you can't suggest anything. I know I'm so mean. But you can't. If you do I know you'll say something stupid. And just to let you know all the people I named above are also playing. And Harrison, Heather, and Orry are real people I know. And they will also be in the following chapter. Review if you dare.**


	63. Truth or Dare: VampireBird Kid Style

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro do. I forgot to put that up here. Sorry to them. **

Chapter 64

Truth or Dare: Vampire/bird kid style

Nina's POV

Oh my freaking God, I can't believe I agreed to play truth or dare. And Damon all the other people from Vampire Diaries are here. Great! Just perfect and Harrison, Heather, and Orry are going to be here any minute. Plus I don't even want to play. I know Emmett is going to ask me something about my sex life, which I don't have. Yet. And God, I'm scared. Someone help me. Fang, must have been listening, because he smirked. Stupid Fang and him reading my mind. He growled. Ah, much better.

"So are you guys ready to play T or D, vampire slash bird kid style?" Emmett asked.

"What?" All of us asked him.

"Okay so all the guys come with me and the girls go with Alice," Emmett commanded. All of us girls went into Alice's huge closet. I swear I think I got lost in here once. But I don't know when.

"Okay girls sit in a circle," We did as Alice said.

"Why are we doing this?" Caroline asked. Man I hate her, she such a bitch. Maria looked at me. Sorry. She nodded and I looked down.

"Because, if we pick someone it will be unfair. So we're going to spin a bottle and you'll be locked in a closet with one of the guys. They'll ask you truth or dare. And if you pick truth and refuse to answer the question, then you have to do a terrifying dare. And if you choose dare, and refuse to do the dare, then you'll have to answer an embarrassing truth in front of all of us," Alice explained.

"Let's just spin the bottle," Leah said. But the door opened and there was Heather. Oh my God!

"Heather!" I yelled and I got up and hugged her.

"Nina!" Heather yelled back.

"I can't believe I get to see you again. It's been what? A year maybe two?"

"Yup, now what are we playing?" Heather asked.

"Truth or dare," Bella answered simply. She is also a bitch.

"I'm in, let's play," Heather said sitting next to Lauren and Elena.

Alice spun the bottle and it landed on Bonnie.

"What do I do?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay Nina do you want to help?" Alice asked me.

"Might as well," I replied.

"Okay then Bonnie, Nina and I will take you to the closet of terror. And away we go," Alice said and we took Bonnie to a coat closet on the third floor. Emmett was there with the Gasman in his arms. Orry was at his side.

"Hey Orry," I said.

"What, oh hey Nina. Long time no see," Orry said waving. And I gave him a small smile. We put the Gasman and Bonnie in the closet. Five minutes of talking later we took them out. They were wearing the others clothes. Alice, Emmett, Orry, and I started to laugh. Bonnie and Gazzy glared at us and we took them back. All the girls laughed at Bonnie and she sat back down next to Caroline and Anna.

"Bonnie you spin the bottle," Rosalie said. Bonnie did and it landed on Klaire. Alice's phone rang, she talked at vampire speed on it and hung up.

"Klaire you'll go next because Emmett wants to do something real special with Nina," Alice said rubbing her hand together like an evil villain.

"Gulp," I said a loud. Most of the girls giggle and Alice lead me to the closet of terror. Emmett was there with Hayden. Oh, boy this can't be good. Then Rosalie showed up with Meaghan. What the hell? Is this a get together or something?

"Alice stay out here with Meaghan. Rose, Hayden, Nina come with me," Emmett said and we followed him into the closet. It was bare, the walls and floor were a boring shade of gray. Even if they were concrete.

"Alright. Emmett and I are asking you two. Nina, Hayden truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

Hayden and I turned around," Let's pick truth, because if we don't answer it we get a dare."

"Okay, we'll go with that,"I said. We turned around. "Truth."

"You guys are no fun," Emmett pouted.

I stifled a laugh and Rosalie asked, "If you guys could have sex when would you?"

My eyes widened, "Uh, I'm not um...answering that question."

"Are you sure?" Hayden asked me. He knew if we answered truthfully then we would mostly likely get off the hook. But I didn't want anyone but us to know about the future.

"Yeah," I took a deep breath. "I'm sure."

"Dare time. Alright, I've busted you guys twice, so it's time to see if you'll go all the way. Go all the way home. Get down and bone," Emmett said.

"Emmett be quiet and let me handle this," Rosalie said.

"Fine," Emmett pouted again.

"As Emmett was saying. I dare you guys to bone (**Another term for sex**). Tonight. And don't worry, all of us will be leaving in ten minutes. So you'll have the rest of the night alone, "Rosalie smiled evilly.

"No no way. I'm not ready and we've decided not to go any farther till I'm ready," I said.

"Looks like you're ready from what I've seen," Emmett said.

"And if you don't then I think Meaghan will enjoy your place Nina," Rosalie said.

"Can we discuss this?" Hayden asked.

"Sure," Emmett said. Hayden took me by the arm outside into one of the other rooms.

"Why didn't you answer the truth then we wouldn't be in this mess?" Hayden asked me.

"You could've answered it. I didn't have too," I said.

"I know, but now this is too far. Nina you have to do it. I don't want my first time to be with Meaghan."

"I know Hayden. I know. I'm just nervous," I said.

"Well we have ten minutes to get ready," Hayden said.

"Let's go tell them." We walked back into the closet and Rosalie and Emmett were making out. Hayden cleared his throat and they stopped.

"Well?"

"We're doing it," Hayden said.

"Good. Now go into a bedroom and wait until we leave," Rosalie said

"Or you could start once you get in there," Emmett suggested and Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"We'll wait until you leave," I said. My heart was racing, I didn't want to do this. I'm just so nervous.

"Good," Rosalie said and her and Emmett left. Hayden and I went my bedroom. It did have the bigger bed though. And I lied down on it once I got inside.

"I'm so nervous. I don't know if I'm going to get pregnant after we do it. And I don't want to be a mom just yet," I said.

"Quit worrying. We'll get through this and if you get pregnant, then you get pregnant. So let's just enjoy this," Hayden said. I heard cars going down the road and the house sounded empty. So I'm thinking it was time.

"Let's get this over with," I sighed and sat up. Let's just hope nothing bad happens.

**Sorry but if I continued then I would have to make this chapter M rated. And Nico I know you're going to hate me, but blame the bitch Shannon. Not me. Review, or no finding out what happens.**


	64. Didn't Do It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro do. I forgot to put that up here. Sorry to them. **

Chapter 65

Didn't do it

Hayden's POV

I woke up the next working, tangled in whole bunch of white sheets. There was someone still asleep next to me, so I turned on my side and saw it was Nina. She too was cover with white sheets. But what happened last night? All I remember is getting a dare from Emmett and Rosalie then having...I'm going to kill them. So that explains why I'm only wearing white sheets in a bed. This is kinda awkward, but at least Nina isn't awake yet. But don't we have school? Aw, screw it. I want to stay here and sleep. More.

Nina turned on her side and she was awake.

"We did it last night didn't we?" Nina asked me and I nodded. "I have three words for you: That Was Amazing."

"Well that's wasn't what I was expecting but good enough," Nina laughed.

"I didn't know that I would have that much fun." I noticed that a camera was on the ground in pieces. Right next to it was a crowbar.

"Why is there a camera on the ground?" I asked Nina.

"Apparently Emmett and Rosalie put a camera up so they could monter us. But I noticed it and decided to destroy it. With a crowbar."

"Well that explains it."

*Ten minutes later*

"So if Emmett or Rosalie asked, we did do it last night," Nina said. Truth is we didn't do it, we acted like we did. Did you guys really think we were really going to have sex? If you did then your an idiot.

"Yup," I said. And we flew off to school. We landed a little ways away from the school, tucked in ours wings and walked into the parking lot.

We spotted the flock and Cullens by the cars and walked over to them. Emmett had a weird grin on his face, and Rosalie looked smug. Hm, I wonder why.

"So did you two enjoy last night?" Emmett asked and Bella smacked Emmett upside the head. "Ow, belly bean, why did you hit me?"

"Stop being a dork Emmett," Bella said and Emmett pouted. Frankly when Emmett does that I just want to laugh.

"Yeah, sure," I answered Emmett's question.

*After school, inside the closet of terror* (**Sorry it's skipping around, I just wanted to get this chapter over with.**)

"So after we left I didn't get a singal from my camera. Why is that?" Rosalie asked.

"I kinda uh, killed the thing with a crowbar," Nina said.

"So really how was your night?" Emmett asked.

"It didn't happen," I said.

"I knew it was going to-wait what?" Rose asked.

"We didn't do anything. We tricked you guys into thinking we did something," I replied.

"You guys are the worst," Emmett said. He walked out of the closet and slammed the door.

"Rose, you might want to go comfort your husband," Nina said. Rosalie growled and walked out of closet.

"Now that was fun," I said.

"We're getting them back later. Remember that," Nina said.

"They're going to get it good," I said. Maybe we can skin them alive and burn them over an open flame. That would be awesome. But we're probably going to do something low-key. And that'll suck.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to write this fast. I have sbq practice in an hour. And on Tuesday and Thursday I have volleyball practice. And Wednesday I have youth group. And Friday I'm going to be gone on a bible quiz retreat. And Saterday I'm going to hang out with my friend Brianna and we're going to the movies and probably see Vampires Suck. So I'm not going to update that much this week. Oh, and review. Or you will die.**


	65. Ninja Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. Also I don't own the quotes from VICTORIOUS or iCarly. **

Chapter 66

Ninja Powers

Emmett's POV **(This is going to be good).**

"I AM SO UPSET!" I yelled slamming the door to mine and Rose's bedroom. I can't believe that two of the lovebirds in the house tricked me! ME! No-except Alice and Edward-can trick me. Stupid Hayden and Nina, they're really smart.

"Woah easy there slammy," Rosie said. She always knew how to make me feel better. But right now I don't want to sex. I'd rather come up with a plan for my revenge.

"Sorry Rose I'm just really upset that those bird peoples trick me- I mean us," I corrected myself quickly. What if we have like a giant prank war? And we all choose sides. There will be my side and how about...Jasper's side. That would be bomb.

The door flew wide open and Alice ran into the room. She exclaimed, "Emmett your plan is genius!"

"Really? You really think so?" I asked my little sister.

"It's so going to work. Oh, and Em Jazz wants to see you," Alice told me. Awesome, maybe I can unleash some of my awesome ninja powers. Jasper was standing by the stairs talking with emo Fang. Why do they call him Fang, if he's not a vampire? And he always acts emo. Like Jasper! Oh my God, maybe they're related! Oh my God! Max has a cookie. I want a cookie! I wanna cookie!

"Emmett you can't eat cookies you're a vampire," know-it-all Eddie said. He growled and said, "Do not call me Eddie.

I grinned and walked over by Jasper and he punched me in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked Jasper.

"I don't know I just felt like punch you," Jasper said in a flat voice.

"Well you don't want to mess with me for I am a ninja. Threrefore I have super secret ninja powers. AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I CAN DO WITH THOSE POWERS; I can kick you in the shin," I yelled. And after I yelled all of that I kicked Jasper in the shin. Hard. It made his whole freaking left leg come off. Awesome! But I still want Max's cookie. Aw man she ate it.

"Emmett you big idiot! Why the hell did you make my leg come off?" Jasper screamed. Fang was busting out laughing. Man I didn't know emo's could laugh so much. OH my God! Fang is happy emo! That means he's gay!

"He is not gay," Eddie said.

"Jasper to answer your question: I didn't know I kicked your leg hard enough for it to come off. Sorry?" I said. The last part came out more like a question.

"Well you aren't forgiven. This means war Emmett Dale McCartney Cullen," Jasper declaired and hoped away to find his leg.

"He was kidding right? Why isn't anybody answering me!" I yelled to the heavens and stalked away. Maybe Bells or Nessie can give me an answer. Oh well. Oo, look Jell-O! I want some!

**Okay so I made Emmett ADHD or ADD whatever you wanna call it. But I need this chapter to be short and fun. Emmett just has a way with people. The war starts I think in two chapters. But review if you pranks pranks a more pranks. It'll be awesome. **


	66. Playing God

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 67

Playing God

Sam's POV (**Well this is new, isn't it**)

The next morning I woke up on the floor. Wait wasnt' I in my bed last night. Yup I was, but the question is: How the hell did I end up on the floor? I looked up at my bed and saw Ben laying in it. When did he get in here? Why did he push me off my bed? Every time I end up sleeping on the floor is because of my brother. And I hate it, just because he is two months older doesn't mean he gets to rule the world.

I picked myself off the floor and pushed Ben off of my bed and he landed with a big thud. So I'm guessing in about five seconds he's going to wake up and scream at me. 5...4...3...2..1.

"Sam what the hell! Why did you push me off the bed?" Ben yelled. Man, he looks angry. Well I just pushed him off of bed and he landed on a hard floor. Oh, now I see why he's mad. What? I'm tired, it gives me a reason to be stupid.

"Well you pushed me off of my bed, so it's revenge baby," I replied to his question.

"I'm you older brother, that doesn't give you a reason to push me off of a bed," Ben said crossing his arms.

"Correction, my dear _older _brother. It was _my_ bed and you pushed me off of _my_ bed. So that was _my _reason," I said empathising some of the words to get into Ben's thick head of his.

"Who cares if it's _your _bed. I still get to take your bed. Because Emmett and Rosalie were so loud last night and I'm in the room next to them, so I decided to sleep in here," Ben said. Still didn't go through his thick head. Dammit it!

"I care, now get out!" I yelled at him. Someone opened the door, it was Max.

"Keep it down you two. It's five in the morning and some of us are still trying to sleep," Max yelled the last part.

"Sorry Max, my brother was just leaving," I said and Ben's jaw dropped.

"Good, now if I hear you two again, you both are sleep in the trees for a week. Got it?" Max asked.

"Got it," Both Ben and I said. Max nodded and shut the door. She must be going back to finish her business with Fang. Like every night. The only people who know about that are Nina and me. She's her brother so of course she would know. But I have a feeling that Lauren and Hayden might know also. But who cares!

"I'm coming back later," Ben said.

"Uh, no you are not. Now get out of my room," I said pointing to the door.

Ben stomped out of the room. Yay! I'm happy that my idiot of a brother is gone. Ever since we joined the flock, my brother has been so bossy. He's been telling me what to do, where to go, who to hang out with, and worst of all who to date. I'm still shuddering at that thought. I lied back in my bed and I couldn't fall asleep. Ugh, why did Ben make me wake up at five in the morning! But I can practice some songs on my guitar.

I pulled out my acoustic guitar, since my electricwas in the basement with some of the other band member's instruments. Right away I did Emergency, and I decided to sing along with it. It's always lonely when I'm practicing by myself, because Nina must be asleep and I always practice with her. After Emergency I did That's What You Get. Then I started to do Brick by Boring Brick, but I ended up playing some other cords and it came out calm and peaceful. Well that's new.

Then I started making up some lyrics.

_Can't make my own decisions or make any with precision_  
_Well, maybe you should tie me up so I don't go where you don't want me_  
_You say that I've been changing, that I'm not just simply aging_  
_Yeah, how could that be logical?_  
_Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat_

_Wo-o-o-ho-oh_

_You don't have to believe me_  
_But the way I, way I see it_  
_Next time you point a finger_  
_I might have to bend it back_  
_Or break it, break it off_  
_Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror_

_If God's the game that you're playing_  
_Well, we must get more acquainted_  
_Because it has to be so lonely... to be the only one who's holy_  
_It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in_  
_You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you_

_Wo-o-o-ho-oh_

_You don't have to believe me_  
_But the way I, way I see it_  
_Next time you point a finger_  
_I might have to bend it back_  
_Or break it, break it off_  
_Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror_

_This is the last second chance_  
_(I'll point you to the mirror)_  
_I'm half as good as it gets_  
_(I'll point you to the mirror)_  
_I'm on both sides of the fence_  
_(I'll point you to the mirror)_  
_Without a hint of regret... I'll hold you to it_

_I know you don't believe me_  
_But the way I, way I see it_  
_Next time you point a finger_  
_I might have to bend it back_  
_Or break it, break it off_  
_Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror_

_I know you won't believe me_  
_But the way I, way I see it_  
_Next time you point a finger_  
_I might have to bend it back_  
_Or break it, break it off_  
_Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror_

I thought it sounded pretty good, but it needs a name. Maybe like Playing God or something like that. But I have to show Nina this song, she would love it. I checked the clock it was already six thirty in the morning. I should be getting ready. We don't have school because it's sunny day, but I just want to get downstairs and hear this song with my electric.

*An hour later*

I already did this song with my electirc and it sound awesome. Right after I played it a few times through, I noticed I had an audicence of one. It was Nina and she had a small smile on her face. I barely see her smile. At me. Unless she's preforming or with Hayden or with her family. But this was for me, but I don't like her, she's like one of my best friends/co-songwritter. And I'm dating her step-sister Sky.

"Did you come up with that song yourself?" Nina asked me.

"Yeah, I was just playing some songs on my guitar and I ended up playing the guitar part for this song," I answered her question.

"Well it's awesome. Here let me sing it," Nina took the lyric sheet and went by the microphone. I played the guitar while she sang the song. "You don't have to believe it, but the way the way I see it next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back or break it breakit off next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror."

We finished the song and it was awesome. But Rose came back down while we were at the end of Ingorance.

"Hey guys I have some news. You have at least one week till the top three bands from Forks are picked. But you have to do three songs. Three different songs. Each song would represnt an album. So just letting you guys know," Rose told us and she ran off to who knows where.

I turned to face Nina, she sighed and we sat on the ground.

"So what three songs are we doing?" I asked Nina.

She looked deep in thought,then said,"I'm thinking we should do My Heart or Pressure for our first song."

"I like doing Pressure or Emergency," I told her.

"Okay so we're doing Pressure since we both like that one. So our second song..."I thought about doing Misery Buisness or Fences.

"Misery Business or Fences are my choice," I said.

"I was also thinking Misery Business. So we have Pressure and Misery Business. So what about our third song?"

"Maybe we should do Playing God, because it sounds great so far," I suggested.

"That sounds good. So let's get the rest of the band and tell them our plan," Nina said and helped me up. We are going to so win this contest. And then we'll all be famous.

**Bad ending I know. But I'm getting really hungry and I want to eat some food. And I have to send some more flair to Emily and I'm still tired from my quiz retreat. But yesterday was fun. I got to see The Last Airbender. And I talked with my new friend Mimi and we talked about being air benders and such we had so much fun. But review and the prank war will start in like two or three chapters.**


	67. Victoria Katherine?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 68

Victoria? Katherine?

Max's POV

I awoke on the hard ground, in the middle of nowhere. I started to take in my surroundings. 1. I was in the middle of forest. 2. It's pouring rain(big shocker). 3. I'm not alone. What I mean by that is, some other flock members are here also. On my sides were Nina and Angel. Angel was wide awake, and she had her tiny little arms around her knees. My guess is that she is very cold. And Nina, was still asleep. But I also noticed that only girls were here. No guys. Which is kinda weird.

Angel then got up and looked at me. She looked scared, like she just saw a ghost. That could be possible since we do live in a house with vampires and some werewolves.

"Someone's coming," Angel said, her voice was shaky.

"Who's coming?" I asked her. Maybe she can give me an answer, to why the hell we are here.

"I don't know, the person's thoughts are really fuzzy. But I know they brought us here," Angel answered.

"What's going on?" Nina asked.

"I don't know, but Angel says someone's coming. But we don't know who," I answered.

"They're here," Angel said. Her eyes were focused into a part of the woods. Two different types of footsteps came from that direction. One was light like a deer, the other sounded more dense like human footsteps.

Out came two women. The first had curly fire red hair, she also had crimson eyes, and her skin was as pale as the Cullen's skin. As for the other one she had her brown hair in loose curls, and her brown eyes glared at us. She had a real close resemblance to Elena. I mean you could put them next to each other, and you couldn't tell who was Elena and who wasn't.

"Max, that isn't Elena," Angel whispered.

"I know," I whispered back.

"I know who she is," Nina whispered to me and Angel.

"Who is she?"

The Elena look-a-like person rolled her eyes, "I'm Katherine. And this is Victoria. We needed some blood to drink and yours will have to do perfectly."

_Angel can't you do anything?_

_No, their minds are too strong. Sorry Max._

Well that sucks, now we can't do anything to change their minds about killing us. But maybe I can get the Cullens to come help us. I can probably get a hold of Lauren or Hayden. But who knows.

"I think I'm going to start with the red head over there," Katherine said, looking at Izzy. Oh, I didn't know she was there. My bad. "What about you Victoria?"

"I was going to drink from her. Why don't you take the girl sitting next to that blonde," Victoria pointed at Nina.

"Fine, I might as well. Since her sister took the man I love," Katherine said. Okay she is way to over dramatic. Katherine, came over and stepped between me and Nina. Her back was facing me, but as fast as I could blink she was already feeding.

"Hey look guys I've got a gun!"Wait, I know that voice. It belongs to a jar. A mustard jar. Scott!

"Scott! Now is not the time for you to come in and talk about having a gun. Izzy and Nina need help. Seriously you could have come before Victoria and Katherine started feeding-"Amy put a hand over Nudge's mouth. Thank God!

"Scott, can you put wooden bullet's in your gun?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I have wooden bullet's in here now," Scott said and shot Katherine. She fell down and everyone looked at Scott.

"Good job, now can that thing shoot fire?"Angel asked.

"Yup." Scott then shot Victoria with fire and she burned.

"We should go now Katherine isn't dead, just disabled for a bit. We need to go like now," Amy said. How did she know that? Oh, well.

"Amy, Nudge you two grab Izzy. Scott can you carry a person while running really fast?" I asked him.

"Yeah..."Scott said.

"Good, grab Nina, and take her to the Cullen house. Now people let's go," I ordered and we went back to the house. Hopefully we can get there in time. But someone surprised us when we got back to the house.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 68

Victoria? Katherine?

Max's POV

I awoke on the hard ground, in the middle of nowhere. I started to take in my surroundings. 1. I was in the middle of forest. 2. It's pouring rain(big shocker). 3. I'm not alone. What I mean by that is, some other flock members are here also. On my sides were Nina and Angel. Angel was wide awake, and she had her tiny little arms around her knees. My guess is that she is very cold. And Nina, was still asleep. But I also noticed that only girls were here. No guys. Which is kinda weird.

Angel then got up and looked at me. She looked scared, like she just saw a ghost. That could be possible since we do live in a house with vampires and some werewolves.

"Someone's coming," Angel said, her voice was shaky.

"Who's coming?" I asked her. Maybe she can give me an answer, to why the hell we are here.

"I don't know, the person's thoughts are really fuzzy. But I know they brought us here," Angel answered.

"What's going on?" Nina asked.

"I don't know, but Angel says someone's coming. But we don't know who," I answered.

"They're here," Angel said. Her eyes were focused into a part of the woods. Two different types of footsteps came from that direction. One was light like a deer, the other sounded more dense like human footsteps.

Out came two women. The first had curly fire red hair, she also had crimson eyes, and her skin was as pale as the Cullen's skin. As for the other one she had her brown hair in loose curls, and her brown eyes glared at us. She had a real close resemblance to Elena. I mean you could put them next to each other, and you couldn't tell who was Elena and who wasn't.

"Max, that isn't Elena," Angel whispered.

"I know," I whispered back.

"I know who she is," Nina whispered to me and Angel.

"Who is she?"

The Elena look-a-like person rolled her eyes, "I'm Katherine. And this is Victoria. We needed some blood to drink and yours will have to do perfectly."

_Angel can't you do anything?_

_No, their minds are too strong. Sorry Max._

Well that sucks, now we can't do anything to change their minds about killing us. But maybe I can get the Cullens to come help us. I can probably get a hold of Lauren or Hayden. But who knows.

"I think I'm going to start with the red head over there," Katherine said, looking at Izzy. Oh, I didn't know she was there. My bad. "What about you Victoria?"

"I was going to drink from her. Why don't you take the girl sitting next to that blonde," Victoria pointed at Nina.

"Fine, I might as well. Since her sister took the man I love," Katherine said. Okay she is way to over dramatic. Katherine, came over and stepped between me and Nina. Her back was facing me, but as fast as I could blink she was already feeding.

"Hey look guys I've got a gun!"Wait, I know that voice. It belongs to a jar. A mustard jar. Scott!

"Scott! Now is not the time for you to come in and talk about having a gun. Izzy and Nina need help. Seriously you could have come before Victoria and Katherine started feeding-"Amy put a hand over Nudge's mouth. Thank God!

"Scott, can you put wooden bullet's in your gun?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I have wooden bullet's in here now," Scott said and shot Katherine. She fell down and everyone looked at Scott.

"Good job, now can that thing shoot fire?"Angel asked.

"Yup." Scott then shot Victoria with fire and she burned.

"We should go now Katherine isn't dead, just disabled for a bit. We need to go like now," Amy said. How did she know that? Oh, well.

"Amy, Nudge you two grab Izzy. Scott can you carry a person while running really fast?" I asked him.

"Yeah..."Scott said.

"Good, grab Nina, and take her to the Cullen house. Now people let's go," I ordered and we went back to the house. Hopefully we can get there in time. But someone surprised us when we got back to the house.

**Hey sorry for not updating in like ever, but I've been busy I finally found time to update. But expect me to update more once volleyball season is over. So review. **


	68. We've Got Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 69

We've Got Trouble

Nina's POV

Well you already know that Katherine fed on me, but what you don't know is that she gave some of her blood. Which isn't good for me at all. And Scott really needs to be more careful when he runs, he might kill me! And then I'll end up a vampire for the rest of my life! And I really don't think I would want to drink blood forever.

"How are you holding up?" Scott asked after a while.

"Not so good, just be careful where you run," I answered.

"Okay we're almost there," I looked and Katherine was standing in front of the Cullen house. Her back was turned to us, but she was facing the door. Scott stopped a few feet in front of the house and turned into a mustard jar. Which means I fell to the ground. And it hurt. A lot. Katherine turned around and faced me. She had an evil glare on her face, and her fangs were bared.

"You!" Katherine yelled at me. "You stupid girl! I wasn't finished with you! Now you will face more pain than you will ever experience!"

Katherine had me by the neck in seconds. Behind her I saw Max and the others land, they had their mouths agape staring in horror. Nudge then screamed and Katherine dropped me. What is this drop Nina day? I can tell you that it isn't. She stepped over me to face someone else.

Max tried to come over to me but Katherine said, "You touch the girl she dies." And Max moved back reluctantly. I looked and saw that the Cullen's, Salvatore's, and rest of the flock were by the door. But Carlisle, Stefan, Damon, and Hayden were in front of everyone else. I tried to move to Max and them, but Katherine stopped me by stepping on my leg. And God did it hurt! I screamed and looked up. I met Hayden's eyes and felt his emotions they were: fear, horror, and rage.

"Let the girl go Katherine,"Stefan said in a calm tone. He was better at hiding his emotions, than his brother. I could tell.

"But I wasn't done playing my little game with her," Katherine said, she was behind me and stroking my hair. This is very weird. "I would hate for her to miss out on this fun game." And Katherine pulled my hair. And that hurt too, so I yelled in pain. Hey that's the only thing that's logical to do, when you're being tortured.

"You are such a bitch you know that Katherine. I mean come on, you're just jealous that both Stefan and I moved on. Just admit it, you want us back," Damon said. Okay that didn't help at all.

"Katherine just let her go. We don't want any harm," Carlisle said. Okay I know for sure I am going to die, with these boneheads trying to help.

"Yeah sure you don't I just want a little friend to keep me company," Katherine then started feeding me her blood. And it kinda taste good. Wait...what I thinking about! I should be thinking like that, I should fight her.

_Nina, you can do it. Just elbow her in the gut or something._ Fang thought to me.

_I would if she was holding my arms back_. I thought back. God sometimes he can be so clueless.

"Katherine, let Nina go. If you don't I will rip you to shreds and burn the pieces," Hayden threatened her. Finally! Took him a while to say something!

"Like you could. I'm older than both Stefan and Damon combined."

I looked up and saw Katherine with a smug smile on her face, then her grip slackened and she fell back. I turned around and saw Anna standing there smiling. How did she get there?

"Anna, did you just?" I asked her.

"Yup, now come on, it's going to take at least a day to get the blood out of your system," Anna said and she helped me up.

_**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**_

Other than this morning, it's ending up to be a pretty normal day. Reason: I'm practicing with Sam and Drew again. And we have a new song. Which I had to help with writing. Stefan and Damon helped me with it. It's called We Are Broken. Kinda fitting huh?Anyways I'm in the basement helping Sam put away Drew's drum set, when Hayden comes downstairs. And Sam and Hayden still hate each other for what happened in Africa. And I don't blame them. I still kinda hate Klaire for what she did. So they start glaring at each other.

"Hey you two, no fighting in here. This place is neutral, so you guys have to at least get along," I said looking at each of them. They nodded and Sam and I continued.

"How long until the blood leaves?" Sam asked, I gave him a look and he said, "Never mind. Sorry I brought it back up."

"Hey I just don't want to talking about Katherine. She was a bitch," I said and I put the snare drum away. "Why doesn't Drew put his drums away anymore?"

"He said he had to edit the songs. So he's doing that after we write new songs," Sam said.

"I feel left out of this conversation," Hayden said. We looked at him.

"Well we're done, so I'll just leave you two alone," Sam said and he walked upstairs.

"Before we end up making out I'm going to ask one question. What were you thinking when Katherine was you know "playing her game?" I asked Hayden.

"I was thinking that I would probably never see you again, if she turned you. And that I had to do something. So I asked Anna if she could stake Katherine. And she did and now you're safe," I had to smile at that. It was one of the nicest things anyone has done for me. I walked over to Hayden and kissed him. And you can probably guess that Emmett found us making out in the basement and we did something terrible to him. And no we did not kill him. He's too fun much, I can't kill him. But Hayden might.

**I know I haven't updated since Sunday I know I'm so mean. But I would've updated sooner, but Emily(girl who is Amy) came over today I hung out with her. And I might update tomorrow. So review.**


	69. 1st Prank Idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 70

1st Prank Idea

Emmett's POV

I was randomly walking around Wal-Mart with Angel,-she's kinda creepy-looking for a prank idea. We had all of our rules and such layed out by Alice. So now I have to look for a prank. And I'm not the smartest uh...what's that saying again? Oh, well who cares, hey look hair stuff!

"Emmett where are you going?" Angel asked me. She was chasing after me, because I was running to the shelves.

"To look at stuff for peoples hair," I responded. Duh! Who doesn't like looking at hair stuff? Well other than Fang, everyone!

Angel rolled her eyes, "Emmett, we aren't here looking for hair products, we are here to look for a good prank idea."

"Why can't we just dye Hayden's hair pink or something like that?"

"Two reasons: 1) Hayden likes the color pink and 2)It would be too mean," Angel said. A guy that likes pink, who isn't gay. That's not right. It's just plain sick.

"But it's a prank _war._ Anything can happen!" I tried not to yell, but I did anyway. And everyone looked at me, then walked away.

"Okay, but who would you use the hair products on anyway?" Angel grabbed a blonde color thing and looked at it.

"Uh, on Jasper, Nina for sure, maybe Sam, Drew, and Ben, oh and maybe Hayden!" I said. Hey I said a lot of people!

"I have an idea!" Angel said her idea in one breath. Wow, she's weird. Angel glared at me.

"Okay, you get the dye and the grow thingy and I'll call Bella and Rosie!"

I took out my awesome phone and dialed Bella's phone number. It was on my speed dial, so I could talk to her whenever I wanted to.

"Hello," Bella said into the phone.

"Bellsy-boo, I have a prank I want you to help me with. And tell Rose and Nessie once I finish talking..." This is gonna be good.

**Sorry people but that's all you get for today. I wanted it to be short. So review. **


	70. 1st Prank Pulled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. I also don't own the quotes from Victorious and iCarly.**

Chapter 71

1st Prank Pulled

Nina's POV

I was in my room watching TV, yeah I know I'm_ so _boring, but hey I'm not bored at all. Because I'm not actually watching TV, I'm just lying on my bed. Thinking. And now I'm bored. Then someone knocks on my door. I let them in and it's Bella. I have to watch out for her, she's on Emmett's side and I'm on Jasper's. She can do anything to me, as long as she doesn't kill me.

"Nina, has anyone ever told you how pretty your hair looks?" Bella asked me. She was touching my hair. This is kinda awkward. I don't like people I don't really like touching my hair. My hair is too awesome for them to touch.

"Yeah, lots of people. And why are you wondering?"

"Because I want to practice my beauty skills on your hair," Bella answered. Okay I don't trust her already. Bella would never say that in her life.

"No, I don't want you anywhere near my hair with scissors," I said putting a pillow over my head, trying to protect my hair.

"_Please,_ I'll just give your hair a trim, maybe some bangs. _Please_," Bella put a lot of emphasis on those pleases and she gave me the damn Bambi eyes.

"Oh, fine. But if anything happens I'm suing you," I said that last part really firm.

"Yay!" Bella clapped her hands. "Come on I'm doing to do your hair the best I can."

She lead me to a really big bathroom and set me down in a chair. Bella started to do my hair, faster than my eyes could see and I can see more than the average human. So she was going pretty fast. After about an hour, she stopped moving and grinned evilly. Oh boy. This can't be good.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked. She still had that grin on her face, and it made me feel really weird.

"Show me,me," I said and she spun me so I could see the mirror. Oh, this can't be happening. She made my hair completely different. **IT'S LIKE RED! A SUPER BRIGHT CHEERFUL RED! I'M GOING TO KILL HER! **

"So do you hate it?" Bella asked.

"Hate is an understatement. **I COMPLETELY LOATHE IT!**"I yelled at her. I swear I saw her flinch.

"Well you're not the only one who hates-I mean loathes their hair," Bella said and her grin turned into a smug smile.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Bella asked all innocent.

"How long does the color last?" I asked. If the color is permanent I'm going to kill Bella with my bare hands.

"Nine months. One year max," Bella said and she left. Great now I can't kill her. I looked around for a rubber band and a hat. I found one in a closet with a note.

It said: "Nina, I saw this coming, so no need to thank me. Alice."

I tied my hair up and put the hat on. And I went into the basement and found Sam, Drew, Ben, Maria, Lauren, Fang, and Harrison. Sam and Dew were wearing hats and Ben was wearing a ski mask. Maria and Lauren were wearing fake extensions in their hair.

"Why are you wearing a hat?" Harrison asked me.

"Actually the question is Why are some of us wearing hats, masks, and extensions?"

"Why don't you guys just show us what happened?" Fang asked us.

"I'll show you," I took off my hat and put down my hair. Everyone stared at me. "Does that answer your question?"

"Kinda, but why red?" Harrison asked.

"I don't know. But I know this was a prank. Bella did it, and she's on Emmett's side and they are going to pay," I said. "Anyway, I want Sam and Drew to take off their hats, Ben to take off his ski mask, and Maria and Lauren to take out their extensions."

Sam took off his hat and his hair was longer than usual. Some of it covered his face, it looked like it he was kinda emo. Then Drew took off his hat, he looked a lot like Sam , he had the long hair and it was dyed black. They could be brothers. Then Ben took off his mask, he had really long brown hair, and he also had some facial hair, which made him look older. Fang looked liked he was going to start laughing after he saw Ben, but I punch him, which made him shut up. Then Maria and Lauren took out their extensions, and their hair went all the way to their shoulders, not to their waists anymore. I can't believe they had their hair cut, it's like Samson from the Bible getting his hair cut**(if you don't know that story, I suggest you find a Bible and read it)**.

"That was interesting," Fang said.

"Yeah, but guys we need to get practicing. I'll get Becca, and we'll start practice," I said and left the basement. By the time I was in the kitchen going into the living room, I noticed I forgot my hat. Dammit! By the time I walked into the living room Emmett saw me and started laughing.

"We totally got you guys!" Emmett yelled.

"We got you good!" Bella slapped Emmett a high five. Then I felt someone kick me. I looked and Max was there.

"Max! Why the hell did you kick me!" I yelled at her.

"Nina! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you. I thought you were someone else and you know I hate redheads and why is your hair red. And I'm sorry," Max apologized.

"Max it's fine, and it's a really long story. Where's Becca?"

"She's upstairs with Iggy and Hayden." Great more people have to see me with red hair.

"Okay," I started to head upstairs.

"Oh, Nina," I turned to look at Bella. "The hair dye fades. So it will go from bright red, to orange, to blonde, back to black." Great I have to be a blonde for a while. This is gonna be good.

"Great, that's just perfect," I said and ran upstairs. Iggy and Becca share a room, so I went to their room. I pounded on the door and yelled, "Becca! Time for practice come on out."

I ran inside the closet door and shut it. If Iggy and Hayden see me with red hair it will be terrible. I backed up a little and I felt someone their. I turned on the light and saw Hayden.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing. But why do you have red hair?" Hayden asked me. "Emmett's big prank was to grow, cut and change the color of people's hair," I explained the whole thing.

"Then I better be careful of Bella."

"You should," I said, I started for the door, but Hayden stopped me. He kissed me, and I then didn't want to leave. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. My hands ran through his hair and he pinned me to one of the walls. Then Hayden started to leave kisses on my neck, and then their was a knock on the door. But we didn't stop, we just kept going.

"Nina, if your in there, we really need to practice. The first audition thing is in five days," Sam yelled from outside the door.

"I should go," I said.

"Fine,"Hayden kissed my lips one more time before I left him to go back down to the basement.

**I feel all icky writing that, but at least I updated. Oh, if you haven't looked at the band members from Paramore you should. Because I made Nina look like Hayley, Sam look like Josh, Ben look like Jeremy, and Drew look like Zac. Well now Josh has short hair, but I made him look like Josh from 2005-2007. Well I'm tired and my mom is making school made apple pie. And I helped make the pie, with my school. So review.**


	71. 2nd Prank Idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. I also don't own the quotes from Victorious and iCarly.**

Chapter 72

2nd Prank Idea

Maria's POV

My alarm clock ran, at about five in the morning and I got up to turn it off. When I turned around Damon was sitting on the edge of my bed, with his head in his hands. I went over to him and sat next to him. He looked at me for a second, took my hand and started to play with it.

Damon sighed, " I can't believe Emmett. He's such a dick." Mostly likely he was referring to my hair.

"I know but what he did to Nina, Sam, Drew, and Ben was worse," Just thinking about about my sister with her cheerful red hair made me shiver. Nina isn't meant to have red hair, it just looks scary.

"We've got to do something about Emmett."

"We can get him back. Doesn't Matt have that case with practical jokes inside of it?" Damon nodded. "Why don't we use them on Emmett. He did something mean to us. So we can do something mean back."

Damon kissed the palm of my hand, then he lightly kissed my lips. "I love the way your mind works."

"I know," I blushed slightly. "Now let's go talk to Matt about using his stuff."

**I know that the Idea chapters are usually short, but I don't want to give the prank away. And I wrote this because I was bored, while I was waiting to take my next Iowa Basics test. So review.**


	72. 2nd Prank Pulled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. And I do not own the quotes from iCarly or the prank from iCarly.**

Chapter 73

2nd Prank Pulled

Fang's POV

"Why are Monday's always so boring?" Iggy asked me.

"I don't know. They just are," I replied. We were walking to our second period class which happens to Literature. Great, I just love reading books that dead people wrote. And Emmett just so happens to have the same class with us.

I took the seat next to Iggy, and he sat next to Emmett. There was this crappy little TV in the room. So I'm guessing we're watching a movie. I looked at the movie title on the screen and it said _Romeo and Juliet_. Have I ever told you how much I hate romance movies? Unless they have comedy in it I won't like it.

Iggy leaned over to me and whispered, "Somebody hit the lights." I rolled my eyes and looked at the tiny screen.

"Mrs. Lyle, can we please not watch a movie," Emmett pleaded.

"Emmett, you were the one who wanted to watch this anyway. So we're watching it," Mrs. Lyle flipped the switch and the lights went out and Emmett's face glowed green.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with your face?" A guy with glasses asked.

Emmett went over to the guy and took his glasses, " You will see no more!" The bell just so happen to right after Emmett's show.

_'Fang what the hell happened with Emmett? He ran into the Spanish classroom, grabbed Rose, and ran out?'_ Nina asked me.

_'All I know is that once the teacher turned off the lights Emmett's face started to glow. Then he took kid's glasses and ran like hell.'_

_'Okay then. But so many people haven't been able to recognize me. And when they do they just stare at my hair. It makes me feel really awkward.' _Nina said and I read what happened to her. Man, she really is having a hard time.

_'Don't worry this will all blow off by tomorrow.'_

I finished talking and decided to go walk around, since I have free period and there's nothing better to do. After like a minute of walking later I was super bored. But while I was walking someone pulled me into a supply closet. I looked at the person and it was Max.

"Why did you pull me into a closet?" I asked Max.

"I wanted someone to talk to, didn't feel like finding Nina, here you are," Max explained vaguely.

"Alright then. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. But who played the prank on Emmett?"

"No one knows, but now he can't go see a movie. But I found out that people are really giving Nina a hard time," I told her.

"How come?"

"She says it's because of her hair," I answered.

"Poor Nina, I really feel bad for her," Max said and I gave her a hug. Why? I don't know, I just did.

Max lifted her head and out lips connected. My arms wrapped around her waist and her hands tangle in my hair. I pinned her against one of the walls and my lips started to go up and down her neck. When I hit a certain spot on Max's neck, she moaned with pleasure. It made me smirk, so I made my way back up( hitting the same pleasure spot) and we deepen the kiss a little bit more.

There was a giant bang on the door, "Max, Fang I know you two are in there come out. NOW!"

We cam out and there stood Lauren. She had her arms folded across her chest. Lauren had a death glare on her face, but it didn't scare me.

"The bell rang, so get your lazy asses to lunch now," Lauren told us firmly. So we went to lunch and hopefully nothing bad happens to us.

**Okay that chapter just made me feel awkward. Even though...never mind I'm not saying anything. But I will give you a reason: I was listening to "My Heart" by Paramore. So anyways review.**


	73. 3rd Prank Idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 74

3rd Prank Idea

Becca's POV**(Yay for Rebeca!)**

Have I ever told you how much I love this prank war? Well I got to see people's hair change, and Emmett glow in the dark! Well now it's my turn to pull a prank, but I'm gonna need some help. So I found Iggy, Embry, and Jacob in mine and Iggy's room.

"Boys I need your help," I explained my amazing prank to them.

"That's one of the most awesomest things I've ever heard!" Embry exclaimed.

"So we have to pull this the next the vampires go hunting," I said.

"Becca, we need to tell this plan to Emmett," Jake said.

"Let's go then!" I said and the four of us went to fine Emmett.

**I know this is beyond short. But the chapter is think is long, and you get to meet some more people. Review!**


	74. Nancy the Magical Purple Dino!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 75

Nancy the Magical Purple Dino!

Nina's POV

**(We have to wait a chapter for the next prank. I know so much suspense. But I had to add this chapter!)**

This past week has been terrible! For the last week people have been think I'm a new kid from Tennessee, and that my name is Hayley Williams! That is just plain crazy! But really how many times does this ever happen? Uh, none. And now I'm really hating people! Anyways since I'm done, I'm going to bother someone. I don't know, why I am, but it'll be fun. Right then a really cool looking thing come down from the ceiling. It was purple and it had a cupcake in one hand and a packet of skittles in the other.

The thing stood up," Hi! I'm Nancy!"

"Are you one of Scott's friends? Because normally purple people don't fall from the ceiling," I said. That's when I noticed Nancy was a dinosaur!

"Yeah I am. Oh, do you want a cupcake?"

"No thanks. Just let me fine Scott," I walked away from Nancy and went to Scott's room. And I found a ketchup jar, two bird people, and a little bright person.

One of the bird people had a baseball bat. "Who are you?" This guy was short and his tan wings were out a little.

"I'm Nina, and who are you people?"

The other bird kid was a girl. She had brown hair, with some blonde highlights in it and her white wings were loose(she also had a crowbar). She came up to me. "I'm Hallie, that's Ricky." She pointed to the short kid. "The ketchup jar is Micaela, and the light is Ky, she's the goddess of avians."

"Nice to meet you guys. But have you seen Scott?" I asked them.

"No go check with your other friends you redhead," Ricky said.

"I am not a natural redhead! God, why does everyone think I'm a real redhead!"I stormed out and went to to my room. Maria was there, at least I can talk to her.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked me.

"No, everyone's giving me a hard time. And it's all because of Emmett's prank. Why did he have to do it do me?" I asked sitting on the bed next to my sister.

"Well we have to live with the consequence of Emmett's prank. But in a year your hair will be back to it's natural hair color," Maria said. She put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a side hug.

"Thanks, I needed to be cheered up a bit," I hugged her back.

"Awwwww... what a cute sister sister moment," someone squealed. I faced the door and there was Nancy. She was in human form, but she was short. Like shorter than Ricky short. Nancy had some Tic-Tacs in one hand and a cupcake in the other.

"Nancy what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Watching you two, oh what's your sister's name?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy this is Maria. One of my older sisters," I replied. This is getting really weird.

"I'm gonna go find Damon now. So nice to meet you Nancy," Maria walked out of the room. Nancy jumped onto my bed and ate her cupcake. Then Ky came in the room, but she wasn't a bright light anymore. She was a person, her long blonde hair went to her forearms and she was wearing a light blue gown.

"Kylea!"Nancy screamed. She jumped off the bed and gave Ky a hug.

"Hi Nancy," Ky's voice was soft, like the wind.

"Guess what I have!" Nancy said, she had one hand in her blue skinny jeans pocket.

"What?"

"Gatorade!" Nancy pulled out a bottle with a red liquid in it.

"Wait a second I thought your name was Ky, not Kylea?" I'm confused.

"My real name is Kylea, but I prefer to be called Ky," Kylea said.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Bye," I said. As soon as I left, I heard a really high pitch scream.

**Okay so we met: Ricky, Hallie, Micaela, Kylea, and Nancy. So what do you think is with the scream? So review if you like cupcakes and skittles. Random, I know.**


	75. 3rd Prank Pulled and 4h Prank Idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 76

3rd Prank Pulled and 4th Prank Idea

Alice's POV

OH MY FERAKING GOD! EMMETT IS BURNING MY CLOTHES!AND THE CLOTHES LEFT ARE ALL ICKY WAL-MART BRANDS!EWWWWWWWW!

"Alice, was happened?" Jasper asked, he was standing right next to me.

"ALL MY CLOTHES ARE GONE!" I screamed as loud I could.

"That explains it. But how about we go ahead and pull a prank that involves the whole other side to get pranked?" Jasper suggested.

I perked up immediately," What do you have in mind?"

Jasper told me the plan and we set off to find tons and tons of bubble wrap.

**Okay, I know the others are short, but I think this has to be the shortest. So I'm gonna try and type the next chapter. Review.**


	76. The Bracelet of Awesomeness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 77

The Bracelet of Awesomeness

Hayden's POV

I was talking with Nancy and Micaela, and it turns out they are freaking awesome! They're really short Mexicans, who have magic. It's so cool. After I talked to them, I started looking around, because I'm bored. When I looked the the desk there was this cool leather bracelet, so I put it on. What? It's looked really awesome. Nina came in the room and lied down on my bed.

"When did I let you in here?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I just wanted to come in," Nina said and sighed. I sat down next to her and started to play with one of her hands.

"Is everyone still giving you a hard time?"

Nina nodded, "They're spreading rumors, and I completely hate it. I wish they'd all die." I grinned, that sounded like something I would say.

"Well it's all going to blow over soon," I reassured her.

"That's what Fang told me. But it hasn't yet," Nina looked like she going to cry. So I sat her up and hugged her. She then whispered, "Thanks."

"Anytime," I whispered back. She got out of the hug and lied down again.

Nina noticed the bracelet on my wrist, "Where did you get that bracelet?"

"I just found it in the desk," I answered.

"Can I wear it?" Nina asked.

I took it off and she put it on. It was kinda big on her wrist, but she wore it anyway.

"I get it back tomorrow," I said.

"Maybe. Depends on when I wanna give it back," Nina grinned. I then pinned her to the bed.

"If you're not going to give me the bracelet tomorrow I want it back," I said.

"No," Nina said simply. I kissed her, and I knew for sure her guard was down. When I tried to take the bracelet back, she bit my lip. Not hard, but she still bit me. Then I started to kiss her neck, when I got to a certain spot, Nina moaned. It made me smile a bit, so I kept kissing that spot. And then I bit her in that spot.

"Okay you can have it back," Nina said breathlessly. She took off the bracelet and gave it to me.

"Thanks," I said and we went back to kissing for a while.

**Review, that's all I got to say.**


	77. Offering Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 78

Offering Help

Hallie's POV** (Yes, I know it's a new character's POV, but it's how it happened)**

After coming to Forks, with Nancy, Ricky, Micaela, and Kylea, I started to get bored. I mean, I'm living in a house with a whole bunch of new people. And I already hate Scott, he's so annoying. But after I heard about the prank war, I decided to go on Jasper's side, because he has military experience. I know it has nothing to do with pranks, but hey if I get on his good side, it's a good thing. So I was setting up some bubble wrap in the living room with Klaire, Nina, Maria, Lauren, Alice, Amy, Nancy, and Kylea. We were all having a whole bunch of fun, and Nina's iphone was playing in the dock and it was playing a song by: Usher, and it was "DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again" **(In real life, I listen to that song all the time)**. After it ended a song I never heard started to play. It had a guitar part in the beginning and I liked it. Then I heard the lyrics.

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with her drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink _

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_The horses are coming_  
_So you better run_

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_  
_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_  
_Leave all your loving, your loving behind_  
_You cant carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_Can you hear the horses?_  
_'Cause here they come_

_And I never wanted anything from you_  
_Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh_  
_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the head_  
_Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that_

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_Can you hear the horses?_  
_'Cause here they come_

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_  
_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_  
_Leave all your loving, your loving behind_  
_You cant carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_Can you hear the horses?_  
_'Cause here they come_

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_The horses are coming_  
_So you better run_

**(I love this song. I've had it stuck in my head for a long time.)**

"What song was that?" I asked Nina.

"The Dog Days are Over, by Florence and the Machine. It's been called "The song heard around the world"," Nina responded. I knew Nina knew the song, because she sang along with the lyrics.

"It's a really good song," I smiled at her and she grinned back. What is with Nina and Fang and smiling? It's like they're related, or something like that.

"Hey Nina, do you have any Justin Bieber on your iphone?" Klaire asked Nina.

"Ew, why would I have him on my iphone. So the answer is no," Nina said and Klaire glared at her. Then another random song started playing, it was really loud, so the guys upstairs could probably hear it. Sam, came downstairs, grabbed Nina quickly. I followed them quietly and listened in to their conversation.

"Why do you have Paramore on there?" Sam asked Nina.

"You know how we got some of our performances on video," Sam nodded. "Well I had some help from Edward and he took out everything but the audio and I had Alice help me create some album covers and we have some singles."

"Why Misery Business? It's a song that we really don't practice much, so how did you get that song?"

"I found it on one of our first tapes and it was the first song I got as a single. Some other songs are coming on there soon," Nina said and Sam sighed.

"Fine, but don't let anyone outside this house hear Paramore," Sam ordered.

"I wasn't planning on it. So fine," Nina said and I ran back to living room. Everything was all set up in there, and most the team was lounging on the floor.

"Hallie, where did you go?" Kylea asked me.

"Uh, nowhere, I was just walking around," I lied.

"Sure, okay," Kylea eyed me suspiciously. Nina and Sam came into the room and I saw Hayden glare at Sam. Do those two have a rivalry or something like that, because I don't know?

Edward looked at me and nodded. Whoa, it's like he can read my mind. He chuckled, he can read my mind. Okay Edward what was I just thinking about?

"You were wondering if Sam and Hayden had a rivalry," Edward answered. "They've had one since the flock was in Africa. And they've hated each other ever since."

"But why?" I asked him.

"Hayden thinks Sam is going to take Nina away from him. And Sam thinks Hayden is going to treat Nina terribly. Sam is only looking out for Nina, because he's dating her step-sister Sky," Edward said.

"Yeah, but can't they become friends?" I asked him.

"Nina is trying to get them to be friends. It's like Jacob and I fighting over my Bella. But my guess is that Sam and Hayden aren't going to be friends for a while."

"We'll see about that," I said. I went over to Nina and sat by her.

"So I heard that Hayden and Sam hate each other," Nina looked at me weirdly. "I came to offer my help."

"What do you mean by help?"

"I can help you get those two to be friends," I said looking at the two guys.

"It's going to take a miracle for those two ever to become friends," Nina sighed.

"Oh, I've been called a miracle-worker, so I can handle this. I'm only going to need their histories and what connections they have to you," I said.

"Okay, you can help. And if you need me to help just say so," Nina said.

"Oh, this is going to be good," I said grinning at her.

**What does Hallie have in store for us? Well I really don't know, but we'll find out later. Review.**


	78. 4th Prank Pulled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 79

4th Prank Pulled

Ricky's POV 

I can't believe Emmett had a drag me with him to go to the mall with him and Rose. I mean, I hate shopping, unless it's for new sports stuff, then I'm all for it. But no, we're going for clothes and prank ideas. Sure I could have used my power on Emmett, so he'd let me go to the sports stuff, but I decided not to. Enough of me babbling, well we finished shopping and we're heading back to the Cullen place.

Rosalie and Emmett get out of the car using their vampire speed, so I use my slow bird speed and get out of the car.

When I get inside the house I see everything covered in bubble wrap, "What the hell? What happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm covered in bubble wrap," Emmett said, getting up off the floor. He was covered from head to toe in bubble wrap.

"We need to get them back,"Rosalie said.

"But how?" Becca asked.

"I could injure one of them," I said.

"We can't kill people though," Iggy said.

"I didn't say kill, Iggy. But I have this power, where I can control or turn into other people," I explained my plan.

"As long as they don't die, I'm all for it," Rosalie said.

"All in favor say 'Aye',"Emmett said in a British accent.

"Aye" a bunch of people say.

"Well Ricky, get going on your plan," Rosalie said. And I started to plot evil things.

**Ricky, isn't a really good person, today. But in real life, he's kinda crazy. And I'm updating again today. So review.**


	79. 5th Prank Pulled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 80

5th Prank Pulled

Nina's POV

I'm really stumped, right now. I haven't been this stumped before, well ever. It's this stupid song, that I can't find the lyrics to! Usually I would already have them in my head, but this time I have nothing! Ugh, I'm so mad, I want to hit something or someone. When I'm mad I hit Sam, Ben, or Hayden, but Ben went out for a fly, so I can't hit him. Sam is on the phone with Sky and I don't want to bother them. I'm gonna go hit Hayden. Before I get out of my room, Hayden comes in. Weird, but oh well.

"Fang, told me you were mad, and that you wanted to hit someone. And I am someone," Hayden said. After he said that, I kicked him really hard in the shin.

"I'm good now," I grinned.

"I'm not, that really hurt. God Nina, I forgot how hard you kick," Hayden said. He went to sit on my bed.

"Sorry, but how about I make it up to you," I sat down next to him.

"How?"

I kissed him, it was a soft kiss, but it quickly building passion. Hayden wrapped his arms around my waist, he-without breaking the kiss- sat me on his lap. We kept kissing, until, someone knocked on the door. The person opened the door and came in.

"Uh, if you two are done," a person's voice said. Hayden and I stopped kissing to see who it was. It was Kylea, she was wearing battle armor, and had a sword in a sling, by her side.

"Yeah, sorry about that Kylea. But what do you need?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you could help me practice my skills," Kylea said.

"Uh, sure. But I don't have a sword," I eyed her sword. Hopefully she doesn't kill me, with it.

"I have another. We can duel out in the back. But bring two others with you," Kylea left the room quickly.

Just as I was going to get up, Hayden sat me back down. "I can't let you fight her. Even if it is practice."

"Hayden, just let me go practice. Kylea isn't going to hurt me, she's my friend," I argued.

"I know she's your friend, but I don't trust her."

"Kylea did say I had to bring two others with me."

"Then I'm going with you," Hayden said.

"Of course you are," I said under my breath.

"Wait...who else are you bringing?"

"Sam, of course. He's my friend and I can trust him," I said.

"Great," Hayden said. I stood up and walked to go get Sam. He was in his room as usual, with his guitar, just strumming along to one of our songs.

"Open your eyes like I opened mine, it's only the real world," Sam sang, I knocked on the door. He looked up and pushed some of his now long hair out of his face.

"Hey Nina, what do you need?" Sam asked.

"I wanted you to come watch me and Kylea practice sword fighting," I said.

"Okay, sounds like fun," Sam put down the guitar and stood up. We went outside. Kylea and Hayden were outside talking.

"Kylea you ready?" I asked her.

"Yes," Kylea moved away from Hayden and threw me a sword. "There is your sword."

Kylea started to teach me the basics and then we started dueling. I noticed Sam and Hayden standing on different sides of the yard. They were trying to keep their distances. Kylea and I started to fight, it was even for most of it. Then she tried to disarm me, but ended up slicing my side, which really hurt. But I kept fighting, then she finally got the best of me, by disarming me, without slicing me again.

"Good job," I was really tired and my side was aching from where Kylea sliced me.

"Thanks, oh and you might want to get your side checked out by a doctor," Kylea said.

"Why?"

"Because the swords have poison in them. So if you don't get the poison out, you'll die," Kylea said.

"You should have told me that earlier," I said.

"Sorry, but I have to go talk with Nancy now. Bye," Kylea said and she left.

I went over by Hayden, he looked angry. I don't know why, he just did. Sam was coming over here too.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Kylea, she said that the swords have poison in them," Hayden said. "But it wasn't Kylea, Nina was fighting with. It was Ricky, he wanted something really bad to happen to our side."

"So it was a prank?" Hayden nodded. "What kind of a sick person thinks like that?"

"Can we talk about this later?" I started to get really dizzy, and I knew it from the poison.

"Nina's right, we need to get her to Carlisle," Hayden said. We started to walk inside,when I fell and passed out.

**Oh, boy. That can't be good. Well I'm bored and I'm at least three hours before I'm going to a corn maze! Can't wait. So review and you might get an update later.**


	80. Pick Your Poison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 81

Pick Your Poison

Hayden's POV

I completely hate Ricky, he is the worst...no one of the worst people I have ever met. He poisoned, the love of my life, and I'm going to kill him. Well at least Nina isn't dead, and she won't be, I know she won't die. But I saw Sam turn around and run back, I looked back and saw Nina passed out on the ground. Crap, this can't be good. I ran over to where Nina was.

"We need to take her to Carlisle, now," Sam said.

"No really, I just thought we'd sit here and watch Nina die," I said sarcastically.

"Stop being sarcastic and let's take her to Carlisle," Sam yelled at me. I picked Nina up and we ran inside. We found Carlisle in his office, and he was reading a really thick book. And it would probably take me longer than a year to read just to read half of it.

"Carlisle, we need your help," Sam said. Carlisle looked up from his book. "Nina and Ricky were dueling and she was sliced with his sword. And after the duel was over, he said the swords contained poison, and when we were outside she passed out on us."

"I'll take her and see what I can do," Carlisle said. He took Nina out of my arms.

Before they left I grabbed Carlisle's shoulder, "Carlisle, don't let her die. Do anything you have to keep her alive."

"I will try Hayden," Carlisle said and he left us. So then there were two. And the other person in here is Sam. Great. Like having Nina poisoned isn't bad enough, I have to stay in the same room as one of my enemies.

"Hayden, why do you hate me?" Sam asked me.

"I just do, so don't question my hatred," I snapped.

"I can question your hatred whenever I want. And I'm choosing now to question," Sam said.

"I hate you, because, I know you're trying to take Nina away from me," I admitted.

"What? Are you insane? I don't love Nina, nor do I like her. She is really good friend of mine, and I happen to be dating her sister," Sam said. He looked at me, like I was painted in rainbow colors.

"You don't seem like the type of person to be tied down," I said.

"Well I am. Do you see me betraying Paramore, and going to some other band?"

"No, but..."

Sam cut me off, "But nothing, you think you know everything. But no, you know nothing, beyond yourself and you only care about yourself. You hate putting effort into anything, and your just going to go nowhere with yourself!"

"You don't know me at all. I know a lot of things, and I might think I know everything, but I really don't. And I put effort into a lot of things," I yelled back at him.

"I'm done with you. There is no way I can try and help you," Sam said.

"Help me with what?" I asked.

"With yourself! You only think about how things are going to affect you, sure you care about Max and Nina, but you mostly think about yourself. Just stop think about yourself for one second and think about the world for once," Sam yelled at me.

Carlisle came back into the room, "You boys act like Rosalie and Edward. But I have to say that Nina, is fine. She's not awake at the moment, but the poison is out of her system."

"Thanks Carlisle," I said.

"Anytime," Carlisle walked out.

"Damn you," Sam said coldly.

I rolled my eyes, "And you say I have problems."

"Oh shut up you brat," Sam snapped. He started to cuss me out, so I tuned him out.

"Will you two shut up," someone yelled from the doorway. It was Max, she looked pissed off.

"Sorry Max," I apologized and she walked away.

"Suck up," Sam said.

"You know I would let Nina die before I was ever your friend," I said.

"Good, because I will never be your friend. And no force in the world will get me to like you," Sam said and he walked out. I walked to my room and slammed the door shut. I don't care, what people think right now. But Sam, just pissed me off. So on my kill list I have: Ricky and Sam. Just because he's Nina's friend doesn't mean I have to be friends with him.

Someone knocked on my door. I opened it and Fang walked in.

"You know if you were Sam, I would have killed you by now," I told him.

Fang laughed, "Sam isn't that bad, once he stopped pissing you off."

"Yeah, well it's going to take a long time for me to stop getting pissed off," I said.

"So I heard about Nina, is she okay?" Fang asked. Thank God he changed the subject.

"She's fine. Carlisle said, she's just resting right now," I reassured him.

"But I just heard her downstairs, with Sam," Fang said.

"That can't be true," I said.

"You've been up in here for more than an hour. She's been down there for at least twenty minutes," Fang said and I ran out of the room. There is no way Nina can be awake now. When I got downstairs, into the basement I heard them practicing a song.

"Please speak softly, for they will hear us. And they'll find out why we don't trust them. Speak up dear, cause I can not hear you. I need to know why we don't trust them. Explain to me this conspiracy against me. Yeah," Nina sang. I crept around one of the corners, and I saw Sam playing his guitar. I walked out into the open and they stopped. Nina saw me and ran over and gave me a hug. Sam just glared at me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," Nina said. I kissed her hair and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm out of here," Sam said. He set down his guitar on of one the stands and started to walk up.

"Sam, wait," Nina said and she went over and talked to him. "You have to help me with the rest of the song. It's a song I can't finish without you're help."

"Fine I'll help you. But does it have a title?"

"It's call My Heart. I wrote it for someone, and I want you to help me with it," When she said the title, I just wanted to beat the crap out of Sam.

"We can work on it later. I need to talk with Sky again," Sam said and he walked upstairs.

"Who's the song for?" I asked her.

"No one important," Nina lied.

"Liar, and come on you can tell me," I pressed.

"No, I can't tell you. So drop it," Nina said sternly.

"Fine," I said and walked out of the room.

**I'm too tired to write a message. Just review.**


	81. 6th Prank Idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 82

6th Prank Idea

Lauren's POV

I'm so freaking bored! Sure, I'm usually never bored and/or yelling at someone for doing something, but this is madness! Well there are only like three more pranks or so left and it's our side's turn to prank. So if you haven't guessed what I'm about to do you an idiot! I'm coming up with a damn prank! God, sometimes people can be so stupid! Like my brothers! They are the slowest people you can meet!Unlike my sisters who are fast and smart, like me!

I'm probably giving all the mind readers in the house headaches, because I'm yelling so loud. Oh, well who cares! At least, I'm having fun doing it! Now I'm gonna go yell at Stefan or Hayden for no apparent reason! Bye!

**Okay in real life, my friend Lauren isn't mean at all. But she does like to yell at people and she gets off subject most of the time. And this a really short chapter because I want to go back to reading my book! It's soooo good! It's called Fallen, and I really like it! I started reading it last night and I got more than half way through it! Now I only have 5 chapters left until I finish it! Then I have like 5 other books to get through. Reason: I forced my mom to take me to the library before I went to youth group. So I spent a half hour looking for good books, then I spent a half hour at my grandpa's, then I went to CRAVE! The best youth group ever! Anyways, I'm gonna try and update after I finish Fallen and at least get two chapters into the next book I plan to read. So review. I know the author's note is bigger than the actual chapter. Sorry =(. **


	82. 6th Prank Pulled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 83

6th Prank Pulled

Ricky's POV

Okay so my prank didn't work very well, but no one has pulled a prank on me. Well I'm getting mad, so I'm gonna go talk to Emmett. I found him in his gym, which he built in a building off of the house. He was punching a punching bag.

"Yo, Emmett, what are ya doing?" I asked him.

"Punching a bag. Don't you see the bag?" Emmett motioned toward the bag.

"I see the bag. Can I join you?"

"Here's some gloves and we'll box," Emmett tossed me a pair of tiny boxing gloves.

We fought and after many losses, we stopped. But I couldn't get the gloves off. Both Emmett and I struggled with the gloves, but neither of us could get them off. Lauren ran in with a camera and was laughing.

"You can't touch da queen!" Lauren yelled.

"Who says that?" I asked her.

Da queen!" Lauren ran out and Emmett and I glanced at each other. Lauren is so crazy

**Hello people! Sorry for not updating in like ever, but I was really busy! And I finally got time to update, but the next two chapters are semi-long. And the song I'm listening is making me wanna write more. BTW it's Obsession by Sky Ferreria. It's on the Vampire Diaries soundtrack, and it's a good song. Well anyways REVIEW OR NINJA WILL COME AFTER YOU! AND THEY WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU!**


	83. They Attack and He Dies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 84

They Attack And He Dies

Elena's POV (From The Vampire Diaries)

This prank war, has gone too far, I mean who almost kills someone? For fun? And who in their right mind puts super glue in boxing gloves? Not me, because I'm neutral, in this. As much fun as this could be, I want no part. They don't deserve my parts! But oh well. Everything just seems normal for living in a house with vampires, humans, werewolves, shifters, bird-kids, and a witch.

Except for when the rare fight happens. Like when I see a bunch of weird evil people outside my window, like now. WAIT! Weird evil people= fight, not good! I need to warn, people. Like Max, and Carlisle, and Jacob, and...who am I kidding! I need to get help!

I ran out of my bedroom and ran down all halls screaming, "ATTACK, EVIL PEOPLE ARE HERE! ATTACK!"

Turns out many people go outside when they here attack. So I had to stay inside with Jeremy, Bonnie, and other humans. But I get to watch the fight, which is good enough for me. But I saw that these guys are hard to fight, because many bird kids got hurt. But turns out that people like Fang are killing machines! And the vampires could kill the weird ones easily. Like Emmett and Damon were ripping them to shreds.

The Iggy and the Gasman pulled out some bombs and parts flew all over the place. They kept throwing bombs until all the evil ones were gone. But I heard someone screaming for help. So Bonnie and I ran outside to see who was yelling.

It was Dylan and Alaina, they were leaning over Bryce who looked in pain. He was moving below the waist, and was deathly pale. Bonnie and Carlisle were examining Bryce carefully.

"They broke part of his spine. He's paralyzed below the waist and he was shot in the head. The bullet is too deep to take out. The only thing we can do is leave him," Bonnie said sadly.

"NO!" Dylan said, tears were streaming down his face. "Can't you turn him into a vampire? Please Carlisle, he's my brother, can't you do anything to save him?"

"Bonnie's right Dylan. All we can do is leave him, it's too late for him to be changed. I'm so sorry," Carlisle rested a hand on his shoulder. I looked around for Damon, Stefan, or Anna. And I couldn't find any of them. So there goes Bryce's chance of ever living life.

"It's okay. I've lived my life, and I'm content with it. I just want to rest now," Bryce said, hoarsely.

Dylan nodded, "I will always remember you Bryce."

"So will I Dylan. So will I," Bryce said, and his eyes slowly closed. Emmett and Jasper came and took Bryce away. I was moved by this, and I had tears in my eyes. Bonnie saw me and hugged me.

"I tried to think of a spell to help. But I couldn't, I just couldn't!" Bonnie said. She was started to sob.

"Bonnie it's not your fault. It's not Carlisle's fault, or Dylan's fault. Bryce chose to die honorably, and he did. He died a hero, you don't need to be disappointed," I said comforting her.

Bonnie nodded and I saw some people still standing just crying. Mostly people who were really close to Bryce. Stefan and Damon returned with Anna. And they looked confused. Jeremy came and took my spot comforting Bonnie. So I went over and explained what happened to Bryce.

"So he died, huh? I actually liked that kid, he was entertaining," Damon snorted.

"Could you actually show some sympathy for once? You don't always have to be such a dick," I told him.

"I know, but I choose to be one," Damon said and left. Probably to go find Maria.

"It's sad, that Dylan lost someone important to him. But Bryce wanted to die, and his brother respected that. If only others could learn that," Stefan said and I nodded. And I went into his arms and cried, just because I know how Dylan feels right now.

**I know this chapter was all sad and everything, but it need to be that way. And I think someone else dies, later, but I don't know. Shannon hasn't said anything yet. But she specializes in romance. So review. I'M ORDERING THE NINJAS TO FIND YOU RIGHT NOW! SO REVIEW! **


	84. Nate And Brandon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 85

Nate and Brandon!

Nina's POV

I can't believe it's been a year since, well a lot of things. But it puts me one year closer to well a thing that I don't really wanna talk about. So now you guys know a lot of us are sixteen and I'm kinda happy. Maria, Fang, and I were on the phone with Lina, Sky, and our mom. Maria is turning seventeen and Fang and I are turning sixteen.

"Guys we have a surprise for you coming today," Lina said excitedly. That's not a good thing, trust me.

"And that would be..." Maria said.

"You guys actually have another brother. His name is Nate he's a triplet," Mom said.

"Your saying that Nina and I aren't just twins. That we're triplets with some guy that we don't know," Fang said.

"Yup, that's exactly what we're saying," Sky said. And I saw two people come down from the sky with wings on their backs. They crashed on the front lawn and weren't moving.

"Well I guess we should go now. Our brother just uh... got here," I said and we hung up. The three of us ran to help the two guys. One of them had brownish blonde hair and his wings were white with some tan spots. He kinda looked like Max and Hayden.

The next guy had longish black hair that went into his eyes and he had black wings. He looked a lot like Fang. So I'm guessing, that's my brother. He opened his eyes, well both of them did.

"Who the hell are you guys?" The first guy asked.

"I'm Maria and these are my siblings Fang and Nina," Maria said.

"I'm Brandon and this is Nate," the first guy said. Then Nate pulled out a a red plush toy.

"And this is Jose! You can't forget Jose, Brandon!" Nate yelled at him. They started arguing about a toy.

"Yeah, he's our brother alright," Fang whispered to me and I laughed.

"Brandon, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah I have like three sisters and two brothers," Brandon told us.

"Then you might want to talk with Max, I'll take you to her," Fang said.

_**(A Time Skip)**_

Well Alice decided to throw us a party, which I didn't want. So all of us had to come, since we all are the guests of honor. So I stood far away with Nate. Turns out he doesn't like parties much either.

"So tell me why my sister has red hair?" Nate asked, ruffling my hair.

"Long story short: Emmett decided to prank me, which ended up giving me red hair for at least a year," I explained, while fixing my hair.

"That's cruel you should have said no to Bella when you had the chance," Nate said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know but hey, having red hair is better than having not hair at all," I pointed out and Nate shrugged. Alice ran up to us and took me by the arm. She led me away from my cool brother.

"Can you sing for us? It would be great and I would love you forever," Alice begged.

"1) I won't sing-Paramore will. And I'll give you a maybe. I'll have to talk to Sam first," Alice nodded and ran off. I spotted Sam, talking with Drew and Harrison.

I ran over to them, "Guys, Alice wants us to perform. So what I was thinking, is that we have Paramore perform for everyone."

"That's a good idea. Let's do it," Drew said and Harrison nodded in agreement.

"But we need to make a set list and God knows how hard that'll be," Sam said.

"First we need to get the band members in the basement," Harrison said.

"I'll get Fang, Maria, Lauren, and Becca," I said and ran to Maria. She was singing along to Cooler Than Me with Lauren and Becca. Then I got Fang, who was making out with Max. Then we all headed toward the basement. We explained everything and picked out a few songs.

"But we need to end strong," Lauren said.

"Hey you know that song we always start with...Love's Not a Competition. We should sing that," Becca suggested. That song is a great song. We once more went over the songs before hitting the stage.

**I updated again! Yay! And I know that I killed off a character then added two more, but like two people leave later. So yeah...REVIEW. OR THE NINJA'S WILL COME AFTER YOU! I COMMAND IT!**


	85. Paramore's 1st Performance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or Paramore. They belong to James Patterson, Stephenie Meyer, L.J. Smith and the CW Television Network, and Hayley Williams, Josh Farro, Jeremy Davis, Taylor York, and Zac Farro! BTW GO PARAMORE!**

Chapter 86

Paramore's 1st Performance!

Sam's POV

When I say that, there's a giant stage in the middle of the living room, I mean it. Like the whole thing too up most of the room. And everyone is jammed packed together in the audience Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie put all the instruments up there quickly.

"Hey guys, before we go on, we should pray," Becca said, nodding her head. Nina and I shared a glance, but she shrugged.

"Okay everyone huddle up. Uh, Ben why don't you pray," I said. Ben glared at me, then prayed for the show. Rosalie gave a mini introduction, before we went on stage. Someone killed the lights and we got on stage, because well we can see because of our night vision. Then a lone spotlight hit a microphone in the dead front of the stage. I have no idea where that thing came from. But instead of worrying about it, I started to strum my guitar and then everyone else followed.

Nina came out and stood in the spotlight. Thank God, she wasn't blinded by the light. Brick By Boring Brick, turned out to be our opening song. And most of the crowd loved them. I could spot Rosalie next to the stage jamming out. And I looked at some of the audience, and they were shocked by how good we were. Like Klarie and Meaghan had their mouths open and eyes wide. Once the song ended, I noticed I had a microphone in front of me.

"Evening everyone. I know some of you are wondering why we're up here," I said and looked at Nina.

"Well we've been waiting for an opportunity to show our abilities to you," Nina continued."Anyways, we're Paramore. And we have a few more songs for you guys. Hope you enjoy them."

Then Ben and Becca started playing their basses, and Fang and I followed with our guitars. Drew started playing a few measures after us. Nina then started singing Emergency. Which is one of our personal favorites to practice. Maria and Lauren stood off to the side, singing some of lines with Nina. Her red hair bopped around as she went around the stage singing and headbanging.**(YEAH FOR HEADBANGING!)**

I was focusing a lot on, the notes. But then it all came to me, so I started to have a little fun with it. I started to do some tricks with my guitar and they all worked. Then Fang and I did a little flip thing, which is too cool to explain. And Nina looked happier, because she knew we were all having fun and rocking out on stage. After the song I took a deep breath.

"That was a workout. But I'm glad to see someone having some fun for once," Nina looked at me.

"Hey I love that song! So I decided to have some fun," I argued. Some people laughed.

"Anyways, if anyone is offended by this next song...well I don't know what to say. I wrote it for a certain reason, that only Sam knows. So ha," Nina said.

"Let's hit it," Drew yelled and hit a cymbal. Some extra music started playing before we did. Then many of us started playing the beginning of a song. This is the song many of us love. Some of us were trying not to mess up, because we barely practice this song. Nina, was having fun singing this song.

Misery Business, was the song that I got to slide on the floor and be crazy. And I love it! And I could tell Nina was singing to two certain girls in the audience, and they looked very offended. And I started playing on the ground and then I got up while Drew played and Nina sang. Then the end of the song came and many of us were getting tired.

"Sometimes I wonder if we overdo it too much when we play this song," I said, panting in between words.

"I'm with you there," Nina agreed. "That's why we're bringing it down a notch with Conspiracy."

Drew, Fang, and I started playing, then everyone else joined in. Nina was walking on the stage, instead of being crazy. And sometimes she would act like she was singing to one of us personally. And I started to calm down and become less crazy. And I noticed we were almost at the end of our set list. So I think of another song, to do and it comes to me.

"That was a good breather. But I think we should do two more songs before we end it," I said. Nina looked at me like I was crazy. Then I took my acoustic guitar from the rack behind me and started to play a song. It was My Hero. And then Rosalie put two stools up for us. I sat on one of them and Nina on the other. After the song ended we got a huge applause, from the crowd and we both smiled.

"Well I guess it's time to end it. But we have one more treat for you all," Nina said. Fang grabbed his acoustic and Rosalie gave him a stool and he sat on his.

"Alright," I said.

"You ready guys?" Nina asked Fang and I. We nodded, then we started playing Love's Not a Competition.

"So now you know, it's no more surprises," Nina said to the crowd.

**(Surprisingly this isn't just Hayley, it's also with the guitarist Josh. So this is **_Nina_**_,_and this is _Sam. _Enjoy the lyrics)**

_Well I won't be the one to disappoint you, anymore  
And I know I said all this so that you heard it all before  
The trick is getting you to think that all this is your idea  
And that it is everything you've ever wanted out of here _

_Love's not a competition, but I'm winning_

_I'm not sure what's truly altruistic anymore_  
_Cuz every good that I do is listed, and your keeping score_

_Love's not a competition, but I'm winning_  
_Well love's not a competition, but I'm winning_  
_Or at least I thought I was_  
_But there's no way of knowing_  
_At least I thought I was_  
_But there's no way of knowing_

_You know what it's like when you're new to the game_  
_But I'm not_

_Well, I won't be the one to disappoint you_  
_Well, I won't be the one to disappoint you, anymore_

_Oh I won't be the one to disappoint you, anymore_  
_Oh I won't be the one to disappoint you, anymore_  
_Oh I won't be the one to disappoint you, anymore_

**_Love's not a competition, but I'm winning_  
_Love's not a competition, but I'm winning_**

"Okay guys that's it for now. Thanks for listening, and if I hear anything bad I will kill you," Fang said and some of us laughed. The crowd cheered and we went off stage. Rosalie hugged all of us, and was gushing about how good we were. I saw Max and Fang making out and same with Nina and Hayden, I left and went away. At least we had a good fun show. And tomorrow Nina and I can work on My Heart, and get it done.

**Yay for Paramore and really long chapters! Well I don't like the next chapter or so. It's sad and the end of the prank war will come. So REVIEW OR NINJAS WILL GO AFTER YOU!**


	86. Only Girl in the World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 87

Only Girl in the World

Kylea's POV

The party has been interesting, I saw some new things, and turns out I don't know everything. Shocker, I know right! But ever since Nate got here, I can't stop taking my eyes off of him. He just looks...so...so...amazing. But I don't have any opportunities to talk to him, because he's always talking with Nina. And it makes me feel different.

Like some part inside of me, just wants to go over there and snap her neck. Then I would make Nate, mine. Besides Nina, has Hayden, she can't be cheating on him. Right? I'm taking that as a yes. But who wouldn't want Nate, he's just so mysterious and intriguing. I look and Nina is walking away with Hayden, to someplace, so I take this as my chance.

I slowly make my way over to Nate, and he's looking around the room. His face, has concern written all over it and I'm shocked. Maybe he's worried about Nina or something. But why would he? Unless they're dating! I kept walking until I was next to him and Nate looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Kylea," I say to him.

He nods and says, "I'm Nate."

"So what are you doing here in Forks?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Visiting, some family and friends here," Nate said quickly. I looked up at him and he was staring at me intently. I couldn't stop staring at him, he was just so irritable.

"Who's your family?" I ask. Hopefully I haven't said or done anything embarrassing.

"Uh Maria, Fang, and Nina are my family," So that's why Nate looked concern, he didn't fully trust Hayden to be alone with Nina.

"Well don't worry about them. Maria has Damon Salvatore, that vampire over there," I pointed to that dick of a vampire. "Fang has Max, who happens to be Brandon's sister. And Nina has Hayden. They've been best friends since they met and have finally become something more."

"So who do you have?" Nate asked me.

"Actually I am and have been single for my whole life so far," I answer, looking down at my sandals.

"Well I have the same case. I didn't ever think of finding a girlfriend. I just wanted to find my missing siblings, and now I can settle down and have a relationship."

"I haven't thought about having another half, until tonight," I said quietly.

"Ditto," Nate agreed. I looked back up at him and he was inches away from my face. Slowly we moved closer. Once our lips touch, I felt the sparks dance on my lips. It lasted for ten seconds, then we both pulled away.

"That was...great," I said.

Nate smiled, "I know."

"So does that make us...you know," I said and Nate nodded. He had a giant grin on his face, "Then I guess we're together."

"And I'm glad," Nate said, and he kissed me once more. "When I was alone, you were the only person I looked at Kylea." Shivers went down my spine when he said my name.  
"Well I guess we'll be together for a while," I said, kissing him again. He made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. And that was the song that started playing. The Only Girl in The World by Rihanna started playing and I giggled.

"What?" Nate asked.

"I was think about something and this song came on. It went along with what I was thinking about," I replied and Nate kissed me again.

**I'm glad that Kylea will stop bugging me about writing her chapter. So now she can read it! Yay! And I'm sorry for not updating, I meant to yesterday, but I had a Bible Quiz meet, then I started crying for a certain reason I don't feel like bringing up again, then I had to eat, the go to Horlick High School to see some friends perform the Crucible. That play taught me a good lesson, and I can still smell the smoke from the smoke machine from last night. REVIEW OR EVIL NINJAS WILL COME AFTER YOU!**


	87. NOT Under Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 88

NOT Under Control

Nina's POV

Well after the performance, I made out with Hayden for a little bit, then I went back to stand in the corner with Nate. Because he was alone again. While we were standing, I noticed Kylea staring at Nate, like he was a god. And that made me feel kinda weird. So Nate, started up a conversation again.

"Great performance, I didn't know you could sing," Nate said to me.

"Thanks, and a lot of people wouldn't think of me being a singer," I responded.

"I wouldn't you just seem...different. A good different, I mean," I laughed slightly. Nate, chuckled.

"Don't worry about offending me. I'm your sister, I'm supposed to get mad at you for no apparent reasons," I told Nate. He laughed a little harder. I looked around and spotted Hayden, he was glaring at Nate. So I gave him a look and he looked away.

"Who are you looking at?"

That took me off guard, "Huh, oh...no one."

"Yeah, sure," Nate said chuckling again. Hayden walked over, and took my arm. I looked at Nate, and concern was spread all across my face. As I was being dragged away, I sent Nate a message mentally and he jumped slightly.

Hayden took me away from everyone and pinned me against the wall, "Who's the dude?"  
"The dude, happens to be Nate. And he's a good kid," I answered.

"Really he seems different. I don't like him," Hayden said, inching closer.

"Jealous much?"

"I don't get jealous," Hayden said, we were inches away from each other. And there was barely any room between us.

"I disagree," I said pressing myself against the wall.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to change your mind about that," He closed the distance between us, by pressing himself against me, then kissing me. We both stood there for a second, then it started to get heavier. And we both lost control of everything, then one of my powers slipped up, and I saw things I didn't want to see. It got so out of control, that I couldn't bear it. My head started to pound and I felt my body stop for second.

I fell down clutching my head, because of the pain. Hayden caught me, and I looked up at him. He brought me closer, and I grabbed on to him. I didn't want to let him go. Just one of image, made me want to keep him close and not let him go.

The pain intensified greatly, and I felt tears run down my face, because of the agony. I buried my face in Hayden's chest and cried. He comforted me, but the images just got worse. It was like when I first received the power, it was too much to bear. Now I can't watch what I see, it will just get worse.

Finally all the images stopped, and the pain went away. I stopped crying and looked up at Hayden. He was watching me, but I could sense that he was truly worried and wanted to know what was going on.

"I saw something that I didn't want to see," I said, but my voice broke.

"Was it..." I shook my head no. "Then what was it?"

"Just promise me, you'll never leave me. Ever," I said, hugging him.

"Nina, I will never leave you. I promise and if I do, then God will strike me down and kill me," Hayden promised.

I kissed him, then we both stood there, hugging. Then we pulled apart, but I kept one of his hands in mine. And walked back, but I heard something coming from the closet. I squeezed Hayden's hand and motioned toward the closet. I opened the door and there stood Izzy and Brandon making out. My jaw dropped and they broke apart.

"I can explain," Izzy said. Hayden and I were waiting for an explanation, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"You're not saying anything," Brandon said.

"I don't know where to start," Izzy said.

"Well when you figure out when to start, come find us," Hayden said, closing the door. Once we got back to everyone he said, "I can't believe Brandon would like Izzy! Of all people!"

"I thought he would like someone like Nancy," I said and Nancy looked up with her mouth full of cupcakes.

"I know."

"But it's his life, he can choose whoever he wants to date," I said.

"What's your point?"

"That it's his life, he can make his own decisions," I told him."So I win."

Hayden laughed and we argued about who won, for a while. Just like old times.

**This chapter is happening during chapter 87. Just letting you know. And I got more books! I went to the library and got more books! How many of you people have heard of Avalon High? Well it's a movie on Disney Channel, and it's also a book! Yeah I know, cool right! I saw the movie on Friday, and I'm gonna read the book like in a few minutes, before I watch Total Drama World Tour. Well I did also use lines from True Jackson VP, and I will hopefully update tomorrow! Maybe possibly, if I don't get a lot of homework or if I don't get hooked on a book that I just got. Well anyways REVIEW OR THE NINJA'S WILL KILL YOU!**


	88. MY HEART is Broken By A PESSIMIST!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 89

MY HEART is Broken by a PESSIMIST

Nina's POV

Well the party was great and all. And so were the days after that. I should also mention, that Stefan played a prank on some people and they're all sick. Well anyways, I have to get up at SIX AM! I mean who the hell get's up this early! It's terrible! But I went to Sam's room and it turns out he's already awake so we started to work on our new song for Paramore. Which is My Heart, and it's so far going well.

But as we were creating lyrics I decided to have some fun with it.

"Why don't we have some screamo? I would be unique and nothing like the other songs," I suggested.

"That would be kinda cool," Sam agreed and we added it in.

We tried the bridge out, "My heart, it beats. Beats for only you. My heart is yours."

"Is your heart really his? Because I thought it was mine," someone said from the door. Both Sam and I looked. And there stood Hayden, he was glaring at both of us.

"Look I can explain," I said.

"You don't need to. I think I got it," Hayden said and walked away.

Sam looked at me, "Go talk with him. We'll finish up later."

I nodded and went after Hayden. "Hey get back here."

He turned around and faced me, "Why should I. It seems like you like him more. Why don't you date him!"

"Because I love you Hayden. It will always be you, not Sam. Not anyone, but you," I said, walking toward him.

"I don't believe you," Hayden said.

"Why should this one little thing, rip us apart. Don't let it Hayden. Don't leave me," I said and I took another step toward him. I was right in front of him, and I put a hand on his shoulder, but he took it off.

"I can't...I just can't trust you anymore. You're not telling me the whole truth, keeping things from me. I'm just not sure if we're meant to be anymore."

"But we are," I pressed on. I took his hands in mine. "Things will change. I promise. Just don't leave me, again."

"I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore Nina. You have to understand this," Hayden ripped his hands out of mine and walked away.

"Don't go," I whispered. My knees gave out and I fell down and started to cry. I just felt so heartbroken, it's like that time in Africa all over again. But different. I heard someone come and pick me up. It was Sam. He took me to my room and set me on my bed.

After I was done crying, I explained to Sam. He acted like he was my own brother.

"What you should do is write a song about this," Sam said.

"You know what, I will," I grabbed my notebook and started to write a song. Sam went to grab his guitar and we started to play a new song. We named it For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic,for a certain reason.

_Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve_

_So what'd you think I would say?_  
_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_  
_So what did you think I would say?_  
_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_  
_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this_  
_You never wanted to stay_  
_I put my faith in you, so much faith_  
_And then you just threw it away_  
_You threw it away_

_I'm not so naive_  
_My sorry eyes can see_  
_The way you fight shy_  
_Of almost everything_  
_Well, if you give up_  
_You'll get what you deserve_

_So what'd you think I would say?_  
_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_  
_So what did you think I would say?_  
_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_  
_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this_  
_You never wanted to stay_  
_I put my faith in you, so much faith_  
_And then you just threw it away_  
_You threw it away_

_You were finished long before_  
_We had even seen the start_  
_Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?_  
_Fight with your bare hands about it now_

_I never wanted to say this_  
_You never wanted to stay, well did you?_  
_I put my faith in you, so much faith_  
_And then you just threw it away_

_I never wanted to say this_  
_You never wanted to stay_  
_I put my faith in you, so much faith_  
_And then you just threw it away_

"I never knew you could be so...deep," Sam said and I rolled my eyes.

"I can be when I want to be. And right now, is a time where I can let a different part of myself shine," I said to Sam.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "He'll come back, Nina. Give him time to think things over, then he'll realize what he let go. You're his life, and he's gonna realize that soon."

I gave him a hug, "Thanks Sam. You're a good friend. And you give the best advice."

"Thanks," We both laughed and practiced more. Until we heard a large crash.

**What was that large crash? Well I don't exactly know, but I will tonight. So...I liked this chapter for a certain reason. I just got Paramore's CD RIOT!, and I've been listening to For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic nonstop! And I really like how this song, kinda fits in. But I rejoiced that the ickiness is temporarily gone! Anyway REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJAS WILL COME AFTER YOU!**


	89. Stay Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 90

Stay Away

Fang's POV

Have you heard something important, when you weren't supposed to listen? Well I heard about something that a certain person did to my sister and I'm pissed off. Why would he do that? I mean, I never saw it coming, but he shouldn't have done it in the first place! He should have just asked her about it, instead of doing what he did!

_Dude, calm down, your yelling is giving me a headache_, Maria said.

_Well you would be yelling too, if you knew what just happened._ I explained what just happened, to Maria. And I saw my door open and slam shut. Maria was standing there. Pure rage covered every single one of her features.

"He did what!" Maria yelled. While I was explaining the situation once again, she started to pace. Her fingers were pinching the bridge of her nose, while she was taking deep breaths.

"We need to get him back. He can't get away with what he did," I said to her.

"Yes! But how? We can't just threaten, him...can we?" Maria asked, in a confused voice. She stared off into space, and I waved my hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it.

"May I suggest we forcefully threaten him?" Someone said behind me. I looked and there stood Nate. He was sitting on my bed with a scowl set on his face. "She's my sister too, and we need to take a stand. We're her siblings and we can't let a bastard like him get away what with he did."

Maria and I exchanged a look and nodded. Nate told us the plan, and we went to work.

**One hour later**

After a whole hour of trying to get our plan to work, we finally got it. We have him locked in his room and tied to a chair. We don't know how he got tied up, he just ended up like that. But hey, you gotta use what you have. So we walked slowly into the room and his eyes widened when he saw us.

"Fang...can you please get me out of here?"he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"What's the word I'm looked for...uh, no. You're not getting out so easy," I told him.

His jaw dropped, "Then how am I getting out of this damn chair?"

"Some interrogation, a little bit of beating, then some swearing," Nate said.

"What do you mean by beating?"

Maria laughed evilly, "This is what we mean by beating." Then she slapped him as hard as she could. His head snapped to the side and her hand left a giant red mark on his face.

"First off, why did you break our sister's heart?" I asked him.

"Why should I tell you? You guys are probably gonna end up killing me, so there's no point," he said.

"We're not gonna kill you, so answer the damn question!" Nate snapped.

"I couldn't trust her,"he answered simply. Maria and Nate asked some more questions, that he answered truthfully.

I decided not to push it farther, "Well I guess we should start..."

"Before you guys almost kill me...I just wanna say I'm sorry for breaking her heart. I didn't want to be in the way of her moving on. I thought it wouldn't bother her. But I was wrong, consider it," he said sincerely.

I thought for a second, "If only you could say that to her face. But it's too late to apologize Hayden."  
Maria and Nate started to untie him, then after he was out of the chair I punched him twice. In the stomach, then once more in the face. After I was finished I slipped out and found Nina and Sam in her room just screwing around with the guitar. I walked in and decided to join them.

I was listening to Maria and Nate and I was giving them idea's on what to do to him. Then I thought about what happened.

"Fang! Why would you do that?" Nina asked. Dammit! She was listening to my thoughts.

I sighed, "We just wanted to get back at Hayden, for hurting you. We were only thinking about you."

"Did you make him promise to stay away?" Sam asked and I shook my head. "Then he's obviously gonna come back. Be careful."

Nina started humming something, "That doesn't sound that bad. What you're humming I mean."

"Really? I just thought about the words, stay away. And it doesn't sound that bad for a song chorus," Nina said.

"Stay, stay,stay,stay away from me...that's not half bad," Sam said nodding his head.

"How about something like: You put the good in 'goodbye'?, in the bridge or verse?"

"That's good," Nina said and she smiled. We kept working on Stay Away for a while.

_Your lies are bleeding through your teeth  
Your eyes the only ones failing me  
Your promises never really meant a thing  
But they flowed from your lips so easily_

_Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me_  
_Stay, stay, stay, stay away_  
_Stay, stay, stay, stay away from me_  
_Stay, stay, stay, stay away, away_

_It's my best at your heart_  
_The glass that rips your word apart_  
_Is it the guilt that keeps you up at night when your in bed?_  
_Well you can sleep sound honey, I'll return to attack_

_Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me_  
_Stay, stay, stay, stay away_  
_Stay, stay, stay, stay away from me_  
_Stay, stay, stay, stay away, away_

_I never was too good with goodbyes_  
_You made it easy when your greed presided_  
_With all the evil that you've provided_  
_You still put the "good" in "goodbye"_  
_In goodbye, in goodbye_

_Stay away, stay, stay, stay away from me_  
_Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me_  
_Stay, stay, stay, stay away from me_  
_Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me_

"That was great!" I exclaimed and Nina and Sam laughed.

"I guess we have a new song, for the band," Sam said.

"I guess we do," Nina said.

"Wait, are you two..." I started.

"No, no no, we are not," Nina said and she smacked my arm. "Why would you think that?"

"You guys just seem like a couple. I'm sorry for thinking that."

"You should be. By the way, what was that crash?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that was Maria and Nate throwing someone out a window," I said and whispered who it was they threw out the window into his ear.

"Man, I can't believe I missed out!" Sam said.

"Yeah well it was my idea. Oh, and when's the big band thing again?" I asked them.

"Well they've had to put it back a few days so it's this week Saturday, instead of tomorrow," I remembered today was Monday.

"Oh, okay," I said. And we talked about...well random stuff for a good hour. And then Maria had to come in tell us about what happened. Wow, I have a crazy life.

**I finally updated! Be happy, I meant to update for the past three days but I was too lazy to do it. And I noticed I forgot to write this chapter down, so yeah. And I don't have time to update again, because I have to get ready for my pastor's party. And I have to miss Victorious =(. But I'll watch it at like 10 tonight...so I really won't miss it. Anyways: YOU KNOW THE DRILL! REVIEW OR NINJAS WILL COME AND GET YOU! AND THIS TIME THEY HAVE PO THE PANDA WITH THEM!(I watched Kung Fu Panda yesterday...so I'm hyped up on AWESOMENESS right now!)**


	90. I Fight For My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 91

I Fight For My Life

Hayden's POV

It's been at least four days, since I broke up with Nina. And I haven't been myself since, before then. It's terrible! All I wanna do is go apologize to her! But I still don't trust her...or Sam, or Nate. I looked over at the clock and the bright red numbers announced that it is: 4:41 am., and I groaned. I've been up all night, and I feel real lonely. So I got out of my comfortable bed and slowly crept to Nina's room. I opened the wooden door and walked in. I sat on the side of her bad and studied her. Yeah, I know it's stalker-ish, but this is the only way I can be with her. So I watched all of her movements carefully. How she looked so at peace, the way her fist clenched the sheets, and the way her lips parted when she breathed. I moved some of her vibrant red hair out of her face.

"Don't touch her," A voice growled. I looked for where the voice came from.

"Who's there?" I whispered into the darkness of the room.

"Just people seek vengeance," Hallie stepped out from a black corner of the room. She held a sharp dagger in one of her hands.

"Hallie, put the dagger down," I said. And I cautiously got off the bed and backed up. But I ended up running into a wall of some kind.

"Hello brother," I turned around to see Stefan(not Stefan Salvatore), standing behind me. He was joined by Ricky and Damon who were glaring at me.

"I guess, since I can't use the door, I'll use the other exit," I jumped over the bed and ran into the window, which shattered into millions of pieces. Once I was out of the room, I extended my wings and flew into the early morning sky. Every so often, I would look for Hallie, Ricky, or Stefan.

After not spotting them, I just focused on flying. All of a sudden I was hit by something, and I fell out of the sky and crash landed in the middle of a clearing. I stood up and saw Damon at the other side of the wide space, but in less than a second he was in front of me. He then ended up behind me with one of my arms behind me, stretching it, "You're a terrible person. Breaking an innocent girl's heart."

I yelled in pain every time he pulled it father," I did it for a good reason." Damon pushed me down onto the hard ground and poured something liquidity and sticky on my back. Then pressed my wings on it.

"This should teach you a lesson," Then I felt a sharp stab in my thigh. I found a knife stuck and I pulled it out, and stuck it in my pocket. Slowly I stood up, and faced Damon, while putting most of my weight on my good leg.

I grabbed a stick from the ground and ran to Damon and jabbed it in his guy. He fell, but I caught him, then stuck him in a tree. When I say stuck him in a tree, I mean I put him in a hole inside of a tree and he got stuck. Like Winnie the Pooh. I hobbled through the forest, trying not to fall or hurt myself even more than I was. But I was tackled by a very small person, which of course was Ricky. Quickly I pulled Damon's knife out and threw it at Ricky. It landed in his left arm, so he fell down clutching it. So I ran faster, but my one leg hurt so much, that I stopped every so often. While I ran, I fell, branches scratched me and I bet I looked like hell.

I hit the edge of the forest and saw someone at the cliff that was close by. The person was wearing a flowing white Grecian gown, but I couldn't tell who it was. Until I saw their hair, they had long-ish red hair that you couldn't miss. I gasped slightly and they looked back and I found myself staring into beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Nina," I started and she gave me a sad smile. "I thought you were back at the Cullen house.

"I was, but your little window stunt woke me up," Nina said and I looked down with a small smirk on my face. I took a step forward and she turned around and took a step toward the edge of the cliff.

"You aren't going to jump."

"If I'm not gonna jump, then I guess I'm gonna have to fall," Nina said and she fell backwards off of the cliff. My heart felt like it was ripped right out my chest and I ran after her. But every step I took, made me feel like I was going in slow motion. After a few moments I reached the edge of the cliff and looked over it. I couldn't spot Nina anywhere in the water or in the air.

"Why do you care if she dies?" Hallie asked. I turned around and glared at her. "You are the one who ripped her heart out."

"Because I still love her!" I yelled at Hallie. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"In that case, you deserve this," Hallie pushed me off the cliff. I remembered my wings, but I couldn't get the out. It was like they were...glued shut by Damon! That bastard! I'm glad I stuck in that tree.

Once I hit the water I sunk to the bottom and walked around. I looked around for a while, until I saw a small battle. When I went in for a closer look. I noticed Izzy fighting a small vampire that looked like Jane. But off by a big wall of rocks I noticed someone lying there. I swan over to them, and noticed it was Nina. But she wasn't moving and that worried me. I picked her up and swam with her in my arms all the way to the surface.

Once I hit the surface, I gasped for air then swam to the coast. No one was there, so I got us both there safely. On the beach I tried getting Nina to wake up, but nothing would work. But when I did mouth to mouth, she started to move again. After a few times, I found myself kissing her, but I stopped. Then finally Nina opened her eyes and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why were you kissing me?" Nina's voice was hoarse from the salt water.

"I wasn't kissing you...I was uh...I don't know," I admitted looking down at the wet sand below me.

"After five days of ignoring me, dumping me because you don't like who I hang out with, then kissing me and you think I'll be okay with that? Well I'm not! And I'm not taking you back!" Nina said. She started to give me the death glare and I cringed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't survive without you," I argued.

"Well it's too late for apologies! I've made up my mind, Hayden and there is nothing you can do to change it,"Nina snapped. She stood up and started to walk away.

"I still love you!" I yelled to her. Nina turned around slowly.

"I don't know if I still do," Nina said. "And don't try and figure out how to find out. You won't."

"I'll find out and get you back," I said. She shook her head and walked away. I'll will get her back, even if it's the last thing I do.

**Hey I updated! Be happy! Oh, and Merry Christmas! Wow does it feel good to update! And I have a whole bunch of other chapters to update as well. Oh if you didn't know, well I have sad news. You know that Sam and Drew in this story play the two Farro brothers from Paramore. Well the sad thing is, that Josh and Zac Farro left Paramore! And those two were my favorite! I found out of Monday and don't worry Sam and Drew won't be leaving! I made sure of it. Anyways review OR THE EVIL NINJAS WILL FIND YOU! **


	91. When Doesn't it Rain in Forks?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 92

When Doesn't it Rain in Forks?

Drew's POV

Well I'm bored and sad. And I'm gonna tell you why flashback...yeah I know that was weird, but I am weird. You know what screw the flashback, I'm just gonna tell you why. I just broke up with my girlfriend Taylor, and she is pissed at me. And in the past two hours I've gotten over 15 calls and 30 text messages! All from Taylor! She even came over here and begged me to take her back. What did I do? I rejected her, do you honestly think I would take her back? No!

But now I feel lonely without her. So what did I do to cope? Play the drums of course. So I stared playing Misery Business, but ended up playing something random. It wasn't a song we've played , so I went to go find Sam or Nina. I found them both in the basement talking about something, that I didn't know. I ran up to them and started jumping up and down excitedly.

Uh, Drew what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked me. He was eying me like I was some weird person from Star Wars.

"I came to find you both to show you what I came up with," I sat down at my drum set and started to play the random music, I came up with. Then Sam picked up his guitar and started playing along. After a few times, both Sam and I finished.

"Wow...that was awesome! How did you come up with that?" Nina asked me.

I explained what happened in the past 24 hours and both of them listened intently.

"What is with this week and breakups?" Sam asked.

Both Nina and I laughed," I don't know, but what I do know is that we need lyrics for that song."

"Seriously?" I asked and started to jump again. "You guys are gonna use my song?"

"Hell yeah! The song is amazing!" Nina exclaimed.

"Now Drew, what do you think we should start with?" Sam asked me.

I thought for a minute," How about this: When it rains, on this side of town, it touches everything...and that's all I got."

"That's not bad. I like it, here let me try," Nina tried it out and it sounded great. Then we started coming up with the rest of the lyrics and all the other parts of the song. Later on we got Ben and Fang down here to help us finish the song.

In the end it sounded like this:

_And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_Oh, oh, I need the ending._  
_So why can't you stay_  
_Just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains,_  
_You always find an escape_  
_Just running away,_  
_From all of the ones who love you,_  
_From everything._  
_You made yourself a bed_  
_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_  
_And you'll sleep 'til May_  
_And you'll say that you don't not see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_And oh, oh, I need the ending._  
_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time._  
_Take my time._

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)_  
_Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_  
_And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)_  
_Just turn it around._

_Oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_Oh, oh I need an ending._  
_So why can't you stay_  
_Just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time, take my time._

After we finished I felt my pocket vibrating. Wait...my pocket's vibrating? Ooohhh right...it's just my phone. And it's Taylor...again. I ignored her text and went back to drumming.

**I updated again! Yay! Well all I have to say is: REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJAS WILL GO GET YOU!**


	92. Being Trapped in a Room Doesn't Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 93

Being Trapped in a Room Doesn't Help...Most of the Time

Nina's POV

I felt like I was scrunched up in cage. Barely any room to move, and I can't take it. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a metal cage! And I have no place to move! I looked around and saw Fang on left and Hayden on my right. Both of them were awake and were looking around the room.

I looked around and suddenly notice that my hair wasn't rad, but black! My eyes widen and I kept it touch it and staring at it! It couldn't be possible! But after I finished staring at my hair, I noticed Hayden looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked acidly. He didn't answer me, but instead kept staring. I turned my back to him and looked at Fang, who was looking at Max. I poked my brother in the side and he jumped. I laughed and he glared at me.

"What's up with Hayden? He just stares at me and it's kinda freaky," I said.

Fang shrugged and I sighed. Two white coats came out and took me out of the cage. Thank God! But then one of them threw me over one of their shoulders. Then the other took Hayden out and did the the same to him. They led us to a dark windowless room, with just a single light blub shinning dimly. The blub just made me wanna sing Ignorance! I don't know why it just did!

Anyways they threw Hayden in first, then threw me on top of him. I landed with a thud, and I heard him groan. The door slammed shut and I heard them lock it. I tried to get off of Hayden, but he grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him. I struggled to get out of his grip, but the more I tried the tighter his grip became.

"Let me go," I snarled.

"I don't think, I will," Hayden smirked.

"Hayden, I said let me go or I will seriously hurt you," I said. I wasn't I gonna give up this fight.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I do," I rolled my eyes and kicked him as hard as I could. It didn't work. Then I punched him in the face. That did work. I scrambled to feet and walked away from him.

He stood to his feet and his feet and I back further , until I was against the wall. Hayden was right in front of me, and his eyes were boring into mine. It was so hard to not look away. I tried to walk against the wall, but his arms wrapped around my neck and brought me to him.

"I saved your life and you reject me. I hardly think that's fair," Hayden said and his grip around my neck tightened.

"I thought you didn't trust me. That's why you broke up with me," I said quietly.

"I don't trust Sam and Nate and the other guys you hang out with," Hayden said to me.

'Just bite his thumb,' Fang thought. I considered it. And then did it.

"Ow! You bit my thumb! Why did you do that?"

"So you would let go of me!" I said. "It was Fang's idea, not mine."

"Well you still shouldn't have done it," he said. I rolled my eyes and went to go sit against a wall, away from Hayden. After he was done caring for his thumb he just glared at me.

"Just tell me one thing," I said." Why do you want me back?"

"Because I noticed it was the guys I couldn't trust, not you. And I still love you. Everything about you...your hair, eyes, smile, I love everything about you. And I want to know if you love me and will take me back." What he said, left me speechless. I can't believe after all he's been put through, he still loves me. I looked up at Hayden and he was looking down into my eyes. I could feel the hope, love, and fear coming off of him.

Before I could respond , the loud speaker went off.

"Just take the guy back already!" The guy yelled.

"EMMETT!" A high voice shrieked. "You just ruined the prank!"

Jasper opened the door let us out. Well I guess the last prank has been pulled and I still owe Hayden an answer. Great..now I hate Emmett even more. Why does he have to have the worst timing in the world?

**Third time today! Yay! Well I can say I'm happy I don't have to see any more pranks! But I'm sorry that there isn't an answer yet, but you'll get one soon. REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJAS WILL EAT YOU FOR DINNER!**


	93. HERE WE GO AGAIN, I'm FEELING SORRY

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 94

HERE WE GO AGAIN, I'm FEELING SORRY for You

Nina's POV

Today is one of those days where I just wanna crawl under a rock. I was locked in a cage, then in a tiny room. Then Hayden told me his feelings haven't changed. That he still loved me, even after we broke up. As I sat on my bed, I was thinking about, what happened today. And it made me think of some good song lyrics. I picked up guitar and the notebook and then I started writing another song. Yeah I know it's like the third one in like a few days, but hey when you have an idea you gotta write it down.

_And here we go again  
With all the things you said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back,  
These words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant_

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright_  
_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_  
_Cause I'm not. (No I'm not) Well, I'm not._

_And here we go again_  
_With all the things we did_  
_And now I'm wondering_  
_Just who would I have been_  
_To be the one attached_  
_At all time to your hip?_  
_Forget the things we swore we meant._

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright_  
_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_  
_Cause I'm not, no I'm not._  
_Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not, no I'm not)._

_I'll write you to let you know that I'm alright_  
_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_  
_Cause I'm not (no, I'm not)_  
_Well, I'm not (no, I'm not)_  
_I'm not, I'm not._

_And here we go again_  
_With all the things you said_  
_And not a minute spent_  
_To think that we'd regret_  
_So we just take it back (11x)_

After playing a few times, I called Sam to come up here. And God is he slow! Took him five minutes just to walk up here and get his butt in my room.

"It takes you five minutes just to get up here to my room? Wow, your slow," I told Sam. He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed across from me.

"Yeah, well when you get into a fight with Lauren, it takes forever for her to drop it. So what did you wanna show me?'

"Well I wanted you to listen to this," I started playing the song and I could tell that Sam liked it by the way he was nodding his head. After the song I handed him the guitar.

"That's great, what's the name of it?"

I looked down at the title, "Uh, well I named it, Here We Go Again."

"What made you write that?"

I explained what happened. "And now I feel bad about what I said to him the day I fell."

"So after all that, you're feeling sorry about what happened?" Sam asked, as he was tuning the guitar.

"Pretty much," I nodded. Sam then accidentally played a few notes, but it sounded great. "Wait...keep playing that."

Sam kept playing, but he added more. Then I started to add lyrics. As we did that, we wrote it down in the notebook, in-between The Only Exception and Looking Up.

_We still live in the same town, well don't we  
But I don't see you around anymore  
I go to all the same places, not even a trace of you  
Your days are numbered at 24_

_And I'm getting bored waiting around for you_  
_We're not getting any younger_  
_And I won't look back cause there's no use_  
_It's time to move forward_

_I feel no sympathy, you live inside a cave_  
_You barely get by, the rest of us are trying_  
_No need to apologize, I've got no time for feeling sorry_

_I try not to think of what might happen_  
_When your reality it finally cuts through_  
_Well as for me I got out and I'm on the road_  
_The worst part is that this could be you_

_And you know it too_  
_You can't run from your shame_  
_You're not getting any younger_  
_And time keeps passing by_  
_But you wave it away_  
_It's time to roll over_

_I feel no sympathy, you live inside a cave_  
_You barely get by, the rest of us are trying_  
_No need to apologize, I've got no time for feeling sorry_

_All the best lies_  
_They are told with fingers tied_  
_So cross them tight, won't you promise me tonight_  
_If it's the last thing you do you'll get out_

_I feel no sympathy, you live inside a cave_  
_You barely get by, the rest of us are trying_  
_No need to apologize, I've got no time for feeling sorry_

"Hold up," Sam said after we finished writing Feeling Sorry. "We need to make a set list for tomorrow."

It then hit me that the competition is tomorrow! "Right we do! But shouldn't we discuss this as a band?"

"Fine, but we should get together premiere the new songs, come up with a set list, intro, outro. And then practice the whole thing," Sam said and I sighed. Then we got up and went down to get ready. Great!

**Okay I'm updating a lot. And look up : Here We Go Again by Paramore and Feeling Sorry by Paramore. Those two songs are beast! And REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJAS WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!**


	94. An Unexpceted Relationship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 95

An Unexpected Relationship

Nina's POV

After talking to the band and Rosalie, we decided on everything. Then we called it a night. So I went to my room and changed into my pj's, and I put on some music. Then I heard Evanescence coming from the stereo, and it seem to calm my nerves a little bit. I lied back on the bed and turned on my phone. I noticed I missed a call from Lina, so I called her back.

"Hello," Lina's voice came from the phone.

"Yes, hello I would like two party sized pizzas and a litter of Mountain Dew," I replied in a high nasally voice and Lina started giggling.

"Nina!" Lina said. "Why are you calling at almost midnight?"

"Because I wanted to talk with my older sister, that isn't making out with her boyfriend," I said.

"Is Sam here?" Lina asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Kidding, but there is something you need to know. And so does Sam."

"He isn't here with me, but I can go get him," I offered.

"No, no, don't bother him, but he needs to know that Sky is cheating on him," Lina said quickly.

"What!" I yelled and jumped off the bed. "How could Sky do that?"

"How could sky do what?" I heard a voice behind me and I jumped. I turned around and there stood Sam. He was drying his hair with a towel and he was only wearing a pair of Green Bay Packer sweatpants.**(For the record: GO PACKERS!)** When I saw him, my heart started pounding and I was scared of what he would do if he found out.

"Uh..." I turned around and said to Lina. "Why don't you explain to Sam, what you just told me."

I handed Sam the phone and while Lina was explaining, he took a seat on my bed. Right then Taking Over Me, started playing and I focused on the music for a little bit. Then I turned my attention back to the conversation. Every so often Sam's warm chocolate brown eyes would look at me and I would look away. As I ran a hand through my hair, I saw Sam quietly whispering to Lina.

"Here," Sam said. He sounded pained and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

I look my phone from his hand, "Lina I gotta go. I love you and call me soon."

I hung up and sat next to Sam. He had his head in his hands tears were running down his face .I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought he closer to my side.

"I'm sorry about what happen. I would have never seen that coming."

"It's no big deal," Sam mumbled.

I turned him, so that he would face me, "No big deal! I'm sorry, but his is a very big deal! My sister just cheated on you and you say it's no big deal! My God! Sam are you stupid or something, I swear..." Sam kissed me right there and you wanna know what I did. No, I didn't slap him. But I did kiss him back.

After the kiss we both flopped back onto the bed. "That felt nice. " I looked at Sam and he blushed slightly.

"You're right, it did feel nice," I half-smiled. It wasn't as nice as when Hayden kisses me, but it was nice. Wait-forget I thought that.

_'But you did'_ Fang thought to me.

_'Just shut up' _I snapped.

_'Don't you have to get back to your boyfriend?' _Fang asked and I sighed mentally.

"So are we...you know together?" Sam asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah we are."

"Good because now I get to this," Sam pressed his lips back to mine and we ended up kissing for a while. Then we fell asleep in each others arms.

**That was very unexpected never thought that would happen, did you? Well it happened so ha and ha! REVIEW OR THE NINJAS WILL COME!**


	95. Winner Never Win, Losers End Up Winning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 96

Winners Never Win But Losers Usually End Up Winning

Fang's POV

Tonight's the night and most us guys are excited. But like the emotionless person I am, I hide my excitement. But sadly I have to help set up out equipment and the arena is in Seattle! So all of us are in a 12-passenger van with Rosalie driving us up there. And I squeezed in-between Ben and Maria. On the way up we all decided to sing some of our songs. Like: Misery Business, Pressure, CrushCrushCrush, and Careful. We were in the middle of Brick By Boring Brick, when Rosalie told us, "We're here."

We all got out of the tiny van and walked into the giant arena, where we were performing. And I could see that there were at least four different stages set up. All were about the same size. But they were huge. At the top of each stage had a different band name. Every band was unique, and different.

"You guys start setting up, while I sign you up," Rosalie said and we all went to get our stage ready with our equipment.

* * *

Ten minutes to showtime! Ten freaking minutes to showtime!Oh my God, I am going to explode! We were the final act of the night right behind a band called The Pretty Reckless and they were finishing up their last song which is called: Goin' Down. And let me tell you they are great. And the singer is hot! Not as hot as my Max, but you the get the picture.

I looked around and everyone was doing something different. But I couldn't take my eyes off of my sister, she was just acting different. She was playing with her red hair (I forgot to mention, that the black color came out with water! Go figure) and she looked nervous. I guess Sam noticed, because he started to rub his hands up her arms and she calmed down a bit. Then they both payed attention to the band performing. The Pretty Reckless finished their song and the announcer guy came out.

"How awesome were they?" The crowd cheered in response. "Well if you like them, then your gonna love our last band. All the way from Forks, Washington here's: Paramore!"

All of us guys went out and found our spots, and the lights went out. Sam and I started playing the beginning of Let the Flames Begin. Drew, Harrison, Becca, and Ben joined in a few measures later. Then Nina came in and started singing. And let me tell you by the time the song ended the crowd was going crazy.

Then we went into Emergency, All I Wanted, and Looking Up. By the time we were at Born For This, we were all hyped up on the crowd's energy we kept going. At the end, my hands were aching and my hair was a mess from head banging.

The announcer dud came back out, "Alright, alright give it up one more time for Paramore!"

The crowd screamed, "We're going to hear the judges votes in a minute. But in the mean time can the other three bands come out."

The Pretty Reckless, Angels of Misery, and Bloody Hell were the other bands that came out.

"We're going to hand it over to our judges who are going to select the winner. Now give it up for: Taylor Swift, Eminem, and Justin Bieber. (**I hate him! Yuck! I can't believe Shannon put him in here! Gross!)**"

The three took their seats. And Eminem started, "Man I really liked both The Pretty Reckless and Angels of Misery; they were both kick ass. But I'm gonna have to go with The Pretty Reckless."

"Well from what I saw, I think that Paramore has the passion and dedication, to be here. And I could relate to some of those songs. So Paramore for me," Taylor Swift said. Most of us smiled, well I smirked.

"I guess the vote is up to me," Justin Bieber said. "Well I'm not a fan of rock and I thought most of you guys suck. Mostly Paramore. But The Pretty Reckless did appeal to me. So The Pretty Reckless for me. " I looked at Nina and she looked like she wanted to punch Bieber.

"We have a winner! Congratulations to The Pretty Reckless you won!" We walked off the stage, as the winning band performed one of their songs. All of us were disappointed but we tried.

Some guy was waiting for us, backstage. He was kinda chubby with black curly hair, he was also shorter than most of us. He came up to us and said, "Hello Paramore, my name is Austin York **(If you know your Paramore facts, you can see where the last name comes from.)**, and I'm sorry about your loss, but do I have news for you. I have a cafe in Franklin, Tennessee and we're looking for a band to perform. And I came here to look and found you guys. What do you say?"

All of us huddled, "How many of us are willing to go to Franklin and perform there?" Only four people other than Nina, were willing and it's a good thing they were the important people. If your that slow it was: Me, Sam, Drew, and Ben. We the rejoined Mr. York.

"We say yes. But when do you want us to be in Franklin?" Nina asked the man.

"By Monday at four in the afternoon. And I can get some other places for you to perform too," Mr. York gave us all the information we need and left.

"Well I guess we didn't entirely lose," Ben said.

"Remember, winners never win and losers never lose," Lauren said and we went to tear down our equipment.

**Awww they didn't win. Oh, well. But I know I'm really close to 100 chapters and thats a good thing for me! I can't wait! Gonna be EPIC! Anyways: REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJA'S WILL COME AFTER YOU!**


	96. EXTRA CHRISTMAS CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

EXTRA CHRISTMAS CHAPTER!

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! AND I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD GIVE YOU GUYS A FEW STORIES THAT HAPPENED IN SOME OF FLOCK MEMBERS PAST. WHO AM I TALKING ABOUT? NONE OTHER THAN: HAYDEN, NINA, IZZY, AND AMY OF COURSE! SO HERE ARE A FEW STORIES THAT I THOUGHT YOU WOULD ENJOY! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ THIS STORY. =)**

_

* * *

_

STORY #1

My New Voice

Hayden's POV

My luck is crap! I swear my luck is crap! Today is one of the worse days of my life! I'm stuck in a cave with my best friend and she won't even talk to me. All because I wouldn't let her go find her family. She has been bugging me about that for days and I still won't let her go. Now the both of us are stuck in a cave and we can't get out! I looked at Nina and she was sitting in the farthest corner of the cave possible. And every time I would try and move closer to her, she would move farther away from me.

"Nina," I started, she didn't even look at me. "Please talk to me. Your silence is killing me."

I got nothing in reply. Great! She still won't talk to me. And I don't know what I did wrong. All of a sudden my head started pounding, and my vision went blurry, for a second. I lost my balance and fell down and hit my head against the rocks. The last thing I heard before passing out, was Nina scream my name.

Everything in my head just went by in warp speed. I saw images, numbers, and other stuff that I couldn't recognize. But I finally stopped seeing things in my head, so I slowly opened my eyes and looked up into a pair of dark eyes. I then noticed that my head was in her lap, I sat up and my head started spinning.

"Maybe I should just lie down for minute," I said, resting my head back in her lap. Nina's fingers were running through my hair, she seemed content on just playing with it.

"Are you still not talking to me?" Nina gave me a look and I took that as a yes. I brought my hand up and brushed it against her cheek. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I hope your not thinking about taking advantage of me," Nina said, and I smirked. "Crap!"

"And I win," I smirked more and she slapped me.

"Since we're talking again, answer a few questions," I nodded. "Why wouldn't you let me leave?"

I sighed, "Because I didn't want to risk losing you and I don't think the other girls would like it if you left and never came back. And you could have been in great danger."

"I guess your right, I shouldn't have tried to run off like that. It was stupid and selfish of me," Nina said. She looked away and I took her chin in one hand and made her look at me.

"Hey don't blame yourself, you just wanted to find out more about yourself and I understand that. I bet any of us would jump at that chance," I told her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I wish I could be with my family, my real family," Nina said quietly.

"Oh, so the rest of us aren't your family anymore? I get it, I'll just leave you alone," I stood up and walked away from her. Hurt was coming from deep inside of me. I can't believe she would rather be with her real family and not us!

"Hayden! I didn't mean it like that," Nina's voice sounded pained, her eyes were at the verge of tears.

"Save it! I know what you meant. If you want to go find your family so bad, go. I'm not stopping you this time." I looked down at the ground and stopped myself from breaking down. My best friend not wanting to be here, isn't something you can stomach easily.

_Don't blame her. She just wants to know them._

I jumped and looked around. There was no one here but Nina and she wasn't even looking at me. Who the heck are you?

_Oh, I'm your voice. And just wait, you'll be out of the cave soon._

What do you mean?

The voice gave no answer and I sighed. I looked at Nina and she was standing at the entrance of the cave. She was looking back at me.

"I guess when we get out, it's goodbye," Nina said quietly. Her eyes bore into mine.

I walked over to Nina and she kept staring at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you wanted to find out about your real family so strongly. If I would have known, then we all would have gone with you. It's my fault we're stuck in this cave."

"Thanks for the apology." Nina gave me a half-smile. "But I think that we should all find our real parents. It's only fair."

"But I think we should find our siblings first," Nina nodded. "I really am sorry for everything today."

"It's fine, at least I have my best friend and he's not going anywhere," Nina said and we hugged. We then heard something drop and both of us moved to the back of the cave. I heard a big explosion.

Izzy and Amy came in, "There you guys are. We've been looking for you two, for hours."

"Well we're fine, now, let's go home and get some rest," I said and we all took off for home.

* * *

_Story #2_

We Decide to Get Haircuts

Nina's POV

After deciding to track where Lucy, said Jeb was supposedly staying, I stayed up with Amy and Izzy in Amy's room. And let me tell you first hand, that her room is exactly what you would picture a fan girl's room looking like. Izzy was walking around the room thinking, while me and Amy just talked about random things, while filming our conversations** (in real life we do that. it's so much fun!). **

"I have the most brilliant idea!" Izzy shouted.

"Keep it down would you!" I whisper/yelled at her. "Hayden is right down the hall and he's asleep."

"Well that's a good thing. Because I was thinking about, doing this," Izzy told us her prank and Amy and I loved it. We all raided our closets for black clothing (it wouldn't be hard for me), and I grabbed a pair of scissors. The three of us walked quietly to Hayden's room, Amy held the video camera in her hand, while Izzy had a frying pan(in case he woke up and he weren't finished), and I had the scissors. We slowly approached his bed, I lifted Hayden's head up, while Izzy and Amy made sure that he was sitting the upright position. Then I started cutting (**For the record I would like to say that the person who is Hayden, used to have long hair, then he had it cut. It was fun seeing Nico, with long hair again. I can tell you that. But it was even more fun cutting it myself in this part!)**, every piece of hair that fell, either Izzy or Amy would catch.

I finished about ten minutes later, the whole bed was clear and I placed him back into position carefully. But the frying pan accidentally fell out of Izzy's hands and onto the floor, and that made Hayden stir, so the three of us acted fast. We ran out the door, but by the time I was out the door, he was awake. I noticed the scissors weren't in my hand and my eyes widened. We all ran back to Amy's room and switched clothes. Good thing it's Izzy's turn for laundry this week or Hayden would be even more pissed.

We went back to what we were doing before the prank, and a few minutes Hayden pushed the door open. He was fuming and I swear he was directing his anger all at one person: Izzy. Who else would come up with such a genius plan?

"You! I can't believe you would do such a thing like this!" Hayden yelled at Izzy. He looked like he was going to murder her, but I had to get in the way.  
"Hayden!" I pushed him back, but he came forward. "Hayden! Calm down!" My hands were gripping his shoulders, he looked down at me and he seemed to be less tense. "I was the one who actually cut your hair. Izzy only came up with the plan. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me.

"Nina, you can't take the blame for all of this. This was also my fault, I should have never agreed to this," Amy said and Izzy nodded in agreement.

"Just tell us, what our punishment is already!" Izzy said.

"None of you are going to get anything new, that includes clothes, haircuts, and such for a month."

"That seems fair," I said, I noticed a pair of scissors on Amy's desk. But I think Hayden also noticed, because he grabbed them.

"Good night," Hayden said, running a hand through his now short hair. After he left all of us were busting out laughing. Izzy pulled out a pair of scissors and threw them at me.

"I bet you're gonna be the first one to break Hayden's rule aren't you?" Izzy asked and I caught the scissors.

"When arent' I?"

"You didn't have to take the blame you know," Amy told me.

"Yes, I did, I did most of the cutting. So that leaves me responsible," I told her. "Anyways I think I'm going to pay Hayden a little visit."

I walked to Hayden's room, which was across the hall from my room, and I walked in he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I knocked on the door and he turned around and faced me.

"Oh, hey Nina," Hayden said and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry about your hair, but I honestly have to say, it looks better short," I said ruffling his hair.

He smirked,"What do you have in your hand?"

I showed him the pair of scissors, and I cut off a piece of my hair, "Since you got a haircut I only think it's fair that I get one too."

"Nina, don't,"Hayden said, he tried reach for the scissors, but I cut off another strand.

"It's only fair," And I chopped off a whole bunch of hair. Now part of my hair went to my shoulders and not to my waist.

"Give me the scissors," Hayden demanded. When I chopped off more, he decided to tackle me. He was on top of me, trying to get the scissors, but I had a tight grip on them. But I had too tight grip, I ended up cutting my hand. I yelled in pain and dropped the scissors. Blood started to come out of my hand. "Oh my God, your hand. Nina, are you okay?"

I nodded and Hayden went to get something to stop the bleeding. While he was gone, I picked up the scissors, and continued to cut, until my hair was even enough. By the time he came back, most of my hair was even and some of the blood was in my hair, dying some parts a dim red color.

He put the cloth over my hand, "Why did you cut your hair? It was fine the way it was."

"Because I"m not who I was, neither are you. Same with Amy and Izzy. We're all different and we need to embrace that," I said to Hayden as he was looking at my newly cut hair.

"So I'm guessing you're gonna go cut Izzy and Amy's hair aren't you?" I nodded. "I'm not stopping you. You're right."

"Thanks for agreeing with me. Good night," I said to Hayden. He helped me stand up.

"Good night," Hayden said and he kissed my forehead, and let me out. I then went to cut Amy and Izzy's hair. They were both happy with the bobs I cut them, then we ended up falling asleep on the floor. But I could hear Hayden's voice in my head: "Good night Nina, I love you, so much. And I wish you could love me back." And that was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

* * *

_Story #3_

The Gold Locket

Nina's POV

We all decided to stop in some place in the Midwest, to rest for a while, since certain people-Amy-were tired. We landed in a little type of a woods, and walked out into a field, across from a giant building. Izzy wanted to go check it out, but we had to hold her back. Hayden looked at me and I shrugged, so we ended up going towards the big building anyways. And there was this big market happening outside of it, with teenagers running around, being crazy and helping around. Turns out the place was a church, and they were having some flee market to raise money. Right away Amy, wanted to look around, so we let her and Izzy run off. So that left me and Hayden.

We walked around few times, then I saw a group of girls gathering around a certain tent. One of the girls approached me and asked, "Hey, do you wanna come look at something with us?"

I looked at Hayden and he nodded, "Sure." She led me inside the tent, withe the other girls, and I found out the girl's name was Claire. She had long blond hair, she had hazel eyes, she wasn't as much taller than me, and she had a good sense of style. She introduced me to her friends: Aimee, Annie, Shannon, and Milkayla. They were all looking jewelery and I liked some of the pieces.

"Claire are you in here?" someone asked from the outside.

"Yeah, I'm in here Mom," Claire answered. In came a woman that looked very similar to looked Claire. The lady owning this place gave Claire's mom a good deal, and they picked a piece of jewelery. I stood around watching them pick.

Claire's mom came up to me and asked, "Do you want a something too?" I shrugged. She smiled,"Go pick something out." I looked around the items, until my eye settled on a certain piece. It was in a gold color box and I opened inside to see what was in it. Inside was a gold locket and chain. The locket was shaped into a heart, with a little angel on the front.

I tapped Claire's mom, "This." She looked at me and smiled and I gave her a small smile.

In a few moments she handed it back to me, "Here you go."

I started to walk out, when I yelled to her, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome, "she said back. I walked over to where Hayden was still standing. He noticed what I had in my hand and gave me a look.

"What?"

"When did you get this?"

"Claire's mom bought it for me. I was just standing there watching them, then her mom asked me if I wanted something and I couldn't say no," I explained.

"What is it though?" I pulled out the locket and handed it to him. "Here." Hayden helped me put the locket on my neck, and when he was finished I turned around so he could look.

He smiled and we walked around to find Amy and Izzy, who were looking at clothes, by a really nice looking girl. She looked around eighteen maybe older. And we stopped to get them. Then a girl that looked somewhat like me, came over to the older girl. She had black hair, pinned up in a bun, with an athletic headband pushing the extra hair back. She was wearing a shirt that said: Crave Youth '09, a pair of black basketball shorts, and purple flip flops.

"Hey Kathryn, did we sell anything?" the girl asked.

"Some things, but not everything," Kathryn sighed."Maria, you should see if any of this would fit your sister."

"They would probably fit Lina, but how am I gonna get the stuff to her?" Maria asked and Kathryn shrugged. Amy noticed we were waiting and poked Izzy in the side, they both walked over to us. Both Kathryn and Maria seemed to notice this. Maria, just stared and stared at me, and it made me feel awkward. Amy noticed and took me over to the side.

"Thanks Amy. I can't take it when people stare at me, too awkward," I told her. She randomly, started staring at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed. She started to laugh too.

"Before we go, back to Hayden and Izzy. I wanna asked you: Where did you get your locket?" I explained it to her and she smiled.

"We should go now," The two of us walked back and Hayden gave me a look, but I ignored it. We decided to leave, but before we left, I wanted to say goodbye to Claire. I found her, by the group of girls.

"Hey Claire, I have to go. I'll come find you guys soon," I said and I gave her a hug.

"Take care Nina. I'll talk to you soon," Claire smiled and went back to the group. I went back over to where the others were ready to take off and we left, headed toward, where we think our siblings are. New York.

* * *

**What did you guys think of these three stories? Well again Merry Christmas and I hope to get reviews! By the way, I would like to say Happy Birthday to certain reader of mine. Dude, you know who you are! And if you don't then you seriously need to see a doctor! Anyways, REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJAS WILL STUFF YOU IN A FRUITCAKE!**


	97. Packer Games are Fun to Watch!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 97

Packer Games, are Fun to Watch

Nina's POV

It's Sunday night, and I'm sitting in my room watching Sunday Night Football on NBC, when Sam and Drew come in. They were both wearing something Packer related and Drew had a cheese head on. Just seeing them, like this made me want to laugh. When it comes to football, guys go crazy. Even Fang goes crazy, when it comes to football. And the only guy that I know, that could care less about football is Hayden, I think he's just crazy for not liking football. I mean come on! Even Max and Lauren like football! This is madness.

"What are you two doing here? And Drew what is up with your hat?" I asked them and they sat on my bed.

"We came to watch the Packer/Patriot with you," Sam answered my first question.

"And I'm wearing this hat, because I want to root on the Packers. Even though they're gonna lose because Rodgers isn't in and Flynn is," Drew sighed. We started to watch the game. Drew sat on my left and Sam on my right. Drew took the remote and put the volume on full blast and I slipped my hand into Sam's. He noticed and smiled at me, then we payed attention to the game on the screen.

Mason Crosby, kicked the ball and it flew right into the hands of a Packer. He ran down, as fast as he could and gave the Packers perfect position to start the game. As the Packers, with the help of Flynn, went all the way down, they got the first touchdown. And the three of us watching cheered, we couldn't believe that Flynn, just helped the Packers earn a touchdown.

"Maybe Flynn, and Packers will actually win this game," I said and the guys agreed with me. It was a few minutes later and Crosby kicked the ball to the Patriots. And one of the big linemen caught it and started running down the field. The three of us started yelling at the players to tackle the big guy. But finally after 71 yards, the Packer's defense, finally took the big guy down. And it gave the Patriots an easy touch down. Which put them ahead of the Packers. And that made us all pissed.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna start putting things in the van," Drew said at halftime. "We're leaving right after the game, right?"

"Yeah, ask some of the guys to help you. We'll be up here if anyone asks," Sam said to Drew. While the halftime show was going on, I flopped back on the bed, and Sam started playing with my hair.

"I think their gonna lose, so theres no use in watching the rest," I said, and Sam sat me up and made me face him.

"Stop talking like that! The Packers are capable of winning this game, without Rodgers. Just because some big linebacker, helped the other team, doesn't mean you can give up! When we lost yesterday, did you give up and say no to Mr. York," I shook my head. "Just because we lost or the Packers are losing doesn't mean, we can give up. We need to keep trying. And we'll keep trying even if it kills us."

I kissed him, "Thanks. I needed that."

"Anytime," Sam kissed me again. Someone knocked on the door and we pulled away.

"Never thought I would see you two get together," Drew said, walking back into the room. Some black hair started to fall into his face, he had his hat in his hands and sat next to me.

"Neither did we, but since we were just kissing, we saw it."

"How long?" Drew asked.

"Two days, by the this today at midnight," Sam said.

"Wow," Drew said and we watched the rest of the game. It went by in a blur, all I know is that in the last fifteen seconds, the Packer's and Flynn didn't have a plan, so they didn't go very far and lost anyways.

"Alright guys, let's get our stuff in the van and head out to Franklin," I said.

Sam stopped me, "Who's driving us? Rosalie?"

"Actually Rosalie's not driving us. Nate is, he knows how to drive and he can be a backup, if one of you guys are sick or something," I answered, Sam nodded and we went to go put our stuff, in the van, when I saw someone looking out one of the windows. I went inside and looked for the person. I found the place where the window was, and I recognized it as Hayden's room. I slowly backed up and ran into something. I turned around and saw him.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked in a monotone voice. I could barely see him.

"I...I saw something coming from the window and I wanted to know what it was, so I found out it was coming from in here," I said. Hayden was looking at me and just being with him made my heart race.

"Well if found what you were looking for, then get out," Hayden snapped. I haven't seen him like this for a while.

"No," I stood my ground. "I'm not leaving and you can't make me."

Hayden stared into my eyes and said, "Oh, really. Because I bet I can get you out by doing this." He grabbed my waist and brought me to him. I was trying to push him off of me, but it didn't work, he was much stronger than me. His lips connected with mine, and I just turned into mush. I wanted to kiss him back and have him hold me in his arms. But I knew that wouldn't happen, I noticed his guard was down, so I pushed him off of me.

"Never do that again," I barked, and I started to glare at him. "I don't want to cheat on my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" Hayden's voice sounded pained. I could feel the hurt, and sadness coming off of him.

"Yes, and I'm quite happy with him," I said, crossing my arms.

"Who is he?" I didn't respond to the question. Hayden came closer to me and grabbed me by the arms. "Who is your boyfriend?"

"Why do you care? You probably just want to go beat the crap out of him, so he'll break up with me and you can have me again," I snapped.

"Just tell me who he is,"Hayden demanded, his eyes were boring into mine.

I sighed, "On Friday, Lina told me and Sam that Sky was cheating on him. After he said it was no big deal and I started yelling at him. Then we ended up making out, and then he became my boyfriend."

"I knew it! I just knew it! He was waiting to take you!" Hayden yelled.

"He didn't take me!" I yelled back. "He asked me if we were together after we kissed and I said yes. So I was the one who started the relationship."

Hayden's jaw dropped slightly. "But why would you...?"

"I don't know, but just leave me alone okay," I said to him.

"But wait...why was Drew making me help him put stuff in the van?"

"Some of us from the band are heading to Franklin, Tennessee, to perform there for a few weeks," I told him.

I started to walk out of his room, when he grabbed my wrist. His eyes were filled with pain, "Please don't go."

"I have to, it's for the band. Goodbye Hayden," I got my wrist out of his grip and walked out of his room and down to where everyone else was wait.

"We ready to go?" Rosalie said. She told us about the house that the Cullens had there and that we could use it for a while. Then she gave us each something. And I ended up gettng a whole bunch of cool graphic shirts and different colored jeans. It was pretty awesome. Before I went inside the van I looked in the window, and saw Hayden. He was standing there, I waved goodbye and climbed in.

"Strap yourselves in it's gonna be a long ride," Nate said as he started the van. As we pulled out of the Cullens driveway, I could still feel the pain coming off of Hayden, and it made me feel terrible. What am I going to do?

**Merry Christmas! I'm gonna ask how many of you saw this week's Game of the Week with the Packers vs. the Patriots? Well I watched it, and that's where a lot of this comes from. And the ending, basically came, from me listening to Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts", before going to bed. So REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJAS WILL STEALL OF YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT AND LEAVE YOU ATOMIC BOMBS INSTEAD!**


	98. Kat is Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 98

Kat is Back

Hayden's POV

Today, has to be one of the worst days...no the worst day of my life! The girl that I love, is dating the guy, I hate the most. No, it's not my brother, but it's my bitter rival Sam! He's no good for her, she should know that! I know that, but people are saying that he's changed! That he's nicer and more committing, and such. I don't believe them, at all. No one change that fast! And no matter what I'm going to still hate him.

I heard something move behind me, and I turned around and saw no one. But when I turned around again, I saw a flash of brown curly hair, go past me. I blinked a few times and then I saw a person on my bed. They were wearing all black and their long curly hair went down her shoulders in waves. And her brown eyes kept staring at me. I knew who she was and I grabbed something to try and kill her with.

"Katherine," I said. "I thought you were..."

"Dead," Katherine snorted lightly. "Far from it."

"How are you alive?" I asked her.

"That stupid girl... what's her name...Anna. She missed my heart, by inches and I acted liked I was dead to fool you all," Katherine smirked and I ran to her and tried to stab her with a knife, but she grabbed it out of my hand and stabbed me in the same spot Damon stabbed me just days ago. I fell down, gripping my thigh in pain.

Katherine stood above me grinning, "I told you I'm stronger and fast than Stefan and Damon combind. I'm over 500 years old. You can't win."

"What do you want with me?" I asked. I tried to get up, but Katherine pushed me back with her foot.

"I came to give you some news, that you will take terribly," Katherine said. She picked me up effortlessly and threw me on the bed.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"That girl you love...she doesn't love you back."

"Yes, she does!" I yelled at Katherine. "Nina does love me and I know it!"

"Then how come I saw her have sex with her friend, what's his name...Sam! That's who," Katherine said. I knew she was lying, Nina would never betray me like that.

"No! No, you're lying. Nina would never do that," I said, tears were running down my face.

"Really, because I saw her with my very own eyes and heard her with my very own ears," Katherine told me. "She never loved you, she was lying to you. She was just using you. All Nina wanted was Sam, can't you tell. The way she looks at him, you can see there's a special connection."

"Lies!" I yelled at her. "You're lying! Why should I believe you!"

"Because I saw her first hand with him. Everything Nina said to you was a lie, Hayden. Believe me not her," Katherine said. Before I could ask her anymore questions, she left. My heart felt, like it was ripped out of my chest and I couldn't live with myself knowing, that I couldn't do anything to change it. I just lied down on my bed and started to cry. I was alone and no one could save me from myself. I found my knife, next to me and threw it at the wall. Katherine came out of hiding.

"Watch where you throw your knife!" Katherine yelled at me.** (If you've seen Victorious, remember the guy that said, "Watch where you throw your props." Then you see where I got that from.)**

I glared at her, "You are a damn liar, I will never believe you! And there is nothing you can do to make me believe you."

"Really? What about the songs Nina wrote after you both were lock in a closet for a while." She took out a tape recorder and started playing one of the songs. Katherine also had a sheet of paper with the lyrics written on them. The lyrics shocked me. I can't believe Nina would write that, after I confessed what I've been meaning to tell her for a long time!

"Is that all?" I asked, Katherine shook her head, and pressed the skip button, which went to another song by Paramore. She handed me another sheet of paper with the lyrics on it. These lyrics also shocked me.

"Both were written the same day, by the same person," Katherine said to me. My eyes closed as, I heard Nina's voice on the tape. It calmed me down just bit, but it made me miss her. Katherine slapped me. "The song ended. Now, what are you going to do?"

I thought long and hard about it, "If Nina, did everything you say, she did. I'm doing nothing. What I'm going to do, is try and leave, before I'm hurt more than I already am."

"So what you're basically gonna do is die."

"Basically," I said and got up. "Now get out, before I stake you."

"You're never gonna get away with dying," Katherine said and she walked away.

I went and grabbed my knife. I took a deep breath and slowly cut my right wrist. It hurt and I could smell the blood flowing out of the wound. I cut deep into the vein, my vision, started to go fuzzy, but I heard my door fly open and Max ran in.

"Hayden! You idiot! You're killing yourself!" Max yelled at me. As Max was getting help, I fell unconscious.

(A Few Days Later)

Every single day, since Katherine, payed me a visit, I've been trying to commit suicide. I know it sounds terrible, but I don't want to be alive, knowing that the love of my life, didn't have her first time with me. And I pains me every time I think about her. So whenever I do, I cut myself. Sounds emo, I know. But it's the only way for me to stop. So I've started wearing sweatshirts and such to cover up my arms.

Max, comes to look after me, every so often, because I can't be trust alone. She tells me, that if I keep trying die, then she's gonna call Nina. So I promise, but she doesn't know about the cutting part, so I do that. I look at the knife sitting on my desk, it's coated in blood and I just can't stop staring at it. I just want to cut more, the pain helps me.

_'What help keeps the sadness away?'_ Max asked me.

_'Nothing,' _I lied smoothly. Then I accidentally thought about grabbing the knife and you know...

_'Hayden! That's it, I'm calling Nina.'_

_'Max ,don't!' _I yelled but it was too late. Nina was going to come here and yell at me. Then she was going to leave and probably have more sex with Sam. It's nice to know that he has the better life right now. So I grab my knife and pulled up my sleeve and cut myself a few more times before I let some of my tears come out. I'm not going to give up! I'm going to die, whether they like it or not.

**I can tell you that this chapter was very sad and when I woke up, my wrists just hurt. And it wasn't even my character's POV. That's just sad, and I know that Katherine probably confused you, but sorry, she just randomly appeared out of nowhere. But anyways: REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJAS WILL KIDNAP SANTA AND HIS ELVES AND TAKE OVER THE NORTH POLE!**


	99. In Franklin And Other Places

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 99

In Franklin...And Other Places

Nina's POV

**(This chapter goes through a whole bunch of weeks. So it will cover a lot.)**

A long night on the road, takes a lot of a person. But it takes more out of us, since we were all jammed into a van, and it was very uncomfortable. And having Nate blasting My Chemical Romance, makes it worse, because none of us were getting any sleep. So we had to stay up all night, but we did end up stopping at gas station in Montana. So we all got some soda and energy drinks like Monster and Rock Star. But never let Drew chug a Red Bull. He will not stop talking and it gets very annoying.

By the time we reached the half way point, it was five in the freaking morning. And we were at the border of South Dakota and Iowa. We were all exhausted, but we had to stay up for a little while longer. By the time we reached Nashville, it was eight in the morning and we had about a half hour left and most of us we dosing off. Nate, was still wide awake, and he was very alert, it was very freaky. Once we arrived at the place that the Cullens set up for us, we went inside, each of us found a bed or couch and fell asleep.

* * *

The past week we were just getting everything set up with Mr. York and he said that we also had performances outside of Franklin and in Miami and Atlanta. And those would be in at least two weeks or so. But we were all happy that we could keep going a while longer. But anyways it was Thursday and most of us were outside playing basketball or football while some of us just stayed inside and did random things.

I know some of the guys were getting ready for Thursday Night Football and it was shocking that they would just hang around the TV watching Sports Center just to be see how the statics would stand between the two teams. Well I went back out to the cafe, and I saw some people there just hanging. And I just sat at a table, listening to music on my iphone, when two guys came over and sat at my table.

One guy had long dark curly hair that was tied back. He was also wearing a plaid shirt and dark washed jeans, with combat boots. The other guy had hair almost longer than Ben's hair, with some facial hair, and lots of piercings. He also had a beanie on, and was wearing almost the same thing as the guy next to him.

"Hey," the first guy said and I nodded. "Are you new here, 'cause I never seen you around before."

"I just got here a week ago, with my brothers and some friends of mine," I answered.

"That's cool. I'm Taylor by the way. And this is my friend Jeremy," Taylor said and I waved at Jeremy.

"Well I should get going, I have to meet up my brother and then we're gonna go watch some football," I stood up and left.

As I walked outside, it was brighter, than usual. And everyone seemed out and about today, and it was just a little weird. But when I got inside all the guys seemed normal, they were all watching Sports Center and I rolled my eyes. That's all they do on Sunday, Monday, and Thursday. It's funny to see them argue over the smallest thing.

I walked upstairs and someone was following me. I quickened my pace and kept going up to my room. Once I was up there, I still heard the person outside my door. I sat on my bed and sat there as quietly as I could.

_'Let the dude in' _Fang said to me.

_'Tell me who it is and I'll let them in'_ I told him.

_'Who do you think it is? All but one of us are down here,'_ Fang yelled in my head and it hurt. But I got up and opened the door. Sam walked through the door and I sat on my bed. I sat across from him and lied back on the bed frame.

"Why aren't you down there watching TV, with the rest of the guys down there?" I asked him.

"Because it's boring without you," He answered. I swear if there was an audience watching us, they would go, "Awwww". But I didn't say that, because, well it would be too mushy to say.

"Well I met two guys at the cafe earlier. Taylor and Jeremy. They're good guys, but I've seen them there a lot."

"Wait-does one of them look like Drew a little bit?"

"No, but one of them looks a little bit like Ben," I said.

"Well I saw some guy there that looks a lot like Drew."

"That's kinda creepy," I said. Then I changed the subject, "Did you notice that it's brighter here than it has been."

Sam looked out the window, "It does. But why?"

I shrugged. "Maybe the sun just likes this place. Or we're too accustomed to Forks."

"I'm going with the second option. The first one just seems crazy," I laughed. It was true though. We kept talking for a bit, then decided to pull out the notebook and figure out what songs we were going to do. Then we pulled out the guitar, but this time I played it and came up with some random little song. And we ended up putting it in the notebook. And we named it Brighter.

* * *

It's our second week in Franklin and we all love it here. This place just has this great affect on us. We like to call it home, it just fits us perfectly. And we don't want to leave this place. We met our next door neighbors Josh and Jenna, and they're a lot of fun. Then we met their friend Hayley, who is also a lot of fun. I got a along with her, and she is very blond. And she is a carrot head (person with orange hair). And my hair started fading to a light red color, so I'm happy about that.

But when all of us band members got together to practice we all came up with a new song. And we named it after the place we were staying: Franklin. It fit the song perfectly, and were all happy about that. Sadly in a week we had to start heading down to Atlanta to perform there, then farther down to Miami.

Taylor, Jeremy and Josh came over a lot and played basketball with the guys. And they taught them cocky basketball, which Hayley and I watched. Then Josh introduced us to his siblings Zac and Isabelle. So we hung out with them a lot. Trust me, none of us wanted to leave.

After our last performances in Franklin, all of our new friends came to hang out with us and it was fun to be with them. And I was really going to miss them.

* * *

We had a four and a half hour drive ahead of us so we were all ready to go, even though we had to get there in two days. But we left early. So instead of having Nate blast My Chemical Romance, we put on Kiss FM. And right when we turned it on The Pretty Reckless, started coming out of the speakers. All of us groaned and put in Nate's CD. Right away we put on Teenagers, came on.

We all sang along at the chorus, "They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me!"

It was a better ride to Atlanta, than it was to Franklin, I can tell you that and we were all having fun.

* * *

After a week of performing in Atlanta, we went down to Miami, which was a ten hour drive. This time Nate pulled out the newest My Chemical Romance CD. Which had one of my favorite songs: Na Na Na! And I was very happy about that. But when I was listening to it, I noticed that I was sitting in the front seat next to Nate and not in the back for once. So I decided to talk with Nate.

_'Are you still freaked out that I can talk to you in your head?'_

_'Nah, I'm used to it. So I heard that you feel like your getting more distant than closer to Sam.'_

_'Well he's my friend and I didn't know how long the relationship would last, anyways. But I still know we'll be good friends and band mates.'_

_'So are you going to break up with him?'_

_'I don't know.'_

Nate looked at me for a second,_ 'If you aren't sure about the relationship, then break it off, than keeping it going.'_

I nodded and went back to listening to the music.

* * *

Before we left to go perform in Miami, I took Nate's advice into consideration. But I didn't want to hurt Sam, anymore than he already is. But I decided to do what Nate said. I took Sam aside and talked with him. And after we broke up I think we were both happy with the decision.

We started to walk back, when Sam stopped, "Wait-are we still friends?"

I nodded, "We'll always be friends and band members."

We went back up to where everyone else was. They were all ready for the performance we were going to do tonight. And I had a little surprise for everyone, that I don't think the guys will take seriously. But it'll be fun anyway.

After the show, some big guy from Fueled By Ramen came over to us. He said his name was John Janick, and he wanted us to perform for him privately. So we all went back to the stage, after everyone left and played a few songs for him. Once we finished, he wanted us to be a band for the company. We all agreed, but the bad news is, is that: He wants us to start recording a new album. Right away.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel we were staying, I got a phone call from Max.

"Hey Max," I said, as I got inside my room.

She sounded scared, which is very unusual for her, "Nina, you need to come back to Forks, right away."

"Max, I can't I have to go back to Franklin and start recording a new album with the guys. You gotta understand that this is important to me."

"And you have to understand that my brother, is important to me too!" Max yelled.

"What do you mean?" I asked Max.

Max explained to me, what was going on, back in Forks. And once I heard, the phone almost fell out of my hands.

"T-that can't be possible. Why would he do something like this?" I asked.

"He says that he doesn't want to be around anymore."

"But why?"

"I don't know! I called you to see if you can come knock some sense into him!" Max almost yelled.

"Well I'll come as soon as I can. But it'll only be for a short time, and don't let anyone know that I'm coming." Max agreed and I hung up the phone. I went and found Sam, Fang, and Nate sitting around watching the NBA, with bored expressions on their faces.

I explained to them what was going on and they all had shocked expressions on they're faces.

"So you're gonna leave, when we have to start recording a new album?" Fang asked.

"It's only for a few days, but I'll be back. But I just want you guys to start coming up with songs to go onto the album. That's it, and I'll see it through," I said. We talked some more and then I started to fly towards Forks.

**Well I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I was barely on the computer. I went to church, then to my grandpa's house, then to mall and hung out with Aimee, Annie, Shannon, Kayla, Ali, Ryan, and Ben. And I met a guy named Cory at Hot Topic and he is now my new friend. I bought stuff, from places and saw my friend Brandon outside of Hot Topic. Then I went home and saw the last two quarters of the Green Bay Packer vs. New York Giants game. And I was happy that the Packs won! 45 to 17 baby! Anyways, then I got a new book on my kindle that I got for Christmas and I'm almost half way through Bree Tanner! Yay! Anyways REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJAS WILL STEAL THE BALL FROM TIMES SQUARE AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE A PROPER NEW YEAR!**


	100. Cosmic Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 100

Cosmic Love

Nina's POV

I've noticed a lot of things, these past weeks. And finding out that your best friend has been trying to kill himself, isn't something you hear everyday. But I know that I'm almost there and the trip has gone by really fast, it's not funny. Seriously I think I flew over Iowa like three minutes ago and I'm in Seattle right now.

It's about midnight right now, and I landed in a tree close to the house. I could see everything going on outside. Some of the wolves were patrolling around the house and I landed on the ground and bolted into the house. I pulled in my wings and slowly made my way up the wooden stairs in the cold darkness of the house. Every step I took lead my closer to what I would find in his room. I was scared that I would already find him dead. But I put that thought aside, and kept creeping up like a shadow.

I walked through the halls like it was the middle of the day and everyone was out. But everyone -except for the vampires- were fast asleep in their beds. I opened the door to his bedroom and found no one, inside. I closed the door, behind me, and searched his entire room. Then I looked up and found him up on the ceiling glaring down at me. Really? Really, the ceiling! How unoriginal is that?

Hayden jumped down and landed on his feet. I took a step toward him and he glared daggers. It had no affect on me, so I took another step until I was in front of him. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. He staggered back and glared at me more.

"Why? Why would you do something completely stupid and reckless?" I yelled at him.

"Because of you," Hayden answered simply. I was confused.

"What the hell did I do?" I asked him.

"You broke your promise. Katherine came and told me that you..."

I interrupted him, "Katherine? Katherine Pierce? She's dead! And whatever she told you isn't true!"

"Oh really. Did you write two songs after we were locked in the room?"

I nodded slowly, "How did you find out about those?"  
"Katherine. And I can't believe you would write those songs after what I told you!"

"I was expressing some of my feelings! That's what I do! And I'm sorry about that," I said.

"Well your apology isn't accepted."

"What else did Katherine tell you, that you think is true?" I asked.

"That you and Sam had sex."

"What!" I yelled. "I never did it with him! And just yesterday, I broke up with him! We were getting more distant than closer in our relationship. But we're still good friends!"

"Why should I believe you! You're probably lying! You've lied the whole time, and believed you then. Why should I now?" Hayden was still glaring at me.

"Because I love you! I always have, the only reason I became Sam's girlfriend, was because I felt bad for him!" I yelled at him.

"Really? Doesn't seem like you..." I kissed Hayden. I couldn't take it! If he wouldn't believe me, then I would prove it. He pushed me off of him and I landed on the floor. I hit my head on the ground and my vision went fuzzy slightly. But I lifted myself up and glared at him.

"Get out," Hayden said and I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving," I stood my ground. I looked around and saw a knife on the desk with dried blood on it and my eyes never left the thing. I picked it up and held it in my hands. "Why do you have this?"

"None of your damn business," I rolled my eyes and studied the knife, then I put it back down on the the desk. I then took a step closer to Hayden. I grabbed his arm pulled up his sweatshirt sleeve to see a whole bunch of scars all around his arm. My eyes traveled up and down his arm just looking at it.

"Why have you been doing this?" I asked him. My eyes never left his arm.

"It's all because of you. You caused me all this pain and I've been trying to end it," Hayden said, he took his arm out of my grip. But I caught his hand and held it.

"Please stop this. Just seeing this, makes me wanna cry. Please," I said, my voice almost cracking at the end.

"This is the only way the pain will end."

"By replacing it with new pain! It only makes the pain worse, the only way to get rid of the pain, is to confront the pain and get over it!" I said. I felt tears running down my face, and I tightened my grip on Hayden's hand.

His face softened a bit, "Don't cry. Please."

"Stop doing this, I can't take it," I said. I let go of his hand and fell to my knees crying. Hayden sat down next to me, and pulled me into his arms. I cried and wrapped my arms around him, not wanting him to go.

After crying I stopped and looked up at Hayden. His eyes were closed and his grip around me tightened. I saw some tears coming out of his eyes and I placed my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," Hayden whispered in my ear. I looked up and he was staring at me.

"Please give me a second chance," I said quietly. Hayden nodded and I smiled.

"I love you," Hayden said to me.

"I love you too," I said. Hayden smiled and kissed me. It felt better to be in Hayden's arms,and not having to worry for a while.

**I hit 100! FINALLY! That makes me a very happy person! And I'm listening to Florence and the Machine's Cosmic Love, which is featured in a lot of The Vampire Diaries' commericals. Anyways REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJAS WILL STOP TIME AT EXCATLY 11:59 pm ON NEW YEARS EVE! AND IT WILL NEVER REACH 2011!**


	101. Finishing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 101

Finishing Up

Fang's POV

The rest of the guys and I were finishing up making a list of songs for our first album. And we've stayed up for days just trying to come up with a decent list. Like we had good idea of what we should have, but some of the ideas were way out there. But I want to finish writing these things down, so I can rest! I mean, we've been working for at least four days and none of us can agree. Finally I put down a whole bunch of random songs on a list.

"Done," I threw the list down on the table and they all crowded around it.

They all nodded and murmured some things. Finally! We can all agree on something. It was Sunday, so we all took a break and went to watch some football **(I know there's a lot of football, but I've been obsessed with it for weeks!But the obsession will go away sometime after the Super Bowl). **We could either watch the Rams and 49ers or the Bears and Jets. We chose the Bears and Jets. We wanna watch the Bear's butts get kicked by Sanchez and the Jets.

It was half-time when we heard the door open. Two pairs of footsteps entered the room. Some of us looked up and saw Hayley and Josh**. **

"Hey guys," Hayley said. "Are you guys too interested in football to come to the cafe with us?"

Ben and Drew went with them, while the three of us stayed here and watched the rest of the game. The door opened again and someone took a seat next to Nate. I didn't pay attention to the person, I just kept watching the game. Then I felt something hit my head. It hurt, so I turned and looked at where it came from.

"Who did that?" I asked them.

"Guilty," Nina said. I rolled my eyes and my sister hit me again. Sam took Nina to see the list we came up with, so I'm guessing I have to go too, since I made the stinking list.

I stood next to Sam and we both watched as Nina went over the list. Hopefully she would like it, like the rest of us did.

"Okay, it's great and all. But I think that we should have different songs. Careful, Misery Business, The Only Exception, Feeling Sorry, I Caught Myself, and Fences, I don't like in this list. I think we should put All We Know in Careful's place, Brighter instead of Misery Business, and Conspiracy instead of I Caught Myself."

"What about The Only Exception, Feeling Sorry, and Fences?" I asked Nina.

"Well I have some ideas. I wrote a song while I was in Forks called Let This Go. And remember that one song we were working on but never finished?"

"My Heart?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we could finish that one. I have a good idea for that song," Nina told us.

"And what about the last song?" I asked.

"I've had some ideas. You'll find out what they are, as soon as we get working." I sighed and went back to the couch to watch the game. Nate was still sitting there watching, after a little bit I noticed the Jets were getting nowhere, so I went back upstairs. I grabbed my guitar and went to find Nina and Sam. They were working on My Heart, so I decided to join them.

We worked on the song for a little bit, and we also came up with lyrics. But we could never come up with the screamo part. Then we finally got somewhere with it.

"Guys, I think that instead of this being just a solo person singing, I think we should have two people. Other than the screamo I mean," Nina said.

"Who are we gonna get to sing the song?" I asked.

"I'm looking at him," Nina said and I noticed she was looking straight at me.

"No. I'm not singing the song. I can barely sing," I argued.

"Fang, we all know you can sing, now stop arguing and just learn the lyrics," Sam said and I sighed. I grabbed the notebook and learned the lyrics.

**(Parts in parenthesis and like **_this _**are the screamo parts. Other than that it's singing. And Fang's part is like _this_. Both is like _this_)**

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_**Stay with me, this is what I need, please?**_

_**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**_

_**I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope**_

_This time I will be listening._

_**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_My heart is yours_

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**_  
_**My heart is yours**_  
_(My heart, it beats for you)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)_  
_My heart is yours (My heart is yours)_

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_  
_**My heart, my heart is yours** (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) **My heart is yours**_  
_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) **My heart is yours**_  
_(Please don't go, please don't fade away)_  
_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_ _**My heart is...**_

We finished My Heart and I have to admit that it sounded better with three people singing it. After we finished running through that song a few more times, Nina showed us the new song she worked on. It was really good, and we put it instead of The Only Exception. She told us, about what was happening back in Forks and I was glad to hear Max was doing better. Anyways, Nina told us about her other idea and we jumped on board right away, with the new song: Whoa.

After writing Whoa, we put all the songs together and created our first album list. We took our first song All We Know, and added more. So now it looks like All We Know is Falling. And we're glad with what we accomplished. So we called up John and he came and looked at our song choices. But he said we had to perform every song for him. We told him we would perform all the songs at the cafe on Tuesday, for him and our friends in Franklin. John agreed and hung up. Hayley, Josh, Drew, and Ben came back a few minutes before the Packer game and Jeremy, Taylor, Isabelle, Zac, and Hunter showed up a little bit later.

We were all going to watch the game and hang out for the night. But we all knew we would have to miss the Eagles and Vikings play on Tuesday **(First Tuesday game in 64 years! And for the record: Go Percy Harvin! He's my favorite wide receiver and he got 100 yards on Tuesday!)**, but we all knew that the Eagles would crush the Vikings.**(That's what we all thought. But Vikings won 24 to 14. Without Brett Farve and with rookie Joe Webb who wasn't even drafted to be a quarterback, but a wide receiver! Crazy I know!)** But at least we watched the Packers dominate the Giants 45 to 17. Now they only have to beat the Bears next week. Well before I bore you with football talk, I'm just gonna go...

**I know it's bad ending, but I'm sorry I'm really really really into football right now! God, I'm turning into a guy! I've been watching Sports Center everyday and that's like all I watch! Yesterday I had to fight my brother for the remote, so I could watch Sports Center. Hey in my defense they were going to talk about the Packers game on Sunday! And I'm just so excited for Sunday! Anyways Happy New Years Eve! And REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJA'S WILL TAKE ALL THE PERFORMERS FOR TONIGHT'S NEW YEARS PROGRAM AND THERE WILL BE NO MUSIC! LIKE NO LIL' WANYE, NIKKI MINAJ, MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE, ECT! **


	102. Meeting Bradford

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 102

Meeting Bradford

Nate's POV

Tuesday, Tuesday,Tuesday, Tuesday...wait why am I saying Tuesday over and over? Oh right, it's Tuesday! Whoops, I'm stupid...wait why am I acting stupid? 'Cause I'm excited! When I'm excited I act stupid, that's the only reason why I act stupid. Usually I'm stupid before and during a football game, but I'm excited for our friends to hear what we're gonna have on our album.

Anyways I'm sitting with Fang in the cafe and we're waiting for some of our friends to come. And right away Taylor and Zac walk through the door. Both were wearing matching plaid blue shirts and jeans with Nikes on their feet. Taylor had his red beanie on and Zac had a blue St. Louis Rams hat on his head.

I took Zac's hat off of his head, revealing his messy jet black hair, "Oh, hell no. Why do would you do this to the Packers? Why would you wear a Rams hat!" I was beyond pissed and I swear steam was coming out of my ears right now.

"I heard that the quarterback of this team would be visiting this place, so I decided to go out and buy a hat to show support. Since you guys are Packer fans, I knew you would be mad," Zac said, ripping the hat out of my hand.

"But what you don't know, is that our sister finds that quarterback cute," Fang said quietly.

Taylor stiffed a laugh, "No way! Nina finds Sam Bradford, hot! Oh my God, this is great!"**(In real life I find him very very cute. He's the background on my phone, and no you will not see my phone.)**

I rolled my eyes, "Well don't tell her we told you...well technically Fang told you, but we'll both get in trouble. But still don't tell her."

"Fine, we won't," Zac said and he put the hat on his head. Taylor backed up slowly towards the door and ran out. Fang ran after him, Zac and I looked at each other and laughed. That was great, man Nina will not be happy when Taylor tells her what he's heard. Zac and I sat at the table and talked and Taylor came back in. He looked the same and told us what happened. Fang, isn't gonna get out of this easily, I can tell you that. Anyways we kept talking and I saw someone come in. She had long brown-blonde hair, she was wearing a pair of jeans, a pale color shirt, and some converse. I knew who she was right away.

"Max?" I asked her and she turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw me.

"Nate, where's everyone else?" Max asked me.

"Back at the house we have here," I answered simply. "But why are you here?"  
"Fang told me that you guys were performing tonight and I brought a few flock members and Rosalie to come see you guys."

I nodded and told her where the house was and she left. Zac and Taylor sat there with their mouths agape. Sitting down at the table, they turned slightly and stared at me, I shrugged and took a drink of my monster.

"How do you know her?" Zac asked.

"Is she single?" Taylor asked after Zac. Both Zac and I looked at Taylor and he shrugged.

"She's a friend of mine and she's Fang's girlfriend. And don't mess with her or you'll end up in the hospital," I answered their questions. I looked at the clock and noticed that we have an hour until showtime, so I said goodbye to the guys and went back to the house. Hopefully Max brought Kylea with her then I could see her again. Anyways the sun started going down and I started to jog down the street, then I ended up running all the way back.

When I got home everybody was getting things ready. I saw Fang and Nina missing, but Sam was arguing with an orange hair girl that I recognized as Sky. She had a decent pale blue dress on and tears were running down her face, I went over there and gave Sky a hug.

"What's going on?" I asked coldly. Sam put his hands up like saying he did nothing.

"He won't take me back...and I swear what I did was an accident. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. Next thing I know I'm in bed with one of my best friend's boyfriends and then I find a message for me saying that Sam broke up with me because of what I did. And I just want him back," Sky explained and she burst out in more tears.

"Did you know this?" I asked Sam.

"I didn't know the whole story. I only knew she cheated on me, and that was all I needed to know," Sam said. He was glaring at Sky. I bet he was jealous on the inside that I was comforting Sky instead of him.

"It was an accident! I was drunk!" Sky sobbed and I stroked her orange waves.

Sam looked like he was going to start crying himself. He just walked out of the room and ran upstairs. I called for Fang or Nina, but neither of them came downstairs. Instead Maria came out from the kitchen and took Sky under her wing. Literally, Maria extended one of her wings and wrapped it around sky. They walked into the kitchen and I ran upstairs to find Sam. That jerk, he's going to pay for this damn drama. I found him lying face down on his bed and I heard a faint sob. No way! The bastard is cry! This is gold.

But I sobered up and walked inside the room.

"Hey," I said and Sam over his shoulder. He sat up and wiped some of his tears away. "It's not your fault, it's not Sky's either. Don't blame her or yourself. Just be happy that she's here and wants your back."

"It's not that easy. I want Sky back, but I don't know if something like this will happen again. She was targeted by that guy and ended up having sex with him. But she was drunk, and I think that's what he wanted to happen," Sam said. His voice almost breaking in the middle of what he was saying.

"Blame whoever that guy was and take her back. It's the best thing right now," I said and Sam nodded. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey Nate," I turned around. "Thanks."

I nodded and walked down the hall and hear things coming from two different rooms. So I decided to interfere with what was going on. I shouted something very loud in my mind and I heard two people yell out loud.  
"Nate!" I heard Fang and Nina yell. I quickly ran downstairs and ran into Damon, Maria's boyfriend. Who is also a vampire, his blue eyes glared at me and I walked away slowly. I heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs so I bolted into the living room and took a seat in-between Drew and Ben. They were watching Sports Center on ESPEN2, and they were talking about the NBA which bored the hell out of me.

Fang and Nina stood in front of the screen about two minutes later. Ben and Drew complained, then when they saw the looks on Fang and Nina's faces they closed their mouths and ran out of the room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked nonchalantly. Fang grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me outside. Oh, boy I'm dead.

_**(Twenty Minutes Later)**_

After being yelled at and almost killed my siblings-other than Maria, Lina, and Sky- we had to go out to the cafe and prepare for the show. A lot of our friends were here and a few of our other flock members came. Once we finished this and John gave the thumbs up we could go ahead and start record our album. Even though I'm not an actual part of the band, I help with the behind the scenes stuff. So I kinda really am in it a little bit.

The crowd outside the stage was huge. Most of our friends were at the front of the stage. Many of them knew a lot of the songs that were going to be on our first album. Some of our flock members were making friends among our friends from Franklin. Like I know Max and Hayley are now really good friends.

Before they hit the stage I noticed a guy walk into the building. He was wearing a Green Bay Packer's jersey with Aaron Rodger's number on it, a pair of blue jeans. His black hair was wind blown and I recognized who he was. It was Sam Bradford! He was actually here! But why is he here, here?

I poked Fang in the side and he jumped. I pointed to Sam Bradford and his jaw dropped. Immediately my brother regained his emotionless facade and shrugged.

"What is Sam Bradford doing here?" Fang asked. Nina must of overheard Fang's question because she walked over.

"Who is here?" she asked.

"Sam Bradford. Your celebrity crush," I teased my sister. She looked and saw the quarterback on his phone answering a call.

"Oh my God! It's Sam Bradford!" Nina said. She was acting like she just saw Taylor Launter take his shirt off. Wait...she doesn't like Taylor Launter. Whoops!

"Calm down, Nina. He's just a dude," I said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but he's a hot quarterback and he's here watching us perform. Oh my God, I knew this had to be awesome, but now it needs to be perfect," Nina said. She stopped talking and stared off into space thinking. I looked at the clock and noticed we had five minutes.

"Five minutes to showtime!" I yelled to everyone backstage. They all got together and went over everything one more time and they started to get ready. John came backstage and talked with everyone one last time. Before we knew it we had to hit the stage. Right away, the guys started playing the intro to All We Know longer than usual, but finally they went into the song. Our friends and regulars from the cafe were singing along to the song and they were giving us some horns and such.

Pressure, is when everyone exploded and was cheering nonstop. We were just that amazing. Even Sam Bradford was cheering with the crowd. Emergency and Brighter were two other crowd pleasers. Here We Go Again, was one that Hayley, Josh, Taylor, Zac, and Jeremy knew by heart. They were the only five singing along. Let This Go and Whoa, people just cheered and tried to sing along, but they couldn't figure out the lyrics on their own.

I could hear Fang thinking to himself about My Heart. He was nervous about singing in that song, but I told him not worry and he exploded into a ball of energy. I swear the crowd was feeding off of his energy. Conspiracy was another one of those "people who have heard this song before know it". And Franklin was one that everyone in Franklin knew. We released that song for everyone in Franklin and everyone was singing. Only few were not singing. But I noticed Max was standing next to her brother and he wasn't very happy that Nina was singing with Sam. But the crowd seemed to love them singing together.

After Franklin, I came out and took Fang's place at guitar. He grabbed the microphone out of my hand and stood next to Nina. The crowd seemed to be confused for a moment. But once Sam, Drew, Ben, and I started playing the crowd was better. They were clapping to the beat. Once Fang started singing with Nina, they were going nuts. They never heard Fang sing before and most of them were shocked.

In the middle of the bridge, Sam came in with his screamo part and the crowd was going crazy. I swear this is the result we wanted. I noticed John nodding his head and he was smiling. Obviously he thinks we can go all the way. And most of us totally agree with him.

After the song, we all went to the front of the stage and bowed. I still had Fang's guitar around me, and after I gave it back to him and he gave me the mic. We came off the stage and were greeted by a whole bunch of our friends. Taylor and Zac had me in headlocks for a while, and we were laughing like crazy. I noticed Fang and Max making out and I threw a fork at his head. He broke away and picked it up and I ducked. And it hit Sam Bradford in the back. I looked back at Fang and his eyes widened. I ran over to Nina who was talking nonstop with Hayley. I took her aside and told her what Fang just did.

"He did what?" Nina yelled. Her voice was almost as loud as the music.

"Threw a fork at the quarterback that you like," I told her.

"He's dead," Nina stalked over to Fang and punch him in the gut. I was laughing my head off and someone walked behind me and said, "Are they siblings or something? Because they're acting crazy."

I turned around and saw Sam Bradford, the rookie from the St. Louis Rams. My mouth almost dropped, but I contained myself, "Yeah, they're my twin siblings. We're triplets. I'm Nate by the way."

"You guys did great. I can't wait for your first album," Sam B. said to me.

"Tell that to my sister. She would love to hear that from you," I said to him. I called Nina over here. Once she saw who I was talking to, she almost fainted. Hayden was behind her and apparently he didn't know about her little crush.

"You're Sam Bradford," Nina said. She was trying not to scream like a fan girl...which she was.

"Yes, I am," Sam B. laughed. "I loved your performance. I can't wait to hear your first album."

Nina's jaw dropped, "Thanks! And you are a great quarterback, I'm actually going to see your game in Seattle on Sunday. Oh, and I'm Nina. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

Sam B. looked at Nina with great interest, "Thanks and I'll be sure to spot you in the stands. And I'll give you my phone number so you can call me after the game and you can prove to my team mates that you are one of the best singers I've ever heard."

"Wait-why do you need to prove it?" I asked him.

"I heard you guys in Miami and Atlanta. You will dominate in your music, trust me you will," Sam B. said and walked and talked with Nina a little bit more. So I stood there with Hayden. He didn't look happy about this.

"Did you know that Nina has had a crush on that guy for a while?" I asked him.

"No, not a bit. Now she has to watch a whole game with him in tights, throwing a ball to people trying to get a touchdown," I looked at Hayden. I didn't know he knew somethings about football.

"Well now she's met her crush and I think she'll get over it," Hopefully she will. If not I think he'll be in big trouble.

"I hope so. And where are you guys recording?"  
"Either in Los Angeles or Seattle," I answered quickly. John came over and took us aside. He told us about recording and our album. But he told us, that he wants us to record a second album if our album sells over 100,000 copies worldwide. We all groaned mentally, (we didn't want John to know that we had to stay up for days just coming up with our official album songs). But we all got back to the cafe, which was turned into a club for the night.

All of us hung out with our friends and we all got a chance to meet and get to know Sam Bradford. It was a fun night considering we had to head out on Thursday for Los Angeles. But at least we'd go out in style.

**I know this was really very long, but I had a lot to cover! Happy New Year by the way! I'm excited for this year and I'm glad that I get to start fresh. Except for a certain thing I don't want to mention. Anyway yesterday the Packers won! AND THEY'RE IN THE PLAYOFFS! YEAH BUDDY! They beat the Chicago Bears (Bitter rivals for 90 years; since 1921), 10 to 3. Then the St. Louis Rams and the Seattle Seahawks faced off. But I'm not gonna tell you about that game. You'll find out what happened. But Shannon helped me add a little twist to the game...so now it'll be interesting instead of cry worthy. Yes I almost cried, but that's not the point. I have some videos and pictures of Sam Bradford for you people that don't watch football and such on my profile. Now you'll see why I like...no love him so much. Anyways REVIEW OR THE NINJAS WILL COME AND EAT YOUR SOUL!**


	103. Playing Seattle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 103

Playing Seattle

Nina's POV

After leaving Franklin and recording like half of our album, in Los Angeles, I had to go up to Seattle to watch an NFL game. The Seahawks and Rams! I'm hoping the Rams win, so they can go to the playoffs and face the New Orleans Saints. Anyways I should probably mention that we go magic mustard from Scott. And now we're immortal with him! It's freaking awesome, and that made me happy. And when the Rams win, I'll be beyond happy!

While I'm sitting in Qwest stadium, I see the Rams practicing on the sideline. I try to spot Sam Bradford in practicing, but I don't see him. So I switch seats with someone closer and got a better look. I saw the kicker and some others, but I couldn't see Bradford. Then the game was about to start so I pull out my St. Louis Rams hat (that I stole from Zac); and put it on my head.

_'Why don't you confuse people and put up your hair then put the hat on,'_ Nate suggested. I did what he said and many people asked me if I was either a guy or girl. And it was funny to see their expression when I said that I was a girl. 'Cause I certainly look like a guy right now, with the giant guy sweatshirt (that I stole from Hayden) and my old jeans that had paint splashes on it (thanks to Izzy). Well the game started, and when all the Rams players came out I looked for Sam. When he came out, he looked directly at me, smiled, and waved. I waved back and cheered on the players. **(I've never been to an actual football game. So I'm trying my best, but bear with me...please?)**

**(An entire quarter later)**

The Rams were losing against the Seahawks and I couldn't bear it! It was terrible! And I looked at the field and just prayed that Sam could make a miracle happen. There was fifteen seconds left in the second quarter and all the Rams' fans were screaming a Bradford. The Rams were at third and long, and it would take just a few yard just to get a first down. They were at their own 45 yard line and they were about to make a play, when the ref., threw a flag and said it was a false start on the offense. And they would have to go back five yards. The crowd booed and they backed up to 40 yard line. The Rams made a play. Sam threw the football down the field and ended up taking a sack by one of the defensive linemen, The receiver at end of the field by the Seahawks's 20 yard line had, had an incomplete pass.

The crowd's attention was focused on Sam, he was still down, but the lineman wasn't on him. And Sam, didn't look like he was going to get up, he was just lying there with his left hand clutched in his right. All of Qwest field was silent. We could hear him yell in pain, all around the stadium. The Rams' medical team came onto the field and looked at Sam's hand. It was announced that Sam had a sprained left wrist, a dislocated shoulder and elbow, and a broken finger.

I got up from my seat and ran down into the area where the Rams were. I stayed still in the locker room so I was invisible. I was standing next to where the coach was, and he was explaining how he wanted the rest of the game to be like. He talked about Sam's current situation and such. After the team went onto the field, I left quickly and stood outside in the hallway.

I remembered what Scott told me about, being able to turn into other forms, when you have mustard. That's why he can turn into a mustard jar! So I decided to turn myself into Sam Bradford. I wanted the Rams to be in the playoffs, and if the real Sam Bradford couldn't play, then I would play for him.

I snuck past from the locker room and went up onto the field and stood next to the coach. He looked at me with shock. His mouth was agape and his eyes were as big as plates. So when the offense went onto the field, I had to play. My heart was pounding, and adrenaline was pumping through me. I yelled out a play that I heard before on Madden (Emmett is addicted to that); and held the ball in my hands. I remembered how Sam(not Bradford) and Fang taught me how to throw a football. I threw it to an open receiver on my right and they ran straight for a first down. I jogged down the field and called out another play. I faked a pass and threw it to my running back. They ran for a gain of three and it was second and seven. We were at our own 45 yard line, and after I made a play and the guy I threw it to was called for holding. So we had a ten yard penalty and we went back to the 35 yard line. We got another five yards. And we had ten minutes still in the quarter. This kept going until we were in field goal range. We almost made a touchdown, but one of the defensive linemen deflected the ball.

We settled for a field goal and were up a bit more. Only losing by one, but we could make a touchdown. After a few downs, we were up again at our own 27 yard line. But when I called a play, I ended up getting sacked. My head hit the turf and my vision went fuzzy for a bit and my head was hurting like hell. Dammit, now we're at second and ten! I got up and we made another play. I passed it and we gained a first down at the 40 yard line, with seven minutes left in the third quarter. I made a play, and right before I thew it to a wide receiver on my left, I felt a helmet make contact with my right side and I heard something crack. Then another guy came and sacked me. I was still down on the ground, but struggling to get up. The medical team came and took me to the sideline.

Turns out I have a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm. Great! But that's what I get for playing football. I told them that I was going to the locker room. So once I heard the crowd fade away, I ran into a dark corner and changed back. I felt my shoulder and arm get worse, and I almost yelled in pain. I walked back and saw someone on a medical bed and they were watching the game on one of the beds. I noticed it was Sam. His left arm was in white bandages and he was still in uniform, but his helmet was on the bench behind him.

When Sam heard the footsteps, he looked and saw me. He gave me a sad smile and motion me to come over with his good hand. I walked over and stood at his side.

"I know that was you out there," Sam told me.

"What? Your crazy, I could never pull that off," I lied. Usually I'm pretty good at lying, and now I'm lying as bad as Klaire, but right now I just wanted to get out of there and have Carlisle fix my arm.

"Your lying. I saw you run out of here after the team left to go back out after halftime. And I know your other secret as well."

"Well then I should go," I said and I ran into a locker. It hit my bad arm and I yelled and cursed.

Sam noticed, "What happened to your arm?"

"Weren't you watching?"

"I wasn't paying that much attention. But what happened to your arm?"

"When I was out there, I got hit so hard that it dislocated my right shoulder and broke that same arm," I answered.

"And they gave me a dislocated shoulder elbow, sprained wrist, and broken finger. It's only fair that you get a taste too," Sam smiled and I laughed a little bit.

"Well I guess then we're good, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. But don't worry," Sam leaned in and whispered. "I have a pair of wings of my own."

I stared at him. I was just baffled, "You mean...that...oh my God." I just wanted to faint right there. But I told him I had to leave so I could get my arm checked. Sam let me go and I ran out of the stadium as fast as I could.

Once I was out of the stadium's range, I took off and flew all the way to the Cullen house without stopping and a bad arm. It was about ten when I reached the house. It was pitch black and there were few lights on in the house. I few onto the roof and opened the hatch on the top that lead into the third floor hallway. I walked straight downstairs to my room, gripping my bad arm to my side and closed the door. I heard someone behind me.

"Did someone have fun at the Seattle game? Because I swear that the same quarterback was hurt twice and the final time he was gripping that same arm. I know that was you and not Sam Bradford out there in the second half," the voice said behind me. I knew I was dead, because I knew who it was behind me.

**Yes I'm cutting it off there. But I'll try and update again. But the twist was that Sam Bradford got injured and Nina filled in for him. That didn't happen in the actual game, but that's what happened here. And it wasn't a bad twist. Because a certain person thought it would be. And I'm freaking pissed off now, for a certain reason that I'm not going to explain. So I'm going upstairs to warm up my hands 'cause they're really really freaking cold! You know what screw that, I'm gonna update again. REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJAS WILL TAKE ALL THE HEAT FROM YOUR HOUSE, SCHOOL, CAR, BUS, OR WHERE EVER YOU'LL GO THAT'S WARM!**


	104. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. And I do not own Paramore Hayley Williams and Josh Farro own it. I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith/CW Television Network. **

Chapter 104

Trouble

Nina's POV

I turned around slowly and face Hayden. He was standing directly across from me, and he didn't look very happy. I knew better than to know, that he was watching the game, to make sure I wasn't going to do anything stupid. But what do you know, I did something stupid! And I got hurt, and he is probably beyond pissed. And there's nothing to stop him from killing me.

"I didn't mean to go out there. It's just that, Sam was hurt and the Rams were losing, so I made a snap decision and played the third quarter," I explained to Hayden. He still wasn't happy.

"You could have gotten seriously injured. Were you even thinking?" Hayden yelled. I didn't flinch, but I stood my ground and defended myself.

"I knew the risk, but I took it anyways! I was think of everyone else, and either way the Rams will lose and not get into playoffs! I was think about the team, the fans, and everyone else, but myself," I told him.

"But still, you should have let the back up take care of it. You shouldn't have gone to the game in the first place."

"Either way, I still would have gone! And at least I'm not dead, or still in Seattle with a concussion!" I yelled at him. "Would you rather have me with a broken arm and dislocated shoulder?"

Hayden didn't respond, but what he did do, was pull me into a hug. He was careful, because I did have a bad right arm. "I'm just glad your here and not seriously hurt."

"I know, but I do need my shoulder popped back in and a cast for my arm," I said.

Hayden sighed and shook his head, "You're a crazy girl you know that right?"

"Yeah," I looked up at him, "but I'm your crazy girl."

Hayden chuckled, "You're right there. Now let's get you to Carlisle."

We went to Carlisle's office and he checked my arm. Eventually he popped my right shoulder back in, and it caused me great pain, because that same arm was broken. Carlisle gave me a purple cast,**(Yay for purple! My favorite color, in the whole entire world!) **and told me that it would heal in about five weeks. So I'm guessing in two weeks I'd be fine.

Hayden and I went back to my room that was surprisingly clean, and I lied back onto the bed. I felt the bed move a little bit and was pulled into someone. I looked up at Hayden and he was staring at the ceiling. I rested my head on his shoulder and was starting to fall asleep when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw a text from Drew.

_'Get your butt back in LA, John's on his way right now! He wants the company to hear us do My Heart and Franklin for him. He'll be here tomorrow afternoon.' _I gave Drew a quick reply and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Hayden asked me.

"I needed to get back to LA, apparently John is on his way back, to hear us perform two songs for the record company," I replied as I got up off the bed.

"Are you flying?"

"No, Rosalie's driving me. I need to get there, like now or I'll be in big trouble with everyone," I sighed and made my way to the door. Hayden got up and grabbed my left arm. I looked back at him. He came over to me and kissed me quickly.

"Go, I don't want you to get in trouble," I gave him a another kiss and ran out the door to find Rosalie. She was outside waiting in her red BMW, and rock music was blasting from the convertible.

When I got inside Rose noticed my arm, "What happened to your arm?"

"Long story, I'll explain on the way to LA. Now drive," I said and Rosalie sped down the road as fast as her modified car would take us.

**Well that was kinda sort, but I wanted to get upstairs and finish my homework! It's so easy, and small that I almost forgot about it. But I'm gonna do that. And I'm wearing my hat of awesomeness, which is a guy hat. But it's a Paramore hat, and they are freaking amazing. So I'm gonna go upstairs and watch Sports Center while I do my newswatch. And maybe my hands will warm up while I'm doing my homework in my room. And no I don't need a hug...right now, but maybe later. REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJAS WILL KIDNAP BOOMER FROM SUNDAY NIGHT FOOTBALL AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!**


	105. Searching

Chapter 105

Searching

Nina's POV

**(This is about five months later.)**

"First off, you need to tour," John started, as we all sat around the table listening. "I'm thinking you should go with some other band, like Florence + the Machine or All Time Low. They would be good for you to tour with."

"So you want us, to tour with some other band?" Sam asked clarifying what John said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," John says and pats Sam on the back. A big smack was heard and Sam clenched his teeth together in pain. I want to laugh at his pain, but end up smirking instead.

"But how are we going to find a band that's gonna wanna tour with us?" I ask in curiosity.

"It's simple, you let me handle it," John says, looking at me. "Sweetheart, I won't let you get into bad hands."

"One, you don't call me sweetheart and two you let me handle finding tour mates," I say, glaring at John. He rolls his eyes and continues to talk.

_'I don't think John's gonna let you pick,' _Fang tells me.

_'He better let me pick or I will make his life a living hell,'_ I reply and Fang looks at me and shakes his head.

John clears his throat gaining both mine and Fang's attention, "As I was saying, your sales are going through the roof and we want you to create a new album. Right before you go on tour."

"What?" Both Sam and I exclaim.

"It was hard enough trying to make a first album, now you want us to make a second. Hell no!" I argue.

"Nina, you need to understand that with you creating more music your fan base will grow bigger. Soon you will have more fans than Justin Bieber, Lady GaGa, and Michael Jackson combined," John says to me. I send him daggers and he takes a step back.

"Listen here buddy," I stand to my feet and walk over to him. John still a good few inches taller than me, but I continue to glare at him. "The first album took way too long and who knows how long this next one will take! I say we go on tour before we create this second album."

I hear mumbles of agreement coming from the guys behind me and I give a grin to John who looks completely terrified.

"Fine," John says quickly. "But you are in charge of finding a band and the tour dates."

He flees the room and the guys burst out laughing, and I join them a second later. But we all sober up and get down to business.

"Who should we ask to be on tour with us?" Ben asks me and I shrug. He grumbles, "That's no help."

I roll my eyes, "Well I can go ask around and see who's willing to tour with us. But I am going with John's idea of all bands."

"But where all you going to ask? The only places you can go to find celebrities are New York and LA," Drew asks me.

"Well I was planning on staying with my mom to find some bands in LA, since she lives in Malibu. And I bet Lina or Sky know some people that can hook us up," I explain. All the guys nod, and agree that's a good idea.

"But Nina, what are you going to say to Hayden when he notices you're back later than us?" Fang asks me.

"Tell Maria, Max, and Amy to cover for me. Because you, Sam, and Nate are coming with me," I say to my brothers and Sam.

"Fine, but you're going to have to face his wrath when you get back," Nate tells me leaning back in his chair. The chair almost tipping all the way over.

"Do you think I care about Hayden right now? No! I just want to get this over with and then care about him," I say irritated with the subject.

"But the last time you left he was really mad that you were with Sam Bradford," Nate says to me. My anger starts to rise up, and I'm about to kill Nate when Sam tips him over.

"Aw, shit! Sam! Why did you have to fucking do that!" Nate yells, and we're all laughing.

He stands up quickly, as I call Rosalie to tell her to pick up Ben and Drew, she says that she's on her way. Fang leads me outside for a second and I hesitate before going with him.

Fang turns to face me, "Why were you mad when we brought Hayden up?"  
"You don't need to know," I say to my brother, as I put a wall over my mind.

"Shit! Nina, stop it! I need to know," Fang yells. He can't know what happened. He just can't...if he does then I'm a goner.

"No you don't! And if you do then you'll hate me for doing it!" I yell back.

"You didn't do it did you?"

"What? Hell no! Why would you think I would be stupid enough to do that?" I yell at him.

"Then what was so bad?"

"I...he...we um..." I stammer, trying to say what I was going to say.

"THEY FUCKING BROKE UP! AGAIN!" Sam yelled from the room.

"Again! Really?" Fang shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"Yes...but let me explain," I say carefully.

"Go ahead explain," Fang's face hardening, voice as cold as ice.

"I just feel like different person, ever since we released the album and such. Then I found out he's been cheating on me with someone else and that really upset me so we broke up. I don't regret it, and I just want to forget him and focus on my career with this band," I explain everything to Fang and he gives me a hug. I feel better, having my brother here to help me.

"Nina, you know you'll get over him and find someone you really belong with. And don't just focus on the band, focus on other things like your friends and family," Fang tells me. Nate comes out and gives me another hug.

I sigh, "If only Maria, Lina, and Sky were here too. Then it would be perfect."

Nate grins and so does Fang, "Actually we have a surprise for you."

I hear three pairs of footsteps behind us and see my three sisters behind us. I run and hug them all.

"Lina, Sky, Maria! Oh my God! I can't believe you guys are here!" I exclaim.

"Nate, called us and told us where you guys were. So we decided to visit," Sky says. Her red hair bouncing and then she asks, "Sorry but if you don't mind, can I see Sam for little bit."

I roll my eyes and nod. Sky squeals as she runs inside the room.

"You guys are coming home! I can't believe it!" Lina exclaims keeping an arm around my shoulders. I see the Spirit Championship bracelet on her wrist and smile. That day was great, we beat Avery and won. I wonder if Avery still hates me for kicking her into that wall. Probably.

"Well we are. And do you know anyone from any famous bands?" Fang asks Lina.

"Um, I think so. But you'll have to ask mom, she knows about one of cousins being famous. I think his name was Frank Iero or something like that," Lina answers.

"Frank Iero? Of My Chemical Romance? You've got to be kidding me!" Nate exclaims loudly. Fang chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"Nate's obsessed with My Chemical Romance. He wants to meet every single one of their members," Maria explains to Lina. She giggles and tries to smack Nate's arm. Sky comes back out, with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"So when are we leaving?" Sky asks me.

"When Rosalie gets here," I answer and see the blond vampire walking down the hall right now. "Rose!" I call to her. She sees me and runs a little faster than human pace to get over here.

"Have fun in LA," Rose says to me and winks. I smile and we grab Sam and head off to Malibu.

**This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line This is my line.**

When we all get home to the giant mansion in Malibu, Fang, Nate, Sam, and I can't help but stare at the beautiful house. Lina parks her car in the garage, next to a jeep and a nice red mustang. We all get out of the car and head inside. I see mom sitting in the living room with a 23-24 year old guy sitting on the couch across from her. He had medium length dark black hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a black shirt and dark washed jeans with combat boots.

"Mama, estamos aquí! **(Mom, we're here!)**" Lina exclaims. Mom turns around and when she sees Fang, Nate, and I, she jumps up and engulfs us into a big hug.

"Nate, Max, Nina! You're here!" Mom says to us.

"Mom, remember we call _Max_, Fang," I say laughing at her mistake.

"I'm sorry! I just missed you, it's been over a year since I've seen you and your brothers," Mom says to us, wiping some of her tears away.

"Hi, Mrs. Cruz," Sam says behind us. Mom goes over and hugs Sam. He looks startled at first, but then hugs her back.

"Um sorry for interrupting, but Aunt Irene who are these people?" the man on the couch asks.

"Oh! How could I forget! Frankie, these are your cousins. You know Lina and Sky. Maybe Maria, but here are the triplets Nina, Nathan, and Fang. They we're found by Maria who brought them home a little over a year ago," Mom says to him.

"Hi, I'm Frank your cousin," Franks says and waves to us. He has that kind of attitude that Damon has. But at least he's not a vampire.

"You're Frank Iero, one the guitarist of My Chemical Romance!" Nate exclaims.

"Yeah, that's me," Franks says. I was about to ask him to tour with us when someone comes from out of the kitchen.

He's tall with brown and blond hair, hazel eyes, and a small smile dancing on his lips. He's wearing a black shirt that says: Mikey Fucking Way and jeans. I know he's Mikey Way the bassist of My Chemical Romance, not because of his shirt but of his hairstyle and nose. Mikey, is my favorite next to Gerard his brother.

"You're Mikey Way!" I say to him. Everyone looks surprised that I know who he is. "The bassist of My Chemical Romance."

"Damn, I knew the shirt would give away who he was. Good job Mikey! You should've listen to Gerard and gotten rid of that shirt," Frank criticized Mikey.

"No, Frank I know who he is from the Na, Na, Na, music video. Not because of the shirt," I say to him. Mikey sighs and smiles at me. I blush a little bit and look away.

"So Frank, Mikey can I ask you two a question?" Sam asks the two guys.

"Didn't you just ask a question?" Mikey asks Sam. I giggle at his question, it was like Mikey had this weird affect on me that no one else had.

"Yes, but that wasn't my question," Sam says to Mikey. He nods. "Well we to go on a tour and need someone to tour with. Do you think you could talk with the rest of the band and see if we can team up and tour together?"

"I don't know. It depends on who you guys are and if Gerard and Ray say yes," Frank says.

"We're the new band called Paramore. Perhaps you heard of us?" Fang says to the guys. Their eyes go wide.

"You guys are Paramore! No fucking way!" Mikey exclaims.

"Yeah, we are," I say running a hand through my fading red and orange hands.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" Frank tells us. "Your band is all Gerard ever talks about. He loves your music and you in general Nina."

I blush at the comment, "Well if Ray and Gerard say yes then come find us."

"If Ray and I say yes to what?"

**Okay sorry for not updating in like ever! But hey I had to combine three different chapters into one, plus I've been working on my House of Anubis fanfic and other non-fanfiction stories. Plus I've been trying to learn some My Chemical Romance songs, because they're coming to Milwaukee in April, so I want to see them then. And my birthday and the one year anniversary of this story is coming up this Saturday! Hopefully I'll get a chance to update that day, let's hope so. And I've been reading the Hunger Games lately. And yes I'm gonna post a Hunger Games fanfic sometime in the near future. And the readers will get a say in some of the characters, so if you wanna have a character in that story, then you better read that series. **

**So just to let you know this a long AN. So have you guys read Angel yet? Well I pre-ordered it and right now I'm on Chapter 62 of 79. It's so good, but I feel bad for Max...but I'm not gonna spoil it. So read it and when you do I will tell more. And just to let you know, a lot of My Chemical Romance and Paramore is going to be involved in the next few chapters...and surprise that I can't wait to release. So House of Anubis was good and at the very end when Nina and Fabian kissed I screamed as loud as I could. It was so fucking awesome! Sorry for the cussing, I've been getting into the habit of cussing. Blame Gerard Way for it! Anyways REVIEW OR I WILL TAKE EVERY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE BAND MEMBER AND TORTURE THEM WITH EVERY TORTURE DEVICE TO MAN! MAYBE I'LL EVEN PUT THEM IN THE 76TH ANNUEL HUNGER GAMES AND MAKE THEM FIGHT TO THE DEATH! WHAT NOW! SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE GERARD WAY, MIKEY WAY, RAY TORO, AND FRANK IERO LIVE!**


	106. Let's Make a Deal

Chapter 106

Let's Make a Deal

Mikey's POV **(Yes, the Mikey from My Chemical Romance! Who else is called Mikey in this fucking story!)**

Have you known that I love my brother? Well I do and he is the best fuckin' guy you'll ever meet. But right now he just shows up out of nowhere and asks us what we're doing! What he is doing here? Shouldn't he be at home or with Ray? Better yet why is he staring at Nina, she's like six years younger than him! And he better back off of her or his wife will be fucking pissed.

"Uh..why haven't you answered me? I asked you guys a question," Gerard say to us. I look at the guys from Paramore and they nod. Frank nudges me, signaling that I should say something.

"Well this band needs to go on tour, so they were wondering-"

Gerard immediately runs up to Nina and says to her, "You're Nina... from Paramore!"

"Yeah, that's me. I guess my hair gives me away," Nina says, running a had through her beautiful fading red hair.

"No, I recognized you by your voice. Just the sound of it makes me feel different," Gerard tells Nina and she blushes. I feel a bomb of jealously explode inside of me. No way is my brother getting her, she's mine!

"Uh, Gerard not that I'm happy your here, but shouldn't you be with Lindsay?" Frank asks my older brother. I nod in agreement

"The truth is..we aren't together anymore, just like Mikey and Alicia aren't together," Gerard admits.

"What about Bandit?"

"Who the hell is Bandit?" Sam asks. He looks at Gerard with a confused look on his face. I see the sharp look that he has in his eyes, Fang and Nate have the same look. And their daggers are pointed at me and Gerard.

Gerard sighs, "Bandit is my daughter, but Lindsay wants custody. I told her 'Go ahead bitch take whatever you want. I don't fucking care.'"

"Are you guys gonna tour with us or not?" Nate says breaking the awkwardness that we created. I see Nina looking down at the ground and I just stare at her intensely. Studying. Everything about her just screams: I'm fucking different, not like all the other shitty bitches in the world!

Frank and Gerard exchange glances and Frank speaks up, "Hell yeah we are! We just gotta let Ray know and we can start touring."

"Mrs. Cruz," I say to the older woman. She looks up and smiles. "Is it okay that I stay here? I have nowhere else to go and I bet Gerard might need to stay here too." Gerard nods in agreement and sneaks a glance at Nina who's smirking at me.

"I don't see why not. But I'm starting to run out of space, but I think some of my boys can share," Mrs. Cruz says gently.

"Hey, I don't mind staying in the same room as either of you," Nate says willingly.

"I'll stay with that guy," Gerard tells us.

"I do have a spare room, but I don't think we should use it. But is anyone else willing to share?"

"I can share. I don't mind sharing with Mikey, I've stayed in the same room as Hayden before, so I'm okay," Nina tells her mom. Wait-who's Hayden? I hope he's not her boyfriend.

"Nina, are you sure?"

"Yes, positive," Nina smiles and Nate whispers something in her ear and she rolls her eyes. What did he say! I want to know!

"Aunt Irene before I go, let me warn you," Frank says. "Never let Mikey anywhere near a toaster with a fork. Never let him go into the bathroom with a heater or radio, because he will go in the shower with them."

I blush and look down. When I look back up I see Nina shaking her head giggling. I know she's giggling about what I do sometimes.

"I'll watch him don't worry. I bet Gerard will do the same," Nina says and Gerard smiles and nods in agreement.

"Mikey, come on and get your stuff," Franks say and Gerard and I follow him. It's really sunny when we go out the door. Frank slams the door behind him and says loudly. "I don't want you two falling for my little cousin Nina. She's been through a tough time with her past boyfriend and my aunt was explaining that to me. Now hands off, she is an innocent girl and doesn't plan on changing anything soon."

"But, she's beautiful and have you heard how she sings it's amazing! And their album went to the top of the list on iTunes! You saw it two Frank! She's amazing!" Gerard yells softly. I nod and the sun starts to get in my eyes so I look down at the ground.

"No-buts you guys can be her friend but nothing more. And if you do end up becoming her boyfriend and break her heart I will personally kill you," Frank threatens us. I take a step back and Frank throws me my bag.

"Bye Frankie," I say quietly before running inside the house. When I get inside I feel my contacts starting to dry so, I take them out and reach in my bag for my glasses. When I find them I pull them out and put them on.

I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turn around quickly and see Gerard. He's glaring at me a little bit.

"Stay away from Nina, she's mine," Gerard says but I shake my head.

"No, I saw her first and I know that she's for me."

"Mikey, I'll let you have her if she kisses you or asks you out first. If she doesn't and she kisses me or asks me out first she's mine. Deal?" Gerard bargains.

I contemplate it. If she does ask me out first she's mine, but if she doesn't she's Gerard, "Deal." We shake hands and enter the living room. My eyes go to Nina who's looking between the two of us. She jumps gracefully out of her chair and takes my hand and leads me upstairs. All the way on the third floor we stop and go into the first door on the right side.

The bedroom is pretty bare, mostly normal, except for the cluttered desk with songs on them, and the messy closet. The balcony doors slightly open and the outer staircase gate is ajar.

"Sorry this isn't much, but this is my room. I stay with some friends up in Washington, so most of my stuff is up there. But my friend Alice is coming by to drop some of our stuff off."

"No it's perfect. At least it's better than my room back in Jersey. Let's just say it was a mess," I say softly.

Nina laughs, "You can take the bed, I'm fine with the floor."

"No, I can't let you sleep on the floor," I object, setting my bag down. It lands with a thump.

"Trust me, I've slept in worse," Nina says and shudders a little bit. Why did she do that? Was she abused or something?

"Fine," I say through my teeth. She can tell I don't like the idea of her sleeping on the floor.

This is going to be fight for sure. That is until Gerard comes and takes Nina outside for second. Okay, this means war.

**Yeah, I know it's Mikey's point of view. You think I fucking care? Nope. But now I really wanna stick a fork in a toaster. Anyone else? Anyways I gotta half hour til House of Anubis starts up again. It's replaying season 1 and hopefully season 2 is coming soon! I can't wait to see some more Fabina, and more mystery! Oh my God, if you guys are sports fans like me, did you hear Carmelo Anthony got traded to the Knicks? Well he did and I'm let what the fuck! Really you should've stayed with Denver! But oh, well. But let's hope Blake Griffin stays with the Clippers! Did you know that in the slam dunk competition he jumped over a car! Yes, a fucking car! I was like, "YEAH GRIFFIN!" Ha ha, I love Blake though! He's the only reason why I like basketball. Well that and cuz Khole Kardashian's husband plays on the Lakers. So that's another reason. Anyways enough of me talking. REVIEW OR I WILL BRAINWASH YOU AND MAKE YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF TO SAVE THE WORLD! (Lol, you'll get it if you read Angel. Yeah, I'm that evil)**


	107. Joining the Black Parade

Chapter 107

Joining the Black Parade

Nina's POV

When Mikey get's mad, it isn't a good thing, he just wants to be right. I swear he's just like a little kid, but it makes him cute that way. But right in the middle of our fight Gerard comes in and says he wants to talk to me. I look between the two brothers before going with Gerard. His red hair is a mess and he looks sleepy. Did he even get any sleep?

After I shut the door behind me, Gerard asks, "Why did you choose us? I mean why My Chemical Romance? You could've had any other band in the world."

I sigh. Today just isn't my day, "Because I'm related to Frank and I decided that it would be great to tour with a band that we've heard of instead of being with a band we barely know and have to be with them for who knows how long."

"We had to do that when we first started touring. It's tough, but you'll get through it," Gerard smiles and I smile back. Usually I'd give a small smile, but this was a big smile. Very unlike me.

"Thanks Gerard," I say, and before I go back inside Gerard grabs my hand. I feel something like a volt of electricity go up my arm and I want to pull back, but I stay in my spot.

"D-do you want to work on a song together? We could do one of your songs or you could do one of ours," Gerard stammers out. His hazel eyes bore into mine and I nod without thinking. "What song do you want to do?"

"I know like 23 of your songs, so it's gonna be a tough choice," I think about a few songs, before I decide between two. "Either Welcome to the Black Parade or The Ghost of You."

"Really? You don't want to do a song from Bullets or Danger Days? **(Short for their 1****st**** and 4****th**** albums. I Brought You Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love and Danger Days: the True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys.)**" Gerard asks.

"Yeah, but those two really stand out for me. But if you want to do a song with us which one would you want to do?" I ask him. Gerard looks around, thinking. I notice that he's frowning and I smile a little bit.

Gerard notices, "What are you smiling at?"

"The little frown you get when you concentrate," I say quietly. Both Gerard and I laugh a little bit, before he starts to think again.

"Emergency," Gerard says after about a minute.

"You know Sam and I have a whole bunch of songs we can go through and you can choose through those," I explain the notebook to him and he motions for me to lead the way. Sam is with Fang and their in Fang's room looking through the notebook.

"Hey guys," I say and they look up. Fang glares at Gerard when he first sees him.

_'Fang, stop it,'_ I tell my brother and he sighs.

_'Fine, but if he does anything to you I'll know, ' _Fang says coldly.

"So guys both of our bands are doing songs together. We're doing either Welcome to the Black Parade or The Ghost of You. And My Chemical Romance is probably going to do Emergency," I explain what the deal was.

"I think they could do Ignorance, that song they would be really good at and Emergency can be a duet between the two bands," Sam tells us.

"Sam, you're a genus!" I exclaim and Sam rolls his brown eyes.

"I've never heard of Ignorance. Can you guys play it?" Gerard asks us. Sam and Fang pull out their guitars and I sit in-between them. Gerard leans against the door frame and we start playing. The song was great, regular but acoustic was better. Then we went into Emergency and Gerard sang along with me this time.

"Wow," Fang and Sam say in unison. They wouldn't stop staring at us.

"Quit staring. You both know Welcome to the Black Parade and The Ghost of You, now play,"I command. They grumble before playing the opening notes to Black Parade. Right when it starts I forget the lyrics, but luckily Gerard started singing. Fang looked uncomfortable having Gerard singing, instead of me, but Sam was only focusing on playing correctly.

At the second verse of the song I joined in and Gerard quit singing. Then at the chorus we both were singing, we kept going back and forth throughout the whole song. Then afterward, Sam and Fang begin to play The Ghost of You.

_I never said I'd lie and and wait forever_  
_If I died we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

_At the end of the world or the last thing I see_  
_You are never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_Could I?_  
_Should I?_  
_And all the things that you never ever told me_  
_And all the smiles that are ever ever_

_Ever_  
_Get the feeling that you're never_  
_All alone and I remember now_  
_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_  
_She dies_

_At the end of the world_  
_Or the last thing I see_  
_You are never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_Could I?_  
_Should I?_  
_And all the things that you never ever told me_  
_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_Could I?_  
_Should I?_  
_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_  
_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_If I fall_  
_If I fall_  
_(Down)_

_.aaaaaaaaaa._

_At the end of the world_  
_Or the last thing I see_  
_You are never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_And all the things that you never ever told me_  
_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_  
_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_Could I?_  
_Should I?_  
_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_  
_For all the ghosts that are never gonna_

**This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line.**

"Yes, John we found a band, " I say over the phone to John. He unexpectedly called me at 3 am. Which ended up waking both me and Mikey.

"Great! Who is it?" John asks. He sounds like a little kid on Christmas, and it makes me want to kill him more.

"My Chemical Romance."

"What! You can't tour with them!" John yells over the phone. The blast was so loud it almost broke my ear drum.

"God, John you don't have to yell! But you put me in charge of finding a band and I found one. So we get to tour with them!" I yell before hanging up. I turn off my phone, before John decides to call back.

"Nina, I want you to come up here. I don't feel that well with you down there," Mikey says to me. He sounds tired and wants someone to talk to. I sigh before climbing into my bed with him. Mikey turns to face me. "I can't sleep. And no it wasn't because you were screaming over the phone."  
"Well tell me about why you and Alicia aren't together. Maybe that'll help," I suggest. Mikey nods and explains his story.

"What about you? I heard that your boyfriend cheated on you," Mikey asks.

"Yeah he did. I found him kissing another girl. She was a little taller than me, blond hair, green eyes, really pale, wore rocker type clothes and smelled like smoke," I explain to Mikey.

"Uh Nina...you just described Lindsay, Gerard's now ex-wife," Mikey says.

**Damn...well I have nine minutes before I gotta get off so I gotta leave you with this. I might not be able to update tomorrow. So maybe Thursday and I said maybe. Before I go I wanna say one thing: I gotta jar of dirt, I gotta jar of dirt! Lol. NOW REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WILL NEVER SEE CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW EVER AGAIN!**


	108. The Aftermath is Secondary

Chapter 108

The Aftermath is Secondary

Nina's POV

"Gerard's ex-wife?" I ask Mikey. He looks at me and nods. Oh my God! That's so weird, but why would someone be into a person like six years older. Well I could possibly be into Gerard, but that's not the point.

"Scary, yes. I don't know how that could have possibly happened,but it did," Mikey says to me and I lay back staring at the ceiling. I open my mouth to say something, but I shut it.

"Night," Mikey says to me quietly. I look at him and he's fast asleep, quickly I get out of the bed and walk outside the door. I left it open, just in case; as I walk downstairs I hear footsteps and I look and see a flash of blond waves.

I walk towards the person and see Angel. The little girl looks scared , as she sits on the couch.

"Angel?" I ask her. She perks up at the sound of my voice.

"Nina, you need to leave. He's coming after you. He was about to leave, when I got here. You have just a few hours before he gets here," Angel explains. I nod and tell her to try and convince Gerard to find some performance we can do.

"Did you get to him?" I ask anxiously.

"Yup, he's up and gonna call someone right now. He's on his way down, hide," Angel and I quickly extend our wings and crawl up into corners of the ceiling.

I hear loud clumsy footsteps come down the stairs and I see Gerard flipping out his cell phone. He runs a hand through his crimson hair as he talks to the person on the phone.

_'Who's he talking to?'_

_'The NFL, I don't know why. But he is,_' Angel response in my head.

_'What the fuck is going on? Angel what the-' _Fang starts.

_'Fang! Shut up! Let Angel explain,' _I tell my brother as Angel explains to Fang what our situation is. Gerard shuts the phone and walks into the room. He looks around and walks back out and the front door slams.

I sigh and Angel floats back down to the ground. She runs up the stairs to find someone; I fall to the ground and run outside. It's raining and I see someone walking down the driveway. I sprint after them, as I see Gerard's red hair. I yell at him and he turns around.

"What are you doing? You should be asleep?" Gerard asks. He runs a hand through his wet red hair.

"Finding you. Now where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To find Ray. His phone is off and I need to talk with him about playing in Dallas for the Super Bowl," Gerard tells me.

"Super Bowl. As in Super Bowl XVL?" I ask Gerard and he nods. His face searching mine. "You should do it! It would be awesome to be there!"

"Really? You wanna go?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's the Super Bowl! And it's in like a week?"

"Well I guess you're not gonna be easy to get rid of," Gerard smiles at me.

"Never try to get rid of me," I push some hair out of my face. I start to shiver from the wet rain, so Gerard wraps an arm around me. I smile and he squeezes my shoulder.

"Let's get you inside," Gerard says and we walk back to the house.

**This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line. This is my line.**

"Let's get on the bus!" Frank yells to all of us. All of our equipment is already loaded onto the bus, as we have to get in. Angel's coming with us, because she's our little alarm, just in case he shows up.

I start to walk towards the bus, but then I remember my guitar. I quickly look around and run inside. Once I get into my room, I hear bad guitar playing coming from the balcony.

"Shit! Okay, calm down Gerard. You can do this," I heard him sigh and start to play again.

"Gerard?" I ask and walk onto the balcony. He looks at me and blushes. "Is that my guitar?"

"Yeah, sorry I've been trying to get the hang of playing guitar, but I suck," Gerard looks down, but I laugh.

"It's not a walk in the park, I can tell you that. But you can do it, I believe in you," I tell him. He looks up and I meet his deep set hazel eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now we should go, we need to get on the bus or Frankie will kill us," I say and Gerard laughs. We walk down back to the bus and Frank rolls his eyes when he sees us.

"Get on the bus, we need to go. We're late because of you two," Frank says and once we're on the bus it starts to move. I find Angel, right by Fang who's tell him about something.

"Angel, wasn't he supposed to be here in like an hour ago?" I ask.

"No, he's supposed to be here in like two hours. He stopped to rest, that's why he's behind," Angel beams at me and I roll my eyes. I look and find most of the bunks empty. There's only one open. I look and set my guitar down. After, I sit down and start to play a little bit of it. I notice that it's a song that I love; The Ghost of You.

"At the end of the world, you're the last thing I see. You are never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me. And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me, never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I?" I sing the chorus of the song and I hear someone finish the rest. I look up and see Gerard's smile and I smile back. He takes the seat next to me.

"You know MCR saved my life," I tell him.

"How so?"

"When I was about thirteen, almost fourteen, I didn't want to live anymore. I didn't do anything about it, I just acted like I was happy and shit and tried to make everyone think I was okay. But one day I just lost it, and then I listened to your music and I felt better. Whenever I just listen to your voice, it just makes me feel better."

I explain everything to Gerard and he looks at me nodding at somethings. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and I relax under it.

"I guess I'm your superhero," Gerard says to me. I look up at him.

"Yeah, I guess you are," I tell him.

"Hey Gee, can I get your help with something?" Ray calls from the front of the bus.

"Sure," Gerard sighs and smiles at me before leaving. I lay back on my bunk thinking, when I feel my phone vibrate. I take it out and answer the call.

"Hello?" I ask the person calling.

"I'm coming for you Nina," a very familiar voice tells me.

"Hayden?"

**Okay I'm ending there for now. But I'll give you an update tomorrow. God, I haven't updated in ever. I meant to do it, last week, but I got caught up tweeting with some friends. REVIEW OR YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE YOUR BEST FRIEND EVER AGAIN! I WILL KIDNAP THEM IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!**


	109. Come With Your Arms Raised High

Chapter 109

Come With Your Arms Raised High

Gerard's POV

As I walk toward the front of the bus, I see the other guys waiting for me. They're all conversing quietly, which makes me a little scared. When you see three guys and drummer talking, about you it's not a good thing. I fold my arms and wait for them to end their little session. Ray looks up and motions for me to take a seat, I shrug and sit down next to Frank.

"Why did you guys need me?" I ask them normally.

"We need to talk," Frank says to me and turns to face me. "I told you to stay away from my cousin. And I'm serious, she doesn't need you to break her heart more."

I roll my eyes, "You seriously think I'm gonna break her heart...wow. You're low Frank. I would never do that to her. She's amazing, and so much fun!"

"Fun?" Michael (not Mikey) asks and raises his eyebrows.

"Not that kinda fun. Like she's fun to talk to," I roll my eyes and sigh. These guys are never gonna understand. I like her, it's just that...I don't want to hurt her in any possible way.

"What were you two talking about earlier?" Ray asks. "When you called me?"

"I told her about the tour, that's it. Nothing more and nothing less," I answer honestly.

"I don't believe you," Mikey says from across the room. He usually stays silent, but for once he spoke up.

"Go ask her yourself, I'm not a liar. And neither is she," I say and look at each of their faces. All of them wear the same mask of concern and curiosity. But Mikey's face had a bit more to it, his had a tad bit of anger.

Mikey goes out and in about five minutes comes back, "Gee's telling the truth."

Michael looks at me, "Do you really like this girl?"

I nod, "I like her, and so does Mikey."

Ray's eyebrows shoot up, "Both Way brothers liking the same girl. This is a first for them."

Mikey sighs, "Actually...I do like her, but more as a sister. Just talking to her made me realize that. Gerard, you can take her. The deals off."

I look at my little brother, "Are you sure about that?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, I am."

"I'm still not okay with this," Frank grumbles and folds his arms. He blows some of his hair out of his face.

"You don't have to be okay with this," I look out the window and she that we're in Kansas. I sigh and look at Ray. He runs a hand through his curls and looks down.

"Just...if you go out with her," Frank looks up at me. "Make sure she's happy."

I give him a small smile, "She will be. I'll make sure of that."

The five of us keep talking, when the little girl with blond hair comes up and sits on my lap. What do I look like? A red haired Santa Clause?

"No, you aren't Santa," the little girl says to me. I look down at her weirdly. Did she just read my mind? No, kids can't read minds...right?

"Angel!" I look over to see Fang, he shakes his head at the little girl. "What are you doing sitting on Gerard's lap?"

"Nothing," Angel says and sighs. I smile.

"Fang, she can stay here. It's fine," I tell him.

Fang shakes his head, "She needs to call her brother, to tell him where she is. No one knows where she is, and they're all worried about her."

Angel sighs, "I'm coming Fang." She then looks up at me and smiles. "She loves you. Don't worry about anything."

Angel jumps off my lap and goes with Fang. I look at the guys and they're all looking at me.

"I don't know what she means," I look down and think. Maybe she means about not worrying about playing that one song...I was thinking about performing this one song at the Super Bowl for someone. So maybe she's giving me clearance to sing it...? I don't know. But who loves me? Does she mean...nah, can't be her.

"Well we better get a move everything. We gotta get everything all planned out," Ray says and he and Mikey sit down.

"I have a good idea for one of the songs we should sing,"I tell them all and run a hand through my hair.

"What is it?" Michael asks.

"One we don't do very often, but I wanna do Demolition Lovers," I tell them.

They all look at me like I'm crazy, but all agree to do that song. By the time the hour is done, we come up with a set list. And it fills all the time space. If we didn't have Paramore with us, I think we'd have to find at least three more songs. But it's a good thing we have them here.

**Okay, that's a bad ending, but still I needed to have this chapter. Kinda of a filler, but the next chapter I like. And the chapter name I came up with randomly. I was listening to: You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison by MCR and that line came up. So I used it. So anyways, sorry for the long wait. I needed a long break. Plus I was sick...and I'm sick right now. I have food poisoning. Damn you Taco Bell! Yes, their taco's gave me food poisoning. And I found out my boyfriend has the flu...it made me feel sad. So my day yesterday was not so good. But I hoping today will be better. That's why I didn't update yesterday. But I did post a new story called Desert Song. It's a Killjoy story. My friend Lily and I wrote it, so I encourage all of you to read it. And I also updated my other Killjoy story. So go check those out. And who watched the NFL Draft last night? I did! Now before I go, I'm gonna tell you to: REVIEW! OR I WILL GIVE YOU ALL FOOD POISONING AND YOU WILL SUFFER WITH ME!**


End file.
